Coeur de Glace
by Hoodraii
Summary: Un trio d'or chamboulé par la guerre, une Ginny enceinte. Oui, mais de qui ? La famille Weasley pourra-t-elle se sortir de cet affront ? et qu'en dit le sauveur, pourra-t-il rouvrir son cœur ? Slash/Yaoi, HP/CW entre autre. Homophobes, passez votre chemin.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoiir, me revoilà._

 _J'ai beaucoup hésité à publier… Ouai, parce que cette fic n'est pas encore fini-fini, même si je sais qu'elle est vraiment bien avancée ^^ ! mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Alors voilà, les chapitre sont assez cours (désolé xD) environs 2000 mots._

 _Disclamer :_ Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bon sauf quelques nouveaux personnages, sinon le reste appartient à J. , et je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour cette magnifique saga.

 _Rating :_ M pour plus tard. Ceci est un lime. Une histoire avec des hommes aimants d'autres hommes, alors homophobes, cliquez en haut à droite, la petite croix rouge.

 _C'est une romance, avec un soupçon de drame. Avec un jolie Happy end._

 _Résumer :_ Un trio d'or chambouler par la guerre, une Ginny enceinte. Oui, mais de qui ? La famille Weasley pourra-t-elle se sortir de cet affront ? et qu'en dit le sauveur, pourra-t-il rouvrir son cœur ?

 _Remerciement :_ Un grand merci a ma relectrice et amie, Ma Noour, qui ma conseiller, aider et donner son avis en avant-première. Je te dédicace cette fiction qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. Comme à toi, parce que nous sommes d'accord pour dire qu'il n'y a pas assez de Charry xD ! Ensuite Merci a ma Béta correctrice Maylis.

 _Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Elle fait pour l'instant 22 chapitres, 11 sont corrigés. Je publierais un chapitre par semaine._

 _Je n'ai pas fait de vrai prologue, parce que je me suis aperçu qu'ils étaient nul et pas franchement en rapport avec l'histoire xD, alors je passe directement au premier chapitre histoire d'être sûr !_

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira._

 _Bonne année et bonne santé chèr(e)s lecteur(ice)_

 _Hoodraii._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Charlie Weasley aimait sa famille, oh ça oui, il l'aimait, il aimait chacun de ses frères et sœur. Il aimait Bill plus particulièrement puisque, il était son aîné, qu'ils étaient un peu comme George et Fred. Il aimait Percy, enfin, avec Bill, ils aimaient surtout beaucoup l'embêter. Il aimait les jumeaux, leurs sens de l'humour, leurs bêtises. Il aimait Ron, et ce malgré tous ses préjugés et cet entêtement à ce que les choses ne changent pas. Il aimait tout particulièrement sa petite sœur. La prunelle de ses yeux. Sa force et sa faiblesse. Il aimait son tempérament de feux. Son goût pour le risque. Et enfin, il aimait plus que tout au monde son père et sa mère. Alors oui, Charlie aimait sa famille. Il les aimait tous, chacun à leur façon.

Mais ce qu'il aimait plus que tout, c'était ses dragons. C'était son métier, qu'il ne changerait pour rien au monde. Oh, bien sûr, il avait souffert : brûlures, griffures et j'en passe. Cependant, il aimait ces bêtes féroces, au caractère trempé. A la hauteur du siens. Il aimait aussi sa solitude, son indépendance, sa petite maison sur le haut de la colline, la réserve et son environnement. Il aimait tout particulièrement le paysage, la vue qu'il avait le matin quand il se réveillait avant les premiers rayons du soleil. Il aimait se poser sur la petite terrasse, un café serré à la main.

Il pouvait se plonger des heures durant, dans le calme de la nature, regarder au loin les flammes qui s'entrecroisaient avec les rayons orangés du soleil. Plus encore que le clame, il aimait entendre les rugissements de fureur de ses dragons. Plus que des bêtes sanguinaires, ils étaient ses bébés, sa famille.

Il aimait beaucoup ses amis et collègues, parfois rustres mais rieurs.

Si Charlie pouvait dire qu'il aimait une chose plus que sa propre vie, il dirait qu'il aimait son travail.

C'était physique, fatiguant, douloureux. Mais malgré tout il était épanoui. Il adorait ça. Il ne changerait pour rien au monde.

Alors quand sa mère lui envoyait une lettre pour qu'il rentre auprès d'eux, malgré son cœur serré, il repoussait toujours. Il aimait sa famille, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Mais sa famille était étouffante. Trop aimante. Sa mère lui rabâchait sans cesse qu'il lui fallait une femme, à chaque fois qu'il posait un pied au Terrier, il était assailli de reproche, comme quoi il ne pouvait pas rester seul indéfiniment, qu'il devait couper ses cheveux trop longs et d'autres encore. Qu'il devait trouver une femme de bonne famille. Sa mère le poussait à revenir vivre avec eux. Lui disait qu'il devait laisser tomber ce travail trop prenant, trop dangereux.

.

Alors ce jour, assit sur sa terrasse, son café en main, il était heureux, il ne pensait à rien en particulier, respirant profondément l'air. Les yeux fermés. Jusqu'à ce qu'une minuscule chouette ne vienne se poser sur la table.

-Oh non… gémit-il. Cocs', qu'est-ce que tu fais là…

Charlie décida tout de même de lire la lettre. Il la détacha et la décacheta avant de la lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son sourire perdit de son intensité. Mais pour une fois il n'était pas blasé ou énervé des mots de sa mère. Non, pas tout à fait.

Il se leva à toute vitesse, buvant d'une traite son breuvage chaud. Il rentra chez lui, déposa la tasse dans l'évier, monta jusque dans sa salle de bain et pris une douche.

Il ne fallut que dix petites minutes au dragonnier avant de sortir de chez lui, habillé mais pas coiffé. Ses longs cheveux de feu encore humide ondulaient dans son dos. Goûtant de temps en temps sur son torse et son dos, mouillant légèrement son tee-shirt.

Il marcha d'un pas bourru et rapide, faisant crisser le sol sous ses bottes en peau de dragon.

-Hey salut Cha.

-Pas maintenant Fan grogna le rouquin à son collègue et ami.

-Mais c'est qu'il sortirait ses griffes le chaton ce matin… ce moqua ledit Fan.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il devait trouver Elijah. Il n'aimait pas rentrer chez lui, mais sa famille était en crise… Il devait rentrer. Il marcha un long moment avant d'arriver à la nurserie, et au bureau de son chef.

Charlie reprit son souffle et frappa trois coups secs à la porte. Il entra quelques instants plus tard.

-Charlie ? demanda le chef.

C'était un homme dans la quarantaine, grand et massif. Une personne plutôt bourrue mais avec un fond de gentillesse.

-Elijah, je voudrais vous demander une faveur. Je ne demande jamais rien. Je n'ai pas pris de vacances depuis 2 ans…

-Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant.

-Ma sœur, qui fait n'importe quoi… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Un problème de famille… Je dois rentrer en Angleterre.

-Je vois… Combien de temps ?

-J'en sais rien… deux semaines… Peut-être plus…

-Je t'en donne trois. Maximum.

-Je… Merci… Bougonna le dragonnier. Je vais partir tout de suite.

-D'accord. Tiens-moi au courant Cha.

Charlie grogna, même si cela faisait une éternité qu'ils utilisaient tous ce surnom minable, il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'était pas un foutu chaton. Pour preuve, il avait un dragon comme patronus, et aussi tatoué dans le dos. Il n'était pas un truc tout mignon.

Sortant de ses pensées il prit congé et retourna chez lui.

Il croisa nombres de ces collègues, mais ils se turent sur son passage. Eh bien oui, il avait peut-être un surnom minable, mais il était respecté. Tous ici savaient le bon boulot qu'il faisait. Et surtout, malgré son calme à toute épreuve, il ne fallait surtout pas pousser le bouchon trop loin avec Charlie Weasley. Sacha en avait fait les frais un jour. Et même s'il s'était excusé, il avait obtenu le respect de tous.

Sortant de ses pensées il prépara ses affaires. Il attacha ses cheveux en un chignon bas et lâche. Il réfléchit un instant. Ses pensées tourbillonnant à une vitesse effrayante. Il souffla un coup en fermant les yeux. Il devait se calmer. Il aurait les explications nécessaires en arrivant.

Charlie se massa une tempe du bout des doigts, il sortit de la maison et respira profondément, s'exhortant au calme, il balaya la pleine et les montagnes des yeux. Prenant une bouffé d'air frais, avant la ville et son cahot qu'il n'aimait décidément pas.

Il transplana ensuite au ministère de la magie roumaine et entra dans la bâtisse. Son sac balancé négligemment dans son dos qu'il tenait sur son épaule par les anses. Il se renfrogna quand il vit le monde dans le couloir.

Il s'approcha de l'accueil et demande un portoloin jusqu'en Angleterre.

Il partit vingt minutes plus tard et arriva enfin à Londres. Il sortit du bâtiment emplit de sorciers jactant. Et voilà, le calme lui manquait déjà.

Il marcha un moment avant de transplaner dans une ruelle et d'arriver à quelques kilomètres de chez ses parents. Enfin, un peu de verdure. Il ferma les yeux en respirant profondément, chez lui.

Il marcha un moment avant de voir apparaître la bâtisse. Il entra sans ménagement dans la maison.

Il se stoppa net dans l'encadrure de la porte, ils étaient tous là…

Sa mère préparait on ne sait quoi, sûrement pour s'occuper les mains, des larmes roulants sur ses joues, des sanglots étouffés. Charlie soupira… Il fit un tour de table, personne ne l'avait entendu, George et Fred avaient perdu leurs sourire et leur joie. Percy et sa fiancé Audrey étaient assis aux côtés d'une Ginny avec un ventre rebondit. Ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Charlie. Bill était là également avec fleur, il lui tenait la main. Son père était au côté d'un Harry mal en point, les larmes roulants sur ses joues. Hermione était à ses côtés lui tenant la main. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais regardait son meilleur ami d'un air désolé. Ron était rouge, sûrement de colère, aux côtés de son épouse.

C'est ainsi que Charlie s'aperçut que sa petite sœur était seule face à toute sa famille. Mais elle ne pleurait pas, elle regardait ses mains. Seul Percy lui jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil désolé.

-Charlie ! s'exclama sa mère en lui sautant au cou. Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. Même si ce n'est pas dans les conditions que je voulais.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il fixa sa sœur, l'air de dire « explications ». Elle fit une grimace et seulement à ce moment-là, elle se mit à pleurer.

Charlie réagit au quart de tour, c'était sa petite sœur, il voulait des explications bien sûr, mais ne pouvait pas voir sa sœur chérie pleurer. Alors il s'approcha, la souleva et la pris dans ses bras. Lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il sentit les larmes de la rouquine traverser son tee-shirt et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il se tourna vers tout le monde, le regard froid. Mais il écarquilla les yeux.

Tous le regardaient comme un paria, sa mère une main devant la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, sanglota plus encore. Son père avait froncés les sourcils, George et Fred le regardaient comme si une corne lui poussait sur le front. Harry éclata en sanglot et se ratatina sur sa chaise, Bill lui fit non de la tête. Ce qui le décida, il lâchât sa sœur. La regarda dans les yeux.

-Explications.

C'était un ordre, froid, glacial même. La plus jeune des Weasley ferma les yeux et sa tête bougea rapidement de gauche à droite pour lui dire que non, elle ne voulait pas. Charlie soupira, desserra son étreinte, sa sœur s'accrocha à son tee-shirt. Il posa doucement ses mains calleuses sur les siennes et les détacha.

Au loin, Hermione se leva doucement, embarrassée.

-Je peux t'expliquer Charlie.

Charlie plongea ses yeux dans les orbes de sa sœur avant de l'asseoir.

-Je t'écoute Hermione.

-Je… Par où commencer.

-Par le début rétorqua Charlie d'un ton dur.

Il était parti bien loin le Charlie doux et aimant. Il était en colère.

-Harry n'allait pas bien, ça fait un moment qu'il ne va pas bien… Tout le monde le sait mais… c'était pire ces derniers temps. J'ai essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire.

Elle fit une pose. Hésitante.

-Je suis tombé par hasard sur Ginny il y a quelques mois. Elle était… Elle était avec Blaise Zabini. Je me suis d'abord demandé ce qu'elle faisait avec lui, enfin je n'ai aucuns préjugés envers les Serpentard, mais j'ai su qu'il était allé en prison pendant 8 mois… Enfin là n'est pas la question.

-En effet claqua la voie du dragonnier.

-Pardon… se ratatina la jeune femme. Je les ai suivis, et je… je les ai vus s'embrasser… Après ils ont transplanés tous les deux chacun de leurs coté. Je… Ce… Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je les ai vues ensemble…

-Depuis combien de temps Ginny ? demanda Harry, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Dis-leur. Dis-leur depuis combien de temps ! murmura le brun, de la douleur dans les yeux.

Encore une fois, sa sœur ne répondit pas. Il s'accroupit prés de sa chaise, la main sur le dossier.

-Ginny ! grogna-t-il. Répond.

-Un… souffla la rouquine.

-Un quoi ? s'exclama le dragonnier.

-Un an ! hurla Harry. UN. AN. ET. DEMI. Une putain d'année et demie. Je pensais que tu aurais au moins le courage de le dire. Que tu aurais le courage de dire que tu me trompais. Mais non… Un an que tu me repousses, un an que tu ne m'as pas touché. Un an que la plupart du temps je couche sur le canapé.

-Alors pourquoi Harry ? demanda Charlie qui s'était relevé.

Le coupant dans sa diatribe.

-Pour… Pourquoi quoi ? demanda-t-il surprit.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir quitté ? demanda calmement Charlie d'une voix froide.

-Pourquoi ? S'étouffa Harry en pleurant encore plus, avant de sortir par la porte de la maison, Hermione sur ses talons.

-Parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre la seule famille qu'il avait répondit calmement Ron. Parce qu'il l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur. Qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec elle. Parce qu'il n'imagine pas sa vie sans vous. Parce qu'il a perdu tous ses repères pendant cette guerre, qu'il a perdu le semblant de famille après cette bataille. Parce que Remus et Sirius sont mort. Qu'il n'a plus personne sur qui compter. Qu'en se mariant avec la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il aime encore, il avait une famille. Alors il a préféré souffrir en silence plutôt que perdre le semblant de famille qu'il avait.

-C'est ridicule… souffla Charlie en regardant sa mère.

-Pas vraiment supposa Bill.

-Il n'a pas besoin de Ginny pour faire partir de notre famille. Depuis ses onze ans il fait partie de cette famille.

-Mets-toi à sa place… souffla Bill.

Charlie jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur.

-Il est de qui ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la plus jeune.

-Ginny ! Répond ! Maintenant ! ordonna-t-il.

-Pas Harry murmura-t-elle.

-De qui ? Rugit Charlie.

-Théo…

-Son nom de famille.

-non…

-Pardon ?

-Je ne veux pas te le dire.

-Il n'est pas de Blaise ? demanda Ron, les yeux écarquillés. Tu veux dire que tu as eu plus d'un amant ? Tu veux dire que… Tu me dégoûtes cracha le cadet. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui ai fait ça, avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Je suis tellement déçu. Il t'a aimé plus que quiconque t'aimera dans ta foutu vie. Il a sacrifié tant de choses pour toi. Il a même vendu le square Grimaud pour tes beaux yeux.

-Il n'a pas fait ça ? demanda Charlie qui n'était pas au courant.

-Oh si. Il l'a vendu parce que Ginny ne voulait pas y vivre. Et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il le garde.

-C'était la seule attache qu'il avait de Sirius. Il…

Charlie était abasourdi…

-Comprenez la aussi rétorqua Percy qui était le seul n'aillant pas encre parlé. Elle était malheureuse. Harry est en pleine dépression depuis la guerre. Il ne travaille pas, ne parle pas, il sombre depuis toutes ces années. Et même s'il l'aime… ça…

-Ne commence pas Percy ! Cracha Ron en le coupant. Arrête ça immédiatement. Ne prends pas sa défense. Il a toujours tout fait pour elle. Elle le poussait à bout, elle ne l'a jamais aidé ou soutenu. Elle le dénigrait tout le temps. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Elle lui ordonnait sans cesse de faire quelque chose, même s'il n'aimait pas. Elle ne lui laissait même pas le temps de s'en remettre, le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire dans sa vie, elle le poussait sans cesse à bout. Il a vécu des choses horribles. Il a perdu plus de monde en deux années qu'on en perdra en une vie. Il s'occupe de Teddy dès qu'il peut. Il est aimant et doux. Il a toujours tout fait pour elle. Alors Percy, ouvre les yeux pour une fois dans ta putain de vie et arrête de protéger les mauvaises personnes.

La porte claqua Ron s'éloignait déjà dehors, rejoignant Harry et Hermione. Charlie l'observa un instant, faire les cents pas devant sa femme et son meilleur ami.

-Tu me déçois Ginny.

Un gémissement de douleur lui parvint. Il regarda sa sœur, le cœur serré. Oh oui il l'aimait, mais là elle le dégouttait. Charlie se passa les mains dans les cheveux en soufflant bruyamment par le nez.

-Il a raison Percy, je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça. Mais il a foutrement raison. On ne peut pas prendre parti ainsi. Elle est notre sœur, je l'aime. Mais cette fois elle est allé trop loin. Et ça fait foutrement mal.

Par la suite, Charlie attrapa son sac au sol, il jura dans sa barbe des insultes roumaines. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit.

Alors c'était pire qu'il ne pensait. Ce n'était pas seulement une querelle de couple. Ils étaient censés se marier à la fin de l'année. Donc ce mariage tombait à l'eau. Enfin, là n'était pas la question. Charlie n'aurait jamais pensé que sa sœur était ainsi. Il l'avait toujours vu aimante et passionnée… Comment en était-elle arrivée là.

Il se releva de son lit, observa les champs de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Son œil fut attiré par quelque chose. Ou plutôt par quelqu'un, Harry. Il courrait dans un champ, Hermione derrière lui et Ron plus loin. Ils hurlaient son prénom. Essayant de le retenir. Les sourcils de Charlie se froncèrent.

Harry Potter, le survivant, il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Charlie ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir un jour vu pleurer. Il n'en avait pas entendu parler non plus. Si peut être à la mort de Dumbledore ou Sirius… Mais pas ainsi. Il souffrait cela se voyait.

Le cœur de pierre du Dragonnier se serra. Il espérait que le jeune homme s'en sortirait.

Un cri d'agonie le sortit de ses pensées, il tourna son regard par la fenêtre, Hermione était à genoux sur le sol, elle hurlait le nom du brun. Elle pleurait aussi, certainement.

Charlie se détourna de la fenêtre et descendit les escaliers en trombe. Il sauta les dernières marches tel un félin, sans que ses bottes ne fassent le moindre bruit.

Il courra jusqu'à l'extérieur et se dirigea vers les cris.

Quand il arriva, Ron entourait le corps de sa femme dans ses bras. Il pleurait silencieusement.

-Qu'est-ce…

-Il est partit.

* * *

 _Alors ? Ne me tuez pas ! (Sinon pas de suite hihi)._

 _Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Des suggestions pour le/les couples ? A votre avis, que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passé ?_

 _Ahah, mystère et boule de gomme, la réponse la semaine prochaine._

 _Passez sur ma page Fb, le lien est dans mon profil :P_

 _Hoodraii._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello les doudous._

 _J'ai longtemps hésité sur mon jour de publication, sincèrement pour l'instant je suis à la recherche d'un emploi et je sais que je vais finir par trouver alors, j'ai décidé que le dimanche était plus cohérent. Donc, au lieu de vous faire attendre une semaine et quelques, (oui, je ne suis pas patiente du tout je sais mdr) j'ai décidé de publier aujourd'hui._

 _Remerciement :_ Comme toujours, je remercie ma beta lectrice et amie, ma Noour. Et également ma correctrice Maylis. Elles sont adorables toutes les deux. :P

Mais également aux nombreux Follow et Favori. Ainsi que pour les review que j'ai reçu. Je vous remercie énormément pour ça. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

 _Réponse au reviews :_ k : Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bon, je dois avouer que Charlie ne sera pas complètement le personnage central au niveau de la narration. Mais il sera au cœur de l'histoire tout de même. Encore merci pour ta review.

 _Entre jeudi et aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse de vous dire que j'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre ^^ ! je suis plutôt fière de moi._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant._

 _N'oubliez pas, si vous voulez suivre mes différents écrits, allez sur ma page facebook, le lien est sur mon profil. Sinon, c'est Hoodraii ! A bientôt :D_

 _Bonne semaine :D et surtout bonne lecture !_

 _H._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 _-Il est parti ;_

 **Chapitre 2 :**

-Pardon ?

-Il… Il est parti… Il nous a laissé, il nous a dit qu'il sortait de notre vie. Il a dit qu'il partait… Qu'il ne voulait plus souffrir, qu'il ne voulait plus voir cette maison… Il…

-Son adresse ! Murmura Charlie en un grognement.

-Quoi ?

-Donne-moi son adresse.

Charlie se détourna une fois l'adresse en tête. Il entra dans la maison. S'arrêta un instant pour que ses yeux se fassent à la sombre cuisine.

-Bill.

Son frère se leva, posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de sa femme et le suivit jusque dans le salon.

Charlie se retourna vers son frère.

Ils rentrèrent en même temps dans la cheminée et Charlie laissa tomber une poignée de poudre de cheminée et donnant distinctement l'adresse.

Ils arrivèrent dans un salon, au goût de Ginny d'après ce que voyait Charlie.

-Harry ! Cria le dragonnier.

Le silence, entrecoupé de verre brisé lui répondit. Après un regard, les deux frères s'élancèrent dans la maison. Ils trouvèrent Harry à l'étage dans son bureau, farfouillant partout. Une valise était posée près de lui et il fourrait une multitude de papier, livre et d'autres choses dans un sac à dos, sans fond d'après ce qu'ils pensaient. Car aucun sac moldu n'aurait pu accueillir la tonne de papier et objets en tout genre.

-Harry, arrête une minute et discutons.

-Non, chuchota le brun.

-S'il te plaît. Ça ne sert à rien de fuir ainsi.

Harry s'arrêta, posa un regard meurtri et en colère sur le cadet.

-Oh mais je ne fui pas Charlie. Je fais ce que je veux faire depuis trois ans, depuis le début de ma vie en fait. Je vais enfin vivre pour moi-même. Sans accroche, sans famille. Je vais vivre pour moi. Et arrêter de vivre pour les autres. Alors non. Je ne fui pas. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Adieux.

-Harry attend, tenta Bill.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, le sac sur le dos, la valise fut rapetissée, et après un regard d'où perçaient encore quelques larmes Harry Potter transplana.

.

Harry avait atterri près du Square, son cœur se brisa une fois de plus en contemplant la vieille bâtisse, et le cœur battant il se détourna.

Tous ces sentiments qu'il avait gardés pour lui, il n'en pouvait plus. Aujourd'hui il avait perdu sa famille. Il avait perdu la femme de sa vie. Même si au fond de lui-même Harry savait qu'il l'avait perdu depuis un moment déjà. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il ne voulait pas voir les choses en face.

Harry transplana une deuxième fois, cette fois près du chaudron baveur. Il sortit le miroir de Sirius de sa poche. Personne ne devait le reconnaître. Personne ne devait le retrouver.

Quoique si ça se trouve, personne ne voulait le retrouver. M'enfin. Il transforma ses cheveux, les allongeant en un blond cendré. Il fit disparaître sa cicatrice derrière un glamour. Changea son visage, garda ses yeux mais transforma ses lunettes de rondes elles passèrent à rectangulaire. Il changea la matière et la couleur, Bleu nuit et plastique. Il les reposa sur son nez.

Finalement il entra dans le chaudron baveur et se dirigea vers le chemin de traverse. Il devait aller à la banque.

Il entra finalement à Gringott's et demanda à voir le grand chef. Il finit par être dans un bureau avec un gobelin plus vieux encore que ceux qui tenaient l'accueil.

-Mr Potter, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Hum, tout d'abord je voudrais être d'accord sur une chose. Je voudrais que, ce qui se dira ou se passera dans ce bureau, ne sorte sous aucun prétexte d'ici.

-Évidemment Mr Potter.

-Vous serrez rémunéré grassement pour votre silence. Je veux changer de nom. De nouveaux papiers et tout ce qu'il faut. Un coffre à mon nouveau nom avec un huitième de ce qu'il se trouve dans les voûtes Potter.

-Il en serra fait selon vos désirs. Un nom en particulier ?

-Evans.

-Un prénom ?

-Non. Peut m'importe. Le plus vite possible.

-Bien entendu. Je reviens dans un instant.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, le gobelin revient quelques instants plus tard.

-Dans une ou deux heures vos papiers seront prés. Autre-chose ?

-Oui. Je veux récupérer le square Grimaud. Par tous les moyens.

-Je suppose que les papiers sont pour partir, quelques temps ? Donc, je voudrais savoir qui pourrait s'occuper de ce dossier.

-Vous. Les moyens m'importent peu. Faites en sorte que je récupère ce bien. Que je puisse y vivre quand je reviendrais. Je vous donne carte blanche.

Le sourire que le gobelin fit à Harry, un sourire carnassier, donna des sueurs froides au brun. Mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Il n'aurait jamais dû vendre cette maison. Même si elle lui filait le cafard, elle était tout ce qu'il aimait dans ce monde, tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille.

-Il en serra fait selon vos désirs. Peut-être avais-vous un budget pour ce projet ?

-Non. Carte blanche je vous dis. Même si pour cela vous deviez liquider les voûtes Potter, alors faite le.

-Oh, Mr Evans, il n'y aura nullement besoin de liquider tant d'argent ne vous en faites pas.

-Peu importe. En ce qui concerne les papiers de Ginevra Weasley qui a accès à mes coffres, je voudrais que vous les annuliez. Tous. Je ne veux plus qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec moi.

-Très certainement. Ceci sera réglé dans la journée.

-Merci.

-Autre chose ?

-Je voudrais 100 galions. Et également 100 livres sterling.

-Dans quelques instants.

-Je vous confie ma clé, la clé qui ouvre les voûtes Potter. Je la récupérerais quand je reviendrais. Je vous confie ma baguette également. Je vous demanderais d'être discret s'il vous plaît. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais. Je reviens dans une heure récupérer tous ce qu'il faut. J'ai des choses à faire.

-Très bien Mr Evans. Je vous dis à tout à l'heure.

-Avant de partir, s'il vous plait, vendez ma nouvelle maison. Je n'en aurais pas besoin. Donner un tier à Ginevra Weasley.

-Comme il vous plaira Mr Potter.

Harry sortit du bureau, sans clé et sans baguette. Il sortit dehors, toujours déguiser. Il marcha un instant avant d'entré dans la boutique Ollivander's.

-Mr Potter. Ou devrais-je dire Mr Evans. N'est-ce pas. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Une baguette s'il vous plait.

-Bien, bien. Je dois vous dire que la baguette que je donnerais ne seras jamais aussi puissante et autant en accord que l'ancienne.

-Je sais.

-Bien.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Harry trouvait sa deuxième baguette. Il paya les sept galions, avant de fouiller dans son sac.

-J'ai un service à vous demander. Je vous rémunérerais s'il le faut.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je voudrais que vous donniez ceci à la personne à qui elle appartient.

-Oh, Mais que vois-je. La baguette de Mr Malefoy. Je suppose qu'il sera heureux de récupérer sa première baguette. Il faut avouer qu'il n'est pas très heureux de celle qu'il a en sa possession.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que c'est moi qui l'avais. Trouvez un mensonge. Peu importe mais rendez-lui sa baguette.

-Très bien Mr Evans. Je le ferais.

Harry posa une bourse sur le comptoir.

-Voilà pour vous.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, je rendrais cette baguette à son sorcier Mr Evans. Pour ce qui en ai de la discrétion par rapport à ce que je sais, soyez certain que ce qui se passe ici, reste ici. Je n'irais pas divulguer ces informations pour le plaisir. Bonne journée Mr Potter, ou devrais-je dire, bon voyage.

Et il disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, laissant la bourse sur le comptoir. Harry fronça les sourcils et laissa quelques pièces pour le remercier.

Il sortit et fit des emplettes. Il acheta des vêtements, des vestes en peau de dragon, ainsi que des gants et des bottes. Il s'acheta un blister pour y ranger sa nouvelle baguette. Il acheta des livres, des dictionnaires de langues. Il acheta un livre sur les sortilèges de langues également.

Il sortit côté moldu grâce à la poste sorcière et acheta des choses pour la randonné, quelques vêtements également.

Finalement, il revint sur ses pas pour aller jusqu'à la banque et s'arrêta devant la boutique en voyant une chevelure blonde passer la porte.

Drago Malefoy venait de rentrer dans la boutique de baguette. Mr Olivandrer parlait calmement, et au bout d'un temps, il sortit la baguette noire et fine du blond. Celui-ci du s'asseoir, Harry vit dans les yeux gris et froid, pour la première fois de sa vie des larmes perlaient.

Harry sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix et un petit sourire aux lèvres, fit un signe de tête au gérant, avant de reprendre son chemin. Il entra dans la banque et récupéra tous ce dont il avait besoin.

Avant de partir, le gobelin lui donna un genre de portefeuille moldu en lui disant qu'il pourrait payer comme le fond les moldu sans avoir besoin de passer par une succursale gobline. Il remercia le gobelin et sortit.

Il transplana et disparut sans laisser de trace de son passage.

.

Charlie et Bill, dans la maison de Harry et Ginny se regardèrent un instant.

-Il est partit… Il est parti sans qu'on ne puisse lui dire que jamais il ne perdrait sa famille…

Bill posa une main sur l'épaule du dragonnier.

-Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra Charles. Il était en colère, sûrement triste aussi. Mais il reviendra. Laissons-lui du temps.

Charlie soupira, grommelant des noms d'oiseau à son frère qui riait. Stupide prénom. Stupide surnom.

Ils rentrèrent au Terrier. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine les bras ballants, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. A par amant, tous les attendaient. Charlie grimaça en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

-Il est partit… souffla-t-il.

Tous poussèrent des soupirs. Ron baissa la tête et étreignit sa femme qui pleurait de nouveau silencieusement.

-Ginevra. Dans ma chambre ! grogna Charlie en avisant sa sœur toujours à la même place.

Elle se leva et disparut dans les étages les épaules vouter et la tête basse.

-M'an ?

-Oui mon chéri ?

-Je ne peux rester que trois semaines. Après je dois rentrer. Je pense qu'il faut lui laisser du temps… Il était en colère…

-Ron, murmura doucement Hermione. Il faut le retrouver, j'ai peur qu'il fasse… une bêtise…

-Je pense comme Charlie, il faut lui laisser de l'espace… Même si je ne le veux pas… murmura le cadet.

Charlie soupira et se détourna.

-Il faudra qu'on discute tous les deux, murmura-t-il à son frère.

-Va voir Ginevra, on verra sa après, répliqua Bill sur le même ton.

Charlie monta les étages et pénétra dans sa chambre. Ginny était dos à lui, regardant par la fenêtre.

-J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi Gin.

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers le dragonnier. Après un silence elle ouvrit la bouche une fois avant de la fermer.

-Je… Harry était distant. Je veux dire après la guerre. Il était vraiment distant. J'ai tout fait pour l'aider, mais il s'est enfermé dans ces pensées obscures… Il… On était heureux, si on peut dire. Mais on ne faisait pas de projets… Il ne voulait pas travailler Charlie, il me disait qu'il avait besoin de temps. Alors je lui en ai laissé. Je lui proposais des boulots qui me passaient par la tête. Je l'ai soutenue je te jure.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Je… Je me suis lassé la première année. Plus le temps passait et pire c'était. Il ne faisait toujours rien il y a un an et demi. Et, je suis tombé sur blaise et Théo un jour sur le chemin de traverse… Ils rigolaient, et ils m'ont salué poliment. Ça m'a intrigué… Et puis finalement quelques jours plus tard, on a discuté, on a sympathisé. Blaise ma fait du rentre dedans. Je me suis sentit, importante. J'avais l'impression pour la première fois dans ma vie que j'avais de l'importance et que j'étais belle. Je… Je me suis éprise de ces deux hommes complétements différents et pourtant… Ils m'accordaient tous les deux de l'importance. Et finalement les sentiments pour Harry son partit.

-Deux hommes ? Rien que ça ? Sérieusement… Je suis choqué. Dis-moi que vous n'avez rien fait a… A trois…

Ginny détourna la tête en rougissant…

-Merlin… Tu… Je ne vais pas dire le fond de ma pensée… Mais alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas quitté Harry ? Pourquoi es-tu resté avec lui ? Pourquoi l'as-tu fais souffrir ainsi ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache…

-Ginevra… Tu es égoïste ! Tu t'en foutais, tu préférais te faire baiser par deux hommes plutôt que d'être heureuse. Tu me dégoutes…

-Charlie… sanglota la jeune femme.

-Il est de qui ? Ce gosse il est de qui ? Je veux dire entre les deux ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas…

-De combien de temps es-tu enceinte ?

-Trois mois…

-Tu vas faire un test ?

-Un… un test ?

-De paternité ?

-Je… je ne… sais pas…

-Putain… Ils sont au courant ?

-Non…

-Tu compte le garder ?

Ginny le regarda choquée.

-Bien sûr que je vais le garder. Je l'aime déjà, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en caressant son ventre.

-Intelligent… Je te pensais moins conne sérieux. Une traître a ton sang, c'est ce que tu es à leurs yeux. Tu le sais ça ? En plus un fils de mangemort, voilà ce qu'il sera, voilà comment il sera traité ton mioche. Tu seras épiée, huée dans la rue. T'es dans la merde ma pauvre sœur. Et compte pas sur moi pour prendre ton parti. Oh non. Pauvre Harry… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Charlie…

-Et que vas-tu faire ? Comment vas-tu t'organiser ? Comment ça va se passer ? Enfin, si le père reconnaît son propre gamin… ça reste à voir…

-Je vais m'arranger.

-Voyez-vous sa… Tu vas t'arranger… Tu te comportes comme une gamine capricieuse. Je ne te reconnais pas. Où est passé ma petite sœur, où est passé ma Gin' ? Où est passé ma sœur, douce et compréhensive. Où est passé la fougueuse lionne ?

-Tu voulais quoi ? Commença à hurler Ginny. Tu voulais que je fasse la bonne petite femme au foyer ? Que je fasse comme si je n'étais pas malheureuse ? Que je laisse couler et que je reste avec l'ombre du survivant ? Harry Potter était mort… Il n'était même pas l'ombre de ce que je m'étais imaginé.

-Alors voilà ? C'est ça le fond du problème. Il n'était pas le sauveur que tu t'étais imaginé ? C'est ça ?

Un rire sans joie sortit de la gorge du dragonnier.

-Tu t'es fourvoyé toute seule ma pauvre fille. Harry a toujours été le même et même moi je l'ai vu. Il n'a jamais été ce que disent les journaux de lui. Il est gentil, doux et compréhensif. Il est loyal, et c'est un passionné, il t'aime plus que sa vie. Tu aurais pu être heureuse avec lui. Tu aurais pu si tu n'étais pas tombé amoureuse d'une utopie.

Charlie se passa une main sur le visage.

-Tu me déçois tellement… Tu as merdé Ginevra. Crois-moi. Tu as été pire qu'une garce. Tu as fait souffrir l'homme le plus honnête, le plus fidèle de toute l'Angleterre. Je suis déçu. Je t'aime c'est certain… Mais la confiance que je te portais s'est brisée. Je serais toi, je m'éloignerais de la maison un moment… Tu resteras toujours ma sœur Gin. Mais… Ce ne sera plus jamais pareil. Sache que l'enfant que tu portes ne sera jamais heureux. Enfin, sûrement qu'il le sera, je l'espère, mais il ne sera jamais aussi heureux que si c'était Harry qui l'avait élevé. Que si Harry en était le père.

-Charlie… supplia la jeune femme. Je suis…

-Si c'est pour dire que tu es désolé, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire Ginevra. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. La discussion est terminée. Tu peux rentrer chez toi cracha le plus âgée.

-Charlie… supplia-t-elle.

Mais Charlie était déjà sorti, le cœur brisé. Ça faisait foutrement mal… Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se passa le visage sous l'eau froide. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il décida de sortir et marcher à l'air libre.

* * *

 _Alors ? Vos impressions (bien ou mal, la critique est toujours constructive !) ? Que pensez-vous des réactions des différents personnages ? Trop ou pas assez au contraire ?_

 _A vos Review :P_

 _Hoodraii._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello les doudous !_

 _Bon, d'accord, on est Samedi pas Dimanche… Mais je ne sais pas si je serais la demain, ou si j'aurais le courage d'allumer mon ordinateur demain ! Alors voilà, c'est aujourd'hui. Et puis vous ne plaignez pas non mais._

 _Je tiens d'abords à vous remercier. J'ai battu mon record de follower sur cette fic et vous êtes plus de 70 à suivre mon bébé xD ! et surtout merci pour toutes ces reviews !_

 _Ensuite, je tiens à remercier mes deux bêta. Ma Noour pour tous, mais surtout pour son soutiens indéfectible ! :P Et ensuite ma bêta correctrice Maylis ! merci à toutes les deux. Et tant que j'y suis, Noour est une auteure de tallent et j'aime beaucoup ces fics. Elle a un côté sombre que j'apprécie particulièrement, n'hésitez pas à aller voir ces histoires._

 _Réponse aux Reviews Anonyme :_

 **Rainbow Warrior :** Tout d'abords merci pour ta review, même si je n'ai pas totalement compris. Je suis désolé si tu crois que je suis trop dure avec Ginny, qui malgré tout reste un personnage… Mais, voilà, il faut peut-être comprendre mon point de vue pour comprendre ^^ ! Alors voilà comment je vois ce personnage : C'est une fille, dernière d'une fratrie de 7 enfants, dont 6 garçons. Elle veut tout faire pour se faire accepter, se faire voir… C'est aussi la chouchoute je pense. Mais bref ^^ ! Elle aime les histoires qu'elle a entendu de ces parents, de ces frères sur ce que le sorcier moyen croit savoir sur l'Elu. Donc, en gros, elle est amoureuse d'une utopie, d'une image et d'un nom. Dans mon esprit, elle a continué à l'aimer par rapport à ce qu'il a fait. Mais elle ne s'est jamais posé la question de ce que ressentait Harry. Après ce n'est que mon avis, mais, je pense que quand une personne se fourvoie, qu'elle s'aperçoit que la personne n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être (quoi qu'Harry ne prétend rien, à vrai dire il n'a absolument rien demander) elle est déçue... Et je trouve que le couple Ginny / Harry est trop cliché, trop James et Lily… Et c'est vrai que je déteste tout particulièrement se couple.

Bref, encore une fois ce n'est que mon avis mais je serais heureuse d'échanger des emails avec toi pour te l'expliquer plus en détails. Malgré tout, et je préfère te le dire, ce n'est qu'une fictions, les personnages n'existent pas vraiment.

Ensuite, le réalité est bien tout autre nous le savons tous, auteurs et lecteurs. J'ai fait des choix pour cette fictions, peut-être ne te plaisent-ils pas mais c'est ainsi ^^ ! J'aime cette fiction comme mon bébé, je l'ai écrit avec mes tripes et mon cœur.

Pour ce que pense Charlie de sa sœur, comprend bien, qu'ils ont une certaine différence d'âge, et apprendre que sa petite sœur, la prunelle de ces yeux, la petite protéger… Je me mets dans la peau du dragonnier pour dire que ça le dégoute, c'est un homme, et nous savons tous que plus ou moins (ne me jeter pas de pierres) tous les hommes sont des machos. Ils pensent (presque tous) qu'une femme ne doit jamais faire ce que, eux ils font. xD alors Charlie et Bill ont du mal à avaler la pilule et je les comprends.

Quant à Harry, il est mal dans sa peau et forcément, peut-être aurait-il dû voir un psy ou autre, mais. Parce qu'il y a un mais, il est paumé et rêve de vivre une vie 'normal', toujours celons mon point de vue, il a été tout de même utilisé, il n'avait pas le choix. Tous lui ont toujours dit quoi faire et pourquoi il devait le faire mais sans lui laisser vraiment de choix. Donc, mon Harry, choisi de fuir, quoi que je ne trouve pas qu'il fuit. Je pense surtout qu'il a besoin de se retrouver seul pour faire le point sur lui.

Ensuite, les choix de Ginny, et bien, ils lui appartiennent. A dire vrai, je ne m'en préoccupe pas pour l'instant ^^ !

Merci tout de même pour ta review, je reste dispo si tu veux partager ton point de vue avec moi. J'espère que ma réponse répondra à tes questions ou non. Laisse-moi ton email si tu le veux et je t'expliquerais, sinon, j'ai ma page FB et nous pourrons parler. A bientôt j'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même.

 **Xiu :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, la suite, la voilà. Mais certes je n'ai pas de patiente mais je me contiens tout de même autant que je peux ^^ ! Je sais, en tant que lectrice assidue que c'est dur d'attendre chaque semaine pour avoir un nouveau chapitre ^^ mais… La patiente est mère de sureté… xD ! A bientôt j'espère.

 _Voilà, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre. J'aime échanger et j'aime aussi savoir si vous aimez, ou non. Je suis désolé pour le chapitre précédent pour les quelques fautes qu'il y a. Malheureusement, l'erreur et humaine et nous ne voyons pas toujours lors de la relecture ^^ ! donc désolé._

 _Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine._

 _H._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Il sortit dans le jardin, et commença à marcher. Les images qu'il avait eu pendant la discussion avec sa… Sœur, lui revenaient en mémoire. Il sentit la bile remonter le long de son œsophage et dû respirer longuement, les yeux fermés, pour enlever ces images de son esprit. Il se posa le dos contre un arbre et ferma les yeux. Il fit appel à tous ses dons pour l'occlumancie et ferma son esprit autant qu'il le put.

Merlin… Il avait en tête tout un tas de diminutif pas spécialement correct pour sa propre sœur et de toutes les langues qu'il connaissait…

Charlie était un homme, alors évidemment il avait eu un nombre incalculable de femme, enfin surtout d'homme dans son lit. Il savait comment étaient certaines femmes. Il avait aussi fait des plans à plusieurs… Mais il était un homme. Il n'imaginait pas le bébé de la famille ainsi… Il la croyait si innocente, si pure… Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça de sa petite sœur. De la cadette de la famille. La préférée de tous… Non… jamais.

Il était plus que déçu de sa petite sœur. Et ça faisait un mal de chien. Il aurait largement préféré se faire brûler de la tête au pied par un dragon que de ressentir tous ces sentiments.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui, il reconnut son frère Bill sans même se retourner.

Celui-ci prit place à ses côtés.

-Est-ce que c'est si terrible que ça ?

-Tu n'imagine même pas… souffla Charlie.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux frères.

-Notre sœur… C'est… Je ne sais pas si je peux le dire à voix haute, mais c'est une _salope_ … s'étrangla-t-il. Plan à trois avec deux anciens mangemorts qui ont fait de la prison…

Bill, que rien ne pouvait choquer normalement, tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Le teint vert.

-Merlin… Je crois que je vais être malade.

Silencieux, les deux frères essayèrent de ne plus penser à ça.

-Tu pense qu'il faut en parler à maman et papa ?

-Je pense qu'il faut avoir une discussion avec eux oui… De là à leur donner tous les détails ? Ginevra le mérite peut-être. Mais nos parents ne le méritent pas…

-Tu as raison…

-J'ai toujours raison, rétorqua Charlie avec un air supérieur digne des Malefoy.

Ce qui les fit rire un moment. Jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Ils se calmèrent au bout d'un moment. Et le silence s'installa. Charlie se perdit dans la verdure. Il soupira de contentement. Il aimait beaucoup être dehors, avec son frère.

-Rien à maman alors ? demanda Bill.

-Rien à maman ! confirma Charlie.

-Deal ?

-Deal.

Et ils se tapèrent du poing, se regardant dans les yeux. Sérieux. Puis le silence s'installa, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

-Et Harry ?

La voix sortit Charlie de ses pensées.

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Harry ?

-Je… je suis la pendant trois semaines. Il faudrait le retrouver… Ce qu'a dit Hermione m'inquiète.

-Tu pense vraiment qu'Harry en serait capable ?

-Je n'en sais rien Bill. Je ne le connais même pas… Mais… Je… C'est assez bizarre, mais… Je voudrais le protéger. Je sens qu'il faut que je le retrouve… Comme un sixième sens…

Bill se mit à rire.

-Hey ! Pourquoi tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Désolé… Désolé, réplica-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

-Quoi à la fin ?

-Il te plaît ? Demanda le grand frère avec un sourire en coin.

-Quoi ?

-Harry… Il te plaît ?

-Je… je l'ai même pas regardé ! S'offensa le plus jeune.

Bill se mit à rire de nouveau, se moquant ouvertement de son frère.

-Allez, viens. On doit parler à nos parents.

.

Harry était dans un pays chaud. Il avait pris un bus jusqu'en France et après, avait pris un portoloin. Le tout pour brouiller les pistes. Il venait d'arriver en Australie. Son cœur se serra en pensant à sa meilleure amie. Mais pourquoi diable était-il arrivé ici ? Alors qu'il voulait oublier sa famille et ses amis ? Bordel ! Il n'était même pas fichu de trouver un pays qui ne lui faisait pas penser à ses amis.

Il soupira, il avait chaud d'un coup. Il lui faudrait d'autres vêtements.

Harry, sac sur le dos, commença à arpenta la grande ville de Sidney. Il chercha d'abord un hôtel, il joua à pile ou face pour savoir s'il irait plutôt côté moldu ou coté sorcier. Ça tomba coté sorcier.

Il essayait de s'habituer à son prénom pour quelques temps. William. Ou plutôt Will. Il préférait. Sur la carte que le gobelin lui avait donnée était inscrit, William Alexander Evans. Alors dans sa tête il essayait de s'appeler Will ou William pour s'y faire. Il sentait déjà qu'il aurait du mal à s'y faire.

Finalement il s'installa dans une chambre, dans un hôtel près de la mer. C'était un hôtel, sans être luxueux, correct. Finalement, il s'écroula dans le lit et toute l'adrénaline du voyage retomba. Et tous les sentiments mauvais, la tristesse, la colère et tant d'autres… Tous ces sentiments remontèrent à la surface, suintant par les ports de sa peau. Il lança quelques sortilèges et laissa éclater sa colère.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, seuls des sanglots sans larmes se firent entendre.

Finalement, au milieu de la nuit Harry ou William s'endormit.

.

Charlie alla se coucher après une longue discussion avec ses parents et son frère. Ils n'avaient dit que le strict minimum. Mais ses parents étaient assez déçus du comportement de leur fille. Ce qui est compréhensible. Sa mère était plus que chamboulée. Ça lui serrait le cœur de voir sa mère ainsi.

Charlie soupira, sa mère avait pleuré longtemps. Entre sa fille qui faisait de mauvais choix et un Harry introuvable… Elle avait versé beaucoup de larmes.

Ces pensées se tournèrent vers le jeune homme. Bill se faisait des idées, il n'avait pas regardé Harry. Il n'avait jamais regardé le jeune homme. Pourtant, un détail frappa Charlie, il l'avait trouvé maigre ce matin. Plus encore qu'après la guerre… Il n'allait de toute évidence pas bien, pas bien du tout.

Et puis, Charlie ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à l'ex de sa petite sœur, aussi garce soit-elle. Il était comme un frère pour lui, rien de plus. N'est-ce pas ? Il avait sept ans de différence tout de même, c'était indécent.

Au bout d'un moment, Charlie s'endormit sur ces pensées.

.

Le lendemain fut une journée tranquille au Terrier. Mais quand Bill rentra et qu'il fit un signe à Charlie ils se rejoignirent dans la chambre du plus jeune.

-Qui y a-t-il ?

-Je… J'ai vu la baguette d'Harry…

-Pardon ?

-La baguette d'Harry, à Gringott's… Et sa clef aussi je crois…

-Comment ? Cela ne se peut… Un sorcier ne se sépare pas de sa baguette…

-Je crois que je n'étais pas censé la voir… Je l'ai trouvé par hasard… Dans le coffre de mon chef… Il y avait aussi des papiers et une clef… Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est parti comme un Moldu ? s'exclama le plus jeune.

-Je sais pas Cha… Je sais pas…

-ça va être mille fois plus dur de le retrouver…

-Je confirme…

-Mais attend, qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans le coffre de ton chef ? s'exclama Charlie.

-Je cherchais un papier, c'est lui qui m'avait demandé… Il a peut-être oublié de mieux les cacher… Qu'est-ce que j'en sais.

-Tu crois qu'on le trouvera ?

-Je pense que non… Ou… Seulement s'il le veut.

Charlie poussa un soupir.

-On ferait mieux d'aller manger avant de nous faire tirer les oreilles.

-Oui…

.

Charlie passa ses journées à essayer de savoir où était allé le brun à lunette. Il avait arpenté le chemin de traverse, il avait trouvé son empreinte magique mais seulement cela. Aucune autre trace de lui. C'était comme si Harry avait complètement disparu de la circulation.

Avec Bill, ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps pour se dire ce qu'ils savaient. A vrai dire, pas grand-chose. Hermione avait essayé de lui envoyer des Hiboux mais, si le hibou revenait sans la lettre de départ, le brun ne répondait pas pour autant.

Hermione et Ron sombraient légèrement, ayant du mal à continuer leur vie sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Ils se sentaient impuissants, comme toute la famille à vrai dire.

.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'Harry arpentait les rues bondées de Sidney, il avait beaucoup visité, acheté des vêtements, fait les magasins, les librairies, il avait flâné. Il avait passé des journées à se dorer au soleil, marché le long de la plage quand le soleil se couchait. Il avait pris la solitude à bras le corps et s'y complaisait. Il aimait faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait, sans attache, sans famille. Sans même un ami à qui parler. Il se sentait seul, mais il aimait ça, il pouvait réfléchir longuement à sa vie. A ce qu'il voulait faire, vraiment.

Oh bien sûr, dans la chaleur de ses draps il se sentait plus seul que jamais et il laissait exploser sa colère, sa frustration et son chagrin. Et au fil des semaines, ça s'estompait. Il pensait évidemment à sa famille de cœur, qu'il ne retrouverait jamais. Et à ses amis… Il avait reçu quelques lettres de Ron, Hermione et Molly. Mais il n'avait ni le courage de les ouvrir ni d'y répondre d'ailleurs.

En ce moment, il était assis sur un banc, face à la mer et il regardait le soleil descendre dans le ciel. Il mangeait une glace, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. En short avec un tee-shirt à manche courte vert émeraude qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. Des chaussures en toiles vertes également, jambes croisées la cheville gauche sur le genou droit. Le vent balayait ses mèches blondes en désordres.

Il regardait un groupe de jeunes en skates, ils riaient à gorge déployées. Faisant des sauts, des figures complexes. Il admirait leurs prouesses, plongé dans ses pensées.

Soudain, sortit de nulle part, un jeune homme lui cacha le soleil. Harry fonça les sourcils.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda l'homme.

Il était assez grand, les épaules carrées, un tee-shirt beige à manches courtes près du corps, un bermuda kaki, des chaînes pendaient de sa ceinture. Le bermuda était lâche et lui tombait sur les hanches, laissant apparaître un boxer noir. Chaussés de grosses baskets, un skate à la main le tenant par les roues, dans l'autre main, une veste en cuir, de la couleur de son bas, jetée négligemment sur l'épaule. De longues dreads attachées en une espèce de chignon haut. Ses lunettes de soleil coincées dans les cheveux et posées sur le haut de sa tête. Un anneau à l'oreille, un piercing sur le bord de la lèvre. Il était blond cendré, un visage assez fin.

Harry secoua la tête légèrement en se raclant la gorge.

-Heu, bien sûr. Ce banc ne m'appartient pas.

Le jeune homme prit place, en posant négligemment sa veste sur son skate, lui-même posé contre le banc.

Le silence s'installa légèrement, William resta un instant à regarder le soleil se coucher, ce spectacle était fascinant. C'est comme si la boule de feux rentrait dans la mer.

-Heu… Dis-moi ?

Will sursauta, posant son regard sur le jeune homme souriant.

-Hum… demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Mes potes et moi… commença-t-il en faisant un geste vague vers ses amis, assis plus loin sur le sable. Heu… On, enfin j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais là. Enfin, tout seul je veux dire.

Will fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Enfin, on t'a souvent vu dans le coin… Enfin, pas qu'on te suive à la trace t'inquiète. Mais, on… Enfin je… J'ai remarqué que tu venais souvent par ici, et que tu traînais tout le temps tout seul. Fin…

Le blondinet aux dreads paraissait gêné, passant une main dans sa nuque. Faisant ressortir les muscles de ses bras.

-Je suis Liam, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Ha… William… déclara Harry, la voix rauque.

Il se racla la gorge. Il prit la main tendue et la serra.

-Fin, je préfère Will.

-Enchanté.

-Moi… Moi de même.

-Écoute, je fais pas ça souvent… Mais… Tu voudrais te joindre à nous ?

-Heu… Je sais pas… Okai ? demanda doucement le brun.

-Cool répliqua le blond en se levant.

Il récupéra sa veste et son skate avant de se tourner vers Will, un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres. Sourire contagieux puisque William se mis à sourire niaisement, en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil. Il les rangea dans sa poche et sortit ses lunettes de vue pour les mettre.

Liam, qui avait déjà commencé à marcher s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Wouah…

-Hein ? Sursauta le brun en se retournant, confus.

Quand il se tourna de nouveau, Liam était tout près de lui. Il approcha sa main des lunettes rectangulaires, stoppa son geste un instant.

-Je peux ? Souffla-t-il.

-Heu… D'accord.

Le grand blond lui enleva es lunettes, doucement les gardant dans sa main.

-Wow… J'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux.

William piqua un far mémorable, ce qui tira un mignon petit sourire à son vis-à-vis.

-T'es mignon aussi quand tu rougis.

Il remit doucement les lunettes sur le nez du brun dont la peau se teintait d'une belle couleur tomate.

-Je serais toi, j'utiliserais des lentilles. Faut pas cacher de si beaux yeux sous des lunettes. Quel gâchis.

Will se cacha le visage dans les mains, rougissant plus encore – si c'est possible.

-Allez, viens.

Liam tira Will par la main.

Arrivé dans le sable, il retira ses grosses baskets et les pris à la main. William le regarda et en fit de même.

Ils arrivèrent près du petit groupe, le brun les observa un par un. Il y avait un garçon à la peau mate, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, une rousse, une blonde, un blond aux cheveux long attachés en un chignon bas à la peau pale, de dos – il savait que c'était un homme à sa carrure -, un grand brun avec une barbe et un homme à la peau foncé et aux cheveux châtain. Ils étaient assis en rond sur le sable autour d'un feu de camps.

-Hey tout le monde ! s'exclama Liam.

-Hey tout seul ! A non. Bah dit Liam, t'auras eu les couilles d'aller voir ton petit blond ? s'écria l'homme à la peau noire en riant.

William tourna la tête vers son vis-à-vis et le vit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux ce qui le fit rougir aussi.

-L'écoute pas… baragouina Liam en faisant une grimace. Bon, je te présente, la grande gueule c'est Jake. Avec les cheveux noirs c'est Jessica, ou Jess, la petite rousse là-bas, c'est Kate. La blondinette c'est Dray.

-Hey ! S'offense ledit Dray de dos.

-La plus belle là-bas c'est Mia. Et le brun à la barbe c'est Max. Et puis pour finir Ethan. Tout le monde, je vous présente Will.

-Salut ! Chantonna le petit groupe.

-Salut, répondit Will.

-Allez, viens t'asseoir.

Harry pris place au côté de Liam, et observa les jeunes qui discutaient tranquillement. Il observa à la dérobé chacun des jeunes qui riait où parlait tranquillement. Il tourna la tête à sa gauche et observa celui qui était à ces cotés. Un blond platine, qui lui rappelait quelqu'un… Quand ledit Dray tourna la tête vers lui, que son sourire se fana et que deux orbes grises se plantèrent dans ses yeux, le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta.

-J'y crois pas… Pot…

-Evans ! s'exclama William avant qu'il ne finisse.

-Evans ? demanda le blond avant de se mettre à rire. Tellement prévisible…

-Heu… Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Liam.

-Non déclara Will en grognant. Pendant que Drago Malefoy crachait un « ouai » méprisable.

-Heu… Faudrait vous mettre d'accord les mecs.

-Je… Je dois y aller, déclara Will en se levant.

Il fit quelques pas avant d'entendre la voix traînante de Malefoy.

-C'est ça casse toi, fuie, encore et toujours.

-Parce que c'est moi qui fuis ? Sérieusement Mal…

-Black.

-Par… Pardon ? Bégaya Will.

-Dray Black. Evans.

-Et tu me reproche d'être prévisible ? C'est tellement risible ! Cracha William.

-Je t'en merde Po… Evans ! Casse-toi. Va faire joujou sur un autre continent tu veux.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce serait à moi de me casser ? C'est toi qui as toujours était invivable.

Malefoy se leva et s'approcha du brun.

-Moi au moins, j'ai pas besoin de changer d'apparence. Blond ? Vraiment ? Tu étais tellement jaloux que tu as tout fait pour me ressembler ?

-Je préfère mourir que de te ressembler. Sale… Mangemort, cracha William dans un souffle.

Malefoy devint livide d'un coup, avant de rougir de colère et de jeter sur Will. S'en suivit un combat, où chacun des deux se pris un certain nombre de coups. Le brun se retrouva avec une lèvre fendue et un bleu sur la mâchoire alors que Malefoy se retrouva avec un œil au beurre noir.

Ils furent séparés par Liam et Jake.

-Hey Dray ! Mon vieux calme toi mec ! Lui cria le noir en attrapant ses deux bras.

Will cracha du sang sur le sable en se détachant des bras musclés de Liam d'un geste rageur avant de se détourner.

-T'es qu'un connard Potter. Un sale balafré. Un moins que rien.

Harry se détourna et couru sur son ennemie de toujours. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le torse du blond.

-Ta gueule Malefoy ! Ta gueule. Tu sais rien de moi, gronda-t-il menaçant. Tu. Sais. Rien. Et t'avais pas le droit ! T'avais pas le droit d'utiliser le nom de Sirius. Je t'interdis d'utiliser le nom des Black.

-Ma mère était une black connard. J'ai tous les droits.

Une larme roula le long de la joue du brun. Qui se détourna et partit à grandes enjambées, oubliant même ses chaussures.

-Will attend, s'écria une voie derrière lui.

Harry pressa le pas, peu désireux d'être vu dans cet état. Mais des pas lourds de quelqu'un qui court le rattrapèrent.

* * *

 _Ne me tuez pas ! s'il vous plait… Je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas forcément sympa avec vous… Mes fins de chapitre sont carrément cruelles…_

 _Bon, et sinon. Que pensez-vous des différentes réactions ? d'Harry ? Les plusieurs rencontrent qu'il fait ? Et Drago Malefoy ? (Je vous avouerai qu'il c'est un tout petit peu invité dans ma fic… Il n'était pas du tout prévu… M'enfin, mes personnages ont tendance à en faire qu'a leur tête xD)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, j'attends vos review avec impatiente. En bien ou en mal. Tout est à prendre._

 _A la semaine prochaine ! Poutoux._

 _H._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello les doudous !_

 **/ !\ je ne vous oblige en rien à lire ceci, mais je réponds aux reviews anonymes et je répond de temps en temps aux questions. Toujours intéressant pour vous.**

 _Bon, alors si je m'attendais à avoir plus de 100 follows seulement au troisième chapitre ! un immense merci de suivre ma fic ! Et je remercie toutes ces personnes qui sont la chaque semaine pour me laisser leurs avis._

 _Réponses aux Reviews anonymes :_

 **Maud** Aha, merci pour ce sublime surnom ! je suppose que je le mérite légèrement xD ! Merci tout de même pour ta review, et promis je vais 'essayer' d'être moins cruel :P ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même.

 **Rainbow Warrior** Hello, Heureuse de t'intriguait ! J'espère sincèrement que cela continuera ! Maintenant, le pourquoi du comment Drago M. est là ? Ne crois pas que je vais y répondre aha ! Mystère et boule de gomme !

Heureuse de voir que tu as également lu le miens xD ! maintenant à savoir si tu m'as froissé ? non pas du tout ne t'inquiète pas ! je sais très bien que chacun a son point de vue et parfois il est compliqué de les confronté ^^ !

Je n'ai pas tellement pensé a parler de syndrome ou quoi. Je vais peut-être y réfléchir merci !

Bon, finalement pour Chacha, et bien, pas la peine de te dire que c'est le monde sorcier et qu'ils sont bien plus résistant ^^ alors bon, ils ont surement tout un tas de sortilège de protection non ? Donc je ne vais pas forcement en parler. ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bonne semaine : )

 **Guest** Hello, merci pour ta review ! j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! désolé pour les fins. Je ne fais vraiment pas exprès !

 _Remerciement, a mes deux bêta, ma noour et Maylis ! sans elles, il y aurait surement un nombre incalculable de fautes et de choses incompréhensibles aha ! merci à toutes les deux !_

 _Je vous laisse, bonne lecture._

 _Bonne semaine également !_

 _H._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

-Will, attend ! Écoute, je suis désolé. Je… Je n'aurais pas dû t'embarquer là-dedans… Je ne pensais pas que tu connaîtrais quelqu'un.

William souffla.

-Liam… C'est ça ? Ecoute… Je suis désolé… C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je suis venu ici pour échapper à mon passé… Faut croire que le passé te rattrape toujours… Je… Je vais repartir. Je… Je ne peux pas rester ici.

-Si tu me disais plutôt qui tu es vraiment ? Potter… Comme dans Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu… Tu…

-Un sorcier ? Ouais… J'en suis un.

-Mais…

-J'ai l'air d'un moldu c'est ça ?

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et Liam se mis à rire.

-Je pensais aussi que tu étais un moldu tu sais. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je sente ta magie quand tu étais en colère et que tu sortes ta baguette aussi, répliqua le jeune homme la main sur le menton, les yeux plissés, en pleine réflexion. Alors Drago Malefoy est notre ami depuis tout ce temps ? Il cache bien son jeu… Fin, j'ai déjà aperçu un tatouage sur son bras, mais, en fait il a tout le bras de tatoué… Alors je suppose qu'il l'a juste recouvert… Enfin s'il était vraiment un mangemort…

-Vous… Vous connaissez ça ici ? Merlin… gémit Will en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Ton histoire à fait le tour du monde, rigola doucement le blond aux dreads. Enfin, même s'il en était un, il a changé, je veux dire Dray. Dans notre groupe il y a deux moldus, enfin ici c'est plus libre qu'en Angleterre… Je suppose. Mais s'il en était un, il a beaucoup changé.

William haussa les épaules.

-Reviens avec nous… Et reprenons les bases… S'il te plaît… Tu… Tu me plais beaucoup… avoua le jeune homme en rougissant.

Harry se retourna, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, le rouge aux joues.

-Je… Je ne suis pas gay… s'étrangla-t-il.

Pour toute réponse Liam se mit à rire encore plus.

-Pas besoin d'être gay, tu peux être bisexuel. Ou tu peux, comme moi, te dire que l'amour n'a pas de sexe… répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Aller, reviens… En plus tu as oublié tes chaussures j'ai l'impression… dit-il en pointant les pieds nus du blondinet.

William soupira.

-Ok… Mais alors je ne veux pas entendre d'Harry… Will c'est tout.

-Ok ! s'exclama le jeune homme en sautillant. Tu viens ?

Will leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et emboîta le pas du jeune homme. Il en profita pour l'observer un peu plus, ses paroles faisant écho dans son esprit. L'amour n'a pas de sexe… Pourquoi pas ? Après tout… Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de petite copine… En pensant à ça, il se sentit abattu.

Merlin, dans quoi s'était-il embarqué…

.

Charlie venait de rentrer chez lui, il posa son sac sur le sol et s'effondra sur son lit. Les vacances étaient terminées… Demain il devait retourner travailler. Mais bien que ses dragons lui aient manqués, bien plus que sa famille lui manquerait dans les jours à venir, il était préoccupé.

Avec Bill ils avaient cherché Harry. Partout… Ils avaient fait les endroits susceptibles de le trouver mais il était, apparemment, parti bien plus loin qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé aux premiers abords. C'était infructueux. Leurs recherches ne menaient à rien…

Charlie soupira, il se dévêtit et se coucha dans son lit.

Bien sûr, il y avait un fait étrange… Bill était tombé par hasard sur des papiers parlant de sa sœur, ceux qui l'empêchait de toucher de nouveau au coffre d'Harry. Charlie comprenait… Et il y avait un autre fait étrange, quoi qu'en y repensant, c'était tout à fait normal. Bill avait trouvé un acte de vente, pas n'importe lequel… Celui du square Grimaud. Harry avait récupéré le Square Grimaud. Chose que Charlie et Bill pensaient improbable. Il avait aussi dû dire aux gobelin de vendre la maison dans laquelle ils vivaient, parce que Ginny avait dû retourner au terrier… Il comprenait également…

Ils avaient longuement parlé de ce fait. Ils avaient réfléchi aussi, mais ne trouvaient pas de réponses. Parce que si Harry était parti ailleurs, ça voudrait dire qu'il n'avait pas pu signer l'acte de vente. Si ? Merlin, ils étaient dans une impasse… Il faudrait, finalement juste attendre qu'il daigne enfin dire où il est. Ou mieux, qu'il revienne.

Trois semaines au Terrier, ça avait été long. La journée il n'y avait pas grand monde à par sa mère. Il s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort. Il avait passé du temps avec sa mère, il était partagé entre deux sentiments quant à ces moments. Elle avait pris soin de son fils… Mais, bien sûr elle lui avait aussi rabâchée les oreilles sur le fait de se trouver quelqu'un pour partager sa vie… Comme quoi il se faisait vieux, qu'il fallait qu'il trouve une compagne… Ou un compagnon… Sa mère avait enfin accepté qu'il puisse se trouver un homme comme compagnon… C'était déjà un début. Qu'il se coupe enfin ses cheveux, qu'elle nommait tignasse… Merlin un peu de calme ça ferait du bien.

Charlie soupira… Il se retourna et sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

.

Finalement Will et Liam revinrent vite sur la plage.

-Oh non… Sérieux…

-Dray ! Fait un effort Ok ? S'il te plait ? supplia presque Liam.

-Bon, bon ça va…

Et les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Harry découvrit que le groupe était aussi âgé que lui, plus ou moins. Liam avait vingt-trois ans, il était étudiant, mais il préférait être dehors que d'étudier. Il avait un petit boulot le matin, et l'après-midi il le passait avec ses amis. Kate la petite rousse, la moldu, venait le soir après ses cours de danse. Elle étudiait à l'école de ballet de Sidney. Autant dire qu'elle était super souple. Ethan allait à cette même école, ils étaient en quelque sorte coéquipiers.

Finalement, après avoir fait le tour, ils étaient plus ou moins étudiants ou faisait des petits boulots et se rejoignaient l'après-midi ou le soir.

Will commençait à se détendre légèrement. Même si la présence de son ennemi le rendait perplexe et stressé.

.

Will était allongé sur le dos, il contemplait les étoiles, quand pris d'une folie passagère, Liam se leva d'un bon, le faisant sursauter et commença à enlever ses vêtements. Il avait un torse vraiment musclé, les courbes retraçaient ses muscles, la lueur du feu les accentuaient.

-Je ne savais pas que t'était gay Potty.

Harry sursauta, et se releva, le rouge aux joues.

-Je… Je…

 _'Bien joué Harry, qu'elle éloquence…'_

-Tu ? demanda Dray sarcastique.

-Je ne suis pas gay !

-Vraiment ?

C'était ironique, oh oui ça l'était.

-D'accord, j'avoue qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être gay pour aimer un corps pareil.

Will piqua un far. Et observa Liam s'éloigner en boxer jusqu'à l'eau.

-Enfin, moi je préfère Ethan perso. Mais chacun ses goûts.

-Hein ?

-Quoi ? Oh pardon, monsieur le prude.

-T'es…

-Gay ? Oui. Et j'en suis très heureux.

-Ok…

Le silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que ledit Ethan n'arrive en courant et tende la main au blond qui la prit pour se relever et enlever lui aussi ses vêtements avant de courir jusqu'à l'eau.

Merlin… Il venait d'avoir une conversation avec Malefoy, bizarre, certes, mais une conversation tout de même.

En soupirant, Will ramena ses jambes contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras.

Il avait passé trois semaines, seul, bien. Et en une soirée, se retrouvait avec huit, acolytes ? Non, il ne pouvait pas dire amis, surtout lorsque l'un d'eux était un Malefoy.

Alors oui, il avait parlé au procès de sa mère, au sien aussi… Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé passer la soirée avec lui… Bon certes il avait rendu sa… Tiens, d'ailleurs il l'avait vu sur le chemin de traverse… Comment avait-il fait pour venir aussi rapidement ? Ou bien il était parti après, ou alors il était rentré et c'était une pure coïncidence ? Pourquoi ? William ne comprenait pas… Il fronça les sourcils. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande… Merlin non, quelle idée. Jamais il ne lui demanderait. Ce serais lui accorder trop d'importance. Et vendre la mèche aussi… Jamais de la vie.

Il sursauta quand une main humide se posa sur son bras.

-Hey !

-Hein ?

-Will, ça fait un moment que je t'appelle… déclara Liam qui était trempé, l'eau dégoulinant le long de son torse, entre ses pectoraux, jusque sur une ligne de poil, jusqu'à son boxer.

 _'Merlin'_ pensa Will, _il fait chaud dans ce pays_.

-Tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'était accroupi face à lui. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir chaud…

Le sourire en coin du jeune homme le fit déglutir péniblement.

-Heu… Will se racla la gorge. Non… non, non c'est bon merci. Je pense que je vais rentrer.

-Oh…

Le sourire avait disparu.

-Dommage, on avait prévu d'aller boire un verre… enfin après la baignade bien sur… T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? Je te… Je te raccompagnerais après ? Enfin… Si t'es d'accord…

Will observa longuement le visage du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas vu ses yeux, il n'y avait pas prêté attention avant, ils étaient d'un vert, pas comme le sien, mais assez particulier. Un peu vert d'eau, peut-être plus foncé. Ils étaient magnifiques, plus original encore que le gris orage de Malefoy. Son regard descendit sans qu'il ne s'y aperçoive et tomba sur des lèvres pulpeuses, ni trop grosses ni trop fines. Et finalement son regard s'attarda sur le petit pic de son piercing. Il était marbré noir et blanc.

Se fustigeant mentalement, William releva les yeux en rougissant.

-Alors ? murmura le jeune homme.

-Heu… Hum… D'accord ?

-Cool, souffla Liam.

Et le blondinet posa un baiser chaste sur la joue de Will qui se mit à rougir plus encore.

Touchant du bout des doigts la peau qui était rentré en contact avec les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Le temps qu'il sorte de ses pensées, Liam était retourné dans l'eau et arrosait les jeunes femmes en soutiens gorge et culotte.

Il observa les femmes, elles avaient de belles formes, elles étaient toutes les trois belles, avec chacune un charme bien à elles. Mais chaque fois, son regard tournait vers le jeune homme qui l'intriguait. Liam.

Têtu, Will essaya un nombre incalculable de fois de détourner le regard, mais il était captivé par la silhouette du jeune homme.

-Non, murmura Will en se fustigeant. Non, non, non et non.

Il s'obligea à se coucher sur le sable, et regarda les étoiles. Il fixa son attention sur Sirius, l'étoile qui brillait le plus dans le ciel. Il fut pris d'une mélancolie et d'une tristesse, parce que oui, même après tout ce temps, la mort de sa seule et dernière famille lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

Il aurait tellement aimé goûter à la vie avec son parrain, ça aurait été tellement mieux que les Dursley… Tellement plus agréable… Une larme s'échappa doucement, coula sur le côté et se perdit dans ses cheveux.

Il l'essuya d'un geste rageur, en entendant des voix approcher.

Quelqu'un pris place à ses côtés, en silence. Will tourna la tête pour voir Malefoy et fronça les sourcils.

-Désolé pour ta couverture… Will. Déclara Malefoy avec une grimace.

Ce qui laissa William complètement abasourdi.

-Tu… Tu…

-Toujours si peu d'éloquence à ce que je vois. Ouais… J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Et… Je suis désolé pour Poudlard…

-Oh, d'accord… moi aussi je suis désolé… Fin… Pour ta couverture, et puis aussi pour Poudlard…

-Bah, ils sont adorables, je crois qu'ils ne m'en tiennent même pas rigueur… ça fait longtemps que t'es parti ?

-Trois semaines… Je… Et toi ?

-Deux ans… J'ai décidé de rester là. Personne ne me connaît… Je n'ai plus vraiment de famille… Enfin si, ma mère mais… Je ne supportais plus de vivre dans le manoir… Ici je suis bien. Je travaille le matin dans une librairie moldu, j'habite un appart moldu… Fin… Je suis bien… T'es pas avec Weaslette ?

-Wow… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le grand Drago Malefoy, qui détestait les sang-de-bourbes et les moldus, vivrait un jour parmi eux. Je crois que si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux… J'en aurais rie…

-C'est ça, fait comme si je n'avais pas posé une question !

-Elle m'a trompé… Enfin, ça faisait un an et demi qu'elle me trompait… Elle est tombée enceinte, pas de moi évidement… Mais elle n'a pas eu le choix de me le dire… Même… Même si j'étais déjà au courant… ça fait tout de même mal.

-Wow… Heu… Ouais je peux comprendre, fin…

-C'est tes potes.

-Hein ?

-Elle m'a trompé avec tes potes.

-Mes… Mes potes ? demanda Dray avec un sourcil levé.

-Ouai. Zabini. Et Nott aussi. Fin, je suis même persuadé qu'il y en a un autre.

-Oula doucement Pot… Will. Ils ne sont pas mes « Potes » … Ils ne sont même pas ce que l'on appelle communément des amis. Connaissances et encore.

-Oui, j'ai compris. Mais ils sont d'anciens mangemort. Enfin. Je veux dire… Ils ont fait de la prison.

Will put voir le blond se renfrogner, grattant inconsciemment la marque cachée parmi un tatouage.

-En fait ça te va plutôt bien.

-Hein ?

-Ton tatouage. Je peux ?

Après acquiescement Will pris le poignet du blond et inspecta doucement le tatouage. On pouvait encore voir la tête du serpent, le crane aussi, quoi qu'il fût embelli par un joli bouquet de rose coloré. Ensuite, il y avait un corbeau, pas un tatouage glauque, non, un magnifique animal. Dans sa pâte il tenait une chaîne et de l'autre côté du bras en dessous de la chaîne une montre à gousset.

-Il est vraiment magnifique murmura-t-il.

-Merci… souffla le blond, les joues légèrement colorées. Je l'ai dessiné moi-même.

-Vraiment ? demanda Will en posant ses yeux sur le blond.

-Quoi ? Ça t'étonne tant que ça ?

-Non, en fait pas vraiment.

Cela coupa le sifflet du blondinet. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, jusqu'à ce que la petite troupe ne revienne. Après un temps, ils se séchèrent avec des serviettes sorties d'un sac à dos que Will n'avait même pas remarqué.

William frissonna, l'Australie était un pays chaud. Mais la nuit, ça se rafraîchissait. Il sursauta quand il sentit une veste se poser sur ses épaules. Il tourna la tête et trouva Liam à ses côtés.

-Tu viens ? lui demanda le jeune homme en lui présentant sa main.

Will la pris et Liam avait de la force, c'est certain, il se retrouva contre le torse chaud du jeune homme. Piqua un nouveau fard, n'osant pas lever les yeux.

-Désolé, chuchota le blondinet, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais si léger.

William haussa les épaules, avant de se reculer.

-Merci… souffla-t-il.

-Pour ? demanda l'autre en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-La… la veste, réussit à articuler Will.

-Oh. T'inquiète. T'avais l'air d'avoir froid et puis ça m'évite de la porter en attendant, lui rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Allez viens, les autres nous attendent.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent assis dans un bar.

Ils discutèrent longuement, de tout et de rien. William rougit lorsque Ethan prit possession des lèvres de Dray. Il détourna le regard, gêné que les deux hommes s'embrassent ainsi, et il faut le dire, excité aussi. En constatant cela, le teint rose de ses joues pris une teinte rouge écarlate. Merlin…

Il se concentra sur autre chose, gardant le silence. Il commença à se frotter les yeux et à bailler, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être rentrer. Il en parla à Liam qui était assis à ses côtés.

-Attend, je vais te raccompagner. Je te l'avais proposé après tout.

Il acquiesça peu sûr de lui. Et après avoir salué la petite troupe il se détourna.

-Hey Pot… Will ?

-Quoi ? répondit le dénommé Will en se retournant.

Vu la tête de Draco Malefoy il avait été un peu sec, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Okai. Du calme, je ne t'ai pas agressé.

-Désolé, marmonna Will.

-Je voulais juste te dire que… Enfin si tu cherches de la compagnie, un toit… Ou je ne sais pas… Enfin… J'aimerais connaître le toi que je ne connais pas… Enfin… laisse tu veux.

William fronça les sourcils, il opina et se détourna. Il commença à marcher, ne s'apercevant même pas que Liam ne le suivait pas.

-Hey Will ! Attends-moi.

William s'arrêta d'un coup, si bien que le jeune homme lui fonça dedans.

Will poussa un râle de douleur quand il s'écrasa à terre, un grognement quand Liam tomba sur lui.

-Oups… Désolé, souffla Liam.

Nouveau grognement, entre douleur et dépit.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, Liam sur lui, les yeux dans les yeux, le temps paraissait s'être arrêté. Leurs visages étaient proches.

Will revint à la réalité quand il sentit son vis-à-vis bouger légèrement, écrasant ses bijoux de famille par la même occasion. William poussa un couinement, pas super viril.

-Oh… Désolé, je suis désolé Will. Attend bouge pas.

Liam s'écrasa à ses côtés avant de se relever en position assise.

Will lui se tenait légèrement le service trois pièces, une larme au coin de l'œil, les yeux étroitement fermés.

-Merde… Je suis désolé Will. Tu t'es arrêté tellement brusquement. Je… Je ne m'y attendais pas…

-Pas grave, souffla Will.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il sursauta quand il sentit une caresse à côté de son œil. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Liam, qui faisait la moue, qui s'en voulait sûrement.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il.

Will soupira avant de se relever en position assise. Liam se mis debout et tendis sa main à notre sauveur, qui la pris avec hésitation. Mais le petit blond tira doucement et il se retrouva tout d'un coup debout.

-Merci, marmonna le blond à lunettes.

Ils marchèrent en silence, Liam les mains dans les poches, Will en observant les alentours.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu créchais.

-Hein ?

-Où tu dormais, rigola doucement le blond.

-Oh. Un hôtel. Heu… Je me souviens plus du nom.

-Bien joué grand dadais, fit-il dans un sourire.

Will fouilla dans ses poches pour toute réponse. Il chercha un moment avant de paniquer, il s'arrêta.

-Donne tes mains s'teupler.

-Pour… Ok.

Will vida ses poches, il y avait bien des choses dedans. Entre galions, beaucoup de galions, un portefeuille moldu, sa baguette, des photos, de la monnaie moldue, une ou deux lettres ainsi que des parchemins gribouillés, un collier avec un bouchon qui fit hausser un sourcil à Liam, des gâteaux et des bonbons… Et bien d'autres choses qui aux yeux du blondinet n'avaient aucune valeur.

-Wow… Dit-moi comment tu fais pour avoir autant de trucs dans tes poches, déclara doucement le jeune homme, les yeux brillants.

-Sortilège d'extension, indétectable. Ma meilleure…

-Quoi ?

-Non. Rien.

-D'accord.

-Merde. Merde ! Merde, merde et merde marmonna Will. J'ai plus ma clef, j'ai perdu ma putain de clef.

-Hey ! Souffla Liam. Calme-toi ok ?

Mais Will cherchait toujours dans ses poches.

-Hey ! Regarde-moi ! Ordonna doucement le blond. Bien. Reprends tes affaires, range les ok ? Bien, viens là.

Will se retrouva dans les bras du blond, le souffle court.

-Respire. Viens, allons par là.

Il amena le blond à lunettes dans une petite ruelle.

-Pense fort à ta chambre, c'est bon ?

Will acquiesça. Une seconde après ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre de William qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? est-ce que ce 'début d'amitié' vous plais ? Je suppose que mon Drago sera légèrement OCC. J'en suis désolé, mais je ne le pense pas aussi froid qu'il en à l'air._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je vous remercie tous pour me suivre et commenter ma fiction. Merci aussi à ma Noour pour son aide._

 _Bonne semaine !_

 _H._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello les doudous,_

 _Je suis légèrement en avance, c'est vrai ^^ ! Mais tout pour vous faire plaisir (enfin j'espère xD)_

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 **Rainbow Warrior** : Hey, merci pour ta review, un Drarry ? moi ? non ! jamais xD ! ça aurait pu, ou alors ça le serra peut-être. Enfin si je fais une fin alternative à celle que j'ai prévu xD… Mais non pour l'instant, pas l'ombre de Drarry pour moi.

Aha, Liam… Je l'aime ce mec xD ouai, peut-être Harry et lui… Hum possible, mais je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même :P !

Bon, je suis d'accord avec toi, si Harry était en effet Gay, quoi que je connais certains hommes mariés, enfant maison et tout le tralala, qui se découvre Gay a la quarantaine… Donc après tout, s'il a fermé les yeux… S'il était encré dans cette sorte de dépression, il a peut être occulté la chose après tout ^^ ! Donc je trouve cela probable, il a un homme qui lui fait du rentre dedans xD… (Mais c'est ma fic, je n'ai absolument pas un jugement objectif mdr) !

J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. A bientôt :D

 **Hope2513 :** Hello, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Moi aussi j'aime bien mon Drago xD, aha, des nouvelles d'Hermione bientôt promis. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. A bientôt !

 **ARIANE :** Hello, merci pour ta review, voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant.

 _Je remercie chaque personne qui prend le temps de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Chaque lecteur qui a pris le temps de lire ma fiction. Et surtout chaque personne qui aime et qui suivent ma fic ! Merci beaucoup_

 _Je remercie également mes Bêta ! Ma Noour, ma relectrice et amie, qui prend beaucoup de temps pour lire mes différents écrits ^^ qui me donne des idées, m'aide et trouve chaque défaut aha ! Merci aussi à Maylis ma correctrice sans elle, cette fiction serait bourrée de faute d'orthographe xD._

 _Bonne lecture ! A la semaine prochaine._

 _H._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 _Will acquiesça. Une seconde après ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre de William qui poussa un soupir de soulagement._

 **Chapitre 5**.

-Tu m'étonnes que tu n'avais pas ta clé. Elle est là… Répliqua-t-il en montrant la petite table du doigt.

-Merlin… gémit Will.

-Hey, ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier ses clefs.

Mais Will bougonnait, il était furieux contre lui-même. Parce que sans Liam, il aurait paniqué… Il…

Il ne put finir ses bougonnements parce que deux lèvres embrassaient les siennes. Elles étaient douces, c'était chaud, c'était chaste. Et que Merlin lui vienne en aide, c'était agréable. Bien plus agréable que le baiser de Cho, humide et mouillé. Bien plus que les baisers de Ginny qui étaient durs… Et baveux aussi. Non, là c'était comme une caresse, c'était doux. Il sentait comme des papillons dans son ventre.

Liam se recula, les mains toujours sur ses joues.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Hum… souffla Will dont les joues chauffaient.

-Je vais devoir y aller. Parce que je travaille demain matin. Bonne nuit chuchota-t-il contre la bouche de Will.

Il déposa un baiser digne d'une caresse de papillon, baissa ses mains et se détourna.

-Attends… Souffla Will.

-Hum ? Demanda le blond en se retournant.

-Tu… Ta veste ?

-Tu me la rendras demain ! Et il se détourna une nouvelle fois.

Il avait posé sa main sur la poignée, il était prêt à l'enclencher, avant de relever la tête.

-Oh… J'allais oublier. Il s'approcha de Will et lui tendit un bout de parchemin. Dray m'a demandé de te donner ça. Il m'a dit de te dire que tu en faisais ce que tu voulais.

Il haussa les épaules. Will regarda le parchemin et le prit doucement entre ses doigts. Il y lut une adresse. En dessous : « J'espère te voir Potty ! ». Will haussa un sourcil. Soit Drago Malefoy avait vraiment changé, soit il était en plein rêve.

Il fut sorti de ces pensées par des doigts touchant sa joue, il releva la tête sur le sourire de Liam.

-Cette fois j'y vais.

-Bonne nuit. Murmura Will.

Après un petit geste de la main il se retrouva seul dans la chambre.

Il posa la veste sur une chaise, posa le parchemin à côté de ses clefs de chambre. Et alla s'échouer sur le lit.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur cette journée particulière. Il y avait rencontré des gens, sympathique, il y avait retrouvé son ennemi de toujours, ou alors, à en croire par le parchemin, anciens ennemis. Ils s'étaient battu comme des larrons en foire, et finalement avaient eu, pas une mais deux conversations civilisé et plutôt sympathique. Et il y avait Liam… Il avait dit qu'il lui plaisait… Il n'était pas gay par Merlin.

Il se souvint alors de la phrase qu'il avait dite : « l'amour n'a pas sexe ». Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il avait du mal à se dire qu'il pourrait être gay. Ou quoi que ce soit, Merlin. Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes.

Et pourquoi diable son anatomie s'était mise en marche quand Dray et Ethan c'était rouler une pelle mémorable. Will sentit son sexe frémir, il gémit de dépit. Par les quatre fondateurs. Dans quoi s'était-il foutu.

Au final, il était venu ici… Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ? Hum, pour s'éloigner de son passé, pour oublier que sa copine, en trois ans, l'avait trompé un an et demi… Pas avec un aman… Non avec au moins trois… Et qu'elle était tombée enceinte. Elle avait attendu de tomber enceinte pour finalement lui dire… Oh bien sûr il le savait. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre sa famille. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'écarte de leur vie. Ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait.

Il aimait chacun des Weasley. Chacun à sa façon.

William Alexander Evans, ou Harry James Potter, s'endormit plongé dans ses pensées.

.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il avait retrouvé ses cheveux, noir et court. Et il sursauta quand il vit ses cheveux dans le miroir, il était plus habitué… Il réfléchit un instant, s'il cachait sa cicatrice, peut-être que cela suffirait ?

Il s'observa un instant dans le miroir, pourquoi changerait-il en quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas ? Pourquoi, alors que le groupe qui contenait Malefoy savait qui il était vraiment ? Il chercha un instant sa baguette et décida sur un coup de tête d'allonger ses cheveux et de les attacher en un chignon bas, de cacher sa cicatrice d'un puissant sortilège. Il l'avait trouvé il y a longtemps, n'avait jamais sauté le pas… Il enleva ses lunettes et les changea en lentilles. Il s'observa ainsi, il n'était pas mal, enfin c'est vrai que les lunettes ne l'embellissaient pas vraiment. Bon, il avait aussi une méchante balafre sur la mâchoire, merci Drago Malefoy. Il se dit que ça partirait bien un jour. La lèvre fendue était plus douloureuse cependant.

Il regarda un instant l'endroit où cette cicatrice, celle qui avait fait de lui le sauveur, celle qui l'avait catalogué depuis toutes ces années. Il l'aimait autant qu'il la détestait. Il l'aimait parce qu'elle signifiait qu'avant de mourir, ses parents l'aimait. Mais, il la détestait pour ce que les gens pensaient de lui. Pour ce que les gens croyaient penser de lui. Car personne ne connaissait Harry. Tous connaissaient le sauveur, celui-qui-a-survécu… Mais personne n'avait pris la peine de regarder en dessous de la carapace, personne n'avait creusé pour savoir qui il était au fond.

Et il en avait assez que les gens l'arrêtent dans la rue, telle une célébrité. Il en avait assez que les gens lui parlent, l'apostrophe, le félicite, l'épie. Il voulait une vie normale par Merlin ! C'était trop demander ? Il voulait vivre une vie tranquille, sans devoir à chaque instant se retrouver, vérifier qu'aucun paparazzi ne le suit. Et aussi ne plus faire attention à ses paroles.

Mut de ces bonnes réflexions, il sortit en emportant le parchemin qui reposait à côté de ses clefs, qu'il n'oublia pas, évidemment. Il emporta la veste, dans l'intention de la rendre à son propriétaire.

Quand il sortit de l'hôtel, il était assez tôt. Il décida de se promener un peu avant de trouver la libraire. Il réfléchit un instant, il pourrait peut-être laisser tomber les lunettes pour de bon. Sa vue n'était plus entravée de cercles de verre, il y voyait très bien. Et c'était libérateur. Bon, les lentilles c'était vraiment compliqué à mettre, peut-être que la magie pourrait y faire quelque chose ?

Il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours demander à Dray, à Malefoy plutôt. Lui qui côtoyait la magie depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Il arriva finalement à la petite libraire de quartier en fin de matinée. Il poussa la porte et respira à grandes goulées, l'air qui sentait les vieux livres, et le neuf aussi. C'était l'odeur que dégageait Hermione quand elle était plongée dans un livre.

-Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour trouver Drago Malefoy, le nez plongé dans un livre. Il l'observa un instant, avant que les deux orbes de la couleur d'une journée de pluie, ne se lèvent sur lui.

-Pot… Will ? Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

-Salut Dray.

-Wow. Si je m'attendais à ça.

-ça quoi ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Dray ferma son livre dans un claquement sourd avant de le poser sur le comptoir puis de faire le tour dudit comptoir. Il s'approcha, une main sur le menton, l'autre croisé sur son torse et fit le tour de Will.

-Merlin… Je n'avais jamais vu à quel point tu étais beau. Bon cependant je suis désolé pour ce méchant bleu et cette lèvre fendue, grimaça-t-il.

-Pardon ? S'étouffa William qui n'avait retenu que le début.

-Et ces yeux. Lentilles ? Mouai, pas terrible. Si tu veux, je sais où tu pourrais retrouver toute ta vue. Plus de lunettes, qui sont tellement laides en passant.

Si une bouche pouvait tomber au sol en s'ouvrant, alors la mâchoire de Will aurait atterri au sol.

-Attends, je finis dans… Il regarda derrière le comptoir sur l'ordinateur. Dans moins d'une heure. On ira ensemble pour tes yeux. Enfin… Si tu le veux…

William le regardait toujours, la bouche encore ouverte. Dray passa une main sous sa bouche et la ferma, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

-Okai… Bon… Hey ! Mais répond au moins !

-Heu… je…

En face de lui Dray haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-Mais encore ?

Will se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je… Tu… tu as dit que… Que j'étais quoi ?

-Canon ? Demanda-t-il mine de rien. C'est vrai qu'avec ton nid d'oiseau à la place des cheveux, tu ressemblais à rien. Mais les cheveux longs, ça te va foutrement bien. Oh ça va ne fait pas ta prude !

Will détourna la tête en rougissant de plus belle.

-Bon alors ?

-Alors quoi ? S'énerva Will.

-Pour tes yeux ! Si tu veux retrouver la vue, bien sûr.

-Heu… D'accord.

-Cool. Je te laisse regarder si tu veux, ou à côté y a un magasin assez intéressant si tu veux te promener.

-Je vais… Faire un tour ici.

-Dans… Hum, environ trois quarts d'heure j'ai fini, ça va être long. Si tu veux faire un tour, reviens dans trente minutes sinon.

-D'accord. Hey, mais pourquoi tu n'as pas de marques au fait ?

-Glamour ! Sourit son vis-à-vis.

William quitta la petite boutique en fronçant les sourcils. Finalement, il était en train de se demander si c'était vraiment Drago Malefoy.

Il longea la rue, avisa le magasin plus loin, c'était un bric à braque, il y avait plein d'objets moldu dans la vitrine. En avançant un peu, Will s'aperçut qu'il y avait une troisième vitrine, avec des objets sorciers cette fois. Il fronça les sourcils, ce souvenant que Dray l'avait qualifié d'intéressant. Et c'était plutôt vrai.

Il entra finalement dans le magasin. C'était un bazar sans nom. Les articles se chevauchaient, s'entassaient les uns sur les autres. Des tasses, des cendriers, des verres de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs, certains en forme de femmes nues ou d'hommes nus aussi. Des paysages de l'Australie. Des boîtes pour ranger les cigarettes, des tee-shirts, des pulls, des caleçons. Des objets à la fonction non identifiée, quelques vieux meubles, des grimoires poussiéreux… Ce magasin était unique en son genre.

William se détourna et entra plus profondément dans le magasin.

-Bonjour Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda une voie que Will semblait connaitre.

Il se retourna, et trouva Liam occuper à ranger des babioles dans les rayons.

-Bonjour Liam. Déclara-t-il tranquillement.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et manqua de se casser la figure de la chaise sur laquelle il avait grimpé.

-William ? Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

-Hum…

-Wouaw… Tu es… Splendide.

Le brun s'empourpra violemment en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous par Merlin… Baragouina-t-il.

-Vous ?

-Dray… Il a dit que j'étais beau… Et canon après… Merlin. Je n'ai rien de « splendide » ! S'étouffa-t-il à moitié.

-Hey. Mais calmes-toi. Je t'assure que tu l'es.

-Mais… Non ! Geignit-il. Je suis maigre, et petit, et… Non. Je ne suis pas beau.

-On dit que tout ce qui est petit est mignon. J'avoue qu'il faudrait te remplumer un petit peu, mais je t'assure que tu es splendide. Et les cheveux longs, par Merlin, ça te va tellement bien. Et sans lunettes, on peut voir tes magnifiques yeux dans lequel on voudrait se plonger et ne jamais en sortir.

S'il était possible de rougir plus alors Will le ferait. Il était écarlate, telle une écrevisse, plus rouge que rouge, jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

-Tellement mignon. Souffla Liam avec un sourire. Tu cherchais quelque chose en particulier ?

-Heu… Non, je suis rentré parce que ce magasin m'a intrigué.

-Je te laisse regarder alors ! Je dois ranger avant que mon patron ne revienne. Je finis en début d'après-midi.

-D'accord. Heu, Liam ?

-Oui ?

-Tu aurais l'heure ?

-Bientôt midi. Moins vingt à vrai dire.

-Merci.

Will s'apprêta à sortir quand il tourna de nouveau la tête vers le blond.

-Je… Je t'ai ramené ta veste au fait.

-On verra ça tout à l'heure d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et sortit dehors. Il regarda attentivement les vitrines sur son chemin et finalement entra de nouveau dans la librairie. Il y fit un tour, regardant les livres. Il en trouva un intéressant et l'acheta.

Finalement les deux anciens ennemis sortirent de la librairie quinze minutes plus tard. Ils marchèrent un moment, parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, puis ils décidèrent de manger un morceau et s'attablèrent dans un petit pub.

La conversation continua, tranquillement un moment avant que Will n'en puisse plus et pose une question qui le turlupinait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ?

Dray soupira, il avala un verre de vin et se resservit avant de poser ses yeux sur William.

-Après la guerre, je suis resté enfermer au manoir. Je ne voulais plus sortir à cause de ce que les gens disaient de moi. Ma mère m'a vu sombrer petite à petit. Un jour elle m'a dit que je devrais chercher qui j'étais, plutôt que de me morfondre sur le semblant de ce que j'étais. Je lui ai demandé comment. Elle a simplement souri. Et puis elle m'a dit que c'était à moi de chercher. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle ferait tous pour moi, et surtout, elle a dit que peu importe l'endroit où je trouverais, du moment que je trouvais. Alors je suis parti, j'ai voyagé, j'ai fait les États-Unis, le Mexique, la France, la Thaïlande, et i ans, je me suis retrouvé ici. Je suis tombé amoureux de la ville. J'ai réfléchi un moment à ce que je voulais faire de ma vie… Avec ce tatouage, je n'ai pas été du côté sorcier, j'ai donc trouvé ce travail, et ça me plaît. Et puis le propriétaire, il m'a trouvé un appartement en face. Le propriétaire, c'est le père d'Ethan. C'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré. Finalement, je pense juste que j'aspirais à une vie tranquille. Je voulais juste que les gens ne me voient pas comme mon père, qu'il arrête leurs préjugés débiles. En fait je me suis aperçu que les préjugées débiles je les avais aussi éprouvés un jour, et… Enfin je regrette. Je regrette d'avoir traité tout le monde comme de la merde, toi et granger, et la belette aussi.

-Hey ! S'insurgea Will.

-Bon en fait, Weasley je n'ai jamais pu le blairer, mais pas pour ces raisons-là ! Granger, c'était parce qu'elle était brillante, qu'elle est un puits de connaissance à elle toute seule. J'aurais tellement aimé parler avec elle, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie. Parce que avoir une conversation avec elle doit être enrichissante. J'étais jaloux… Et Weasley, c'était parce qu'il était le meilleur ami du sauveur… C'est… Débile.

-Et moi ? Tenta Will.

-Toi ? C'est parce que tu ne faisais rien mais que tu étais populaire, que tu étais le sauveur, celui-qui-à-survécu… Et… Parce que tu as refusé de me serrer la main, j'étais jaloux. Jaloux de votre amitié, de votre trio, de toutes ces choses fabuleuses que vous avez faite. Enfin bon. Quand je suis arrivé ici, les gens ne me regardaient pas, ils ne prêtaient pas attention à qui j'étais, à ce que je faisais… Je me suis senti libre pour la première fois de ma vie. Et ça m'a fait plus de bien que je ne l'aie cru. Je suis rentré en Angleterre une fois, et j'ai dit à ma mère que je ne voulais plus jamais quitter l'Australie. Et elle a pleuré, elle m'a dit qu'elle était fière de moi. Et je suis toujours là.

-D'accord. C'est un beau voyage…

-Et toi ? Demanda Drago après un silence.

-Moi ?

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Will soupira.

-C'est une longue histoire. Tu en connais une partie.

-Ouai… Weaslette t'a fait cocu. J'ai toujours su que ça n'irait pas entre vous.

-Hum… Pardon ?

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! c'était une intuition.

-Je… Je suis resté enfermer chez moi ces trois dernières années. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie à vrai dire. J'ai essayé de réfléchir, mais Ginny, elle passait son temps à me proposer des trucs à faire. Des boulots minables aux boulots prestigieux. Et… Je… Je crois qu'elle m'a dégouté de tous ces boulots à vrai dire. Et finalement, elle a laissé tomber. Elle a commencé à ne plus me parler. Puis nous avons fini par ne plus nous toucher. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions, j'ai découvert des indices sur le fait qu'elle allait voir ailleurs. Elle avait des bleus, ses explications étaient bancales. Elle avait des suçons, et d'autres marques. Elle pensait que je ne les voyais pas mais bordel, je ne suis pas con. Enfin, y a huit mois, Hermi est venue en pleurant… Elle m'a dit que Ginny me trompait, je lui ai dit que je savais… Depuis déjà trois mois… S'en est resté là. J'ai attendu, le jour où elle aurait l'audace de me dire elle-même. Mais il a fallu qu'elle attende d'être en cloque pour me le dire.

-Pourquoi être resté avec elle si tu le savais ? C'était… Mauvais.

-Je sais… Souffla le brun. Mais… Je ne voulais pas perdre la seule famille que j'avais, enfin ma famille de cœur. J'avais l'impression de faire réellement partie de la famille, j'avais des beaux frères… J'avais des beaux parents. Mais maintenant, je suis seul…

-Tu as toujours tes meilleurs amis. Tenta doucement Dray.

-Je sais…

-Je ne connais pas la famille Weasley, mais je suis persuadé que même sans être avec leur fille, tu feras toujours partie de leur famille.

Seul le silence répondit.

-Bon, je vois que tu es toujours aussi borné. Déclara Dray dans un éclat de rire.

Ça fit sourire le brun.

-Will ?

-Hum.

-Je suis désolé pour ton parrain…

-Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué à ce que je sache. Répondit Will un peu sèchement.

-Non. Mais c'est ma tante… Enfin… Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme ça, mais elle était la sœur de ma mère… Et enfin, elle fait partie de la famille.

-C'était sa cousine, ça l'a pas empêché de le tuer…

-Je sais… Mais je ne suis pas ma famille. Et je suis désolé de tout le mal qu'ils t'ont fait… Même mon père. Je suis tellement soulagé qu'il soit en prison. Pas pour moi, mais pour ma mère. Elle l'aimait, elle est triste, mais je sais qu'elle est en sécurité.

Le silence s'étira.

-Allez, viens. On va aller voir pour tes yeux.

-Je vais payer.

-Hors de question Potter.

Mais trop tard, Will était déjà en train de donner la monnaie et le blond roula des yeux.

* * *

 _J'espère que cette conversation à cœur ouvert entre ces deux Némésis vous plaira tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Donnez-moi vos avis !_

 _H._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello les doudous !_

 _Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D !_

 _Remerciement à vous tous, pour vos reviews, presque 40 :P, d'avoir ajouté mon histoire dans vos favoris, 63 et pour suivre ma fiction 133 ^^ ! Alors un grand merci à vous tous. J'ai même dépassé les 6000 vues. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant mais merci !_

 _Merci aussi à mes Bêta, Maylis pour sa correction et ma Noour pour toute son aide !_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 **Rainbow Warrior** Hello, merci à toi pour laisser une review a chaque chapitre ! Non pas de Drarry xD (si tu veux en lire j'en ai trois dans mon profil, 2 OS et une fic ; ) ) désolé pour les chapitres un peut cours… Je sais très bien que c'est limite frustrant mais ils sont tous plus ou moins cours. Entré 2000 et 3000 mots…

Je ne vais pas répondre à ta question sur Liam ! je ne vais pas vendre la mèche (Ah ça non !) ce ne serais pas drôle !

C'est exactement ce que je pense, mais surtout, je pense que dans notre monde il y a bien trop de préjugés. Personnellement, du moment que les gens sont heureux, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Mais la méchanceté et la moquerie est une monnaie courante. J'aimerais idéaliser le monde dans lequel on vie mais c'est impossible. Les licornes et les bisounours n'existes malheureusement pas…

Bien sûr, je pense comme toi sur ce point, mais c'est aussi très personnel xD j'ai fait d'Harry une personne Bi ou Homo parce que je ne supporte pas Ginny… Et je trouve le couple bien trop clicher… Mais je n'en ai pas déjà parler ? xD ! Bref, oui je trouve qu'Harry aurait était malheureux avec Ginny, avec tout ce qu'il a vécu je pense qu'il aurait plus un caractère à ce qu'on prenne soins de lui et non que lui, prenne soins d'une autre personne.

Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne semaine :D

 **AURORE** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je te laisse lire la suite !

 _J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous continuerais à suivre ma fiction. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine._

 _Hoodraii._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble, vieux et crasseux. Aux premiers abords, abandonner. Mais quand Dray lui intima de le suivre, après avoir traversé la barrière magique, l'immeuble devint blanc et des sorciers en sortaient ou rentraient, d''autres transplanaient.

Will suivit Dray à l'intérieur, se dirigea vers l'accueil et parla avec la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait.

Ils patientèrent un instant avant qu'une femme noire n'arrive.

-Bonjour Dray, ça faisait longtemps.

-Bonjour Mrs Taylor.

-Que puis-je pour toi ? Oh, en voilà un beau jeune homme, quoi qu'un peu abîmé.

-Je vous présente William Evans.

-Bonjour, répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

-Il voudrait rectifier sa vue. Vous pourriez nous indiquer quelqu'un ? demanda Dray calmement, son air d'aristo coincé était légèrement revenu.

-Oh, mais je peux faire mieux Dray. Suivez-moi.

Ils suivirent la médicomage jusqu'au troisième étage où ils entrèrent dans un bureau.

-Asseyez-vous jeunes gens. Alors, vous souhaitez recouvrer la vue ? Enfin, je veux dire voir sans lunettes ou lentilles ?

Will, qui n'en menait pas large acquiesça.

-Je peux vous aider. Je peux même le faire maintenant si vous le souhaitez.

-D'accord. Mais… ça ne changera rien… Enfin…

-Oh… Vous voulez dire, la couleur de vos yeux ? Bien évidemment que non.

-Alors allons y.

-Bien. Suivez-moi. Allongez-vous et retirez les lentilles que vous avez.

Will retira, avec beaucoup de difficulté, les lentilles et s'allongea.

La Médicomage éteignit la lumière, la pièce fut plongée dans le noir.

-Alors, vous allez garder les yeux bien ouverts. Quant à vous Dray, vous allez les fermer s'il vous plaît. Vous ne clignez pas des yeux, le moins possible du moins. Vous fixez un le point lumineux au plafond et vous ne le lâchez pas des yeux, compris ? Bien, continua-t-elle après un hochement de tête, je vous préviens, vous allez ressentir des choses assez désagréables dans votre flux magique, mais aussi dans vos yeux.

Après quelques instants, elle demanda s'il était prêt. Et elle commença à psalmodier une formule compliquée et longue. Elle avait les yeux fermés et sa baguette battait l'air. Une lumière violette en sortit et William ressentit un picotement derrière sa rétine.

Au milieu de la formule, il sentit comme une chaleur désagréable qui le fit haleter. Elle se trouvait tout près de son cœur. Ça comprimait ses cotes, et le picotement dans ses yeux se fit plus présent encore.

William eut beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, il n'avait qu'une envie les fermer. Mais il tient bon et la médicomage s'arrêta.

-Vous pouvez fermer les yeux, et laissez-les fermés un instant. Le temps que votre magie s'y fasse.

Quand finalement après un temps à essayer de retrouver une respiration normale, Will ouvrit les yeux. Il paniqua quand il ne vit rien.

-Mr Evans, calmez-vous, c'est tout à fait normal. Laissez le temps à vos yeux de s'habituer à voir normalement.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il attendit et battit des paupières pour s'accoutumer de la lumière.

Un sourire illumina son visage quand il s'aperçut qu'il y voyait comme s'il avait des lunettes sur le nez. Il sauta au cou du blond en le remerciant. Et s'écarta quand il s'aperçut de ce qu'il faisait sous le sourire en coin du blond il piqua un far.

-Merci Beaucoup, murmura-t-il.

-Oh… Mais de rien !

Il remercia la médicomage un nombre incalculable de fois et ils finirent par sortir après qu'elle lui ait donné une potion cicatrisante et réglé la consultation. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, et Will soupira de soulagement et de contentement mêlé.

-Merlin. J'y vois tellement bien, encore mieux qu'avec mes lunettes. J'adore la magie ! souffla-t-il. Merci beaucoup Dray. Sans toi…

-T'inquiète ! Je l'ai fait parce que ça me faisait plaisir, et… Aussi pour m'excuser de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire par le passé.

-C'est oublié. Je vais aller me promener cette après-midi. Merci encore pour…

-Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? demanda Dray en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je…

-Allez viens, laisse-toi aller. Vie ta vie comme tu l'entends. Ne te mets pas de barrières. Essaie, tu vas voir ça fait du bien. Et puis, Liam doit t'attendre.

Will rougit furieusement.

-Je… Je ne suis pas sur…

-Pas sur de quoi ? Que tu sois gay ? Mais personne ne t'a demandé de l'être. Et puis, peut-être que tu pourrais découvrir, ou essayer. Qui sais… Temps qu'on n'y a pas goûté, on ne peut pas dire qu'on n'aime pas ! répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Je ne veux pas…

-Si tu me sors déranger Potter, je t'en colle une okai ?

-Heu… Okai.

-Bien, alors allons-y. Ils nous attendent.

-Comment… Co…

Pour toute réponse, Dray sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche.

-Par Merlin, Maggia, et les quatre fondateurs réunis. Drago Malefoy avec un téléphone…

Dray leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire franc.

-Allez viens espèce de dégénéré.

-Pardon ? s'offensa faussement le brun. Crétin ! répliqua-t-il en lui tirant puérilement la langue.

. o0O0o .

Cela faisait à peine cinq jours qu'il était rentré, il pensait sans cesse à ses recherches. Il pensait sans cesse à sa famille malheureuse, qui s'inquiétaient pour Harry. Il se demandait sans cesse ce qu'ils faisaient, s'ils n'étaient pas en danger. En gros, il stressait, il angoissait. Et par-dessus tout, ils se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

Il venait de se lever quand il aperçut au loin une petite chouette. Il la regarda attentivement et attendit qu'elle se pose sur la table. Il récupéra la lettre et sortit un parchemin avec l'écriture de Bill.

 _Charlie,_

 _Je pense que tu voudrais être au courant… C'est un peu la pagaille ici. Maman hurle à tout bout de champ sur tout le monde. Ginny à réapparut avec un test de paternité, qui n'est ni du nom de Zabini, ni de celui de Nott… Enfin, elle s'est fait incendier. Et pas que par maman. Hermione s'en ai chargé… Et la colère d'une Hermione Granger… Je crois que c'est pire que celle de maman. Ron. Et bien Ron, c'est Ron quoi. Il l'a insulté de tous les noms._

 _Enfin. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai écrit, dans l'enveloppe se trouve un exemplaire de la gazette… C'est une Édition spéciale… Je te laisse découvrir. Si tu veux venir à la maison pour en parler tu es le bienvenu. Sache que ça a mis la pagaille dans la famille._

 _Ton frère, Bill._

En haussant un sourcil, Charlie sortit l'exemplaire rétrécit de la gazette et après lui avoir fait retrouver sa taille normale, blêmit.

 **«** **Edition spéciale : Ginevra Weasley trompe son mari : Mais qui est le père ? Et où est passé Harry Potter ? »**

-Par Merlin.

Il commença la lecture.

 _« Moi Rita Skeeter votre fidèle reporter détient une information exclusive, obtenue de source sûre : Ginevra Weasley serait enceinte de 3 mois, et Harry Potter ne serait pas le père. Trahi et trompé par sa compagne, le sauveur du monde sorcier semblait être en proie à un grand questionnement interne l'ayant poussé à l'exil, personne ne sait où il pourrait se trouver à l'heure où je vous écris._

 _Page 2, L'adultère, par Ginevra Weasley._

 _Page 5, Quel avenir pour un enfant illégitime ?_

 _Page 7, Où est donc passé Harry Potter ?_

 _Page 9, Tout ce que vous avez voulu savoir sur leur couple sans avoir à demander._

 _Page 12, Interview de Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, les meilleures amies de Ginevra. »_

-Merlin, Merlin, Merlin… Merde. Charlie continua comme ça pendant un instant, alternant des jurons tanto anglais, tanto Roumain.

Il ouvrit l'article jusqu'à la page deux.

 _« Ginevra Weasley, compagne de Harry Potter depuis la guerre, jeune cadette de la famille nombreuse, aurait trompé son compagnon._

 _Moi, vôtre reporter favorite, sait de source sure que la demoiselle serait allée voir ailleurs depuis un moment. Oui, après une enquête, cela ferait plus d'une année qu'elle entretiendrait une liaison, ou dirais-je, plusieurs liaisons. Le beau et tumultueux Blaise Zabini serait le premier, suivit de près par son ami Théodore Nott. D'après ce que j'ai recueilli, elle aurait même poussé la liaison avec les deux hommes, en même temps._

Charlie arrêta là sa lecture. Il était plus blanc encore. Il jeta tout de même un œil aux autres articles.

Lisant parfois à voix haute, tellement il était abasourdi. « L'enfant était-il voulu ? », « Harry Potter était-il au courant ? », « Si oui, pourquoi ne pas avoir mis fin à cette mascarade ? » … « l'adultère un sujet tabou ». Quand finalement il tomba sur l'article sur Harry, la colère s'insinua en lui en lisant certaines phrases comme, « Pourquoi s'enfuir ? Avait-il, lui aussi des choses à se reprocher ? » ou « il avait des agissements bizarre » … Et d'autres encore.

Quand il eut terminé sa lecture il se demanda si Harry aurait vent de toute l'agitation. Finalement il se demanda comment cette femme avait put avoir des informations aussi vraies.

.

Les semaines passèrent sans que personnes n'aient de nouvelles d'Harry. Et Charlie essayait vraiment de le trouver, mais le travail était aussi important et il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre de nouvelles vacances. Donc il fut envoyé en mission, pour un mois. Il prépara ses affaires en ruminant, il écrivit une lettre à sa famille et partit en portoloin vers sa destination.

Il devait aider une réserve de dragon, qui avait beaucoup trop d'œuf pour le peu de personne qui y travaillait. Il devait les aider à s'en occuper, et choisir ceux qui pourrait être transférer dans la réserve de Roumanie, puisqu'au contraire, eux était en manque d'œufs.

Il arriva finalement au ministère de la magie Australienne. Il devait prendre la cheminée, mais il avait deux ou trois choses à voir dans la ville avant.

Il arriva finalement dans la pièce principale de la réserve en milieux d'après-midi. Elle était vide, et Charlie fronça les sourcils. Il était déjà de mauvaise humeur, mais alors si en plus personne ne venait l'accueillir… Il tourna sur lui-même, appela une fois, puis deux mais aucune réponse. Il toqua à une porte, mais toujours personne.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes il trouva la porte de la nurserie et entra.

-Ah, je trouve enfin quelqu'un. Personne n'est venu m'accueillir.

-Hein ? demanda l'homme qui lui faisait face à présent.

-Je suis là pour les œufs, Charlie Weasley.

-Les œufs ?

Visiblement vu la tête de l'homme, il n'était pas au courant.

-Vous avez fait appel à la réserve de Roumanie pour le surplus d'œuf.

-Oh… Oh… Non. Rigola l'homme. Mais la réserve dans les terres oui. Enfin d'après ce que je sais. Vous avez frappé à la mauvaise porte mon bon monsieur. Attendez. Je dois avoir leur adresse.

Charlie Grogna, si c'était une mauvaise blague ses collègues allaient l'entendre. Il suivit l'homme qui se dirigea vers le bureau. Il lui donna finalement l'adresse.

-Je suis désolé du dérangement.

-Oh ne vous en faites pas. M'enfin, c'est bien la première fois que ça nous arrive, répondit-il avec un éclat de rire.

Après avoir salué son hôte temporaire il s'engouffra dans la cheminée pour atterrir une nouvelle fois au ministère de la magie. Et il dû prendre une troisième fois la cheminée pour finalement atterrir dans un grand espace.

-Ah enfin ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez arriver déclara une grande blonde les cheveux coupées cours. Je suis Judith. Bienvenue en Australie.

-Ouai. Désolé mes satanés collègues m'ont fait une mauvaise blague. Ils vont m'entendre grogna le dragonnier.

La femme éclata de rire face à la mauvaise humeur du nouvel arrivant.

-Venez je vais vous montrer où vous allez crécher.

Vingt minutes plus tard il était installé dans une minuscule chambre. Il soupira, il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui.

Il alla visiter.

.

Il passa plusieurs jours dans cette réserve, tous les dragonniers étaient sympas, il y avait une bonne ambiance, mais malgré tout, il était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait de nouvelles de personnes. Surtout pas d'un brun à lunettes qui hantait la plupart de ces pensées.

. o0O0o .

Parlant d'un brun à lunettes. Il était avec la petite bande, ils attendaient Dray qui était parti voir sa mère.

Il revint en fin d'après-midi, la mine déconfite.

-Will, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

-Heu… Ledit Will fronça les sourcils. Oui…

Ils s'écartèrent du petit groupe, et Dray sortit de sa poche un journal.

-Je… Ma mère m'en a parlé… Je te préviens c'est pas jojo…

Il tendit le journal au brun qui, en regardant la une de couverture blêmit. Quand il eut fini sa lecture il était rouge, de honte et de colère. Sans même s'en apercevoir la gazette pris feux. Il dut la lâcher au dernier moment avant de se brûler.

-Désolé.

-Tu n'y est pour rien. Mais il est temps que ce cafard paye pour toutes les inepties qu'elle a écrit.

-De qui… Oh ? Tu veux parler de Skeeter ? T'a un plan ?

-Ouai.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-hum, pas vraiment. J'ai juste une lettre à écrire.

-D'accord, on ira l'écrire ensemble alors, ce soir chez moi ? Allez laisse-moi t'aider.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy eu un frisson de peur en voyant la rage éclairé les orbes d'émeraude de son vis-à-vis, sans parler du sourire qui promettait milles tortures.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Liam en s'approchant. Tu m'as l'air sur les nerfs Will.

-Ce n'est rien t'inquiète, affirma William.

Le soir, Will et Dray se retrouvèrent autour d'un parchemin et d'une plume, un sourire légèrement diabolique sur chacun des visages présent.

. o0O0o .

Bientôt deux semaines que Charlie était en Australie, il avançait bien dans sa tâche, quoi qu'il devrait sûrement rester une semaine de plus. Mais il en aviserait son chef demain. Aujourd'hui il avait une course à faire. Il savait que Sidney était réputée pour son côté moldu, mais aussi pour son côté sorcier. Donc c'est d'un pas certain qu'il alla d'abord du coté Sorcier. Il avait besoins d'ingrédients pour faire un onguent spécial pour un petit dragon malade.

Finalement, il flâna un certain temps puis décida de manger un bout avant d'aller du coté moldu. Il s'installa à une table et commanda des spécialités. Quand il fut repu il se dirigea du côté moldu.

Il en profita pour visiter.

Il en était là, dans un centre commercial moldu, il observait cette construction, c'était très jolie, moderne, pas comme les vieilleries du côté sorcier. Des éclats de rire le fit se retourner. Un groupe avec de jeunes se courait après, certain en skate, d'autres comme les filles en roller. Il les observa un instant, un grand blond avec des dreads tenait un jeune homme brun au cheveux long, attacher en catogan. Un blond platine parlait avec le garçon brun, et ils riaient.

Soudain, Charlie croisa un regard émeraude et le jeune homme perdit son sourire. Il se stoppa net, tirant sans faire attention le blond aux dreads qui faillit s'étalé de tout son long.

-Harry… souffla le roux interdit.

Il fit un pas en avant, et le brun fit un pas en arrière serrant le tee-shirt de l'autre jeune homme.

-Dray !

Le blond qui n'avait pas vu se retourna vers lui, avisant le teint blafard du brun, tourna son regard vers Charlie et perdit lui aussi son sourire.

-Et Merde. Viens ! cria le blond en prenant la main du brun il partit en courant dans le sens inverse.

Le groupe de jeune comprit instantanément et suivit les trois autres. Finalement, un vigile les poursuivit en leur hurlant dessus, et seul des éclats de rire lui répondit.

Charlie regarda l'endroit où s'était tenu Harry avant de cligner des yeux et de courir lui aussi. Mais malgré ses grandes foulées, il ne réussit pas à rattraper les jeunes. Il finit par sortir et regarda le groupe s'éloigné parmi les tas de ferrailles garées sur le parking en riant.

Une jeune femme blonde, s'avança vers Charlie en lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux.

-Hey grand dadet. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à notre ami ?

-Heu… Lui parler, il manque beaucoup à sa famille.

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant, un sourcil levé.

-Et bien laisse-moi te dire que lui ne veut pas te parler, alors t'es mignon mais tu rentres chez toi !

Et elle le planta là, repartant en roulant. Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux et marcha un moment avant de trouver une ruelle et transplaner.

Il écrivit une missive à son frère, ajoutant dans la lettre qu'au moins, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Charlie envoya la lettre en empruntant une chouette a un collègue.

Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre et fit les cent pas.

Alors depuis tout ce temps, Harry était là. Il avait l'air de s'être fait des amis. Il avait le visage enjoué, et Merlin… ça frappa Charlie, il était magnifique avec ses cheveux longs. Il était surtout bien habillé, il avait des amis, et apparemment un petit ami… Ne sachant pas pourquoi, son cœur se serra Charlie se renfrogna. C'est sûr que cet homme était mille fois plus beau que lui, avec sa peau sans cicatrice… Merlin mais à quoi il pensait ? Pourquoi diable avait-il ce sentiment… de ? De jalousie ?

-Oh par Merlin, se lamenta-t-il en s'affalant de tout son long sur le lit.

. o0O0o .

Quand Harry se stoppa, il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et ce n'était pas seulement dut à la course éfreinée.

-Merlin… gémit-il en se cachant le visage dans ces mains.

-C'était qui ?

-Weasley, affirma Dray.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait la…

-Mais ça ne nous dit pas qui c'était.

-Le frère de… de… De mon meilleur ami… souffla Will.

-Il a dit que tu manquais à sa famille, tenta doucement Mia.

-Quoi ?

-Je répète juste ce qu'il a dit.

-Merlin, Molly… Hermi… Ron… souffla William.

-Hey Will calme toi. Je pense que tu devrais leurs écrire… Au moins pour les rassurer… Je t'avais dit qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour toi. J'ai toujours raison ! finit Dray d'un air pompeux.

Ça eut le mérite de tirer un petit sourire au brun, qui enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

-Ce soir alors, souffla-t-il.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vos pronostiques pour la suite ? ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, tout est bon à prendre._

 _Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de me lire._

 _A bientôt !_

 _H._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello les doudous,_

 _Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, nous avons dépassé le cap des 50 et c'est le record et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça !_

 _Merci aussi à mes Bêta, Ma Noour pour toute son aide et ces conseils, Maylis pour sa correction et Sarah pour sa deuxième correction ces conseils et pour me dire quand il y a des répétitions ou des phrases qui ne veulent absolument rien dire mdr ! Mais merci à elles !_

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 **Rainbow Warrior** Hello, Bon, alors si mon Dray/Harry fraternel te plais ça me va ^^ ! Pour Liam, je te laisse voir leur relation et comment tout cela va bien pouvoir se passer ! Ce ne serait pas drôle si je ne laissais pas un peut de suspens pas vrai ?

Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Harry n'a pas eu de model pour recevoir et donner de l'amour. Je suis aussi d'accord pour dire qu'il aura bien du mal à donner son cœur a qui que se soit. Donc, je vais simplement te donner un indice quant a ta question cacher, le titre de cette fic ; ) !

Je suis d'accord que sur ce coup, J.K a un peut abuser, le couple Ginny Harry ressemble trop au couple Potter, Lily et James… Et ça me perturbe quelque peu, d'où mon aversion pour se couple xD !

Et je t'assure que je ne lis aucune histoire ou il y a un Harry/Ginny. Je suis comme toi en quelque sorte, je n'aime pas cette effet miroir ^^ !

Pour ta dernière interrogation, et bien je suis dans le regret de te dire que je ne sais pas xD !

A la semaine prochaine !

 **LittleSmileSadik** Hello, merci pour ta review je vois que tu as beaucoup de question, et honte a moi de ne pas vous avoir tenue au courant de mon avancer ^^ ! je vais y répondre plus bas. A la semaine prochaine : ) !

 **Aki** Hello, merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas arrêter au premier chapitre, je suis désolé pour les fautes… C'est vrai qu'on les voit plus quand on lit que quand on écrit ! J'ai remédier a ce problème en ayant une deuxième bêta et j'espère sincèrement qu'il y aura beaucoup moins de fautes voir pas du tout… ^^

 _Blabla d'auteur !_

 _Alors voilà, pour commencer, j'ai eu plusieurs reviews d'entres vous qui m'ont demandé qui était le père de l'enfant de Ginny. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'en ai aucune idée. Alors voilà, j'ai une question pour vous ^^, **D'après vous, qui pourrais être le père de l'enfant. Donnez moi les noms de personnes dans son année ou celle au-dessus qui d'après vous pourrez être le père de l'enfant. J'attends avec impatience vos pronostiques : P !**_

 _Pour finir, et je m'en excuse profondément ^^, je ne vous ai pas prévenu de l'avancer de cette fic, alors je vais le faire maintenant. En tout et fini, il y a 24 chapitre d'écrit plus un 25eme de commencer xD, dont 7 avec celui-ci qui sont posté sur FFnet . La correction est faite jusqu'au chapitre 15 et ma deuxième correctrice doit encore corriger les autres. Je vous avoue que je stagne un peut pour ce 25eme chapitre. J'ai de l'avance et tant mieux, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à avancer pour la suite. Je prends mon temps bien sur ^^ et vous aurez la fin soyez en sûr._

 _J'ai aussi, la semaine dernière, poster une nouvelle histoire, je ne sais pas si cela peut vous intéresser ^^ mais c'est un Cross Over Harry Potter/ Twilight. Le nom :_ **The light of my darkness.**

 _Si vous voulez jeter un œil à vous de voir :P ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Bonne semaine et à la semaine prochaine !_

 _H._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Charlie passait la plupart de son temps à réfléchir, il était sans cesse de mauvaise humeur et bougon. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et les personnes pourtant gentilles qui travaillaient dans la réserve commençaient à en avoir par-dessus la tête de la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme.

-Dis-moi Charlie !

-Hum ? Grogna le dragonnier.

-Tu souris quelquefois ? Demanda Judith sous le rire de quelques personnes.

-Oui, grogna-t-il de nouveau en lançant des regards noirs.

-On ne se connaît pas beaucoup toi et moi. Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui te turlupine à ce point. Parce que ça doit être un sacré truc pour que tu sois aussi chiant.

-Fous moi la paix. Grogna Charlie.

-Ohlala. Va voir un psy tu veux. Je voulais juste faire la causette moi.

Et elle le planta la, Charlie soupira en colère.

Il resta toute la journée ainsi, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou se pose devant lui.

Il bougonna un instant avant de prendre l'enveloppe et de lire la lettre.

 _« Charlie,_

 _Je voulais que tu sache que Harry nous as écrit une lettre, plus particulièrement à Maman, mais il a dit dans cette lettre qu'il allait bien. Même s'il n'a pas dit où il est. La lettre était très courte, mais l'essentiel était là._

 _J'ai reçu ta missive d'ailleurs. Je pense que te voir, lui a fait comme un électrochoc._

 _Il a dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas encore, qu'il avait retrouvé une connaissance et qu'il voulait apprendre à le connaître. Enfin, il a dit que ce n'était pas la peine de lui répondre. Il reviendrait quand il en aurait envie._

 _Je crois malgré tout, qu'il faudrait que tu ailles le voir Charlie. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Et pour toi._

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _Bill. »_

Alors Harry avait envoyé une lettre au Terrier… Un petit sourire vint ourler ses lèvres. Ça faisait maintenant plus de deux mois et demis qu'il avait disparu. Lui-même avait dû rester bien plus longtemps que ce qu'il avait prévu, mais il repartait demain. Il avait hâte, vraiment.

Il espérait qu'il reviendrait bientôt en Angleterre, pour Molly et pour ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il était plongé dans la réponse de son frère quand un hibou grand-duc avec des airs d'aristocrate se posa comme une colombe sur la table. Il lui tendit la patte, avec un regard impétueux. Charlie fronça les sourcils.

-Drôles de manières pour un oiseau.

Le hibou hulula comme mécontent.

-Ça va, ça va…

Il décacheta la lettre et l'ouvrit.

 _« Charlie,_

 _Je suis désolé de… m'être enfuit ainsi. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, entre tous les Weasley, je ne m'attendais pas à toi. Je suis un peu confus. J'espère que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps à me chercher…_

 _Je…_ _Si tu veux on pourrait se voir pour discuter, Dray dit que ça me ferait du bien, j'en doute un peu mais bon, il est de bon conseil quand il veut._

 _Enfin, si tu veux me répondre tu peux utiliser Monsieur le Duc. C'est un nom bizarre hein ? Ouai, aussi bizarre que le propriétaire. (C'est même pas vrai) Désolé, enfin pour Dray… Il ne supporte pas qu'on dénigre son Duc…_

 _(Monsieur Weasley, n'écoutez pas un traître mot de ce qu'il raconte s'il vous plaît.)_

 _Harry. (Et Dray, enfin un peu) »_

Charlie fronça les sourcils avant de rire. On aurait presque dit que les jumeaux avaient écrit cette lettre.

Il prit un bout de parchemin et répondit au brun.

. o0O0o .

Harry était affalé dans le canapé du petit appartement de Dray, il se rongeait les ongles. Ils étaient tous les quatre avec Liam et Ethan, ils passaient une soirée devant la télévision. Ethan avait obligé Dray à l'acheter il y a un peu plus d'un an.

D'après Ethan, Dray avait bougonné pour la forme mais il s'était émerveillé de la boite à images. Ça avait beaucoup fait rire Will, qui s'était fait courser par un Dray en colère. Ils avaient chahuté un moment avant de tomber dans le canapé.

Juste avant la fin du film, Monsieur le Duc rentra par la fenêtre ouverte et lâcha le morceau de parchemin sur la tête de William qui cria après la pauvre bête sous le rire des trois autres.

Will s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

 _« Harry,_

 _Que dis-tu de demain soir ? On pourrait discuter autour d'un repas, enfin si tu es d'accord. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

 _A bientôt Harry._

 _Charlie. »_

Il griffonna un petit mot à l'arrière avec un stylos qui trainait sur la table basse et essaya pendant dix minutes d'accrocher le parchemin à la patte du volatile qui refusait.

-Demande lui s'il te plaît.

William leva les yeux au ciel.

-S'il te plait Monsieur grand-duc.

Le hibou le regarda un instant avant de détourner les yeux, comme s'il boudait et finalement lui tendit la patte.

-Merci mon chou chuchota Will à l'oreille du hibou.

Il lui pinça doucement les doigts avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

.

Quand Will se réveilla, il y avait un petit mot posé sur son ventre, « À ce soir alors ».

Le cœur du brun s'accéléra légèrement sur le coup du stress. Il ne put se rendormir, même calé dans les bras de Liam.

La journée passa trop vite au goût du brun, la fin d'après-midi arriva avec une chouette qui lui indiquait l'heure et l'endroit, stressant plus encore le brun. Dray essaya tant bien que mal de le faire souffler, puis en dernier recours lui proposa de l'accompagner.

-Allez, il est bientôt l'heure, on y va ?

-Hum… capitula le brun.

Sur le chemin, Will s'arrêta un instant interpellant son vis-à-vis.

-Dray ?

-Oui ?

-Je… Merci.

-Merci pour quoi au juste, je n'ai rien fait.

-Si. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais depuis qu'on s'est revus. Sans toi, je serais encore seul et déprimé.

-Tu remercieras Liam d'accord, répliqua le blond mal à l'aise. On y va maintenant ou on va être en retard. Surtout que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va apprécier de me revoir. Donc go !

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un petit restaurant moldu, le rouquin attendait devant. Dray s'approcha soudain de Will.

-Il est pas mal celui-ci comme Weasley, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

-Dray ! s'offensa William en rougissant du sans-gêne de son ami.

Parce que oui, Draco Malefoy était son ami à présent. Et il n'aurait pas peur de le dire.

Ils s'approchèrent du Weasley.

-Bonsoir Harry.

-Will.

-Quoi ? demanda le roux ne comprenant pas.

-Je suis Will. Enfin, pour l'instant.

-William pour être plus précis.

-Comme Bill...

-Oh… C'est vrai, je ne m'en souvenais pas, rougit le brun gêné.

Dray regarda l'échange, mal à l'aise. Le rouquin n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était là, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Will et il était légèrement vexé. Il était un Malefoy après tout. Il se racla la gorge.

-Heu, Oui. Charlie, je te présente Dray. C'est un ami.

Charlie tourna la tête vers la personne que désignait Will et écarquilla les yeux.

-Malefoy… souffla-t-il. Tu…

-En fait, maintenant c'est Black. Dray Black.

-Je… okay… Je dois juste m'en remettre… Enchanté… Je suppose… continua-t-il en lui tendant la main.

-De même Charlie. Bien, Will, tu n'as de toute évidence pas besoin de moi, je vais aller retrouver Ethan avant qu'il ne me harcèle. Au plaisir Charlie. Passe après petit brun, à toute.

Et Dray fit demi-tour sans que Will ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

-Mais… couina-t-il en le regardant partir.

Will reporta son attention sur Charlie, et rougit sous le regard perçant du roux.

-Comment tu vas Ha… Will ? demanda le plus âgée.

-Bien, affirma-t-il. Et… Et toi ?

-On ne peut mieux. Affirma le roux. Tu viens ? Allons manger.

-D'accord.

Ils rentrèrent dans le petit restaurant et s'installèrent. Ils parlèrent un instant de tout et de rien, un serveur prit leur commande[SD1] et le silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Charlie se racle la gorge.

-Tu… Hum, tu manques beaucoup à maman. Et bien sûr à Ronnie et Hermione.

-Je sais… souffla le brun en baissant la tête. Tu n'es pas venu exprès pour me chercher quand même ?

-Non. Pas vraiment.

-Co… Comment ça pas vraiment ? répliqua Will en fronçant les sourcils.

-Avec Bill, nous t'avons cherché, enfin nous te cherchions encore, mais de loin. Cependant, je ne suis pas vraiment dans ce pays pour le plaisir. Je repars dans deux jours, j'étais dans une réserve, ils avaient besoin de mon aide.

-Oh. D'accord. Je dois avouer que je pensais que Ron et Hermione me chercherais… Mais… Je ne m'attendais pas trop à ça… Je ne vous connais même pas vraiment, enfin je connais Bill un peu plus… Mais… Enfin tu as compris.

-Oui, j'ai compris. C'est vrai. Mais… Il n'empêche que tu fais tout de même parti de la famille, et la famille c'est sacré chez nous. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être avec… Un membre de la famille pour avoir des frères. Tu les as déjà. Tout comme maman et papa te considère comme leur fils.

Charlie lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Will l'observa, il était celui qu'il connaissait moins. Il n'était pas très grand, toujours plus grand que lui, mais il était musclé, plus encore que Liam. Sur ses bras ressortaient un nombre incalculable de cicatrices, brûlures ou griffures sûrement. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt gris près du corps. Et Will fronça les sourcils dans le cou de l'homme sortait le semblant d'un tatouage, sans même s'en apercevoir William se pencha pour regarder, il ne vu que l'ombre d'une flamme et à ce moment il donnerait tout pour voir ce que le tatouage représentait.

Il rougit face à son raisonnement. Il remonta ses yeux vers le visage du plus vieux, il avait aussi une ou deux cicatrices, notamment près de la lèvre et sur la joue. Mais au contraire de le défigurer, ça l'embellissait, lui donnait un coté plus viril encore. Il avait des lèvres charnues, juste ce qu'il faut. Il portait lui aussi les cheveux assez longs, attachés négligemment en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches éparses. D'un roux plus auburn que la plupart de ses frères. Ses yeux étaient différents aussi, plus foncés, plus profond.

William sursauta quand il rencontra les yeux de Charlie et piqua un fard monumental.

. o0O0o .

Charlie avait aussi observé le petit brun. Avec les cheveux longs ainsi attachés en chignon bas, ses yeux sans lunettes, sans cicatrice, ayant repris du poil de la bête. Harry était à tomber, encore légèrement maigre, mais avec quelques muscles de plus...

Charlie sourit quand le brun se mit à rougir furieusement, et s'empêcha de rosir lui aussi. Il voulait se plonger dans ses yeux et ne plus jamais en sortir. « Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive » pensa-t-il.

-Harry, saches que quoi qu'il arrive, tu feras toujours parti de la famille. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Tu as ta place dans cette famille, dans notre famille. Et… Tu nous manques beaucoup.

-Je… je sais… Mais… Je n'ai jamais vécu pour moi. C'est la première fois que je peux vivre pour moi. Pas parce que je suis le Survivant. Pas parce que je suis Harry Potter. Pas pour ce qui a pu se passer. Ici, pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un est venu me parler pour moi. Pas pour une fichue cicatrice. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, des gens me parlent, m'apprécient pour moi et pas pour une utopie. Et même s'ils sont au courant, merci Dray, ils s'en fichent. Il se fiche de ce que j'ai pu faire, de qui j'étais… Et j'aime ça. J'aime foutrement ça ! Je me sens bien. J'aime ta famille, j'aime Ron, Hermione et Molly, mais… Ici je peux enfin être en paix. Pas de paparazzis, pas de gens qui me demandent des putains de dédicaces.

-Hey, Harry. Calme-toi. J'ai compris le principe, j'ai compris ce que tu pouvais ressentir. À aucun moment je ne t'ai demandé de rentrer, ou de partir avec moi. Je ne t'impose pas un choix, je ne te demande même pas d'en faire un…

-Mais ?

-Cependant, tu devrais leur permettre de te voir, ou simplement leur écrire. Je n'ai pas dit tous les jours, mais de temps en temps. Au moins pour leur faire plaisir.

-Je… D'accord, souffla le brun.

Charlie sourit, il était heureux.

-Tu ne m'a pas dit ce que faisait Malefoy avec toi.

-Je… Nous sommes amis.

-Amis ? s'étrangla le roux.

-Il… Il a beaucoup changé, il n'est plus celui qu'il était. Il est gentil, même s'il est chiant de temps en temps, mais il me fait rire, et… Grâce à lui, enfin grâce à Liam, j'ai rencontré des gens formidables dont deux Non-Mages. Ils sont tous les deux danseurs, ils sont très doués. Ethan est le petit ami de Dray. Oh, bien sûr avec Dray on s'est battu la première fois qu'on s'est vu. Mais grâce à lui, je n'ai plus besoin de porter de lunettes, ni de lentilles d'ailleurs. Il m'a fait découvrir pleins de choses. Enfin, c'est Liam qui est venu me parler en premier s'empourpra le brun.

-Qui c'est ?

-Mon… Mon… petit-ami ? souffla-t-il les joues rougies.

-Tu… Tu veux dire que tu es gay ? Mais…

-Oh, non… non, non je ne suis pas gay.

-Mais…

-Liam m'a dit que pour lui l'amour n'avait pas de sexe… Et j'y ai réfléchit… Et enfin ça s'est un peu fait tout seul.

-Donc tu es amoureux ? demanda Charlie.

Il était légèrement déçu, il ne savait pas d'où de tels sentiments sortait, il se rembrunit. Merlin, il ne devait pas penser des choses comme ça.

-Heu… Non… non, je ne suis pas amoureux… Mais j'aime bien Liam. Il est gentil.

Charlie retrouva son sourire, soulagé « mais soulagé de quoi par Merlin. ».

-D'accord.

-Ça ne te choque pas ? demanda le brun du bout des lèvres.

-De quoi ?

-Que je sorte avec un homme…

-Pourquoi cela me choquerait ? J'ai vu des hommes et des femmes dans ma vie, je suis en quelque sorte comme Liam, mais je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux.

Charlie eu un rire jaune. Quand il leva les yeux, les joues de brun étaient rouges et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, elle devenait de plus en plus rosée. « Merlin, Harry… Arrête » pensa-t-il. Il n'avait qu'une envie embrassé ces lèvres torturées. Il se colla une claque mentale. Il fallait qu'il arrête tout de suite.

-Tu… Tu veux dire… Que…

-Oui. Enfin, mes parents ont eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter… Surtout Ron…

. o0O0o .

Harry ne sut que répondre, il resta la, la bouche entre ouverte, à dévisager Charlie Weasley, le cœur battant à toute allure.

-Est-ce… Est-ce que tu crois… Que… Pour moi… Enfin…

-Tu penses qu'ils vont mal le prendre pour toi ? Hum… Je ne sais pas déclara l'aîné en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je… Je suppose que Ron, et bien… C'est Ron, il aura du mal au début, je suppose mais ça lui passera forcément. Mes parents, et bien ils s'y sont habitués donc je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de souci. Après ma sœur… Et bien, on s'en fiche pas vrai ?

-Hum… gémit William.

-Ecoute Harry, je ne pense pas que si tu venais à être avec un homme serait un motif pour ne plus faire partie de la famille. Tu sais qu'ils tiennent à toi, ils accepteront. J'en suis persuadé.

-Merlin…

Harry se sentait mal, il entoura son visage de ses mains en fermant les yeux.

-Hey ! entendit-il.

Il n'eut le temps que d'entendre un bruissement de vêtements et un raclement de chaise qu'il fut entouré de deux bras musclés.

-Harry… murmura-t-il. Il ne faut pas penser à ce qu'il se passera dans les mois à venir. Il ne faut pas penser à ce qu'ils diront. Tu… Tu dois vivre pour toi, pas pour le regard des autres. Tu es fort, courageux, loyal et tu aimes ma famille tout autant qu'ils t'aiment. Alors ne te fait pas de soucis à l'avance, je suis sûr que le moment venu, ils t'accepteront comme tu es. Parce que tu fais partie de la famille.

William ne sut que répondre, son cœur battait à toute rompre. Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur son front et sentit tout un tas de petits picotements. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait des frissons à chaque caresse que le roux faisait dans son dos. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras du frère de son meilleur ami, qu'il n'avait pas envie de quitter.

Will se tendit d'un coup, en réalisant ses pensées et ses sentiments contradictoires. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait…

Quand Charlie s'écarta, Will se sentit vide, il avait froid. Il regarda son vis-à-vis et lui fit un maigre sourire, ses joues chauffaient, il le sentait et détourna le regard en soufflant un merci à peine audible.

Le silence s'étira un instant. Charlie se releva et reprit sa place. Puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Will questionna le Weasley sur les dragons, et il vu alors une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux bleus. Charlie aimait plus que tout son travail, il avait le sourire, parlait avec de grands gestes, donnait des anecdotes drôles au brun, parlait avec entrain.

Will ne vit pas la fin de la soirée passer. Et après un geste de la main, il se sépara de Charlie avec le sourire.

* * *

 _Voilà la première vrai rencontre entre notre Charlie et notre Harry, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Bonne semaine._

 _H._


	8. Bonus 1

_Hello,_

 _Ceci n'est pas (vraiment) un chapitre, c'est en quelques sorte un bonus, ou, prenez le comme vous voudrez ^^ ! c'est assez cours et je vais en faire plusieurs comme celui-ci. Parce que figurez vous que j'avais zapper cette partie de l'histoire… Ouai, un comble Je suis d'accord ! Mais ne me tuez pas !_

 _Enfiiiin bref… Une personne m'a très gentiment fait remarquer que… Je n'avais pas parler de Rita Skeeter et de la vengeance d'Harry… OUPS ! Oui, j'avais oublié cette partie, donc me voilà a remédiez à ceci. Je ne sais pas à quel moments ils seront poster ^^ vu qu'ils ne sont pas encore écrits. Mais, croyez bien que vous aurez le fin mot de l'histoire._

 _Merci à ma Noour pour la correction ; ) !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS :_** _Je répondrais au reviews anonymes ce week-end en même temps que le prochain chapitre. Prenez ce Bonus comme remerciement pour vos 60 reviews : P !_

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace**

* * *

 **Bonus 1 : Skeeter**

A Londres, une chouette quelconque atterrit devant une femme au visage froid et dur dans un grand bureau. Les cheveux gris et tirés dans un chignon strict, elle observa l'oiseau s'envoler et reporta son attention sur la lettre, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

Amélia Bones, nouvellement élue Ministre de la magie était plutôt occupée ces derniers temps, mais elle voulait remettre le pays sur pied. Quelques mangemorts étaient toujours en fuite et elle faisait de son mieux pour les trouver et les arrêter. Elle avait à cœur la justice du pays.

Un instant, elle hésita et se demanda qui pourrait bien pouvoir lui envoyer une lettre directement. Elle lâcha la lettre et la barda de sortilèges pour vérifier que rien de dangereux ne pourrait lui arriver en la lisant.

Un sourire de satisfaction pris place sur son visage de marbre et elle décacheta doucement la lettre. Elle sursauta en voyant le nombre de parchemin, qu'elle sortit pour trouver plusieurs fioles de souvenirs qu'elle posa sur son bureau, dans l'ordre indiqué sur l'étiquette.

Quand elle déplia les parchemins et qu'elle les posa à plat sur son bureau, la signature du destinataire lui sauta au yeux.

Elle poussa un soupir de dépit, vu les événements qui avait secoué la communauté sorcière, elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir du travail avec cette histoire…

Elle prit la lettre entre ses doigts fins et commença sa lecture.

 _Madame la ministre,_

 _Madame Bones, je vous écris cette lettre pour plusieurs raisons._

 _Tout d'abord, je vous préviens que je suis très loin de l'Angleterre actuellement et que je voudrais y rester pour un moment. Être loin du pays qui, m'adule puis me rabaisse à longueur de temps, me fait le plus grand bien. Je voudrais que personne ne me trouve, mieux encore, que personne ne me cherche. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas mais je n'ai entendu que du bien de vous, notamment que vous avez la justice à cœur et ceci n'est pas simplement une requête d'un héros ou de l'élu, non, je vous le demande d'une personne banale à une autre._

 _Ensuite, je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir intégrer les rangs des Aurores mais, ayant vécu bien trop de choses dans ma pauvre existence, le calme me parait bien mieux à présent. Et même si le peuple le voudrait… Eh bien pas moi. Alors je m'excuse._

 _Pour finir, dans cette lettre, vous aurez une demande pour un procès contre le journal « La Gazette du Sorcier ». Une autre contre la personne Rita Skeeter._

 _Je voudrais s'il vous plaît, que vous visionnez mes souvenirs, que vous lisiez attentivement tous les documents pour vous faire votre propre opinion. Bien sûr, il y a plusieurs chefs d'accusation. Ils sont tous listés sur les documents officiels que je me suis procuré dans le ministère où je suis présent, donc, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît ne pas diffuser l'endroit où je me cache ?_

 _J'ai une dernière requête, qui en comporte plusieurs en même temps… J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me représentiez à ces différents procès, le tout à huis clos si possible, et que le journal « La Gazette des sorciers » arrête d'épier tous mes faits et gestes et qu'il cesse de publier des fausses informations sur mon compte._

 _J'espère que vous accepterez._

 _Je reste à votre disposition pour tous renseignements complémentaires._

 _Je suis heureux et fier qu'une femme de justice et de tolérance comme vous ait pris la tête du ministère de la magie. Je suis persuadé que vous ferez un bon travail et que la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre se portera bien mieux avec vous à la tête du pays._

 _Harry James Potter._

La ministre poussa un soupir, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante que ce n'était pas tout de la flatter et de la brosser dans le sens du poil, mais qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à accéder à toutes les demandes du jeune homme. Aussi légitimes soient-elles.

Se massant les tempes de deux doigts, elle reposa la lettre et s'enquit des autres documents.

La première chose qu'elle fit, c'est de faire venir à elle des documents similaires pour pouvoir les remplir, cachant par là même la provenance des documents. Car si la population savait que leur héros était parti en Australie alors tous se ruerait là-bas…

La première chose qui l'interpella, c'est que le journal était accusé de diffamation, mais pas envers le héros, mais envers un des propriétaires de la gazette. Alors comme ça, Harry Potter avait des parts dans cette branche, intéressant. Ce procès serait surement bien plus simple ainsi, et surement gagné.

Elle entreprit de recopier les documents sur ceux Anglais, apposant sa signature à la fin. Elle serait bien obligée de le voir pour qu'il signe lui-même les papiers et qu'ils en parlent, mais elle verrait plus tard.

Sur la deuxième fiche, contre Rita Skeeter, beaucoup de chefs d'accusation. Diffamation, propagande sur des fausses déclarations, recueils d'informations par un moyen proscrit, déformation de propos, animagus non déclaré…

Haussant élégamment un sourcil, Amélia Bones ricana. Voilà comment la femme, ridicule et méchante, trouvait ses informations…

Finalement, elle recopia le tout, prenant des notes, prévoyant un plan.

Elle visionna aussi les souvenirs et ricana de nouveau en voyant les manigances des trois adolescents. Rita Skeeter savait ce qui lui pendait au nez si elle continuait. Et pourtant elle avait continué. Elle ne savait pas que la chute serait rude, mais le sourire sur les lèvres de la ministre promettait qu'elle allait souffrir.

Bientôt, le célèbre journal ferait des excuses publiques à un élu qui n'en demandait pas tant, et deux procès feront la première page, elle s'en assurerait.

* * *

 _Alors vos avis ? Vous aurez la suite bientôt, seulement il faut que je l'incorpore dans ma fic xD ! et que je les écrive surtout !_

 _Je pense qu'il y en auras au minimum 5 au maximum 8. Voilà voilà !_

 _A ce week-end !_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hello les doudous,_

 _Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Merci a mes Bêta, Ma Noour comme toujours, pour son aide et son soutient, à Maylis et a smilarah pour leurs correction._

 _Merci a vous tous de me suivre et de lire cet écrit. Aussi, j'ai publier un nouveau chapitre de mon Cross Over : The light of my darkness_

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 **Rainbow Warrior** Hello, j'espère que tu auras lu mon petit Bonus ^^ ! Comme toujours, merci pour ta review, c'est un plaisir de les lires à chaque chapitre !

Oh, je suppose que quand on a ouvert les yeux sur une chose qu'on apprécie on ne peut plus s'empêcher de la regarder ? xD ! Je suis d'accord ça sent le rapprochement mais… Pas maintenant xD !

Je suis entièrement d'accord quand a l'acceptation de l'homosexualité d'Harry par la famille Weasley, D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, ça arrive bientôt je crois mais je ne vais pas trop en dire sinon se serais carrément moins drôle ! donc je ne dis rien ^^ (mais prévoyez beaucoup de chamboulement :P)

Harry et Ginny l'ont-ils fait ? Heu moui… Mais au début de leurs relation, il me semblait pourtant l'avoir écrit au tout début, ils ne se touchaient plus depuis au moins 1 ans… Alors évidemment que ce n'est pas Harry le père xD.

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Maud** Hello, merci pour ta review, ravie que ce petit bonus te plaise, il y en aura quelques-uns comme celui-ci ; ) ! Je pense tout de même les publier au travers de l'histoire, même si ça coupe un peut je suis d'accord, mais je me vois mal attendre la fin ^^ (surtout que c'est vraiment un bête oublie) Merci pour le tuyau, je vais surement l'ajouter dans le prochain Bonus xD !

A bientôt !

 **Christine** Hello, merci pour ta review, moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire la chute libre de cette saloperie ^^ ! Vivement xD ! A bientôt !

 _Vous n'avez pas vraiment fait de pronostique sur la parenté du bébé de Ginny, alors je repose ma question, Qui voyez vous comme père a ce bébé ?!_

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

William marchait les mains dans les poches. Les ombres que lançaient les lampadaires donnaient une ambiance sombre, William frissonna. Ses yeux balayaient les enivrons, il regardait de temps en temps derrière lui légèrement inquiet. Il accéléra le pas, bifurquant dans une petite ruelle pour transplaner.

Marcher c'était bien, mais en pleine nuit et seul… _Merlin, où était passé son tempérament de Gryffondor ?_ se dit-il.

Il arriva dans la ruelle près de la maison de Dray et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, il sortit de sa cachette et entra dans l'immeuble.

Quand il frappa à la porte il était près d'une heure. Dray ouvrit et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu rentres vachement tard.

Will se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

-Heu… On a beaucoup parlé…

-Parlé hein ? demanda le blond avec un sourire en coin. Allez, rentre.

Will pénétra dans l'appartement où la seule source de lumière était la télévision.

-Liam et Ethan ne sont pas là ? Demanda le brun.

-Non ils travaillent demain je te ferais remarquer. J'avoue que Liam est parti quand je suis revenu et que j'ai dit que je vous avais laissés seuls… Je crois que Monsieur est jaloux…

-Jaloux ? souffla Will. Mais jaloux de quoi ?

-Oh Potter ! Arrête deux minutes d'être crédule, tu étais avec un apollon, roux certes, mais un apollon tout de même. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça d'un Weasley un jour déclara-t-il, plus pour lui-même. Mais, vous étiez à un rancard, dans…

-C'était pas un rancard ! s'offensa le brun.

-Si tu veux. Mais vous avez _dîné_ ensemble, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut. En plus il t'a dévoré des yeux déclara Dray sur le ton de la conversation en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

-Pardon ? s'étouffa à moitié Will en rougissant.

-Fait pas ta prude… Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu… Oh Merlin ! Tu m'exaspères. Il n'a même pas vu que j'étais là, il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. Ouvre les yeux par Salazar.

Will resta silencieux, les joues encore rougies.

-Bon, je te laisse cogiter, je vais me coucher. Je dois bosser demain. Bonne nuit !

William marmonna un « bonne nuit », avant de s'affaler dans le canapé.

Merlin quel soirée, pensa-t-il. Il avait revu un Weasley, le frère de Ron. Il l'avait détaillé, il le trouvait beau, il était musclé et imposait le respect. Pourtant, il était doux… Quand les bras du roux l'avaient serré contre lui, il s'était sentit protégé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, c'est lui qui avait protégé Hermione, c'est lui qui avait protégé Ginny… Il avait toujours cru qu'il devait protéger, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé un jour être protégé à son tour.

Pourtant, le temps d'un instant, il s'était senti en sécurité, il s'était sentit bien. C'était différent de Liam. Pourquoi ça l'était d'ailleurs ? Pour Charlie, il était le meilleur ami de son frère, son petit frère par procuration. Et malgré tout, il le trouvait beau. Dray avait parlé d'un apollon, il était encore plus beau. La vie avait fait de lui un Homme avec un grand H. Son travail l'avait embelli d'une certaine façon, ses cicatrices qu'il avait voulu toucher du bout des doigts, voir s'il y en avait d'autres, les compter… Merlin… Il ne pouvait pas penser à Charlie Weasley ainsi. Il n'avait pas le droit, c'était le frère de son meilleur ami, mais aussi le frère de son ex-copine… C'était interdit. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Will souffla, se passant une main sur le visage, il s'installa dans le canapé pour dormir. Mais ses pensées dérivèrent tout de même vers le rouquin. Merlin, il fallait qu'il arrête maintenant ! De toute façon il ne le reverrait pas. Pas besoin de s'épancher un million d'années.

Il se leva silencieusement et attrapa un parchemin et une plume et décida de faire ce que lui avait demandé Charlie : écrire des lettres à sa famille et à ses amis.

Il resta longtemps devant la première lettre avant de se pencher et d'écrire. Il commença par Hermione, lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait ici. Ce qu'il avait fait de ses journées, ce qu'il avait visité, les endroits qu'il avait vus, il lui dit qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à les voir, mais qu'un de ces jours il aimerait bien tout de même. Il lui expliqua ensuite comment il avait rencontré le petit groupe, lui demanda si ça la dérangerait qu'il soit… Bi ? Il lui posa des questions, lui expliqua aussi pour Liam. Il passa Charlie sous silence. Lui demanda si elle était assez ouverte d'esprit pour rencontrer son nouvel ami, lui expliquant avec ses mots qu'ils le connaissaient, mais qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas vraiment avant. Cachant son nom, ses origines, lui expliquant qu'il avait tout de même changé. Il lui dit qu'il avait besoin de son approbation, qu'il avait besoin d'elle, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur. Il lui demanda de venir, toute seule, parce qu'il savait que son meilleur ami aurait trop de mal à comprendre et il ne se sentait pas encore le courage de le voir.

Il resta longtemps devant la longue lettre, vraiment longtemps, le soleil finit par se lever.

-Will ? demanda une voix endormie.

Ledit Will sursauta, des cernes noirs sous les yeux.

-Tu… tu n'as pas dormi n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun secoua la tête pour lui dire non…

-Merlin… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu…

Pour seul réponse William regarda la lettre et la prit pour lui tendre.

Le blondinet, les cheveux en désordre, un pantalon de pyjama sur les hanches, le regard encore fatigué soupira et s'écrasa dans le canapé. William rigola, un rire nerveux, qu'il n'arriva pas à arrêter.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu… Il est bien loin le Malefoy de Poudlard… ça me fait rire, c'est tout…

Will n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et les rires se transformèrent en sanglots. Dray qui lisait la lettre ne le vit pas tout de suite.

-Hey ! Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda le blond en laissant la lettre sur la table et en s'approchant de son ami.

-Je… Je… Sais… pas. Déclara le brun entre deux sanglots.

-O.K.A.I… Reste là.

Dray disparut et revint quelques minutes plus tard une fiole à la main. Il la fourra dans la bouche du brun et l'obligea à la boire.

Après quelques sanglots le brun se calma et fini par s'endormir la tête posée sur les jambes du blond.

Dray soupira, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles dans sa moustache. Il finit par lancer un « accio baguette », celle-ci vola jusqu'à la main tendu et Dray fit léviter Will jusqu'à son lit. Il le borda, comme si Will était son frère, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus, ou plutôt comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis. Un sourire sincère se posa doucement sur ses lèvres il détacha les cheveux du brun pour plus de confort et le déshabilla d'un coup de baguette avant de le recouvrir de la couverture.

Il alla ensuite récupérer la lettre et la lue, quand il arriva vers la fin, pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy était reconnaissant envers quelqu'un, pas envers quelqu'un, envers son ami. Son ami, l'un des plus précieux à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. La lettre était si sincère qu'il en était ému, il se remémora qu'un Malefoy ne pleurait jamais, mais pourtant il avait les yeux remplis de larmes contenues.

Après un instant à réfléchir, il jeta un _tempus_ , sursauta en voyant l'heure, il était en retard. Il prit tout de même le temps de plier la lettre, et de la glisser dans une enveloppe et de l'attacher à la patte de son hibou après avoir calligraphié le nom de la jeune femme. Il demanda au hibou de porter la lettre à Hermione Granger et regarda l'oiseau partir à grand battement d'ailes.

Il se prépara en vitesse, regarda son ami, le meilleur qu'il n'ai jamais eu, dormir un instant et posa un mot à ses cotés en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

. o0O0o .

Charlie venait juste d'atterrir sur le sol de la réserve de Roumanie, un sac posé entre ses bras délicatement, protégé par un nombre incalculable de sortilèges. Il ouvrit doucement le sac et vérifia son contenu, tout était en ordre et il se permit de souffler.

Il commença à avancer au travers des maisons de ses collègues et amis, en silence, préoccupé. C'était comme s'il avait laissé quelque chose en Australie mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était réellement quelque chose qu'il avait laissé par mégarde ou si c'était son imagination. Pourtant il était persuadé d'avoir fait le tour avant de partir et il mettrait sa baguette au feu qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

Il avait un peu de route à pied avant d'arriver à la nurserie, il se demanda d'un coup comment allait Harry. Il fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. En même temps, pensa-t-il, pourquoi aurait-il des nouvelles… Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment dans le fond… Charlie s'arrêta un instant, qu'est-ce ? Ce pincement au cœur… Il reprit tout de même son ascension tout en fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant…

Finalement il arriva à destination après avoir marché sur le sentier pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Il s'arrêta un instant, respirant profondément, il ferma les yeux. Cette odeur de frais, de liberté, c'était ce qu'il préférait. L'odeur de la forêt, mélangée à de l'herbe fraîche. Les oiseaux qui chantent, seule mélodie coupant le silence.

Un sourire apparut lorsqu'il entendit un rugissement au loin. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna, fier de se lever chaque jour pour entendre cette mélodie, pour voir ce panorama fantastique. Pour chouchouter ces petites bestioles qui lui tenaient tant à cœur. Tout ceci était sa vie, sa fierté et ça l'emplissait d'amour et de bonheur.

Il tourna son regard vers le grand bâtiment en pierre, ça ne payait pas de mine comme ça, mais c'était chez lui, enfin, façon de parler. Il parcourut la distance et ouvrit la porte, il fut assailli par un brouhaha, et le temps que ces yeux s'habituent à la pénombre des lieux, il entendit des cris de joie.

-Cha ! s'exclama Ana en courant vers lui.

Elle était prête à lui sauter dans les bras mais il l'arrêta d'un geste. Elle fit une moue boudeuse.

-Ana, j'ai des œufs qui valent des milliers de Gallions, alors évite de tout casser tu veux déclara le dragonnier avec un sourire en coin.

-Ana, on sait tous que tu es un problème ambulant.

La femme, blonde aux cheveux courts posa son regard sur son collègue Fan un américain et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, la faisant ressortir sans même s'en apercevoir, et lui tira la langue ce qui fit rire toutes les personnes présentes. Du haut de ses trente-cinq ans, elle était pire qu'une gamine.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir Chaton ! déclara un grand noir aux muscles saillants.

Charlie en perdit son sourire, rectification, il aimait son travail, il aimait tout, TOUT, sauf le maudit surnom dont ils l'avaient affublé et qui ne partait pas.

-Je vous déteste ! déclara-t-il en grognant.

Il tourna les talons sous les rires de ses amis et passa une porte qu'il s'empressa de refermer.

-Oh ! Salut Charlie déclara une jeune femme brune.

-Bonjour Carmen. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, mieux que toi j'ai l'impression.

Charlie se remit à bougonner dans sa barbe. Il entreprit de sortir ces merveilles du sac et les poser sur les pierres chaudes dans la pièce d'incubation. Le tout, en silence, sans qu'il ne soit plus dérangé.

Il susurra des mots doux aux œufs en les caressant le sourire aux lèvres, toutes pensées disparues. Ne restait que lui et ses dragons. Il prit soin d'eux, comme si lui-même était de leur espèce, comme s'il était leur mère. Il les couva du regard, bien sûr en sortant, ses collègues pouffèrent en disant qu'il était bien trop gaga avec ces pauvres bêtes.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Dans le prochain chapitre une nouvelle personne arrive aha mais je ne vous dirais pas qui… xD Désolé peut pas m'en empêcher._

 _A la semaine prochaine._

 _H._


	10. Chapter 9

_Hello les doudous._

 _Je ne vais pas m'attarder ce matin ^^ ! J'ai trouvé du travail alors, voilà mon jour de publication changée pour le dimanche ! Désolé !_

 _Réponse, reviews anonyme :_

 **Rainbow Warrior** Hello, Aha, je ne vais pas tout te dévoiler ! Ce ne serait vraiment plus drôle, tu verras bien et ça arrivera assez tôt donc tu auras tes réponses ! : P

Elle est plutôt hétéro je pense, et je pense que j'ai fait mon choix quand au père. (Je suis sadique, mais vous chers lecteurs vous êtes pas mal non plus xD !) Mais la réponse serra dans plusieurs chapitres, enfin normalement.

Merci pour tes reviews a chacun de mes chapitres, c'est un plaisir de les lires et d'y répondre. A la semaine prochaine.

 _Comme promis dans ce chapitre un nouveau personnage, ou une ancienne personne de la vie d'Harry qui revient, et aussi beaucoup de changement ! Vous êtes prévenues._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Les jours passaient tranquillement sous le soleil australien, Will avait finalement squatté pour de bon l'appartement de Dray pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Quant à Will, il était plus gêné qu'autre chose, de plus il utilisait son hibou et ne payait même pas de loyer. Ils s'étaient disputés à ce propos, chacun campant sur leurs positions.

Le petit groupe d'amis se retrouvaient toujours les après-midis et les soirées, ils riaient, s'amusaient, Liam apprenait à Will les sports de rue, comme le skate ou les rollers, sous l'œil attentif de Dray. Car les deux anciens ennemis s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés pour le plus grand malheur de Liam et Ethan. Ethan était jaloux du brun, et de la complicité naissante entre les deux amis. Liam lui voyait ça plutôt d'un bon œil.

Mais aujourd'hui, Hermione devait venir le voir et Will balisait. Dray avait pris sa journée, puisqu'il allait revoir la meilleure amie de son ami. Il savait qu'elle serait dure à convaincre, mais ce qu'il savait par-dessus tout, c'est qu'elle était importante pour le brun. Et qu'il stressait pour un rien.

-Allez Will, arrête de stresser comme ça ou tu vas devoir reprendre une douche ! Rigola le blond.

-Mais c'est pas drôle ! Sanglota Will.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, tu es trop susceptible pour ton propre bien mon chou !

Le brun le fusilla du regard, mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

-Allez, enfile ces vêtements et allons-y, avant d'être en retard.

William prit tout son temps pour enfiler ses vêtements sous le regard attentif de son ami. Il commença à avoir les mains tremblantes et s'énerva sur le bouton de son short rouge. Il s'énerva tellement qu'il faillit casser le vêtement. Dray s'approcha et ferma le bouton et la braguette d'un geste qui fit rougir le brun et l'autre soupira de dépit.

Dray fini par embarquer de force son ami et ils sortirent finalement de l'appartement. Ils arrivèrent tout de même pile à l'heure au ministère de la magie et attendirent dehors.

Ils étaient assis sur un banc, William se triturant les mains, rongeant les ongles, mangeant ses peaux. Il tira tellement fort sur une peau qu'il se mit à saigner.

-William ! s'exclama Dray. Arrête ça tout de suite ou je t'attache les mains dans le dos. Regarde-moi ça, pire qu'un gamin… T'a du sang partout sur la tronche… Tu m'exaspères beau brun, tu m'exaspères. Heureusement que tu es beau sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Sinon rien ! Je suis ton ami, tu le sais non ? arrête de stresser pour rien par Salazar.

William n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un raclement de gorge face à eux les fit sursauter. Quand Dray tourna la tête pour regarder Hermione Granger, il haussa un sourcil Malefoyen.

Hermione Granger était debout devant eux, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte et elle regardait Dray comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Finalement elle ferma la bouche et son regard passa de l'un à l'autre.

-Malefoy ! couina la jeune femme.

-Black.

-Par… Pardon ? s'offensa-t-elle.

-Dray Black.

-Mais… commença-t-elle en regardant Will. Mais… Harry… Enfin…

-William, s'il te plait Mione. Dray est mon ami, celui dont je t'ai parler dans les lettres. C'est grâce à lui si tu es la Hermione. Et c'est grâce à lui si moi aussi je suis là.

Finalement elle lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant.

-Comment ça grâce à lui ? chuchota la jeune femme à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

-Quand j'ai écrit la lettre, c'est… C'est lui qui là envoyer, je… Je n'allais pas le faire…

-Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Enfin si, mais pas tout de suite… Ou pas celle-ci, une autre.

Hermione se détacha de son ami et essuya les larmes de ses joues avant de se tourner vers le blond en lui tendant la main.

-Heu… Merci je suppose…

Il attrapa sa main et la serra doucement avant de lui faire un baise main, rien que pour l'embêter, ce qui fit rouler les yeux du brun et rougir la brunette.

-Fin, c'est pas tellement moi qui l'ai poussé à t'écrire.

-Comment ça ? demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est Charlie qui l'a poussé à vous écrire.

-Charlie ?

-Weasley ! répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu as vu Charlie ? demanda-t-elle au brun qui rougit face à la question. Et il ne nous l'a même pas dit, quel goujat.

-Granger, tu sais que cette expression ne se dit plus dans notre temps ?

-Je t'en… Et alors ? cracha-t-elle.

-Ok. Je veux bien, que, j'ai été un petit con arrogant, que je vous ai insulté par le passé et j'en suis désolé, mais reste polie tu veux. Bon, puisque je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, que tu es entre de bonnes mains… Je vais vous laisser.

-Non… murmura Will. Non Dray, s'il te plait… demanda William en attrapant la main du blond alors qu'il se détournait.

Sous le regard abasourdit d'Hermione, Drago Malefoy pris le brun dans ses bras, et posa un baiser fraternel sur son front.

-C'est ta meilleure amie, pas la mienne Will. Vous parlerez mieux seuls qu'avec moi. Je suis les mauvais souvenirs de la guerre, je suis le passé, accepte le d'accord.

-Tu n'es pas mon passé Drago, tu n'es pas mon passé parce que tu es mon présent et mon futur. Parce que malgré nos débuts cahoteux, tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur qui je suis vraiment, sur qui j'ai envie d'être, sur ce que je veux devenir. Tu m'as aidé sans rien demander en retour. Tu ES mon présent et mon avenir, je l'ai compris il y a peu. Certes tu es rentré dans ma vie sans que je ne le veuille, sans que je ne m'y attende. Mais je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi Dray. Peu importe ce que les gens diront. Tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, tu es le frère que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, et Hermione si feras j'en suis sûr. Alors s'il te plaît, ne part pas. J'ai autant besoin de toi que d'eux.

-Quel Déclaration d'amour ! se moqua Dray, les larmes aux yeux en raffermissant sa prise sur le brun. Ok. Tu as gagné, comme toujours.

William serra plus fort ses bras autour du blond en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione était assise sur le banc, blanche comme un linge les larmes aux yeux et la bouche ouverte sous la stupeur.

Drago se gratta la nuque en regardant ailleurs, les yeux brillants, une larme roulait sur la joue du brun.

Finalement elle se leva et se jeta dans les bras du brun en lui disant qu'il lui avait manqué. Elle s'excusa ensuite face au blond. Et ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, ils parlèrent longuement, de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps. Finalement Dray lui proposa de dormir à l'appartement et elle accepta de bon cœur. Ils rentrèrent dans le petit 3 pièce du blond avant dîner.

Dray leur prépara à manger et Hermione et Will parlèrent ensemble du bon vieux temps, donnant des anecdotes marrantes, rigolèrent tous trois ensembles. Des coups furent frappés à la porte et deux personnes entrèrent sans que personne ne leur ait dit d'entrer.

Sur le qui-vive, Hermione sortit sa baguette.

Ethan enleva sa veste et ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et d'embrasser son blond.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche en grand lâchant sa baguette sous le choc et Will ne put qu'en rire aux éclats. Liam s'approcha et tendit la main à la jeune femme qui le regarda d'un drôle d'air mais serra tout de même la main tendue.

-Hermione Granger en chair et en os, si jamais j'avais cru ça un jour j'aurais sauté de joie à l'avance, et je me serais mieux habillé aussi... déclara-t-il tranquillement. Ça va mon ange ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Will en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Hum… Heu… Oui, oui.

Will était rouge, il aurait bien voulu le dire à sa meilleure amie avant mais, il ne savait pas trop quelle réaction elle aurait…

-La miss-je-sais-tout sans voix ? Bien joué Liam ! déclara Dray de la cuisine en riant.

-Tu… Vous… Tu…

-Dray est gai Hermi oui, moi… pas vraiment. Déclara Will en haussant les épaules.

Liam s'installa à côté du brun et le prit dans ses bras.

-Comment ça pas vraiment ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

Will regarda Liam et lui fit un sourire.

-Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que pour lui l'amour n'avait pas de sexe, et j'ai réfléchit à la question. Finalement je suis assez d'accord.

Ils mangèrent à cinq au lieu de trois et Hermione appris à connaître les deux jeunes hommes. La soirée continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Il était une heure du matin, Hermione se faufila doucement à l'extérieur et Will la suivit.

-Hermione ? appela-t-il. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Tu as l'air d'aller tellement mieux que quand tu es parti… Et moi je n'arrive pas à avancer… Je… je suis coincé dans une routine que je crois aimer… Je suis coincée dans l'après-guerre…

-ça ne va pas avec Ron ? dit-il en la coupant.

-Si… Si, si…

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression Hermi.

Contre toute attente elle explosa en sanglot et il la serra fort dans ses bras.

-Tu sais Mione, la guerre nous à changés, tous, peut être que l'amour que tu lui portais était fraternel, comme celui que je te porte. Mais je ne peux pas savoir pour toi. S'il te plaît, ne vit pas pour les autres. Nous l'avons fait depuis trop longtemps. Aujourd'hui je vis pour moi, peu importe les autres. Je n'ai plus de nom, plus d'obligation, plus de famille. Oh bien sur les Weasley son ma famille, mais Molly est étouffante et j'ai besoin de grand air pour respirer. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie, je ne sais pas où je vais, si je vais tomber, si je vais me relever… Mais je sais avec qui je veux me relever. Dray… Je sais, je comprends que… Enfin je sais qui il a été, mais je sais aussi qui il est aujourd'hui, et j'aime la personne qu'il est devenu. Je veux qu'il fasse partie de ma vie Mione. Et je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie ma sœur.

-Et Ron ? chuchota doucement la brune.

-Je ne sais pas Hermi. Pendant la guerre et avant, il m'a laissé tomber à de nombreuses reprises. Penses-tu qu'il acceptera aussi facilement Dray ? Penses-tu qu'il acceptera avec facilité ma bisexualité ? Moi je peux répondre aux deux questions. Il ne voudra pas me croire pour Dray, il se sentira trahit, il va devenir rouge comme une tomate (un éclat de rire lui répondit), et il va hurler à tout vas que je suis devenu fou. Il dira que c'est Malefoy, qu'il n'a pas pu changer… Enfin bref, il niera l'évidence, il n'acceptera pas, il ne cherchera pas à essayer de le connaître. Il ne voudra même pas essayer. Et pour la deuxième réponse… Il fera plus ou moins pareil. Molly dira que c'est une passe et que je retournerais avec sa fille un jour, elle me bourrera de nourriture… Je n'en pouvais plus Hermione. Je n'en pouvais plus de toute cette pression, de tous ces gens qui me tournaient autour… Je n'en pouvais plus qu'on me dicte quoi faire, comment le faire… C'était trop.

-Je comprends… murmura la jeune femme.

-Ici, je me sens libre, je fais ce qu'il me plaît quand je veux, où je veux. Si je veux me baigner à minuit à poil… Soit, je le fais… Demain je voudrais te présenter le groupe…

-Le groupe ?

-Oui, nos amis, à Dray et à moi.

-Je… D'accord…

-Tu ne m'as pas dit combien de temps tu restais.

-Je ne l'ai pas dit en effet.

-Tu pourras rester tout le temps que tu veux Mione, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Le plus longtemps que tu le souhaites. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue avec moi, tu feras toujours partie de ma vie. Mais promet moi d'arrêter de vivre pour les autres.

Hermione s'éloigna doucement de lui pour le regarder en face, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues mais malgré tout elle souriait.

-Je le promet. Je promets aussi que pendant ce séjour je vais réfléchir. Promets-moi que je ferais toujours partie de ta vie.

-Je le promet Hermi.

* * *

 _Et voilà, retrouvaille avec Hermione. Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

 _Bonne semaine._

 _H._


	11. Chapter 10

_Hello les doudous,_

 _Vous étiez nombreux a reviwever pour le dernier chapitre, et je vous en remercie ! vous avez dépasser les 90 reviews et c'est mon record ! ça me touche énormément ! alors un immense merci à vous tous, lecteurs ! de suivre, aimer, commenter et lire ma fiction. Je vous promets, nouveau travail ou pas, de finir cette fanfiction. Pas seulement pour vous, mais aussi pour moi, parce que j'adore ce couple et qu'il y a trop peu de fiction d'eux. Mais aussi personnellement, parce que mine de rien elle est longue et toujours pas fini. Mais, j'ai 15 chapitres d'avances, et je compte bien en avoir plus dans les prochaines semaines. Surtout que j'ai mes rajouts à faire, les événements avec Rita et autre chose, mais c'est une surprise aha !_

 _Je ne vais pas blablater longtemps, j'avoue que la semaine a été rude xD ! et je suis crever ^^ ! Donc,_

 _Réponse à la review anonyme, ou réponse à Rainbow Warrior xD !_

Hello, merci beaucoup pour ta review, mais surtout d'en laisser une chaque semaine ^^ !

Aha, comme toujours tu tape dans le mille. Mais je ne vais rien dire, tu sauras en lisant ! comme tout le monde. (Pour Hermi)

De mémoire, (la future confrontation avec la famille Weasley) ne se passera pas tout à fait ainsi ^^ ! Mais il va y avoir un certain nombre de rebondissement. Et je te laisse tout le plaisir du suspens.

Je suis sadique ? Et alors ? Ce ne serais plus drôle si je vous disais tout à l'avance ? On est d'accord ^^ !

Allez, a la semaine prochaine ! Bises !

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS : Désolé s'il y a des fautes... ce chapitre a été corrigé une fois mais pas une deuxième... Mais comme on dit, tout le monde a une vie et ce n'est pas toujours simple. Donc désolé s'il y a encore des fautes..._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Hermione avait rencontré le reste du groupe le lendemain, elle avait été accueillie à bras ouvert. Elle avait sympathisé avec les trois jeunes femmes.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était en Australie, et aujourd'hui elle allait se promener avec Jess, Kate et Mia. Elles avaient décidé de faire les boutiques et d'aller au cinéma.

C'est pourquoi William était seul en cette fin d'après-midi avec Liam et que Dray passait la soirée avec Ethan, essayant de recoller les morceaux à la suite des, trop, nombreuses disputes.

Will et Liam se promenaient main dans la main, regardant le soleil se coucher sur la mer. C'était un cadre idyllique, le brun aimait cette ville, il aimait aussi cette vie, mais au fond il savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose… Une passion… Comme le Quidditch… Non. Pas le Quidditch.

-Hey, tu es ailleurs ce soir Will, déclara doucement Liam en se stoppant. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Hein ?

-Rentrons, déclara Liam en l'embrassant chastement.

-D'accord.

Liam l'entraîna en lui tenant la main, la mine soucieuse. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans l'appartement du jeune homme, bien plus petit que celui de Dray. Will était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait à ses différentes conversations, avec Dray, avec Charlie, avec Hermione. Il n'avait pas tellement menti à sa meilleure amie, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, mais il savait que Dray et Elle étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Il fut interrompu par deux lèvres se posant sur les siennes et des bras sur ses hanches. Un corps se colla à lui et William passa ses mains dans le dos de Liam. Le baiser était doux et chaste mais, bientôt une langue mutine lécha la lèvre inférieure du brun qui ouvrit la bouche. Leurs langues commencèrent un ballet langoureux, Liam baissa la fermeture de la veste du brun, passa ses mains sur son ventre, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules où il laissa tomber la veste aux pieds du brun.

Il passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux et les détacha laissant tomber l'élastique au sol. Il passa ensuite ses deux mains dans les cheveux noirs, mettant fin au baiser et posa de nombreux baisers sur son menton, sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son oreille. Il rapprocha son nez des cheveux et en huma le parfum.

-J'aime tellement tes cheveux, ils sentent si bon, murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille du brun qui poussa un gémissement. Will… susurra-t-il tel une supplication.

William se recula pour regarder son petit ami, une telle lueur de plaisir et de désir dans ses yeux lui fit presque peur. Ses joues se mirent à chauffer et il détourna le regard.

Liam fit un pas vers lui, Will le sentit tout près, il ferma les yeux. Il sursauta quand il sentit des doigts sur son menton, les doigts tournèrent sa tête.

-Regarde-moi amour, chuchota le blond.

William ouvrit les yeux tombant sur les orbes bleus de son petit ami. Il déglutit.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il doucement en caressant sa joue.

-Je… Je n'ai jamais… Le brun se stoppa, les joues écarlates.

-Tu… n'as jamais quoi ?

-Je… Enfin… Tu sais ? Enfin…

William détourna les yeux, gêné.

-Oh… Souffla le jeune homme. Ça ne fait rien ça… Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux… déclara-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

William le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

-Je… Je ne sais même pas si j'aimerais… ça…

-On pourrait le découvrir ensemble…

Liam ne laissa pas le temps au brun de répondre, il happa les lèvres de son vis-à-vis dans un baiser langoureux, passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt. William était pétrifié, il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, de ses bras, de tout son corps. Quand Liam entreprit de l'emmener vers sa chambre, il commença à paniquer.

Mais Liam ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'il retirait déjà le tee-shirt du brun et le siens après avoir fait tomber sa veste au sol dans un bruit sourd.

-Détend toi. Lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Je ne vais rien faire que tu ne veuilles pas.

Liam souleva doucement William dans ses bras, l'obligeant à entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille et le déposa doucement sur le lit. William se laissa faire, il sentit le blond l'embrasser, d'abord sur la joue, descendant doucement sur sa mâchoire, puis vers son cou. Un frisson de désir le parcourut, les baisers continuèrent dans son cou, sur sa clavicule, descendant plus bas encore. Will, les yeux fermés, frissonnant, sursauta quand il sentit des dents sur son téton, puis une langue, léchant et suçant doucement le bouton de chair.

Un gémissement passa ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Liam caressa sa peau, dans des frôlements doux et sensuels qui fit gémir le brun, sentant l'excitation monter en lui. La bouche du blond parcourait sa peau, ses mains s'approchèrent doucement de l'endroit tant redouté de Will qui se crispa.

Mais les mains continuèrent leurs courses, l'une d'elle frôla la bosse sous son pantalon et son pénis répondit à la caresse en tressautant douloureusement. William sentit ses joues rougir, les yeux toujours fermés. La main passa une nouvelle fois sur la virilité du brun, qui poussa un gémissement étouffé. Prenant ça comme une invitation, la bouche descendit sur le ventre du brun, son souffle s'accéléra, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Les mains de Liam déboutonnèrent doucement le short du brun, et le vêtement fut descendu jusqu'au cheville de Will. Le blond en profita pour enlever les chaussures, les chaussettes et finalement le short tomba au sol avec le reste des vêtements.

William les yeux toujours fermés, sentit le rouge monter à ses joues, chauffées, son cœur rata un battement quand il sentit le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de l'autre homme. Les mains de Liam se posèrent doucement sur son torse et les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur ses lèvres dans un baiser, le baiser le plus passionné que Will n'ait jamais eu avec personne.

Will sentit la peau de l'autre se poser doucement sur la sienne, puis leurs érections se frôlèrent et Liam poussa un gémissement qui fit tressaillir sa virilité. _Merlin…_ pensa-t-il. Mais Liam reprenait sa course vers le ventre de son petit ami. Sa langue se fit plus entreprenante, léchant et mordant la peau, descendant toujours plus bas. Quand finalement, les lèvres se posèrent doucement à la limite du boxer de Will, celui-ci cru défaillir, il poussa un gémissement.

Au bout de quelques seconde, les lèvres se posèrent sur la virilité tendue au maximum et à l'étroit dans le boxer noir de William. Son cœur manqua un battement, puis finalement la main du blond caressa la bosse sur toute sa longueur au travers du tissus. Les doigts du brun se crispèrent sur les draps, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de gémir plus encore.

La main de Liam se faufila doucement sous le boxer noir et attrapa à pleine main le pénis de Will qui poussa un petit cri, entre la surprise et l'envie de plus. Mais ce fut la langue qui lécha le gland rougit qui fit perdre tous ses moyens au brun. William gémit le prénom du blond comme une litanie qui en retour il prit le sexe du brun en bouche.

L'excitation que parcourra l'échine de William, le fit gémir plus fort encore. Son Sexe pulsait de plus en plus fort, lui faisant presque mal. Il sentit l'excitation monter de plus en plus, et quand une main se faufila pour flatter ses bourses, William sentit qu'il était proche de la jouissance.

-Je… Je vais… Liam… gémit-il.

Mais le blond posa ses yeux sur le brun, sans arrêter sa cadence de plus en plus rapide. Finalement dans un soubresaut, ses hanches se surélevèrent et il se libéra dans un gémissement rauque. Il sentit Liam déglutir, avaler sa semence et, Merlin, ça l'excita plus encore.

A bout de souffle, William ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les orbes bleus de son petit ami. Qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche, d'abord retissant, Will goûta finalement à sa propre semence et se dit que ce n'était finalement pas si dégouttant qu'il ne le pensait en premier lieu.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps avant que Will ne sente la virilité de l'autre contre sa cuisse. Il sentit que son propre sexe répondait à l'envie de l'autre. Et Liam, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées frotta son pénis contre le sien, lui procurant des frissons de plaisir.

Le bond se contorsionnait tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Et ils gémirent de concert quand les deux sexes rentrèrent en contacte, les hanches du brun se soulevèrent d'elles même pour plus de contact. Le blond passa une main entre eux et attrapa les deux virilités dressées et commença un long vas et viens.

La main du brun se faufila à son tour et engloba les deux virilités, suivant les mouvements du blond.

Ils finirent par pousser un grognement en se déversant l'un après l'autre entre eux. Liam leur donna un coup de baguette et posa la couverture sur eux. Le brun posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, qui l'entoura de son bras.

Ils s'endormirent après seulement quelques secondes.

.

William papillonna des yeux, le soleil l'éblouissait et il se tourna en grognant.

-Bonjour Bel endormi, chuchota Liam près de lui.

-Jour', grogna Will en ouvrant un œil.

-T'es trop mignon quand tu dors.

William rougit et se cacha la tête sous un oreiller, ce qui fit rire Liam.

Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur son épaule dénudée, repensa à leur soirée et gémit. Merlin, il avait plus apprécié ce qu'il avait fait hier avec Liam, avec un homme… Que quand il faisait l'amour à Ginny… Certes, ils ne l'avaient pas fait souvent, et finalement elle était allée voir ailleurs.

-Liam ? chuchota le brun toujours sous l'oreiller.

-Oui ?

-Si j'ai plus aimé… Hier soir… Que faire l'amour avec… Une femme… Est-ce que… Tu penses… Que… Je suis…

-Oh… Tu veux dire que tu as aimé, plus avec un homme, quoi que tu ne sois pas aller jusqu'au bout beau brun. Mais… Oui… Je pense que tu es plus gay… Si c'est la question que tu te poses.

Seul le silence lui répondit, Will était terrifié… Alors il était gay… Comme Dray… Il n'était pas doué, il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un homme, mais il savait, enfin, dans les grandes lignes, ce qu'était de faire l'amour avec un homme… Et c'était décidément plus excitant qu'avec une femme… Merlin, alors toute sa vie était basée sur… Un mensonge ?

Il fut interrompu par de la lumière, trop de lumière.

-Hey… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… Je suis Gay… gémit le brun.

Ce qui fit rire Liam.

-Tu es au courant que ce n'est pas une maladie mon chou ?

-Mais… Ma vie… Un mensonge…

-Mais non ! Tu te découvres. C'est tout ! Y a des gens qui découvre qu'ils sont gays à 50 ans… ça c'est… Terrible, déclara tranquillement le blond.

-hum…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, se jaugeant du regard. Liam sourit doucement avant de poser un baiser sur son front. William se retourna et observa le plafond, suivit par Liam.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi.

-William ? demanda prudemment le blond.

-Oui ? répondit Will en se tournant pour lui faire face.

Liam en fit de même et caressa la joue du brun.

-Je… Je… Non… Laisse tomber, rougit le jeune homme en détournant le regard.

-Liam ? demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Contre toute attentes, Liam lui tourna le dos en soupirant.

-Je… Je crois que… Je tombe amoureux de toi Will… déclara le jeune homme blond en soupirant.

William se crispa tout entier. Non… Non, il l'avait dit à Liam, il ne voulait pas d'amour dans sa vie… ça l'avait détruit, il n'en voulait plus. C'était trop dur. Ça faisait trop mal. Ça brisait les cœurs. Non, il ne pouvait pas, ils étaient d'accord…

-Je sais ce que tu avais dit Will… Je sais que tu n'en veux pas… J'ai essayé… Mais les sentiments ça ne ce contrôle pas…

-Je… Je suis désolé… déclara William.

Il se leva, pris ses affaires, se rhabilla, s'attacha les cheveux et sortit de l'appartement presque en courant, le cœur battant à tous rompre, de peur, de frayeur et presque d'horreur...

* * *

 _Bon… Je sais (ne me tuez pas OK !) J'ai encore recommencé, mais je vous assure que je ne fais pas exprès… xD_

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vos avis ?_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_

 _H._


	12. Chapter 11

_Hello,_

 _Je vais faire mon blabla très court. ^^_

 _Je stagne un peut avec mes chapitres, avec mon nouveau boulot, qui me prend quand même du temps, je n'ai plus autant de temps pour écrire et j'en suis toujours au même point, c'est-à-dire l'écriture du chapitre 25, bon vous me direz que j'ai encore de la marge xD, seulement, au bout d'un moment il n'y en aura plus. Du moins j'espère que d'ici-là j'aurais tout de même eu un peut de temps._

 _Bref, tout ça pour dire que suivant mon avancement, d'ici quelques mois il se peut que je passe a un chapitre tout les 15 jours. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte finir cette fiction qui me tient particulièrement à cœur._

 _Je vous remercie, tous, pour vos reviews, de plus en plus nombreuses. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir, surtout que cette fic à dépasser les 100 reviews ! (Petit cri de joie de l'auteur hihi). Donc un immense merci a vous tous, lecteurs, de lire, suivre, aimer et commenter ma fanfiction. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur._

 _Merci également a mes Bêta, ma Noour, pour sa relecture, son aide, enfin pour tout. Merci à Maylis et a Smilarah pour leurs corrections._

 **Rainbow Warrior** _Comme chaque semaine, je te remercie pour ta review._

 _Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi ^^, Liam aide Harry à s'apercevoir qu'il aime plus les hommes que les femmes c'est un fait, seulement, ils ne sont pas allés jusqu'au bout, donc il n'est pas réellement le premier xD. Mais c'est un fait, Liam a été créer en quelque sorte pour ça, pour montrer à Harry de nouveaux horizons, et lui faire comprendre qu'il est totalement homosexuel. Et laisse moi te dire qu'il ne va pas tellement bien le prendre. Bon, je m'arrête la avant de tout dévoilé hein ^^ !_

 _Je suis heureuse que tu comprennes le titre ici, je pensais que la compréhension se ferais plus tard, mais tu es le seul lecteur à me l'avoir dit alors… Nous verrons bien._

 _Les prochains chapitres, les différentes discutions avec Dray et Mione répondrons à tes questions. Il n'est pas vraiment Aromantique, il serait plutôt quelqu'un qui n'a pas reçu d'amour, et qui ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. (Je n'en dirais pas plus même sous la torture) Ou, comment dire : Mince, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… (Hagrid) xD._

 _Bon, sa suffit. Et non, c'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas sadique (bon, d'accord, légèrement, mais je ne fais pas exprès…) ! A la semaine prochaine !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. (Une remise en question ? un Harry légèrement buter ? Mystère)_

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 _Il se leva, pris ses affaires, se rhabilla, s'attacha les cheveux et sortit de l'appartement._

 **Chapitre 11 :**

William avait besoin de marcher… Alors il parcourut les rues, marcha sur la plage, les pieds dans le sable et dans l'eau. Il regarda longuement l'eau, les gens aller et venir sur la plage.

Son téléphone vibra et le rappela à la réalité, il avait passé la fin de matinée sur la plage à marcher. C'était Dray, « Hey, tes où mon frère ? » demandait le SMS. Il répondit qu'il arrivait.

Les chaussures toujours à la main il marcha sur le sable jusqu'aux escaliers et trouva une ruelle pour transplaner. Il arriva près de l'immeuble du blond, et regarda aux alentours, il se faufila jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et monta les étages. Il frappa doucement à la porte.

Dray ouvrit et fronça les sourcils. William avait les yeux baissés.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as mon frère ? demanda-t-il en lui attrapant la main pour le faire entrer.

William lâcha ses chaussures sur le sol et fondit dans les bras du blond.

-Il est amoureux… chuchota-t-il.

-Il… Oh… OH… Et ?

-Non…

-Will… On en a déjà discuté… Tu savais que ça arriverait un jour… Liam est quelqu'un de bien. Tu devrais essayer de lui ouvrir ton cœur déclara doucement le blond. A moins que tu n'aies craqué pour un rouquin musclé… chuchota-t-il en souriant.

-Non ! s'exclama Will. Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Qui raconte n'importe quoi ? demanda une voix féminine dans la salle de bain.

-Will ! s'exclama Dray.

-Ce n'est même pas vrai ! C'est toi qui racontes de la merde… clama-t-il.

Puis il s'approcha du blond.

-Je ne veux plus jamais d'amour dans ma vie. Ça fait trop mal, déjà que je fais de nouveau confiance aux gens, je n'en veux plus jamais ! Tu m'entends. Je ne veux plus avoir le cœur brisé, je ne veux pas briser de cœur. Je ne veux plus jamais tomber aussi bas. Plus Ja-Mais !

-Ok, ok… Calme toi rétorqua Dray en levant les mains pour calmer le brun.

-Mione ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as bientôt fini avec la douche ?

-Je sors.

-Merci.

Et William se détourna et entra dans la salle de bain. Se déshabilla et entra sous l'eau chaude qui délia ses muscles endoloris.

. o0O0o .

Ce jour la Charlie devait aller faire sa ronde, il allait partir quand un hibou pointa son nez.

-Mr le Duc… chuchota-t-il.

Il prit la lettre et donna un bol d'eau au rapace qui hulula de contentement. Il l'ouvrit à la va vite et soupira. Ce n'était pas Will… C'était… Hermione ? Il fronça les sourcils et parcourut la lettre. A la fin de sa lecture il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Voilà que je me fais engueuler et remercier dans la même lettre, on aura tout vu, déclara-t-il en riant.

La lettre ne disait pas grand-chose, qu'elle avait reçu une lettre du brun, qu'elle avait sauté de joie et qu'elle s'était empressée de poser des vacances pour aller le voir. Qu'elle était arrivée et qu'elle avait apprît que lui, Charlie Weasley n'avait pas dit à sa famille qu'il avait vu Will, qu'elle était en colère. Mais, contre toute attente dans la phrase du dessous elle le remerciait de l'avoir poussé à lui écrire.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus. Mais ça suffit à le faire rire, cette fille n'était pas possible.

Il avisa l'heure et décida qu'il serait un peu en retard, il répondit et en profita pour écrire au brun. Il donna quelques biscuits à l'oiseau avant d'accrocher les lettres et de lui dire de se reposer un peu avant de retourner d'où il venait. Le hibou hulula légèrement son approbation et se posa sur un meuble en fermant les yeux. Charlie lui laissa une fenêtre ouverte et partit travailler en pensant que ce fichu piaf était vraiment super intelligent.

Il monta comme à son habitude le sentier, respirant le grand air. Il partait en mission pendant trois jours. Il devait recenser les dragons, voir comment ils allaient, s'ils ne s'étaient pas battus, s'ils n'avaient pas été blesser, voir s'il y avait de nouveaux couples ou œufs. Enfin il devait s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de la réserve en générale. Et le plus important, vérifier la bonne fonctionnalité des différents sorts qui protèges et empêche quiconque d'entré sur les terres des dragon.

Il arriva finalement en haut et entra dans le bâtiment.

-Charlie, saluèrent tous ses collègues.

-Hello tout le monde.

-Elijah te cherche mon vieux ! déclara Josh.

-Merci.

Et il frappa à la porte du bureau.

-Entrez.

-Bonjour Chef. Je vais partir, tout est prêt.

-D'accord, fait attention à toi. Je sais que tu aimes ces bestioles mais ça te perdra un jour. Et emmène Stefan avec toi. La dernière fois il y a eu un souci, maintenant je veux que vous soyez deux.

-Mais… Il n'a pas la même expérience que moi et puis, c'est une pipelette… S'il se passe un truc ce sera parce qu'il a trop parlé…

-Pas de mais, emmène le point. Tu peux y aller. Je te laisse le soin de lui dire.

-Ok… Ragea le dragonnier.

Et il sortit sans demander son reste.

-Stefan ! cria-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Tu viens avec moi. Dépêche-toi. Tu as cinq minutes.

-Youhou… cria l'interpeller en sortant en trombe de la pièce.

-C'est une mauvaise idée… marmonna une voie près du rouquin.

-Hum… Pas le choix…

-Elijah ?

Charlie acquiesça.

-Ok… Alors bon courage…

-Je vais en avoir besoin, déclara le dragonnier dans un souffle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Stefan n'était toujours pas revenu et Charlie commençait à bouillonner. Quand finalement, la pipelette arriva, dix minutes plus tard et commença à pépier à tout bout de champ, Charlie se stoppa et lâcha son sac au sol dans un grand bruit qui fit se retourner le jeune homme.

-Maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Ce travail est dangereux, je refuse de mourir maintenant, j'ai encore toute la vie devant moi. Travailler avec des dragons ça demande de la concentration, du dévouement, et beaucoup d'autres choses, mais surtout, surtout énormément de discrétion. Alors à partir de maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'on ressorte de la réserve en vie, tu la ferme. Tu te tais, tu me suis en silence, tu ne parles que si y a un danger, tu suis mes ordres à la lettre… Sinon, à la moindre incartade je t'attache à un arbre et je reviens te chercher à la fin de la mission, mort ou vif.

Seul le silence suivit les mots de Charlie.

-Compris ? rugit-il.

-Oui… couina le jeune homme.

-Bien, on peut y aller.

Et le rouquin porta son sac dans son dos avant de prendre le petit sentier.

Au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes il se retourna vivement, Stefan qui le suivait en regardant où il m'était les pieds faillit lui rentrer dedans et poussa un petit cri.

-J'allais oublier… Tu vois ce sentier ? Bien, tu ne mets pas un pied dehors.

-Pourquoi ? demanda l'autre intrigué.

-Les dragons connaissent ce sentier, ils sont habitués à nous sentir, tant qu'on reste sur ce sentier. Si nous nous écartons, ils penseront que nous leurs voulons du mal et attaquerons. Alors tu suis mes pas, tu ne t'écartes pas. Et surtout tu ne cries pas si tu vois un dragon. Si tu vois un danger tu siffles.

-D'accord.

Ils reprirent leur marche en silence. Charlie bougonnant dans sa moustache.

. o0O0o .

Hermione venait de toucher le sol anglais, elle était au ministère et décida de profiter de ce fait pour monter à son bureau. Son sac à la main, elle revenait de quinze jours de vacances. Elle avait eu du temps pour réfléchir, elle avait aussi eu du temps pour voir William sombrer de nouveau, et son frère, son meilleur ami avait besoin d'elle.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton de son étage, elle salua des collègues ou connaissance. L'ascenseur finit par s'ouvrir et elle sortit. Elle marcha tranquillement dans le couloir, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire, à ce qu'elle comptait faire, a son passé et à son futur.

-Hermione ? s'exclama une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.

Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Ron. Elle déglutit.

-Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet étage ?

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais au ministère ? Tu es rentrée ? Tu étais où ? Harry va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi…

-Ron…

Contre toutes attentes, Ron la pris dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Mione.

Hermione était mal à l'aise, comment annoncer à son mari ce qu'elle comptait faire…

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-Je… Je viens de rentrer, j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour dans mon bureau. On… On se voit ce soir ? demanda-t-elle comme si de rien était.

-Heu, d'accord. A ce soir, répondit Ron les bras ballant en la regardant partir avec incompréhension.

Hermione soupira en se retournant, serrant l'anse de son sac. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide et arriva devant la porte de son supérieur et inspira profondément avant d'expirer. Elle frappa et attendit qu'il lui donne la permission d'entrer. Ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques secondes et Hermione entra dans le bureau.

Son supérieur était assis derrière son bureau, Hermione ne l'avais jamais aimé, il était vieux, grincheux, il était laid et perfide. Il passait son temps à ne rien faire et déléguait tout.

-Miss Granger ! s'exclama-t-il, sa moustache en frétilla et des miettes de gâteaux tombèrent sur sa chemise. Mais que faites-vous là ?

-Je viens de rentrer de mes vacances. Et je voulais vous donner ceci.

Elle sortit un parchemin rouler de son sac et le tendit au chef du service avant de tourner les talons.

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas et compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête, un sourire aux lèvres, arrivé à neuf elle entendit un fauteuil qui tape dans un mur et des pas lourds dans le couloir.

-Miss Granger ! appela le bonhomme. Miss Granger !

Elle se stoppa et se retourna.

-Oui ?

-Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas démissionner.

-Oh vraiment ? demanda-t-elle tranquillement en inspectant ses ongles.

-Nous… Nous avons besoins de vous, je vous interdis de démissionner.

-Oh mais voyez-vous cela. Vous M'interdisez ? Vraiment ? Voyez-vous Mr Pruce, vous n'allez rien m'interdire du tout. Parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez de faire votre boulot en plus du mien. J'ai été trop gentille, j'ai été une bonne élève depuis toutes ces années. Mais c'est fini. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je vais vivre pour moi, pour la première fois de ma vie je vais suivre le conseil d'un ami, je vais vivre pour moi, arrêter de vivre pour les autres. Je vais me trimbaler à poil sur une plage nudiste, je vais sourire, je vais rire, je vais faire du saut au parachute… Pourquoi pas après tout… Je vais enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose pour moi pas pour les autres. Alors Mr Pruce, vous allez aller vous faire voir, vous et votre travail minable, vos heures supplémentaires, votre paperasse qui me passe par-dessus la tête. Et ne vous avisez pas de brûler la lettre de démission… En fait si, vous pouvez, j'en ai envoyé une au ministre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

A la fin de sa tirade, essoufflée mais souriante, Hermione rebroussa chemin sous le regard abasourdi de tous ses collègues voir plus et sortit du ministère les épaules légères. Elle allait écouter Will, elle allait écouter son meilleur ami, son frère et vivre enfin pour vivre. Pas pour survivre.

Elle transplana au chemin de traverse, envoya une lettre à Will et une à Ron pour qu'il la rejoigne au terrier. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, de faire des choix, d'avancer et de sortir la tête de l'eau. Peut-être qu'elle le regretterait, mais là, maintenant, elle en avait besoin. Quand elle arriva finalement au terrier, Molly la pris férocement dans ses bras.

-Molly s'il vous plait, calmez-vous quelques instants. J'ai besoin de vous parler. Bonjour Arthur.

-Bonjour Hermione.

-Mais enfin, quelque chose ne va pas Hermione chérie ? Qui y a-t-il ? Tu es enceinte ? Mais dit nous je te pris.

-Nous allons attendre Ron si c'est possible.

-Ron… Mais pourquoi devons-nous…

-Molly ! Cesse un instant et nous saurons bien le fin mot de l'histoire.

Hermione le remercia d'un sourire.

* * *

 _Bon… … … (Se cache derrière son ordinateur) OK… Je sais ce que vous allez dire et… Vous avez raisons, mais j'ai écrit ces chapitres il y a longtemps… Je ne me souvenais pas avoir fait preuve de tant de sadisme… Sincèrement je m'excuse._

 _Quoi que, je suis persuadé que vous saurez lire entre les lignes pour connaitre la suite n'est-ce pas. Alors ne me tuer pas !_

 _Encore désolé et bonne semaine a tout. Peut-être, si j'avance un peut plus aurez vous un petit quelque chose pour me faire pardonner. xD_

 _A bientôt._

 _H._


	13. Chapter 12

_Hello les doudous,_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Merci a tous pour suivre ma fic, et pour toutes vos reviews ! Vos encouragement me font plaisir !_

 _Réponse à Rainbow Warrior_

Désolé pour le chapitre trop cours du week-end dernier xD ! J'ai prévenu qu'ils risquaient d'être plutôt cours pour la plupart !

Oh, oh, mais tu vas avoir tes réponses dans ce chapitre alors je vais te laisser le lire xD !

Pour la sexualité d'Harry, en fait, je pense qu'il est plus choqué… il pense que sa vie est basée sur un mensonge alors que non. Il a juste découvert une nouvelle partie de lui.

A vrai dire, non, je n'y ai pas pensée. Il ne va pas essayait de coucher avec une femme pour prouver sa normalité. Hermi partit et les choses vont s'enchainer assez vite pour que j'ai légèrement négligé ceci xD !

Oh et je ne répondrais pas à ta dernière question sur l'amour qu'éprouvera Harry ou non… Tout d'abord parce que c'est assez loin dans l'histoire et ensuite parce que c'est un mystère ;P !

Ravie de recevoir tes reviews a chaque chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. A la semaine prochaine.

 _Encore merci a tous pour ces reviews. Je ne vous promets rien, mais il se peut qu'il y ait une petite surprise pour vous dans la journée, ou la semaine._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Ron arriva finalement après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, rouge d'avoir couru.

-Hermione ? vociféra-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de mon service ?

-Ronald, assied toi s'il te plaît. J'ai des choses à vous dire. Nous n'attendions plus que toi.

Autour de la table se tenait Ginny, Molly, Arthur et George. Ne manquait plus que Ron qui prit un air penaud et s'avachit sur une chaise.

-Bien, nous allons commencer. S'il vous plaît, ne me coupez pas. Ça va être assez difficile à annoncer.

Elle fit les gros yeux à son mari qui avait ouvert la bouche et il la referma.

-Pour commencer, je voudrais, Ginny, te dire deux choses. La première c'est que tu étais ma meilleure amie, mais, que ce ne seras plus jamais pareil, tu m'as beaucoup déçu. Vraiment, je suis contente que William soit parti.

-William ? demanda Ron.

-Harry. Peu importe, déclara-t-elle en voyant la moue d'incompréhension du roux. Il est bien plus heureux seul, avec des amis tout à fait charmants, là où il se trouve. Il n'a jamais été aussi beau, et aussi épanoui, aussi heureux. Son sourire n'a jamais été aussi sincère. La deuxième chose, c'est que je ferais toujours partie de cette famille mais tu ne feras plus jamais partie de mes amis. J'en suis désolée Ginny, mais tu as poussé le vice trop loin. J'ai honte pour toi. Je te souhaite tout de même d'être heureuse, et que ce petit bout de chou qui grandit en toi, soit heureux lui aussi.

Elle fit une pause, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau de la jeune femme dont les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

-Ensuite, Mrs et Mr Weasley. Je voulais vous remercier de tout mon cœur pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais aussi pour Harry. Vous avez été une mère pour nous, pendant la guerre et après. Mais vous… C'est difficile à dire, désolé si ça vous blesse… Mais vous nous étouffez trop, laissez-nous respirer, laissez vos enfants respirer Molly. Vous serez toujours dans mon cœur même si je me fais lâchement balancer à coup de pied de cette maison. Vous êtes les personnes les plus gentilles de cette planète et j'espère que je ferais toujours partie de cette famille.

Hermione, des larmes roulants sur ses joues essaya de récupérer son souffle, personne ne parlait. Même Georges écoutait sans broncher.

-Georges, je sais que c'est dur sans ton frère, mais prend soins de ta famille, et surtout rouvre cette fichu boutique, Fred n'aurait jamais voulu que tu restes ainsi. Il t'aurait foutu un coup de pied au cul pour que tu te bouges. Ne m'en veux pas.

Georges rit entre les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Hermione se tourna finalement vers Ron.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, beaucoup de temps pour voir la vie sous un nouvel angle. Ces deux semaines avec Dray et William m'ont fait comprendre que ma vie était minable. Aujourd'hui je suis allée poser ma lettre de démission, j'ai démissionné de ce boulot minable. De ce boulot qui m'entraînait vers le fond plutôt que de me tirer vers le haut. J'ai compris que je n'avais jamais avancé, que je n'avais jamais sorti la tête de l'eau. J'étais bloquée à l'après-guerre… Je… Ron, je suis désolé, j'ai une question pour toi. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Je veux dire plus qu'une amie, plus qu'une sœur, plus qu'une meilleure amie ou une confidente ? M'aimes-tu d'amour réel ? réfléchit bien avant de me donner une réponse.

Ron la bouche ouverte la regardait hébété. Elle avait… Démissionné…

-Tu… tu as démissionné ?

-Répond à la question Ron…

Un silence pesant s'abattit autour de la table.

-Je vais répondre à ta question trancha Hermione. Non, tu ne m'aimes pas d'amour, comme je ne t'aime pas d'amour non plus. Tu m'as toujours aimé d'un amour fraternel, comme une sœur ou une meilleure amie. Nous étions trop jeunes pour nous marier, nous aurions dû réfléchir… Je suis désolé Ron. Mais je ne t'aime pas comme un amant. Je t'aime comme j'aime Will, comme un frère, j'aurais dû mettre fin à cette mascarade avant.

Personne ne répondit, Hermione eu un sourire triste.

-Maintenant, je vais partir de cette maison, car je n'y ai plus vraiment ma place.

-Tu auras toujours ta place dans la famille Hermione déclara Georges en se levant et en la serrant contre son cœur, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage.

-Merci Georges. Merci pour tout.

-Non, merci à toi. Je vais rouvrir cette boutique, pour toi. Pour Forge. Pour la famille. Je suis content que tu sortes la tête de l'eau, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Et… Merci. Merci pour ta franchise et pour ce coup de pied. Fred aurait été fière de toi, comme je le suis.

-Je te le souhaite aussi Georges. Du fond du cœur. Merci.

Ils se séparèrent, et Hermione s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'une main prit la sienne.

-Je suis désolé Hermione déclara doucement Ginny.

-Pas autant que moi Gin'.

-Hermione ? interrompit Molly.

-Oui ? souffla-t-elle.

-Veux-tu rester à manger ce soir ?

-Veux-tu rester pour toujours ? lança Georges des escaliers.

Hermione eut un éclat de rire.

-Arrête de mater « Mulan » et file travailler.

Elle se tourna vers Molly.

-Ce serait avec plaisir. Je vais cependant aller prendre l'air si vous permettez.

Et elle sortit dehors, le cœur léger. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le banc, et contempla le panorama, puis, elle se tourna pour observer cette maison qui l'avait recueilli à tant de reprise. Elle vit du coin de l'œil une personne s'avancer vers elle. Elle pensa à Ron, mais elle fut surprise de voir le père de famille.

-Puis-je ? demanda-t-il en pointant le banc du doigt.

-Bien sur Arthur. J'espère que je n'ai pas était trop dure… lâcha-t-elle à toute vitesse.

-Non, je dirais plutôt que tu as été juste. Bien sûr Molly va avoir du mal à s'en remettre, mais elle s'y fera. Je pense que tes paroles feront et font réfléchir plus d'une personne Hermione. Tu es perspicace et… Tu pointes toujours l'endroit qu'il faut, le point qui fait le plus mal. Cependant, j'ai toujours su que votre mariage ne durerait pas… Vous avez été amis avant d'être mari et femme, ce n'est jamais simple dans ce cas-là. Vous êtes trop différents tous les deux. Et puis entre toi et moi, ce boulot n'était vraiment pas pour toi.

-Mer… merci Arthur.

-Et Georges à raison, tu feras toujours partie de la famille, comme Harry. Je suis heureux qu'il aille bien. Prends soins de lui pour nous.

Arthur se leva, pressa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et partit les mains dans les poches.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Ron prit place à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolé Ron. Tellement désolé.

Il soupira.

-Que va-t-il se passer pour… Nous ?

-Je… Je sais que ta mère aura du mal à s'en remettre, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire semblant éternellement. Et… Je vais repartir, je ne peux pas rester enfermée ici… Je… Je vais demander le divorce Ron. Je sais que ce n'est pas courant chez les sorciers, mais je ne peux pas te laisser enchaîné à moi alors que je vais partir, alors que je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir. Je donnerais toujours des nouvelles, je sais que ce sera dur, mais je tiens à notre amitié, a notre complicité, à tous ces souvenirs communs… Mais…

-Je pense que tu as raison, comme toujours. Nôtre amour était une utopie, nous y avons pourtant cru dur comme fer… Mais je pense que c'est le mieux à faire. Nous irons ensembles si tu veux. Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps, mais je suppose que notre amitié vaincra tout, même un mariage raté…

Hermione sourit au travers des larmes et s'effondra dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

-Je sais…

La soirée se passa bien, le week-end aussi, et le lundi les anciens amants allèrent au ministère de la magie pour demander le divorce.

. o0O0o .

-William ?

-Hum…

-Je vais chercher Hermione… Tu viens ? demanda calmement Dray en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

William soupira, non il n'avait pas envie de sortir. Alors il secoua la tête.

-Ok. Mais il va falloir que tu sortes de cette pièce un jour.

Et il partit sans attendre la réponse.

.

Dray marcha longuement, se demandant comment pourrait-il aider son ami. William passait tout son temps à l'appartement, il ne sortait plus, ne voulant pas voir Liam. Et depuis qu'Hermione était partie, c'était pire.

Il arriva finalement devant le ministère Australien et attendit. La jeune femme, un chignon lâche habillée d'une jolie robe bleue s'avança vers lui.

En quinze jours il s'était rapproché de la jeune femme. Il avait apprit à la connaître et sous ses airs de miss-je-sais-tout, c'était une femme adorable. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une longue et grande conversation compliquée, comme il les aimait, il s'en était donné à cœur joie.

-Dray ! s'exclama la jeune femme et le prenant dans ses bras.

-Hey Hermi. Alors ?

La brune soupira.

-J'ai démissionné. J'ai dit ses quatre vérités au chef du département… Je me sens libre… ça fait… Du bien.

Dray éclata de rire.

-Oh je pense que tu as raison. Et… Les Weasley ? demanda-t-il en faisant une grimace.

-Oh… Et bien, j'ai mis fin à mon amitié avec Ginny… J'ai remonté les bretelles de Georges et j'ai été un peu rude avec Molly… Et j'ai divorcé, enfin, on a fait les démarches…

-Oh… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour ce genre de… déclara le blond en se grattant la nuque visiblement gêné.

-Ne dis rien… Comment vas Will ?

-Pas terrible… Il n'est pas sorti depuis que tu es partie…

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire…

-Viens, allons boire un verre.

Hermione acquiesça et ils marchèrent avant de se poser sur la terrasse d'un café.

-Ecoute, il m'a parlé d'un truc… Avant que tu viennes ici.

-Je t'écoute déclara calmement Hermione.

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas retomber amoureux, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être malheureux, que l'amour c'était bidon et que ça faisait trop mal. Enfin, pas aux mots prés, mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire.

-D'accord. Je suppose que Liam lui as dit qu'il tombait amoureux…

-Mais… Mais comment tu fais sérieux…

-Je vois beaucoup de choses… déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je suppose aussi que William ne sort plus pour éviter Liam…

-Ouai… Tu supposes bien, comme toujours. Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire pour Will…

-Je vais m'en occuper. Mais je pense qu'il faudra partir, un jour ou l'autre… C'est trop tôt pour lui, Ginny… C'était trois ans de sa vie, il a besoin d'espace… Il a besoin de temps…

-Il y a autre chose qu'il m'a dit… Entre deux bougonnements…

-Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son café.

-Il m'a dit je cite : « Dray je suis Gay. » Je lui ai dit que je le savais déjà. Il m'a regardé comme si j'avais une corne sur le front. Il m'a dit non, tu comprends pas, je ne suis pas bi, je suis gay. J'ai aimé plus que faire l'amour avec une femme.

-Il… Il a fait l'amour a un homme ? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

-Hum… Non pas vraiment, ils ont fait des… Préliminaires… Wow, c'est trop chelou de parler de ça avec toi.

-Tu parles verlan toi maintenant ! s'exclama la brune sous le choc.

-On s'égare Hermi.

-Oui, pardon. Ils ont… J'ai du mal à me dire que mon meilleur ami est gay. Pas que ça me pose un problème mais… C'est bizarre, je l'ai toujours vu avec Ginny, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça…

-Je comprends. Moi non plus je ne le savais pas avant de venir ici… Mais bon… Je crois que j'ai une idée pour notre héros national.

-Tu sais qu'il déteste ce titre. Je le déteste aussi.

-Je sais, déclara-t-il dans un sourire en coin.

-Je t'écoute.

-Il faut qu'on trouve ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie. Il faut lui trouver un domaine où il pourrait s'investir, oublier tout le reste.

-Tu as raison. Mais… Ginny… Elle l'a poussé à travailler et… ça la détruit plus qu'autre chose.

-Alors faisons en sorte qu'il s'en sorte, qu'il découvre de nouvelles choses…

-D'accord. Il nous faut un plan.

Après un sourire ils rentrèrent à l'appartement et trouvèrent William, couché sur le dos, regardant le plafond, amorphe.

* * *

 _Voilà. Un chapitre pleins de chamboulement pour la famille Weasley, une Hermi bien en forme qui dis les quatre vérités que ça plaise ou non. Des rebondissements, des changements… Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _Bonne semaine._


	14. Bonus 2

_Re,_

 _Voilà votre petit cadeau, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bisous et bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace**

* * *

 **Bonus 2 :**

Amélia Bones rentra dans la cheminée internationale. Elle en ressortit sur une pièce lumineuse et spacieuse.

-Miss Bones, bienvenue au ministère de la magie de Sydney. Votre invité vous attend. Veuillez me suivre.

La femme stricte, dans sa robe de sorcière austère suivit l'homme jusqu'à une pièce au fond du couloir. Il lui ouvrit la porte et elle le remercia d'un geste de la tête sec.

-Miss Bones, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer.

-Cette joie est partagé Mr Potter. Je sais que cette demande était plutôt particulière mais j'avais besoin de votre signature pour plusieurs choses. Ainsi que parler avec vous pour vous proposer quelques petites choses.

-Je vous écoute. Fit Harry plus sérieux que jamais.

Amélia Bones entreprit de sortir tous les papiers qu'elle avait apporté avec elle, pour les lui faire signer, lui expliquant par là même les changements qu'elle avait apportés. Quand ils furent arrivés au bout de chaque déposition de plainte, chacune d'entre elles signées puis rangées, Amélia glissa une lettre sur la table.

-Voici une lettre de l'avocat qui s'occupe des Potter depuis la nuit des temps, ils se succèdent de père en fils. Mr Lowrent, vous a laissé cette lettre, il vous représentera évidemment lors de chaque procès. Il a aussi fait mention de plusieurs choses qui ont entaché le nom des Potter, mais que personne n'a jamais corrigé.

Elle sortit de l'intérieur de sa robe une chemise bordeaux qu'elle ouvrit, elle en sortit une liasse de papiers qu'elle posa devant elle.

-J'ai pris sur moi pour faire ces dépositions, qui je l'admets, sont plutôt bienvenues pour remettre le nom des Potter là où il doit être. C'est-à-dire en haut de l'échelle. Bref. Voici quatre dépositions de plus. L'une est pour vos droits lors des publications de livres où votre nom figure sans que vous n'ayez donné un accord écrit au préalable, l'autre est pour pallier justement au fait que des mensonges on était fait sous votre nom. Les deux autres sont pour les noms de vos parents. Sachez que beaucoup d'inepties sur votre nom et celui de vos parents.

Elle prit une pause et poussa les documents face à Harry.

-J'ai mis en place ces documents avec Mr Lowrent. Nous avons épluché certains livres qui sont affreux et mensongers. Nous vous prions Mr Potter de signer ces papiers pour que la vérité soit enfin révélée. Je vous promets que les journaux et éditeur de livres ne blâmeront plus jamais votre nom.

Harry examina les papiers avant de les signer. Les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Je vous remercie Miss Bones pour tout ce que vous faites. Vous n'étiez pas obligée mais vous l'avez fait quand même. Donc merci. Merci au nom de la famille Potter.

Harry la salua respectueusement et tendit la main pour serrer celle de la femme face à lui, elle arborait un petit sourire, les yeux étrangement brillants.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir contacté avant, de n'avoir rien fait. Une personne comme vous ne méritez pas toutes ces médisances. La société Sorcière vous doit énormément et en remerciement ? Votre nom étalé sur les journaux, entaché, trainé dans la boue à vos moindre faits et gestes ? Je dis non ! C'est pour cela que chaque procès sera fait en huit clos. Qu'aucuns journaux ne seront au courant, sauf pour publier leurs excuses publiques.

Elle fit une pause, essuyant une larme traitresse qui s'était échappé.

-Une dernière chose Mr Potter, vous avez, du moins votre famille, détient un quart des parts du journal « La gazette du sorcier ». Mr Lowrent va appuyer sur cela pour vous défendre. Donc, vous avez un vote que je vais soumettre au directeur du journal, s'il doit parler de vous il doit avant tout vous demander votre avis. Ainsi, même sans procès, il ne peut pas publier sur vous sans votre accord. Notez qu'il ne sait pas où vous êtes, donc il ne pourra plus vous mentionner dans son journal.

-Merci. Merci infiniment. Je vous laisse gérer tout ceci. Je préfère me reposer encore un peu. Je ne suis pas sûr de revenir vivre en Angleterre mais je vais suivre tous ces procès.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant de se séparer.

Amélia Bones reprit le chemin de l'Angleterre et se coucha pour tomber dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain elle reçut la gazette du sorcier pendant son petit déjeuner et toute sa retenue faillit voler en éclat alors qu'elle s'étouffait à moitié avec son thé.

La une du journal était on ne peut plus accrocheuse.

Elle entama sa lecture avant de faire parvenir le pli au jeune homme qu'elle avait quitté dans la nuit.

* * *

« La jeune Ginevra Weasley promis a la famille Crabbe

Effectivement, après les tests de paternité pour écarter son ancien fiancé, La famille Weasley a pu constater que le père de l'enfant n'était autre que l'ancien mangemort, Vincent Crabbe, emprisonner deux années à la prison d'Azkaban.

Les deux familles de sang pur, on du contracter un contrat de mariage de dernière minutes, les fiançailles sont déjà passées et le mariage est prévu pour dans quelques mois, avant la naissance de l'héritier Crabbe.

Miss Weasley avait un air apathique quand nous l'avons croisé au ministère avec son fiancé. »

Les médisances continuaient ainsi. La nouvelle allait surement faire la une pendant plusieurs semaines.

* * *

 _Voilà bonne semaine a vous ! et désolé pour mon sadisme xD !_


	15. Chapter 13

_Hello,_

 _Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, c'est un plaisir de les lires ! de suivre et d'aimer ma fanfiction !_

 _Je suis vraiment désolé de vous dire que je n'ai plus vraiment le temps pour écrire la suite… Du coup, je stagne toujours sur le chapitre 25 et ça m'énerve. Même si en parallèle, j'ai déjà écrit sur papier le premier baiser entre Harry et Charlie… Mais ça ne me donne pas la suite xD ! Mais promis je vous donnerais la suite !_

 _Réponse à Rainbow Warrior :_

Hey, Vraiment désolé pour les petits chapitres, mais ils sont tous plus ou moins ainsi ! Donc encore une fois désolé d'avance !

Ou là, alors pour ce qui est de Ron tu t'avances légèrement xD ! Je ne dirais rien… Mais je ne pourrais que te contredire par la suite…

Ravie que cette relation te plaise (entre Harry, Hermi et Dray ^^ ) !

Je ne suis pas sûr que tu es lu mon Bonus ! Du coup la réponse a ta question est dans ce bonus ^^ ! Je te laisse la joie de le découvrir lol

Pour Harry et ton idée de l'association ? et bien Hermi et Dray ne lui laisserons pas le temps. ! Je te laisse le découvrir aussi !

Au plaisir de lire une nouvelle review de toi ! A bientôt !

 _Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Quelques jours étaient passés, dans la même rengaine… Hermione regardait son ami le matin avant d'aller se promener, elle le voyait qui s'enfermait dans la solitude, il ne parlait presque plus, sauf pour baragouiner des monosyllabes. Il ne sortait toujours pas, de peur de tomber sur Liam.

Hermione soupira, elle était assise sur la plage, seule. Elle attendait Dray.

Elle ferma les yeux pour sentir les embruns sur son visage, pour écouter les gens rires autour d'elle, pour sentir le vent fouetter ces cheveux lâches dans son dos. Elle écoutait les mouettes, les yeux toujours fermer. Le soleil se posait sur sa peau, la réchauffant doucement, léchant ces épaules dénuder. Mais même le soleil ne réchauffait pas son cœur.

Elle avait reçu une lettre de Ron hier, elle était courte mais intense. Il lui disait simplement qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, elle comprenait, elle acceptait.

Elle repensa à William, finalement elle avait un peu menti, puisqu'il n'était pas si bien que ça ces dernier temps. Elle soupira doucement. Au fond de son cœur Hermione se demander pourquoi William avait choisi cette ville… Pourquoi avait-il choisi ce pays, sachant que c'est dans ce pays qu'elle avait tout perdu. Elle avait lancé se sort il y a des années maintenant… Ce jours-là, elle avait perdu sa famille, son père et sa mère, et même si elle les voyait, eux ne la reconnaîtrait pas…

Oh, bien sûr elle avait bien essayé de trouver un moyen de leurs redonner la mémoire, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas à l'époque c'est que ce sort, il n'avait aucun moyen de le contrer. Elle avait tout perdu, elle les avait envoyés ici pour qu'ils soient en sécurité, mais elle devait avouer qu'ils lui manquaient trop. C'était si douloureux.

Les yeux toujours fermer, elle ne vit pas Dray se poser à ces côté, les larmes roulaient librement sur ces joues formant des sillons que le soleil sécher.

-Hermione ? Murmura le blond.

La jeune femme sursauta en ouvrant de grands yeux. Elle s'aperçut des larmes et les essuya dans un geste rageur.

-Hey… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Rien… Rien ne t'en fait pas.

-Ecoute, je sais que je ne suis pas forcément le mieux placer pour… Parler, mais je suis là si tu as besoin.

Toujours pas habituer au nouveau Drago Malefoy, elle le regarda suspicieuse, les yeux plisser en deux fentes, les lèvres sérers.

-Désolé… Souffla-t-elle au bout d'un temps. C'est… Ce n'est rien. Juste… Ce pays… Il… Il représente trop pour moi… Il représente tous ce que j'ai perdus…

-Tu sais que la famille Weasley te considérera…

Hermione lui sourit indulgente mais le coupa,

-Cela n'a rien à voir Dray. C'était… Bien avant.

Elle soupira, laissant son regard aller vers l'horizon, là où la mer rencontre le ciel, là où tout est possible, là ou les bateaux voguaient dans l'optique de trouver autre chose. Une autre terre pour accoster.

-Mes parents sont ici. Déclara-t-elle au bout d'un temps.

Dray se tourna vers son ami, les sourcils froncer.

-Va les voir alors.

-Ils… Ils ne se souviennent pas de moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Je leurs ai jeté un sort. Mes parents son Moldu Dray, ils… Ils étaient en danger… Nous… Nous devions faire ce pour quoi Dumbledore est mort. Nous allions partir, ils seraient restés seul, ne se méfiant de rien… Ils… n'étaient pas au courant, pour la guerre.

Hermione se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Dray lui laissa le temps.

-Alors avant de partir pour le terrier… Je leurs ai lancé un sort, pour qu'ils oublient mon existence, pour qu'ils partent, qu'ils refassent leurs vies ici… Mais, il n'y a aucun moyen de leurs rendre leurs souvenirs. Alors se pays, il représente tous ce que j'ai perdu…

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis, ému et toucher pour la confiance qu'elle lui donnait, Dray eut du mal à faire face à tous ces sentiments.

-Tu… Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse Hermione. Tu es celle la plus intelligente que j'ai connu malgré ta condition, et ne crois pas que je crois encore à ces conneries, au contraire. Tu prouves au monde que le fait d'être une née-moldu ne veut pas dire cracmol. Tu es aussi une merveilleuse amie, je suis heureux de faire partie de ce cercle fermé… Je suis aussi heureux de faire partie des amis de Will. Tu… Tu sais, il a toujours compté pour moi, en quelque sorte. Je voulais de son amitié en première année, quand il la refuser… J'ai caché les réels sentiments que cela m'avait provoqués. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit tout de même dans ma vie, même si pour cela il devait me détester… Mais quand je l'ai vu la première fois, enfin, j'avais bien vu que Liam loucher sur un jeune homme mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce puisse être mon pire, ou mon meilleur ennemi. Quand j'ai vu ces yeux verts, vert comme je n'ai plus jamais vu depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'ai pas douté une seule seconde. Et… On s'est engueulé, comme on sait si bien le faire… Quand ils sont revenus, j'ai pris la décision de changer les choses. Et Merlin, je ne regrette pas. William est comme un frère pour moi, j'aurais tellement aimé avoir un frère comme lui. Je suis heureux Hermione, je ne veux pas perdre William, fus-t-il Harry Potter, je m'en fou.

-Merci de me dire tout cela Dray. Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui également. Vous auriez fini ensemble que cela ne m'aurait même pas étonné…

-Tu pousse un peu loin la Grangie.

-Tu… Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y.

-Tu n'as pas des amis… Je veux dire, à Poudlard tu en avais… Que sont-ils devenus ?

Dray eu un rire sans joie.

-Oh, ce n'était pas des amis… Pas des amis comme Will est toi êtes pour moi aujourd'hui… Blaise Zabini est parti après la guerre avec sa mère, je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelle. Il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami… Pansy… C'était ma fiancée, mais malgré l'amour qu'elle me portait, elle avait trop de seins et pas assez de pénis. (Hermione rigola doucement) Mais j'ai rompu nos fiançailles. Oh, elle n'a pas été très heureuse, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me tuer. Et je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles. Daphnée et Astoria sont partie en France… Théodore, m'écrit des lettres de temps en temps… Mais… Je ne réponds jamais…

-Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-elle.

-Parce qu'il m'aime… Et que moi non. A quoi cela me servirait de le faire souffrir plus encore… Et, il est parti aux états-Unis. Moi, après l'enfermement de mon père, je suis restée enfermer dans le manoir… Je ne voulais voir personne… Et puis ma mère m'a regardé, elle m'a dit part, voyage… Tu seras toujours mieux ailleurs qu'ici… Et… Je suis parti. Et trois ans après j'apprends que Théo se tape Ginny Weasley et Blaise aussi… ça veut dire qu'ils sont revenus en Angleterre et Théo, qui m'écrit encore de temps en temps… il me ment depuis tous ce temps. Donc non, ils ne sont pas mes amis.

-Es-tu amoureux d'Ethan ? Demanda doucement Hermione après un silence.

-Non.

-D'accord.

-Parce que je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer. Oh, bien sûr j'aime ma mère…

Ils restèrent longtemps à regarder les passants marcher sur la plage, contempler les vagues lécher le sable, les oiseaux voler.

-Sais-tu ou ils habitent ? Demanda subitement Dray.

-Pardon ?

-Tes parents ? Connais-tu leur adresse ?

-Non… Souffla la jeune femme. Non, je n'ai pas fait de recherches.

Dray resta silencieux.

-Parton !

-D'accord, déclara la brunette en se levant.

-Non ! Ria Dray. Non, parton. De ce pays, parton à l'aventure. Laissons-nous porter par les vagues. Prenons un jour, une heure et allons au ministère, prenons des billets pour le prochains portoloin. Restons un jour, une semaine ou un mois, peu importe… Mais voyageons. Pour découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Dormons au clair de lune dans le désert, allons manger des croissants à Paris, des pizzas en Italie, montons dans la tour Eiffel, sur la statue de la liberté. Allons nous perdre dans la forêt amazonienne. Rencontrons des dragons en vrai. Risquons nos vies pour être libre.

Il s'était lever gesticuler dans tous les sens, sous les rires d'Hermione.

-D'accord !

Il continuait à parler avec entrain, avant de s'arrêter d'un coup.

-D'accord ?

-Oui ! Partons !

-Nous devons prévenir le groupe, même si je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas tellement apprécier…

-Tu… Tu veux vraiment partir ? Demanda Hermione. Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. Je veux dire, nous pourrions y réfléchir.

-Pas besoin de réfléchir ! On s'en va. On fait la surprise à Will. On ne lui dit rien, on prépare les affaires, je démissionne, je rends les clefs de mon appart. J'envoie une lettre à ma mère. Et on s'en va par le premier portoloin.

-D'accord. C'est parti.

.

Le groupe d'amis le prirent plutôt bien, sauf Ethan et Liam évidement… Amoureux, Ethan fit une scène à Dray… Mais le blond mis fin à leur couple sans état d'âme. Hermione lui reprocha, il partit alors parler à Ethan.

Dray demanda à son propriétaire pour rendre l'appartement, il vérifia ces comptes, il démissionna.

Pendant ce temps-là, William ne mangeait plus, il dormait rarement, passait son temps enfermer dans la chambre. Hermione se battait avec lui comme une mère avec son enfant pour que le brun mange, se douche et dorme, elle lui donna même des potions… Elle fit de son mieux pour s'occuper de lui.

Finalement, une semaine après, leurs bagages étaient prêts. Hermione c'était renseigner en douce pour savoir quand partait le prochain portoloin pour l'Angleterre. Elle voulait faire une surprise à Dray en plus de Will.

Le jour J arriva, Hermione réussit tant bien que mal à convaincre Will de se laver et de s'habiller. Quand ce fu fait, avec Dray ils réussirent à faire sortir Will pour sa surprise.

Arriver au ministère, Hermione dut faire preuve de volonté pour envoyer le sort de confusion a ces deux amis. Ils achetèrent les billets du portoloin et attendirent le départ.

Finalement dix minutes plus tard, ils posaient leurs doigts sur la tasse en porcelaine ébrécher et la sensation qu'un crocher les tiraient par le nombril se fit ressentir.

- _arrivé à destination d'Australie, merci d'avoir fait confiance aux portoloins d'Angleterre._

Dray s'arrêta, Will lui fonça dedans.

-Hermione, siffla-t-il tout bas. Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne explication…

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire contrit avant de les emmener vers les cheminées.

Ils y entrèrent tous les trois et se serrèrent légèrement, Hermione laissa tomber la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

-Manoir Malefoy. Déclara la brunette, haut et fort.

Faisant se retourner quelques personnes dans l'atrium. Drago lui laissa un hoquet de stupeur s'échapper.

Les flemmes engloutirent les trois jeunes amis.

Comme à son habitude, William se retrouva étaler au sol, emmenant ses deux amis qui riaient tout de même.

-Tu ne changeras décidément jamais… Souffla Hermione en le relevant.

Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter, ils se retournèrent doucement.

-Mère ! Couina Dray.

Il se tourna lentement vers Hermione, ces yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, Miss Granger, Mr Evans, Drago. Déclara doucement Narcissa.

-Mère.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer Mrs Malefoy. Déclara Hermione en faisant une petite révérence.

Will était pour sa part perdu dans ces pensées, dans la guerre en voyant la mère de son ami.

Drago allait donner un coup de coude a son ami, mais sa mère l'arrêta.

-Non. Laisse-lui le temps de revenir à notre réalité. Je suis heureuse de te voir mon fils, cela faisait longtemps. Déclara la lady Malefoy. Heureusement que ton amie m'a prévenue de vos plans, sinon tu serais parti sans même me prévenir.

-Je…

-Non. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, remercie ton amie je te prie.

-Merci Mione.

-Je t'en prie. Sourit la jeune femme.

-Bien, prenons le thé. Asseyez-vous.

-Et pour…

-Laissez lui le temps qu'il faudra. Je doute qu'il ne s'attendait à me voir.

-Vous savez qui il est mère ?

-Miss Granger ne m'a rien dit, mais je sais reconnaître Mr Potter. Et ce, même s'il a énormément changé. Je sais aussi que vous allez entreprendre un _périple._ D'après votre lettre Miss Granger, vous allez voyager, c'est cela ?

Alors Hermione entreprit d'expliquer à la femme blonde leur plan, ou non plan. Pendant que William revenait petit à petit à la réalité. Et que Drago droit comme un « i », écoutait son ami parler.

* * *

 _Voilà un beau chamboulement, qui promet plusieurs choses… Comme, une visite au terrier ? Hum, peut-être ! La suite au prochain chapitre._

 _PS : Allez, avouer que cette fin n'est pas si sadique hein ! Vous avez vu pire xD !_

 _Bonne semaine !_

 _H._


	16. Chapter 14

_Hello !_

 _Merci a tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de les lires._

 _Je ne vais pas blablater longtemps._

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Im29_ Hello, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! désolé pour cette fin, et pour toutes ces questions sans réponses. A bientôt.

 _Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

 _H._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

William était plongé dans ses souvenirs, il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence. Il entendait des voix, elles lui paraissaient en même temps lointaines et proche. Ces souvenirs passaient devant ses yeux, comme on regarde un film au cinéma. Il était tétanisé, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se secoue et qu'il sorte la tête de ses souvenirs. Mais malgré toutes ses envies, il n'y arrivait pas.

Finalement, Will ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur les voix, essayant de mettre des visages sur ces voix connues et inconnues.

Il savait qu'une d'entre elles était celle d'Hermione. Il pensait que la deuxième était celle de Dray. Il connaissait la dernière, savait que c'était elle qui l'avait envoyé dans ces mauvais souvenirs.

 _Narcissa Malefoy !_

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Son souffle était court, il tomba à genoux sur le parquet, il voyait trouble et toucha sa joue du bout des doigts. Il pleurait.

-Mr Potter. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma demeure, et dans le présent.

-Will, souffla une voix près de lui.

Dans son champ de vision, il vit des jambes et sentit des bras entourés son corps frêle.

-Silas.

-Maitresse Narcissa, déclara une nouvelle voix.

-Je voudrais que tu transportes Mr Potter et Drago dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Drago, prend soins de ton ami. Miss Granger, voulez-vous encore discuter avec moi ou voulez-vous aller avec eux ?

-Je vais rester discuter un peu avec vous Mrs Malefoy.

William sentit la main de l'elfe de maison se poser sur son épaule et la minute d'après ils étaient dans une autre pièce.

.

Drago se détacha doucement du brun pour lui enlever ses chaussures et le couvrir de la couette avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Si tu veux en parler je suis là.

Dray garda le silence un instant.

-Je serais toujours là Harry.

William leva les yeux vers son ami, il lisait dans ses yeux de la sincérité, mais aussi de la préoccupation.

-Merci Drago, déclara doucement le brun.

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant, perdus dans leurs pensées.

-Tu… Tu penses que si on va parcourir le monde, on pourrait au moins reprendre nos… prénoms. Enfin nos vrai prénoms…

-D'accord.

-D'accord ?

-Eh bien, nous allons parcourir le monde… Nous allons voir des gens qui ne nous connaissent même pas. Alors je pense que nous appeler par nos prénoms c'est bien.

-C'est d'accord.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Ta mère… Elle m'a appelé Mr Potter… Comment…

-Elle t'a reconnu.

-Oh.

-Ma mère est comme ça, elle reconnaît facilement les personnes qu'elle a déjà croisés. Elle appelle ça la mémoire photographique.

-D'accord.

Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes, l'un à côté de l'autre sans parler.

-Jai… J'ai vu la guerre. Devant mes yeux, comme sur un écran de cinéma. J'ai vu la guerre, les morts… Je n'arrivais pas à sortir…

-C'est rien… souffla le blond. C'est passé.

-Ta mère… ta mère va m'en vouloir…

-Je t'assure que non… Tu sais, elle peut paraître froide et hautaine, mais c'est un masque… Comme… Comme le masque que je portais avant… Ma mère n'a jamais vraiment été ce que les gens pensaient d'elle.

Harry resta silencieux, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Il finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son ami.

Drago regarda doucement le brun et détacha ses cheveux avant de remplacer ses vêtements par un pyjama et de sortir doucement de la chambre.

Le blond entra dans sa chambre, elle était toujours la même, elle n'avait pas changé. Un sourire ourla les lèvres du blond. Il finit par sortir et vagabonda dans le manoir.

Oh, il le connaissait par cœur, il avait toujours vécu ici. C'était sa maison. Il arriva finalement dans le petit salon où les deux femmes parlaient avec entrain.

Drago se posa sur le chambranle de la porte, jamais il n'aurait imaginé un jour sa mère, qui prônait les sang-purs, parler librement avec une née-moldu. Il ne se départit pas de son sourire, s'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé, il était heureux de le voir de ses propres yeux.

Car oui, Hermione était la sœur qu'il aurait sûrement aimé avoir, comme Harry était le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elle était intelligente, instruite et posée. Et ce parce que justement elle était une née moldu. Il l'avait vu utiliser la magie, et il savait que certains sang-pur étaient bien moins doués et bien moins puissants qu'elle. Ce qui prouvait que malgré le sang, qu'il soit pur ou non, la magie n'avait pas besoin de lignée pour être puissante.

Il s'approcha de sa mère et la pris dans ses bras.

-Merci maman, souffla le jeune homme.

-Merci à toi mon fils. Je suis fière de toi et de tes choix.

Drago ne répondit pas, préférant s'écarter de sa mère pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie.

La soirée arriva rapidement, et avec le décalage horaire, Hermione et Draco allèrent se coucher tôt.

.

Drago se réveilla avant que le soleil ne se lève, il s'étira doucement avant de se lever et d'enfiler un peignoir.

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant leur séjour en Angleterre, à ce qu'ils pourraient faire et surtout qui pourraient-ils voir, car tant qu'a être dans leurs pays natal, pourquoi ne pas voir des personnes chères. Enfin, pour lui c'était tout vu, il n'avait plus personne à par sa mère.

Drago sursauta, il pensait se diriger vers les cuisines, mais en relevant la tête, il était près des appartements de ses parents. Enfin, ceux de sa mère. Son père avait écopé de la prison à vie. Bien sûr, sa mère allait le voir tous les mois, mais lui n'y avait jamais mis les pieds… Son père se portait pourtant plutôt bien, les détraqueurs avaient disparus, donc ils étaient surveillés par des aurores reconvertis. Mais cela ne changeait rien, bien au contraire, il ne voulait pas voir son père. Malgré qu'il se fût excusé, son père restait son père, il ne le croyait pas.

Il sortit de ses pensées en avisant les portes du bureau de son père. Il y était allé quelques fois pour les affaires, mais jamais il ne considérerait ce bureau comme le sien, il resterait toujours celui de son père. Il y allait le moins possible.

Il posa sa main sur la porte et sentit les picotements habituels de la magie du manoir. Il poussa la porte, le bureau était toujours le même. Pourquoi aurait-il changé ? Drago se posa la question.

Dans ces souvenirs, ce bureau représentait les nombreuses punitions qu'il avait reçu, les nombreuses mauvaises nouvelles… Ce bureau représentait le mal. Bien qu'il représentait aussi le bien. Parce que c'est dans ce bureau qu'il avait eu des conversations intéressantes avec son père, les bonnes nouvelles également. Mais malgré tout, ce bureau c'était son père, c'était ce qu'il représentait, ce qu'il avait été.

Des coups portés à la porte le firent sursauter dans sa contemplation. Il se retourna et trouva Hermione.

-Bonjour Dray. Je… je me suis un peu perdue dans ce dédale de couloirs et je t'ai aperçu… J'espère que je ne te déranges pas.

-Bonjour Hermi. Non, je suis tombé ici par hasard… Merci de m'avoir sorti de mes pensées. Allons déjeuner.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire comme réponse. Ils étaient tous deux sur la route pour aller vers les cuisines, un silence gêné s'étirait entre eux.

-Je… Drago s'arrêta, je pense que si je n'étais pas gay, j'aurais aimé avoir une femme comme toi dans ma vie Hermione. Je voulais te dire que ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi, ces dernières semaines j'ai appris à t'apprécier et je suis heureux de te compter parmi mes proches.

-Merci à toi Drago sourit Hermione. Sache que je suis heureuse aussi de te compter dans mes amis. Mais nous savons tous les deux que je ne pourrais pas convenir pour cette famille, outre le fait que tu aimes la gente masculine.

-Je pense que vous vous trompez miss Granger. Je pense au contraire que vous auriez fait une merveilleuse belle-fille. Mais je ne me fait point d'idée, Drago est bien plus heureux ainsi. Miss Parkinson est passée il y à quelques semaines… Elle voulait te voir mon fils. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas où tu étais. Miss Granger, connaissez-vous Miss Parkinson ?

-Je…

-Oui, Pansy. Celle qui me collait au basque pendant les premières années à Poudlard. Elle aurait dû l'être ma fiancée…

-Ouai… Alors je comprends mieux comment tu as pu faire ton comming-out… Hermione se mit à rire.

Drago la suivit de près, mais Narcissa ne comprenait pas du tout.

-Je voulais dire que je comprenais mieux pourquoi Drago préférait les hommes aux femmes parce que quelqu'un comme Pansy… Enfin…

-oh… souffla Narcissa en souriant.

Ses yeux riaient pour elle.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil ça miss Granger… déclara Narcissa.

-Maman. Pansy n'a jamais été gentille, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions l'être à son propos.

-C'est vrai... concéda la femme.

-Je vais aller chercher Harry, déclara Drago.

.

La journée passa tranquillement, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire mais avaient fait une balade dans les jardins. Le lendemain ils allèrent au chemin de Travers pour faire quelques courses.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils resteraient en Angleterre, seul le temps leurs dirait.

Harry était dans sa chambre, beaucoup de questions en tête et peu de réponse. Il était là, en Angleterre, la question la plus pertinente était « aller voir les Weasley ou pas ».

Il décida finalement de se coucher, la journée avait était courte mais intense malgré tout.

Couché sur le dos, il avait beaucoup de mal à fermer les yeux. Ces souvenirs lui revenaient comme des flashs. Il revoyait les personnes qu'il aimait ou qu'il appréciait mourir. Tout avait commencé par Cédric, ils n'étaient pas amis… Cependant, il l'avait tout de même vu mourir. Ensuite Sirius était tombé dans le voile. Puis il avait vu Fred, Tonks, Rémus et surtout Severus. Ils n'avaient jamais été proche, c'était tout le contraire même. Mais il aurait voulu que cela se passe autrement, qu'ils ne se détestent pas. Que le maitre des potions voit autre chose que son père en lui, il n'était définitivement pas son père. Il aurait voulu le sauver et connaître sa mère au travers des yeux onyx.

Il aurait aimé le remercier, et que malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait et dit, il lui pardonnait. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps, Severus était mort, mort avec les souvenirs de sa mère, les souvenirs de son père. Plus Harry y pensait et plus il se disait que son père avait été un connard avec Severus. Il aurait aimé comprendre pourquoi. Comprendre comment c'était arrivé… Mais il n'aurait jamais de réponse à ses questions. Les maraudeurs étaient morts, comme toutes les personnes à qui il tenait.

Il se leva doucement et farfouilla dans ces affaires. Il en sortit un morceau de parchemin jauni, avec sa baguette il chuchota la formule qu'il avait tant utilisée et sourit quand le parchemin se couvrit d'écriture. Il inspecta les couloirs du château, ceux qu'il ne foulerait plus jamais. Le couvre feux était passé, seuls quelques noms se baladaient dans les couloirs.

Quelques noms qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'autre qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Notamment Neville qui était près des serres, étant le futur professeur de botanique. Et le professeur McGonagall qui était dans le bureau du directeur en tant que directrice de Poudlard.

Finalement, après avoir scrutés les noms qu'il connaissait sur la carte pendant plusieurs minutes, il décida d'aller se coucher. Il rangea la carte des maraudeurs en ayant une pensée pour eux, sauf un. Il était bien content que le sale rat soit en prison. Il avait participé à son procès et avait demandé que la prison soit pourvue d'anti-animagus. Peu importe comment ils se débrouilleraient ils n'avaient pas intérêt à ce qu'il s'échappe.

Peu à peu ses pensées convergèrent vers le présent, vers ses amis, et finalement il finit par s'endormir.


	17. Chapter 15

_Hello,_

 _Voilà le nouveau chapitre comme prévu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 ** _Ma fanfic The light of my Darkness,_** _que je publiais en même temps que celle-ci, est fini… j'en suis un peut triste ^^ mais c'est ainsi. N'hésitez pas a y faire un tour si vous aimez les Cross Over._

 _Merci a tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, pour suivre et lire mon histoire._

 _Merci a mes correctrices, Noour et Maylis._

 _Réponse à Rainbow Warrior_

Hello, oui, j'aime assez cette relation fraternel entre eux trois. Et j'aime aussi beaucoup Narcissa ! Je promets qu'Harry remontera la pente !

A la semaine prochaine !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :**

Ils étaient tous les trois sur le chemin de travers, ils marchaient côte à côte, et tantôt riaient, tantôt se disputaient gentiment. Les passants les regardaient, les sourcils froncés ou la bouche ouverte, ne croyant pas à ce qu'ils voyaient.

En effet, Drago Malefoy trainant avec une née-moldu et le survivant, les gens trouvaient ça particulièrement déplaisant. N'en déplaise qu'à eux même, ça ne gênait pas du tout nôtre trio.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione découvrit que femme ou homme, ils regardaient ouvertement le survivant. Une ou deux femmes avaient rougies, elle fronça les sourcils, était-ce parce qu'ils étaient ensemble tous les trois, ou parce qu'Harry était plus beau que jamais ? Hermione n'en savait rien mais ça la fit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Mione ?

-Rien, ne t'en fait pas Ry'. Déclara la jeune femme en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, laissant ces amis continuer leur route. Elle avait repéré une chevelure rousse dans la foule. Elle courut pour rattraper Harry, elle lui attrapa le bras et le fit rentrer dans une boutique quelconque. Drago ayant vu cela les rejoignit.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'ai vu un Weasley, Ron surement… Je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais peut-être pas le voir…

Harry avait pâli, non. Non, il ne voulait pas tellement voir de Weasley. Surement parce qu'aucun d'eux n'était au courant pour son penchant sexuel, ou aussi parce qu'il était en Angleterre et qu'il n'était pas aller les voir.

-Je devrais peut-être profiter d'être ici pour y aller…

-Je pense que ce serait le mieux, pour toi, comme pour eux. Déclara doucement sa meilleure amie. Mais fait comme tu le sent.

-Je vais leurs écrire une lettre.

-Ou, tu vas voir le jumeau. Déclara Drago.

-Ou je vais voir Georges. C'est une idée brillante. Après je vais à la banque.

-Je… Je vous attends à la banque.

-Non. Non Drago. Tu fais partie de ma vie, tu es mon ami. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé ces derniers mois. Si tu ne viens pas chez les Weasley… Alors je n'y vais pas.

Drago le regarda un instant choqué, avant qu'un sourire n'orne ces lèvres. Il attrapa son ami et lui donna une accolade en lui chuchotant un « merci » dans l'oreille.

-Aller, on y va.

Harry prit les devant et sortit de la boutique juste avant que le vendeur ne leur demande s'il avait besoin d'aide. Ils marchèrent un instant avant qu'Harry ne s'arrête devant la boutique et souffle un bon coup. Il finit par entrer, ces yeux agrandis d'émerveillement.

La boutique était toujours aussi remplie si ce n'est plus, beaucoup d'enfants trainaient leurs parents par la main, des adolescents qui n'aurait pas dû être ici de toute évidence. Il y avait aussi de jeunes adultes qui passaient de rayon en rayon. Georges était sur le palier du première étage, regardant tous ce beau monde, un éclat de joie mêler à de la mélancolie. Hermione sourit doucement avant de lui faire un petit signe.

.

Georges observait son magasin, il savait au fond de lui que c'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis un moment, mais ouvrir cette boutique qu'il avait créé avec son frère, son jumeau sa moitié… Et même s'ils étaient différents, même si quelques choses les différencier… Il lui manquait une part de lui-même.

Il devait bien évidemment remercier Hermione, puisqu'elle l'avait poussé, lui avait mis un coup de pied aux miches. Il aurait voulu l'avoir sous le coude pour lui dire merci.

Il observait toujours quand trois nouveaux clients entrèrent, il observa d'abord le blond, avec des aires d'aristocrates, mais aussi un autre petit quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Oh, si. Il y avait dans ces yeux une lueur enchanté, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans un magasin comme celui-ci. Il était en quelque sorte émerveiller. George se rengorgea, ça lui faisait un bien fou de voir toutes ces personnes émerveiller. Surtout que les chiffres étaient super, et plus les jours avançaient plus les chiffres montaient.

George revint à la réalité, observa un instant le jeune homme du milieu, les cheveux noirs comme la nuit, attacher en un chignon lâche, tirant sur ces traits, les rendant plus fins. Soudain le brun leva les yeux, des yeux émeraudes, vert comme la forêt au printemps. Il se releva légèrement, les yeux écarquiller. Il fixa son attention à la jeune femme qui lui faisait des signes, Hermione.

.

George dévala les escaliers, se retrouva devant Hermione.

-Hey ! Mione. Il s'avança et la prit dans ces bras. Je voulais te remercier du fond du cœur. Le magasin marche tellement bien. Et sans toi il serait encore fermé… Alors merci, du fond du cœur. Surtout que j'ai trouvé un collaborateur, et un ami aussi… Il m'aide beaucoup à faire de nouveau produit, je l'ai embauché la semaine dernière. On s'était rencontré par hasard, on a sympathisé et puis il m'a aidé… Enfin voilà, assez parler.

George se détacha de la jeune femme qui renifla.

-C'était avec plaisir Gred.

-Par le slip de Merlin ! S'exclama Georges. Harry ?

Harry lui servit un sourire maladroit. Georges lui fit une accolade.

-Tu es tout simplement resplendissant ! Souffla le rouquin.

-Heu… merci…

-Il est avec vous ? Demanda Georges en tournant la tête, avant de plonger dans les orbes gris du blond. Malefoy… Souffla-t-il.

-Drago est avec nous. C'est… Mon ami. Celui que j'ai rencontré… La ou j'étais.

-Drago… Demanda sarcastiquement une voie derrière Georges. Le survivant et Drago Malefoy ensemble… J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à le croire… Et avec Granger en prime. Merlin…

-Théo…

-Nott ! S'exclama Drago.

-Voici mon nouveau collaborateur ! Déclara doucement Georges.

Cela jeta un froid entre les cinq personnes.

-Enchantée Théo. Souffla doucement Hermione.

Théo la regarda un instant, avant de lui sourire et de lui tendre la main qu'elle accepta. S'en suivit des présentations en bonne et due-forme. Avant qu'Harry ne demande à parler au rouquin en privée.

Georges accepta et fit signe à tout le monde de monté à l'étage.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement du rouquin, Théo était resté dans le magasin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Georges.

-Heu… En fait, je… Je voulais savoir si c'était possible de venir vous voir au Terrier… J'ai deux ou trois choses à vous dire.

-Je suppose que Malefoy ici présent en ait une… Déclara Georges dans un sourire en coin.

-Heu… ouai… aussi…

-Ok. Bougez pas. Je reviens, je vais prévenir maman pour le rassemblement.

Et George disparut dans la cheminée. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, en leur donnant rendez-vous le soir même pour le diner.

Après avoir parlé quelques instants, le trio sortit du magasin.

.

Harry se dirigea vers la banque pour récupérer sa baguette, il en profita pour prendre de l'argent, vérifier les papiers, voir pour la récupération du square Grimaud. Que les goblins avaient pu récupérer pour lui. Il signa les papiers et décida qu'il irait avant de rentré au manoir.

Il en profita pour demander aux gobelins s'ils pouvaient s'occuper de la rénovation et des sortilèges pour le protéger s'il y avait besoin. Ce que les goblins acceptèrent immédiatement.

Ils flânèrent quelques instants sur le chemin de Travers, cherchant des cadeaux à offrir à leurs hôtes du soir. Harry choisi un bouquet de fleurs pour Molly, Hermione décida d'acheter un objet moldu pour Mr Weasley et Drago avec les conseils d'Hermione prit également un objet moldu. Malgré sa connaissance des objets moldu, Drago ne savait pas si le père de famille avait ou non l'objet choisi.

Harry les regarda un instant avant de leurs tendre une main à chacun.

-Venez, je voudrais aller quelque part et j'ai besoin d'un peu de soutient.

Ses deux amis acceptèrent et prirent la main du brun.

Harry transplana devant sa nouvelle maison, ou son ancienne. Devant son seul regret, devant la seule chose qu'il lui restait de Sirius.

Harry sursauta quand il sentit la main de son amie sur son épaule, il tourna la tête et regarda Hermione.

-Tu as pu…

-Oui… Souffla-t-il sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Alors viens, allons-y.

Et Hermione pris sa main et le traina en dehors du square. Ils traversèrent la route et se posèrent devant la maison. Elle était toujours dans le même état, rien n'avait changer à l'extérieur.

Le cœur d'Harry bâtait à tous rompre, il avait les mains moites. Il avait peur de ce qui l'attendait. Il ne savait pas dans quel état était la maison, cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il avait vendu la maison…

Il souffla un coup et grimpa les quelques marches avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le couloir était toujours le même, toujours aussi lugubre et noir, les tableaux était toujours présent, le papier peint avait commencé à être enlever. La tache avait été abandonner de toute évidence.

-C'est quoi ici… Demanda doucement Drago.

-C'est… Chez moi… Souffla Harry.

-Heu… C'est… Lugubre…

Personne ne lui répondit. Un « craque » sonore les fis sursauter tous les trois.

-Le maitre Harry Potter est revenue, Kreatur à chasser les traitres qui avaient acheter la noble maison des Black. Kreatur est heureux de revoir le maitre. Même si le maitre est considéré comme un traitre qui a vendu la noble demeure des Black.

Harry le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Kreatur continua son charabia, traitant quiconque avait mis les pieds ici de traitres et autres joyeusetés.

-Harry Potter à enfin trouver un ami digne de la maison des Black. Mr Malefoy est digne de la noble famille des Black.

Harry et Drago sursautèrent. Drago regarda Harry, qui lui, secoua la tête.

-Kreatur, y-a-t-il eu des changement dans la maison ? Des choses ont-elles disparut ?

-Non Maitre, Kreatur à protéger la maison des pilleurs et des traitres.

-Merci Kreatur.

L'elfe de maison regarda Harry d'un air choqué.

Ils visitèrent la maison un instant, et en effet, rien n'avait bouger depuis la fin de la guerre. Avant de partir, Harry appela Kreatur et lui expliqua que des travaux serait fait. Il ordonna à l'elfe de ne rien faire et de laisser les gens faire leur travail.

Finalement ils rentrèrent au manoir Malefoy, Narcissa les attendaient. Après avoir bu le thé ensemble, Harry déclara qu'ils étaient tous les trois inviter au Terrier Narcissa souri. La fin d'après-midi passa rapidement. Ils montèrent se préparer. Harry savait que Drago était stresser alors après s'être préparer, il se faufila dans la chambre de son ami.

-Drago ?

-Oui… Dans la salle de bain.

Harry se présenta dans la pièce et écarquilla les yeux.

-Par la barbe de Merlin. Drago, on ne va pas à un gala… Déshabille toi ! Tout de suite !

Et en riant, Harry se présenta devant la penderie de son ami. Il sortit une chemise gris perle qui irait à merveille avec ces yeux et un jeans noir. Il laissa son ami choisir les chaussures.

Drago ressortit de la salle de bain, toujours habiller.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma tenue…

-Drago, regarde-moi un instant. Tu as une chemise, une cravate, un veston, une veste de costume, le pantalon qui va avec et en plus, tu as mis une robe de sorcier. Les Weasley sont des gens simples, si tu arrives ainsi tu vas te faire remarquer… Et… Je n'aime pas se Drago la… Celui qui me rappelle qui tu étais avant… Je te préfère largement quand tu es naturel.

-Mr Potter à raison. Ainsi accoutré comme si tu allais à un bal…

Narcissa s'avança dans la pièce, pris la chemise et le pantalon sur le lit.

-Tu devrais l'écouter, tu serais ravisant, Mr Potter vous avez bon gout.

-Merci… Bégaya un Harry rougissant.

Drago lui bougonnait, il finit par se déshabiller et changer de vêtement.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au hall d'entrée ou Hermione les attendaient.

-Miss Granger, vous êtes resplendissante.

Hermione rougie sous le compliment.

-C'est vrai que tu es magnifique.

-J'approuve. Déclara doucement Drago.

Les joues de la jeune femme rougirent. Finalement, ils sortirent du domaine et transplanèrent au Terrier.


	18. Chapter 16

_Hello les doudous._

 _Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant._

 _Merci encore a tous de me lire de suivre d'aimer et de commenter ma fanfiction. Merci à Maylis pour sa correction et a Noour pour son aide précieuse. ( Et un grand merci à Lamourloi pour sa correction) Ce chapitre a été recorriger._

 _Je ne baratine pas pendant 107 ans, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Bonne semaine à tous._

 _H._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

Drago était resté en retrait, il observait la maison qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille.

-Comment par Morgane, Magia, Merlin et les quatre fondateurs réunis, cette maison peut-elle tenir debout ?

-Dray ! s'exclama la jeune femme légèrement outrée mais tout de même amusée.

-Par magie, lui souffla Harry avec le sourire.

Il entraîna son ami par le bras. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte et Hermione frappa doucement. Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ronald Weasley : il regarda d'abord son ex-femme et sa bouche s'ouvrit puis son regard passa aux deux autres personnes présentes. Il vit Drago et si cela avait était possible sa bouche serait tombée sur le sol. Et enfin, il regarda le brun en fronçant les sourcils. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces yeux émeraudes, si caractéristiques de son ami, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu.

-Harry ? Souffla-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le brun détourna les yeux en haussant les épaules les mains dans les poches.

Mrs Weasley arriva finalement derrière le roux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Ronal… Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Hermione ! Tu es resplendissante. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi belle. Pas que tu ne le sois pas, évidemment.

-Merci Molly, grogna légèrement la jeune femme sous le rire de son ami.

Elle lui frappa l'épaule en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Quoi ? Je n'y peux rien, c'est vrai que ces vacances t'ont fait du bien.

-Et ce n'est pas fini ! Déclara-t-elle.

-Et qui est ce beau jeune homme ? Demanda doucement la matriarche.

-Heu… C'est l'ami dont je vous ai parlé. En fait… C'est Drago Malefoy.

Molly Weasley posa un regard incrédule sur son presque fils.

-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance dans de meilleures circonstances Mrs Weasley. Ronald. Répondit Drago

La femme tourna son regard vers le blond et finit par lui faire un petit sourire.

-J'en suis enchantée aussi Drago. Si je peux t'appeler ainsi évidemment …

-Bien sûr.

-Très bien. Ronald ! Gronda la matriarche en se tournant vers son fils.

-Ouais… grogna se dernier. Malefoy. Salua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Bien, rentrez je vous en prie, déclara la femme en poussant son fils.

Les trois amis rentrèrent dans la demeure.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Il y avait George qui haussa un sourcil, Bill assis à côté de son frère, ensuite il y avait Mr Weasley qui regardait Hermione avec de grands yeux. Et enfin Fleur qui discutait auparavant avec Ginny et qui regarda Harry avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Elle haleta, respirant fort et vite.

Quand Harry la vit, il fit une grimace, ayant espéré de tout son cœur qu'elle ne serait pas là, mais évidemment, elle était forcément présente pour une réunion de famille.

Le seul absent était Charlie et Harry soupira silencieusement de soulagement. Il fit un sourire crispé à la cantonade et se tourna vers Drago pour qu'il l'aide, mais celui-ci n'était pas mieux.

Finalement, George se leva et fit une accolade à Harry.

-Heureux de te voir en forme ! déclara-t-il. Hermione tu es sublime. Ces vacances t'ont vraiment réussi.

Il se tourna finalement vers Drago, qui déglutit difficilement.

-Georges Weasley ! Enchanté Drago Malefoy, déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Drago le regarda un instant, il soupira légèrement avant de faire un petit sourire timide en serrant la main tendue.

-Je suis enchanté de rencontrer la famille Weasley dans de meilleures circonstances.

Ce fut le déclic et finalement tout le monde se leva pour faire des accolades, des embrassades ou serrer les mains. C'était un joyeux bazar, mais tous étaient légèrement crispés, attendant de savoir ce qui allait finalement se passer.

La matriarche déclara finalement que le diner était servi et ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Les conversations étaient polies, mais mesurées. Tous se regardaient ne sachant comment alléger l'ambiance un peu lourde dans la pièce.

Finalement, Georges raconta une blague graveleuse et la tension présente depuis le début s'envola, car le fou rire de Drago laissa la famille complément abasourdie. C'était bien loin de tous ces masques d'indifférence, de dureté et autre qu'ils connaissaient de lui.

Peu après Georges débuta une discussion avec Drago et ils riaient de bon cœur, partageant un nombre infernal de blague et autres anecdotes. Georges notait de temps en temps des idées qui lui venait grâce à ce nouvel ami qu'il aimerait bien voir intégré dans la famille. Il remercia Harry du regard de l'avoir emmené, et reçut en réponse un magnifique sourire du brun.

Une seule personne ne souriait pas, ne riait pas ni ne parlait. Elle était assise, regardait autour d'elle, se posant mille questions.

Ginevra Weasley regardait Hermione redevenue Granger depuis peu, elle était non seulement magnifique, quoi qu'habillée simplement, mais aussi parce qu'elle rayonnait de bonheur. C'était comme si en la regardant, vous vous preniez tout son bonheur de plein fouet, comme si par sa seule présence vous aviez envie de sourire et de rire comme elle, comme si la jeune femme avait enfin un but important dans sa vie, comme si jamais la guerre n'avait été là, comme si aucune mort n'était survenue… Et ça Ginny avait beaucoup de mal à l'avaler, parce que sa vie à elle était fichue, elle était enceinte, et elle ne pourrait plus jamais rayonner comme la brune… Et elle n'était même pas aussi belle. Parce qu'Hermione avait vraiment tout pour plaire. Alors qu'elle se retrouvait avec un moufflet et un futur mari sur les bras…

La deuxième chose qui lui faisait aussi mal, voire plus, c'était Harry…

Harry qui était tout simplement sublime, il avait pris des couleurs, sa peau était de nouveau hâlée, il ne portait plus ces immondes lunettes, on voyait très bien ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Et en plus de tous cela, il avait pris du poids, tout en muscles… Il portait les cheveux longs, n'affichant plus sa cicatrice qui le défigurait auparavant. Ainsi, il était resplendissant, jamais Ginny ne l'avait vu aussi beau… Voyant tout cela, elle… Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était toujours au même point, qu'elle n'avait pas reculé mais n'avait pas avancé non plus. Contrairement à Harry. C'est comme s'il avait enfin enlevé un poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, comme s'il avait laissé les morts et la guerre derrière lui, comme s'il s'était débarrassé de tous ces problèmes et qu'il avait décidé de vivre au jour le jour. Sans attache et sans rien pour le retenir.

Elle réalisa finalement qu'elle avait été ce poids, qu'elle avait été cette chaîne qui l'avait enfoncé chaque jour un peu plus. Et ça faisait mal. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne l'aimait pas réellement et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Au fond, c'est lui qui avait raison : elle avait aimé le survivant, le héros qui devait sauver le monde sorcier et qui avait réussi. Elle avait aimé un rêve, une utopie de l'amour, sans vraiment chercher à connaitre l'homme derrière le héros.

Et elle pleura silencieusement, sans que personne ne la voit. Car elle avait non seulement perdu un homme bon, gentil, attentionné… beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu voir. Elle se leva en silence et s'enfuit pour pleurer dans sa chambre. Elle allait devenir mère… Elle allait être une recluse, et elle ne savait même pas comment elle pourrait s'en sortir toute seule face à ce futur mari, et cette erreur qu'elle avait fait en couchant avec lui…

.

Personne ne s'était aperçu que Ginny avait disparu. Ron regardait Malefoy avec une grimace de dégoût et se pencha pour parler à Harry qui lui avait le sourire.

-Depuis quand t'es ami avec la fouine ? Chuchota-t-il à moitié en colère.

Harry en entendant son ami parler de Dray ainsi, perdit son sourire et tourna la tête vers le roux.

-Il est devenu mon ami quelques semaines après que je sois arrivé en… là où j'étais, déclara calmement Harry. On a d'abord eu une altercation, on s'est tapé dessus… Mais on a mis les choses à plat et nous sommes devenus amis.

-Donc tu es vraiment ami avec… Lui ? Demanda Ronald avec mépris.

-Oui Ron, je suis ami avec lui… Souffla Harry.

-Mais… Mais il a fait beaucoup de choses contre nous… Il nous a insultés, il nous a craché dessus, il nous a rabaissés… Toutes ces années à Poudlard… Il…

-Ron ! Déclara durement le brun. Il a peut-être fait tout ça, mais en contrepartie, on a fait pareil. C'est du passé Ron, et on a laissé le passé au passé, on compte vivre au présent. Tu devrais peut-être essayer de faire de même.

-Mais il est un Mangemort ! Cracha Ron de plus en plus en colère. Il nous a vendu a…

-Où ? Grogna Harry, Où et quand nous a-t-il vendus ? Il nous a sauvés la vie quand nous étions chez lui en ne me reconnaissant pas, enfin en faisant semblant de ne pas me reconnaitre ! Il nous a sauvés des sortilèges de la mort dans la salle sur demande en disant que Voldemort nous voulait en vie. Nous serions morts s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Est-ce qu'un jour tu lui as seulement demandé s'il l'avait voulue ? S'il l'avait demandée lui-même ? S'il avait accepté entièrement et complètement cette putain de marque ? NON ! Hurla Harry dont la colère montait petit à petit.

-Peut-être mais… Il était un mangemort ! Cria Ron en se levant. Il n'a jamais été là avant, il a fait tant de choses contre nous et tu as l'air de l'oublier…

-Oh non ! Je n'ai pas oublié Ronald, mais tu en as fait toi aussi un certain nombre. Lui au moins n'a jamais était hypocrite, il n'a jamais laissé tomber, il n'avait pas d'ami, mais s'il en avait eu il ne les aurait pas abandonnés, pas comme toi, parce que les Serpentards son loyaux avec les leurs. TU m'as abandonné en quatrième année en ne croyant pas en moi, ton soi-disant meilleur ami. Tu nous as abandonnés pendant notre recherche aux horcruxes. Alors qui de vous deux est le meilleur Ron ?

Drago avait baissé la tête, une larme roulant sur sa joue il se leva doucement, essuya la larme traitresse, se racla la gorge et déclara doucement,

-Je… Je vais y aller Harry, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je suis… Je suis désolé Mr, Mrs Weasley, déclara le blond en inclinant poliment le buste pour les remercier.

Il posa doucement sa serviette sur la table et s'approcha d'Hermione qui elle pleurait, il posa sa main sur son épaule en la serrant et déposa un baiser sur son front en lui chuchotant un « à tout à l'heure ».

Elle attrapa son poignet et le supplia du regard de rester.

Tous les Weasley étaient silencieux, regardant le blond détourner les yeux.

-Mr Malefoy, déclara doucement le patriarche, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous restiez.

Drago s'arrêta et se tourna vers la famille, qui pour quelques-uns d'entre eux souriaient doucement.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Monsieur. Mais je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre invitation, votre accueil et votre amabilité, malgré les griefs que nos familles ont rencontrés dans le passé. Et je suis désolé.

Drago sortit, Harry se leva et allait sortir quand Ron le rattrapa et le retint par le bras dans une étreinte dure.

-Tu choisirais un putain de mangemort à ton meilleur ami ? Demanda sèchement le roux, dont le visage virait au rouge.

-Je vais te dire ce que je choisis Ronald. Je choisis la personne qui m'a sorti de ma léthargie. Je choisis la personne qui m'a fait rire et sourire, qui m'a fait rencontrer le vrai Harry, celui qui est souriant et de bonne humeur. Parce que lui ne m'a jamais fait de putain de sermon sur des choses qui n'avait aucune importance, il ne m'a jamais jugé pour ce que je n'étais pas. Il m'a pris pour moi. Pas pour ma putain de cicatrice, pas parce que je suis celui qui a survécu, pas parce que je suis celui qui a vaincu, qui a débarrassé le monde d'un putain de psychopathe. Durant ces quelques semaines, il m'a ouvert les yeux sur la vie. Tout ne tourne pas qu'autour de ton putain de nombril Ron. Alors oui. Oui je le choisis corps et âme, parce qu'il est celui qui m'a donné la force d'avancer. Toi Ronald Weasley, qu'as- tu fais pour moi ? Qu'as-tu fait pour que j'aille mieux, à part me rabâcher que je devrais trouver un travail, à part soutenir ta sœur qui au final avait tous les torts ? A part me mettre tous tes problèmes sur le dos ? Rien… Tu n'as rien fait… Et surtout parce qu'au fond, il m'a fait accepter tout ce que je m'efforçais d'enfouir. Notamment le fait que je suis gay.

Et sur ces paroles, il poussa son ancien meilleur ami pour qu'il le lâche et sortit en trombe de la maison à la poursuite de son ami. Celui le plus précieux à ces yeux.


	19. Chapter 17

_Hello, Allez, pas de blabla inutile._

 _Merci à tous, pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos compliments qui me vont droit au cœur !_

 _Merci à Maylis et Noour pour leur aide et correction et merci a Lamourloi pour sa super re-correction !_

 _Réponse à Rainbow Warrior_

Hello, Ta review m'a fait sourire, à propos de Ron ayant réagi comme tu l'imaginais xD ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Joyeuse pâque.

 _Joyeuse pâque à tous et à toutes._

 _H._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

 **Terrier**

Ronald Weasley regarda son meilleur ami quitter le Terrier et transplaner Merlin seul savait où. Il fit un grimace de dégoût en repensant à la dernière phrase, avant de se retourner et de trouver des visages colériques. Il regarda son, à présent, ex-femme et se ratatina.

-Tu as toujours été un imbécile Ron, mais là, tu as fait fort, tu touches le fond… Déclara calmement Hermione.

Elle était remontée, elle bouillonnait de rage contenue.

-Il est vraiment gay ? cracha le rouquin en colère.

-Oh… Mais c'est tout ce que tu retiens Ronald ? Félicitations. Finalement imbécile est vraiment gentil pour te qualifier. Oui, il est gay, il aime les hommes. Et cette partie de lui ne changera jamais rien de _qui_ il est.

-C'est… dégoutant. C'est une aberration de la nature. C'est…

-Ravale tes paroles Ron. Charlie est gay, et ça n'a jamais rien changé à qui il est. En plus, tu sais très bien que pour la communauté sorcière ce n'est pas un problème. C'est toi Ronald le problème ici. Seulement toi.

Ron regardait son frère Bill, les yeux écarquillés.

-Charlie est gay ? C'est une mode ou quoi ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

-Il l'a toujours été et je comprends pourquoi il n'a jamais jugé bon de te le dire. Je m'excuserai auprès de lui.

-Harry est gay ? couina une petite voie dans les escaliers.

Un soupir collectif se fit entendre. Arthur Weasley se leva doucement.

-Harry est gay, Dray est gay, Charlie aussi et surement bien d'autres. Et ce n'est pas une mode. Cela fait partie d'eux comme la couleur de leurs yeux ou leur personnalité. Ils n'ont pas choisi d'être gays et ils restent des membres de notre famille. Notre amour pour eux n'a pas à changer ou être remis en question.

Il poursuivit :

-Ronald, je voudrais que tu sortes de la maison, que tu emmènes ta sœur, peu importe où vous irez. Et vous ne reviendrez que lorsque vous serez calmes et que vous aurez réfléchi avant de dire des choses stupides et qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Je suis heureux pour Harry. Il fera toujours partie de la famille, même s'il n'est plus ton ami. Hermione, tu feras toujours partie de la famille toi aussi. J'aimerais que tu ailles voir Drago, que tu t'excuses au nom de la famille Weasley, hormis Ronald et Ginevra. Que tu lui dises qu'on l'invite demain pour le déjeuner, qu'il n'y aura pas nos deux derniers enfants et que nous souhaiterions seulement lui parler et le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait pour Harry.

Hermione acquiesça doucement et se leva. Elle partit avec un signe de main pour tous.

-Maintenant Ronald tu vas aller gentiment chercher toutes tes affaires et celles de ta sœur. Si vous avez un endroit allez-y sinon, je demanderais à tante Muriel de vous accueillir pour quelques temps. Oh non tu te tais, tu as fait trop de tort à Harry, Hermione et Drago. Quand tu auras compris que le passé est passé alors tu reviendras et tu enverras tes excuses à Drago et Harry pour tes propos déplacés. Maintenant tous les deux, vous partez tranquillement. Et vous avez de la chance que j'ai assez de principes pour ne pas vous mettre à la porte immédiatement.

Arthur se rassit, se prenant la tête entre ces mains, visiblement fatigué des actions de ces deux cadets. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour eux… Ou alors… Il en avait finalement trop fait… Comment ces deux derniers enfants en étaient arrivés là ? Ils les avaient pourtant bien éduqués, mais à croire qu'ils n'avaient rien retenu de la bienséance…

Ron et Ginny était tous deux debout, regardant leur père les yeux écarquillés. D'un seul homme ils se tournèrent vers leur mère, qui elle, ne laisserait jamais fait ça.

-Votre père a bien raison. Nous ne vous avons jamais élevés ainsi. Je ne vous ai jamais inculqué de juger ainsi les personnes qui nous entourent. Je vous ai toujours demandé de faire preuve de bienveillance, de tolérance envers les autres. Chacun a ses gouts, chacun a ses préférences, et personne ne peut juger ça. Maintenant, tante Murielle accueillera Ronald, pendant que les parents de ton fiancé, Ginny, t'accueilleront. Tu pourras ainsi faire mieux connaissance avec ton futur mari.

Et sur cette parole elle retourna dans la cuisine pour ranger, rageusement.

.

 **Manoir Malefoy**

Harry venait de transplaner aux abords du portail des Malefoy et courut pour trouver son ami. Il arriva finalement haletant, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration et frappa à la porte. Quand elle s'ouvrit, il ne prit même pas le temps de la bienséance et courut aux escaliers. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre le « il est dans sa chambre » de la maitresse de maison qui s'inquiétait pour son fils.

Il traversa les couloirs interminables, faisant demi-tour plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter devant la porte et de frapper. Personne ne lui répondit et il décida de tout de même entrer. Quand il poussa la porte, il n'entendit que le silence.

-Dray… Chuchota le brun.

Aucune réponse, il entra dans la pièce et la balaya du regard, il trouva finalement son ami, le regard plongé dans le jardin, les mains dans les poches, il avait dû fourrager dans ces longs cheveux blonds car quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de l'attache en cuir.

Il s'approcha doucement et toucha l'épaule de son ami.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il.

Drago soupira et attrapa le brun pour le prendre dans une étreinte fraternelle.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser p'tit frère. En fait… ce que tu as dit m'a énormément touché. Même si les mots de la belette m'ont fait un peu mal je dois l'avouer. Mais personne n'a jamais pris ma défense ainsi. Jamais je n'ai eu d'ami comme toi mon petit Ry', alors merci, déclara doucement le blond dans un souffle.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un grand fracas, s'écrasant dans le mur, et Hermione entra en trombe. Elle s'arrêta, un petit sourire aux lèvres devant ces deux amis enlacés qui la regardaient.

Elle s'approcha de quelques pas avant que Drago ne lève un sourcil moqueur et qu'il ne lui fasse un geste de la main. Et elle s'approcha pour se fondre dans l'étreinte de ces deux amis.

-Drago ? Chuchota la jeune femme, elle attendit un moment avant qu'il ne réponde par un « hum » discret.

Elle s'écarta pour le regarder.

-La famille Weasley, hormis Ron et Ginny… s'excuse pour les propos de leur fils. Nous sommes invités pour déjeuner demain, sans qu'il n'y ait, je cite : « les deux derniers enfants » de leur famille.

Le brun serra son ami un peu plus fort en retenant sa respiration, pendant que le blond soufflait et détournait les yeux.

-Arthur s'est levé quand vous êtes partis, et… il a en quelque sorte congédié ses deux enfants. Je n'ai pas entendu la suite mais… Je pense qu'ils se sont pris une soufflante. Tout le monde les regardait, déçu, même Molly…

-Sérieux ? Demanda le brun.

Hermione lui fit signe que oui. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour regarder le blond, qui lui regardait par la fenêtre.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence, et finalement après un autre soupire Drago tourna son regard vers eux.

-D'accord… Souffla-t-il. Je vais aller voir ma mère, elle doit se poser des questions.

.

Finalement, ils restèrent encore quelques jours après cette journée. Le déjeuner au Terrier sans les deux cadets s'était merveilleusement bien passé contrairement au jour précédent, et tous s'étaient séparés le sourire aux lèvres.

Là, ils étaient au terminal des portoloins, ils avaient bien prévu leur coup. Tous leurs bagages étaient près depuis hier, ils se laissaient le temps de respirer un peu face aux événements qui s'étaient passés. Mais à la dernière minute ils avaient embrassé Narcissa et avaient pris la cheminette jusqu'au ministère. Ils ne savaient pas l'heure qu'il était, ni où ils iraient. Ils attendaient, Hermione était partie chercher le premier portoloin qu'elle pouvait réserver.

Ils durent attendre une vingtaine de minutes pour finalement que celui-ci s'active.

-Partance pour les Etats-Unis dans cinq… quatre… trois. Deux. Un. Prêt.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent, sentant un crochet au niveau du nombril. Ils atterrirent finalement dans un endroit qui n'avait rien à voir avec le ministère de la magie anglaise. C'était quelque peu rustre, quoi que le bâtiment en lui-même fût tout à fait splendide. Seulement, aucun ornement, aucune décoration. Aucun or, ou statues qui prône la richesse. C'était simple, sublime mais simple.

Une voix les fit sursauter, une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, assez rauque et surtout pas du tout anglaise. Finalement, devant leur absence de réponse, l'homme de sécurité pointa sa baguette sur eux, qui sursautèrent une nouvelle fois, vociférant sans qu'ils ne comprennent un traitre mot.

-Hermione ? gémit Harry.

-Quoi ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ta surprise pour nous berner était super bonne. On est où ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne te permets pas ! Déclara-t-elle froidement. On aurait dû atterrir aux Etats-Unis, nulle part ailleurs. Je n'ai fait ni surprise, ni blague. Merci de ta confiance Harry.

Harry la regarda, choqué, bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance…

-Désolé ! Bien sûr que je te fais confiance voyons Mione. Déclara doucement le brun.

Tout à leur petite querelle d'étudiants, ils ne virent pas toute une armada d'Aurors les entourant.

Un raclement de gorge les fit se retourner.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, je suis Nicolae, interprète du ministère de la magie Roumaine. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Les trois amis se regardèrent un instant, incertains, et finalement suivirent l'homme n'ayant d'autre choix.

Ils passèrent de nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. Trois chaises était installées face à une table et deux autres chaises de l'autre côté.

-Asseyez-vous je vous prie. Déclara l'homme avec un fort accent rauque.

Harry s'installa suivit de prêt par ses deux amis.

-Bien. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites ici. Car, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, aucun portoloin en provenance de l'Angleterre, n'était prévu. Ensuite, la deuxième chose que nous aimerions savoir est comment diable avez-vous réussi à entrer dans le ministère, sans accord de notre part. Ensuite, nous aimerions que vous nous expliquiez ce que vous nous voulez.

Harry était abasourdi, c'était peu dire. Ils devaient se retrouver aux Etats-Unis, et ils se retrouvaient dans une destination inconnue. Enfin, pas si inconnue que cela, mais intérieurement, il s'était attendu à voir ce pays qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était excité en entendant finalement leur destination. Et ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de souffler qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une salle d'interrogatoire comme des parias. La colère commença à monter en lui, il allait ouvrir la bouche pour vociférer, son tempérament de Gryffondor l'emportant, mais une main sur son bras l'en empêcha. Il tourna la tête pour faire face à Hermione, qui, les sourcils froncés, bougeait négativement la tête.

-Nous sommes vraiment désolés de cette arrivée quelque peu mouvementée. Nous étions en partance pour les Etats-Unis, nous avons pris le portoloin au ministère de la magie Anglaise. Je pense qu'il y a dû y avoir une erreur quelque part. Mais je vous assure que le portoloin a annoncé les Etats-Unis avant de se déclencher. Pour la troisième question, comme tout ceci est une erreur, il n'y a pas vraiment de réponse. Seulement, nous ne voulons absolument rien, si ce n'est profiter de notre tour du monde, en quelque sorte.

-Je vois… Donc, si je vous comprends bien, _votre_ ministère vous a donné un portoloin pour la mauvaise destination ?

-Je ne pense pas…

-Plait-il ?

-Je ne pense pas, car quand nous l'avons eu en main, il a déclaré que nous étions dirigés pour les Etats-Unis… Donc, soit il y a eu un problème, ou un dérèglement… Soit…

Elle laissa sa question en suspens, réfléchissant à toute allure.

-Soit ?

-Soit, quelqu'un a voulu nous jouer un mauvais tour. Mais… J'en doute… Cela fait tout de même plusieurs années que les Mangemorts sont traqués… Enfin… Après tout, personne n'est à l'abri…

-Puis-je voir le portoloin en question ? Demanda l'interprète.

Hermione lui tendit la boite en plastique, que lui-même tendit à son collègue. L'homme fronça les sourcils, encore une chose moldue.

Il sortit sa baguette et vérifia, à l'aide de quelques sorts, le fonctionnement du portoloin. Puis finalement satisfait, il le passa à un collègue près de la porte, en parlant rapidement. L'interprète écouta le long discours, avant que l'auror ne se retourne finalement et lui demande de traduire.

-Bien, je pense que le problème est en partie réglé, nous allons contacter votre ministère pour que l'erreur qui a été commise soit bien évidemment réparée. Car, il semblerait que l'objet est en mauvais état. Il n'aurait jamais dû être utilisé une nouvelle fois. Cependant, je suis dans l'obligation de vous garder ici, au ministère en attendant de vous renvoyer dans votre pays. Vous ne pouvez donc pas quitter le pays.

* * *

 _Bon d'accord… Je suis désolé ! C'est peut-être légèrement frustrant… xD !_

 _Alors voilà nos trois voyageurs, qui partent pour les USA, et qui atterrissent, et bien… Dans un pays inconnu ? xD !_

 _Joyeuse pâque a tous et a toutes, profitez bien mais n'abusez pas du chocolat ! ^^_

 _H._


	20. Chapter 18

_Hello les doudous,_

 _Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 _Merci à tous et à toutes, merci à mes Bêtas Maylis et Noour. Et merci a Lamourloi pour sa re-correction !_

 _Réponse à Rainbow Warrior_

Hello, merci pour ta review. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour Ron ^^ ! Pour ce qui en est de Gin, je pense que tu as dû louper un chapitre parce que je l'ai dit. J'espère que tu trouveras le fameux Bonus ^^ !

Bonne semaine !

 _Pour ce qui en est d'un nouveau bonus, vous en aurez certainement un dans peu de temps promis ! La suite avec la descente aux enfers de Rita mouahahahah ! mais je ne sais pas quand._

 _Je sais également que je ne vous ai pas tenu au courant de l'avancée de la fiction… Je suis actuellement en cour d'écriture du chapitre 26, j'ai ENFIN fini le chapitre 25 ^^ ! Mais, et bien j'ai bien moins de temps pour écrire la suite et beaucoup de mal également, alors il est possible que je publie toutes les deux semaines à partir de maintenant. Je n'ai plus autant de chapitre d'avance… J'espère que vous comprendrez._

 ** _Je vous promets que cette fiction aura une Fin. Un point final. Même si je dois m'arracher les cheveux je l'écrirais._** _J'ai subi trop de fois le fait de ne pas connaitre la fin pour vous laisser sur la vôtre. Donc voilà, je promets qu'il y aura une fin. Et je sais que vous l'attendez tous. Merci pour votre soutien, vos reviews et vos compliments._

 _Bonne semaine ! H._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils attendaient dans cette pièce, une sorte salle de repos. Ils s'ennuyaient beaucoup, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir, ni du ministère, ni de l'étage dans lequel ils avaient était emmenés.

D'un seul coup, Hermione se leva et passa la tête par la porte ouverte avant de disparaître et de réapparaitre quelques minutes plus tard sans dire un mot. Elle se rassit et continua le livre qu'elle était en train de lire, comme Drago.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, l'homme nommé Nicolae apparut et Hermione disparut avec lui.

Harry l'entendit un instant parler à voix basse avec l'homme, puis les voix disparurent à leur tour.

Harry resta interdit un instant avant de se tourner vers son ami, qui le regardait, un sourcil relevé, lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait…

Finalement, après de nombreux soupirs, de nombreux grognements, et avoir usé le sol de la pièce à force de faire les cents pas, s'être fait traité de tous les noms par un blondinet plutôt révolté, Hermione réapparut, tout sourire.

-Allez les garçons, venez on va visiter du pays.

-Hein ?

-Mais quelle élocution ! Se moqua la brunette. J'en avais assez, on ne sait pas combien de temps cela va prendre, nous sommes dans un pays magnifique, autant en profiter non ? Donc, j'ai demandé à Nicolae s'il était possible de nous faire des papiers pour pouvoir visiter. Nous n'avons pas le droit de transplaner, ni de quitter le territoire. Mais nous pouvons nous promener, visiter. Enfin nous sommes libres de sortir de cette pièce et de voir du pays.

-Cool ! Répondit Harry en se levant.

Drago lui, ce contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de marquer sa page et de se lever à son tour.

Finalement, ils mirent un pied dehors, après cinq heures passées dans le ministère et Harry avala une grosse goulée d'air en fermant les yeux, laissant le soleil lécher son visage.

Ils cherchèrent un hôtel, et quand ce fut fait, s'autorisèrent une petite sieste.

.

C'est Hermione qui se leva en premier, elle chercha un livre dans ses affaires, se frappant le front du plat de la main. Si elle avait cherché l'ouvrage plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais eu de mal à discuter et n'aurait eu besoin d'aucun interprète… Elle marmonnait toujours dans sa barbe inexistante, s'insultant copieusement de tous les noms quand elle mit enfin la main sur le livre tant recherché.

Après un apprentissage du sort assez complexe, elle se prépara doucement tout en veillant à ne pas réveiller ses amis. Elle sortit finalement de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, oubliant parfois qu'elle était une sorcière et ça lui jouait des tours, c'était le cas de le dire.

.

Harry se réveilla en baillant, s'étirant tel un chat, il papillonna des yeux pour tomber sur un Drago Malfoy, la bouche entre-ouverte, la tête dans l'oreiller, ces cheveux longs complètement en désordre et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il serait ami avec son meilleur ennemi, il aurait envoyé la personne se faire interner. Mais force était de constater que Drago était devenu un meilleur ami que son propre meilleur ami. Son rire se coupa d'un coup, c'était vrai, les rôles avaient changés… Ronald n'était plus son ami, alors qu'Hermione était toujours auprès de lui… Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, alors que le rouquin avait abandonné plus d'une fois…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un grognement et regarda son ami, empêtré dans le drap, coincé comme un saucisson, et s'il avait arrêté de rire quelques secondes plus tôt il ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

Il pensa un instant que Drago était mignon quand il dormait. S'il avait ne serait-ce que parler à voix haute, le blondinet lui aurait dit qu'un Malefoy n'était pas mignon… Bougonnant, chiant, mauvais caractère, beau, splendide, mais pas mignon, sûrement pas. Le rire d'Harry se transforma en fou rire qu'il ne put arrêter. Même quand il sentit un oreiller s'écraser sur son visage, il redoubla d'ailleurs.

-Mais Bordel Potter, qu'est-ce que t'as à rire comme ça dès le matin… Grogna le blond.

Mais Harry ne s'arrêtait pas, alors entre deux éclats de rire il souffla.

-Je trouvais juste que tu ressemblais à… un mignon… petit bébé… en dormant !

Et devant le visage outré de son ami, qui n'avait pas perdu son éducation Malfoyenne, Harry se mit à rire encore plus fort.

-Un Malefoy n'est pas mignon Potter !

-Non, tu es adorable !

Le rire d'Harry redoubla lorsque Drago lui envoya un oreiller en pleine face avant de se lever, en boxer, levant le nez tel un roi dans son royaume.

-Tu es bien moins crédible en slip ! Déclara Harry entre deux rires.

-Potter ! Cria le blond d'un ton très aigu. Où est mon boxer ?

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le bond courut dans la salle de bain et s'enferma en pestant contre son ami.

.

Quand Hermione pénétra dans la chambre d'hôtel, elle s'arrêta un instant interdite. Elle entendait le rire d'Harry résonner. Finalement elle referma la porte et s'approcha du lit, où visiblement les oreillers avaient servi d'armes, une ou deux plumes volaient doucement dans l'air.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? Et… Où est Drago ?

Harry essaya bien d'arrêter de rire, mais il n'y arrivait pas vraiment alors il expliqua comme il put.

-Drago… est dans la… salle de bain.

-Pourquoi est-il dans la salle de bain ?

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, s'esclaffant plus encore, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Harry ?

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose Hermy ! Il en a juste pris un coup dans son amour propre ! Déclara-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Harry ?

-J'ai juste dit la vérité ! S'écria Harry pour éviter le courroux de son amie.

-JE NE SUIS PAS MIGNON ! Hurla le blond dans la salle de bain.

Hermione soupira un instant, avant de s'approcher de la porte de la salle de bain.

-Oh Drago, tu sais très bien que c'est un compliment…

-Un Malefoy n'est pas mignon, il est magnifique mais pas mignon.

-Si tu veux Dray, si tu veux. Tu veux bien sortir de là maintenant ? Que je vous explique ce que je nous ai prévu.

Un grognement lui répondit.

-Drago… Soupira la jeune femme.

-Tu… Tu veux bien me passer un boxer Mione… S'te plait…

Hermione leva un sourcil avant de prendre un des sous vêtement de son ami et lui apporter. Quand le blond ouvrit la porte en slip, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glapir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais affublé de cette horreur ?

-Demande à ton meilleur ami, déclara-t-il en fermant la porte au nez de la jeune femme.

-Tu sais que tu es un sorcier Dray ? Demanda Harry en riant de plus belle.

-Vous êtes pire que des gamins ! Déclara-t-elle en soupirant.

.

Finalement, Drago sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se calma et Hermione leur expliqua qu'elle avait prévu bien des choses pour ce début d'aventure. Ils se reposèrent finalement la journée et commencèrent le lendemain. Finalement ils apprirent à parler le Roumain grâce au sort de leur amie. Elle leur expliqua que ce sort était un peu complexe mais n'empêchait pas de parler et comprendre la langue qu'ils apprenaient. Il avait aussi la particularité, s'ils voyageaient dans un autre pays et qu'ils décident de l'utiliser à nouveau pour apprendre une autre langue, et en utilisant le sort une deuxième fois, ils apprendraient la nouvelle langue mais elle remplacerait la précédente.

Elle les emmena à l'autre bout de la ville où un homme les attendait assis sur un quad. Elle fit un grand sourire et regarda les deux autres qui souriaient aussi. Ils passèrent l'après-midi sur les berges d'un immense lac, fonçant à toute allure sur leurs machines. Riant à pleins poumons. Ils s'amusèrent à être seulement les adolescents qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pu être.

.

Les jours qui suivirent furent dans le même ton, entre escalade, balade en forêt, descente en kayak, et le pire qu'ils aient fait : saut à l'élastique. C'était Drago qui n'avait pas tellement apprécié la blague pour une fois. Mais il avait accepté de sauter avec Harry, se sentant plus en confiance.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent, elle ne leur avait rien dit. C'était une surprise.

-Mais allez Hermy, tu nous emmènes où ? Demanda Drago qui détestait et les surprises et qu'on ne lui donne pas ce qu'il voulait dans l'immédiat. Les mauvaises habitudes avaient la vie dure.

-Vous verrez, et si vous continuez à vous plaindre ainsi, je vous jure que je vous envoie un _Silencio_.

Ça eut le mérite de les faire taire. Le blond se renfrogna, et Harry rigola.

Ils passèrent les dix minutes suivantes à s'embêter mutuellement pour faire passer le temps.

Ils arrêtèrent finalement lorsqu'ils entrèrent au ministère de la magie où Hermione les laissa dans le hall et leur demanda de l'attendre ici. Elle partit avec la bourse et revient une dizaine de minutes après.

Elle tenait à la main un lacet qui fit froncer les sourcils des deux amis. Les deux adolescents se posaient pas mal de questions, interrogeant leur amie qui, un sourcil haussé, ne dédaignait même pas leur répondre.

-Si vous ne posez pas votre main sur ce lacet dans trois secondes, je vous saucissonne. Compris ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avant de prendre le lacet en main. Et bien entendu, le fameux crochet au niveau du nombril se fit sentir et les trois amis partirent pour un endroit inconnu.

Enfin ils reprirent pied, mais seulement pour Hermione et Drago puisque Harry, comme à son habitude, se retrouva à plat ventre par terre. Bien évidemment Drago se mis à rire, alors qu'Harry se renfrognait. Plié en deux, les larmes aux yeux, le blond se retrouva projeté sur le sol par un Harry couvert de poussière. Ils se battaient gentiment en riant, Hermione les regardait, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec des gamins pareils.

Le visage entre les mains, elle soupirait toutes les trois secondes, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

Drago et Harry s'insultaient mutuellement, recouverts de poussière, sales, les cheveux emmêlés comme pas possible. Ils riaient tout de même à gorge déployée, ne s'occupant de personne d'autre que du rival en face d'eux.

Ce qu'ils ne virent pas, ni les uns ni les autres, c'est l'attroupement d'hommes et de femmes, qui, pour la plupart le sourire aux lèvres, ou parfois une petite moue dédaigneuse, les regardaient. Un petit groupe plus loin prenait des paris. Et plus les minutes avançaient et plus l'attroupement grossissait.

-Oh Merlin ! Mais vous ne cesserez donc jamais ? Grogna Hermione en relevant la tête pour les regarder.

Harry releva la tête pour lui jeter un œil avant de voir toutes les personnes qui les regardaient. Il hoqueta.

-Heu… Dray…

-Quoi ? Je gagne encore ? Dis-moi, tu abandonnes un peu trop facilement. Tu deviens de moins en moins drôle.

Drago s'était effondré sur le torse de son ami, le cœur battant à tout rompre, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Le silence était revenu, tous regardaient les deux jeunes enchevêtrés au sol.

-Hermione ! héla une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Charlie Weasley.

-Harry ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.


	21. Chapter 19

_Hello,_

 _Je ne vais pas faire de blabla d'une longueur pas possible, parce que je sais que cela fait 15 jours que vous attendez ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle… Si si ! J'ai presque fini le chapitre 26… Et nous somme au 19… Autant vous dire que l'avance s'amenuise. Ça me stresse légèrement… Je l'avoue mais j'ai fait la promesse de finir cette fanfiction et je tiendrais parole._

 _Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai été légèrement choqué quand j'ai vu que Cœur de Glace avait dépasser les 180 ! Mon record aha. Donc merci !_

 _Merci a ma Bêta, Noour, même si et bien, je ne suis pas sûr que ce chapitre sois même corriger… Je vais remédier a ceci. Je sais que nous avons tous une vie, mais mon boulot et crevant et prenant… Donc et bien, je dois avouer que j'ai une flemme d'enfer, et que j'ai pas pris le temps de trouver une nouvelle Bêta…_

 _Bref…_

 _Réponse à Rainbow Warrior._

Hello, merci tout d'abord pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que tu es lu mon bonus xD ! enfin… Donc, j'espère que tu as vu l'autre.

Ouai, je suis sadique je sais mais ( et bien quoi ? ) Elle l'a mérité !

A bientôt ! H.

 _PS : J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire les bonus que j'avais prévu … Donc, et bien ils vont l'être et serrons comme des sortes de retour dans le passé. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas ! Désolé sincèrement. Je pensais avoir tout le temps du monde pour poster cette fanfiction… Malheureusement, ou heureusement je ne sais pas aha, j'ai trouvé un travail qui prend tout mon temps…_

 _Bref. Trêve de bavardage je vous laisse à votre lecture._

 _Bon dimanche et a dans 15 jours._

 _H._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :**

-Harry ? Demanda le rouquin.

Ledit Harry se retourna tant bien que mal pour regarder l'homme qui l'interpelait. Il poussa le blond sans ménagement, qui poussa un cri de surprise très vite étouffer quand il s'aperçut le nombre de personne qui les regardaient. Chacun leur tour ils rougirent jusqu'à la pointe de leurs cheveux.

Harry se leva d'un bond, essaya tant bien que mal de s'épousseter comme il put, sous les rires discrets des personnes présentes.

Harry avait toujours le don d'oublier qu'il était un sorcier.

Au bout d'une petite minutes Hermione eu pitié de lui et après quelques coups de baguette elle lui redonna une meilleure allure, sous le regard goguenard du blond qui lui était impeccable comme à son habitude.

.

Charlie qui lui n'avait vu que le brun au début, vit Hermione, et ensuite Drago Malefoy, il les regarda interloquer.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Tu les connais Cha ? Demanda l'un de ces collègues.

-Oui… Souffla le rouquin.

-C'est un peu compliquer en fait. Enfin, non… a la base c'est plutôt simple. Nous venons pour la visite, ou… Je sais plus comment ça s'appelle… mais j'ai vu ça au ministère et… enfin ça m'a intéressé ?

-Vous… Oh… Vous êtes le groupe d'aujourd'hui ? Et bien… Si je m'y attendais. Je… C'est mon tour aujourd'hui et… Enfin c'est moi qui vais vous faire visiter. Déclara le dragonnier en se passant la main sur la nuque.

-Bah alors Cha ? T'a perdu ta langue ? Déclara Andreï.

Charlie grogna.

-C'est quoi cet attroupement ? Personne n'a de travail dans cette réserve ? Tonna une voie grave.

Comme si c'était parole d'évangile, l'attroupement se dissipa dans la minute.

-Elijah, commença Charlie, ces trois personnes sont le groupe de cette après-midi.

-Très bien Cha, alors met toi aussi au travail.

-Ils sont de ma famille… Enfin, en quelque sorte. Puis-je pousser un peu la visite ?

-De ta famille…

-Belle-sœur et beau-frère, enfin ancien beau-frère.

-Hum, d'accord mais faites attentions.

-Merci Eli. A plus tard.

Et le chef reparti d'où il était venu.

-Ancienne belle-sœur. Corrigea doucement Hermione.

Charlie sursauta, il était perdu dans ces pensées.

-Ancienne ? Pardon ?

-Je suis en instance de divorce. Heu… Charlie, il s'est passé pas mal de chose depuis que tu es parti.

-Eh bien, je vois ça. Heu… Alors toi et Ron… Harry et Ginny… Et bien si je m'y attendais… ça fait pas mal de révélation. Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Enfin sans m'avoir averti…

-Heu. A vrai dire, j'avais oublié que tu vivais ici. Et, nous étions partis pour faire un petit tour du monde. Et, nous devions commencer par les Etats-Unis, mais le portoloin était défectueux et nous avons atterrit en Roumanie. Ils ont dû nous garder mais je me suis arrangé, puisqu'on était là, autant visiter du pays.

-Enfin, bienvenue tout de même à la réserve. Je vais vous faires visiter, et… Heu, c'est possible qu'on mange un truc se soir ? Qu'on discute ensemble.

Hermione se tourna vers ces deux amis comme pour leur demander, Drago acquiesça et Harry lui était perdu dans le paysage.

-Oui, ce sera avec plaisir Charlie.

-Bien, alors allons-y.

Les trois amis suivirent le dragonnier dans le village. Harry regardait partout, avide de tous voir, il aimait déjà beaucoup le cadre. C'était un paysage idyllique entre plaine et montagne, la vue du village sur la réserve était splendide. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter du soleil sur sa peau, de la brise qui frappait doucement les cheveux qui s'étaient échappé de son chignon et qui chatouillaient ses joues.

En se retournant, Charlie s'apprêtait à parler quand son cœur rata un battement. La bouche entre ouverte il observa le brun, les yeux fermés, un petit sourire aux lèvres, respirer profondément. L'envie de toucher la peau mordorée s'insinua en lui. Brusquement il ferma la bouche et repris sa route en fronçant les sourcils.

-Harry ! Bougonna le blond. Bouge maintenant.

Le brun se secoua et rattrapa ces amis.

.

Pendant cette journée, qui oscilla entre rire et fou rire, entre balade et découverte pour les trois amis, Charlie ne cessa, sans même s'en rendre compte, d'observer le manège étrange des deux jeunes hommes. Il voyait du coin de l'œil, Harry venir près du blond et lui chuchoter des choses au creux de l'oreille, posant ces mains sur le corps svelte du blond, et riant à s'en faire mal au ventre ensuite. Toujours fourrer ensemble, délaissant même Hermione, ou préférait-elle discuté avec lui ?

Et Charlie se renfrognait, chaque fois qu'ils étaient proches, un sentiment s'insinuait en lui, faisant se tortiller ces boyaux, la jalousie… Quel traitre sentiment. Voulant être à la place du blond. Voulant lui aussi lui tenir la main du brun, embrasser sa joue, caresser son dos ou ses bras…

Et c'est ainsi, perdu dans ces pensées, observant le couple, pouvait-il le nommer ainsi ? il n'en savait rien. C'était une relation ambiguë mais jamais ils s'embrassaient comme un vrai couple le ferait… Il s'arrêta un instant dans sa conversation avec Hermione, observant les deux hommes se regarder dans les yeux et exploser de rire, main dans la main se tenant le ventre, la tête rejeter en arrière. Et Charlie pensa que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il est vu et entendu, le rire d'Harry. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos, faisant battre son cœur.

-Charlie ? Demanda doucement Hermione en lui touchant le bras, le faisant sursauter.

-Hum… Déclara le dragonnier sans détourner les yeux.

Hermione se détourna et regarda, elle aussi les deux hommes, riant comme deux gamins qu'ils étaient surement encore un peu. Puis finalement elle revint au Weasley, fronçant les sourcils et se mordillant doucement la lèvre inferieur.

-Ils me fatiguent. Mais… Ils ont ce petit quelque chose qui nous fait les pardonner après seulement un instant. Ils sont comme ça depuis que je suis allé retrouver Harry. Je suppose que mettre le passer de côté leur a fait beaucoup de bien. Plus que ça même. Ils sont un peu comme deux frères… Qui n'aurait pas les mêmes parents ni le même sang… Mais leur relation est si fusionnelle, et pourtant ils ne rejettent personne, ils m'incluent même dans leurs conneries…

Elle soupira doucement, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, je les aime comme mes frères aussi. Je suppose que si j'en avais voulu, des jumeaux comme eux. C'est ça que j'aurais aimé avoir.

Tous deux les observèrent un instant. Et Charlie réfléchit aux paroles de la brune. Oui, maintenant qu'il mettait le doigt dessus, il comprenait.

Harry aurait toujours les Weasley comme famille, mais le Drago Malefoy qui était devant lui était ce qu'il manquait au jeune homme brun depuis tous ce temps. La jalousie s'essouffla aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

Un petit sourire se déroula sur ces lèvres, et son cœur se réchauffa à l'image du regard complice qu'il s'envoyait.

Drago regarda un instant dans leur direction et se pencha sur l'épaule du brun en lui soufflant seul Merlin savait quoi, et le brun détourna les yeux de son ami en rougissant comme une tomate. Il tenta de jeter un œil dans leur direction et rougit plus, si c'était possible. Charlie sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine et la chaleur monter dans ces joues. Mais le brun n'eut surement pas le temps de le voir car il avait déjà détourné les yeux, frappant le blond au bras en se renfrognant.

-Continuons. Déclara Charlie pour couper cour a ces pensées.

Ils continuèrent donc et Charlie demanda le silence, se rapprochant du sentier des visiteurs. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, les uns derrières les autres. Charlie s'arrêta d'un coup, manquant de se prendre Hermione qui le suivait. Il s'accroupit et fit un geste pour que tous le suivent. Ce que firent les trois amis.

La, a une centaine de mètre, se trouvait un dragon.

.

Harry regarda en direction du doigt tendu du dragonnier et tomba dans les orbes de feux d'un magiard à pointe… Son cœur se serra à la pensée du tournoi des trois sorciers, les images défilant dans son esprit. Souvenirs qui conduisent à la guerre, puis à la mort de Cédric et finalement à toutes les personnes mortes par sa faute…

Son cœur s'accéléra, sa respiration se fit erratique, sifflante et il tomba à genoux, se tenant la poitrine, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Une main pris la sienne, un corps se colla contre le siens et il fut soulevé doucement. Ayant fermé les yeux il ne vit pas que Charlie l'avait emmené plus loin, sortant de la réserve en elle-même.

Charlie posa doucement le corps du brun dans l'herbe et commença à lui parler calmement, essayant de le faire revenir au moment présent. Perdu dans sa contemplation du brun, des larmes coulant sans interruption sur les joues du brun, ces membres tremblants… Il oublia et caressa doucement le visage et les cheveux du jeune homme sous lui. Lui chuchotant des mots doux, une litanie sans fin et sans queue ni tête.

.

Harry voyait toujours des images défiler, mélange de cauchemar et de vision du passé. Il entendait une voie lointaine, essayait par tous les moyens de comprendre ce qu'elle disait, de s'accrocher à cette encre qui venait d'il ne savait ou, surement du présent. Ce timbre chaud et doux, qui chuchotait près de lui. Cette voie grave mais apaisante. Il l'écouta, s'y accrocha tant qui put, laissant les visions cauchemardesques de côté. Petit à petit, il entendit mieux la voie, comme s'il sortait du brouillard.

Des bribes de mots ou de phrases ressortaient de temps en temps plus clairement. Il entendait aussi de plus en plus son prénom et des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Des excuses aussi.

Finalement la voie se fit beaucoup plus claire et il comprit tous ce qu'il entendait. Enfin, comprendre était un bien grand mot, car celui qui parlait, parlait une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait. Mélangeant l'anglais et surement le roumain. Dans un moment de lucidité, Harry fronça intérieurement les sourcils. N'avait-il pas appris un sort pour pouvoir le parler ?

Il écouta la voie apaisante, pensant sans le vouloir les plaies de son cœur. Douce comme une brise matinale, elle apaisait les battements erratiques de son cœur et quand il ouvrit les yeux embuaient par les larmes, la chevelure flamboyante de Charlie fut tous ce qu'il vu.

Le dragonnier, pencher sur lui, les yeux d'un bleu plus foncer que ces frères, les mèches rousses presque rouge, échapper de son catogan, chatouillant doucement ces joues. Et la proximité du Weasley fit s'accélérer son cœur. La main dans ces cheveux, qu'il n'avait pas aperçus jusqu'ici, descendit doucement pour se poser sur sa joue.

Et la voie douce continuait.

\- Îmi pare rău, Harry, îmi pare rău, Îmi pare rău Harry, îmi pare rău, nu credeam că văd că un dragon te-ar răni așa de rău. Iartă-mă. Je suis désolé Harry. Je ne pensais pas que voir un dragon ferais remonter tant de souvenir, si j'avais su je ne me serais pas arrêter. Pardon. -ça ne fait rien Charlie. Ne t'inquiete pas. Je suis désolé. Je vais bien. Harry esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait plus a une grimace, la voie encore un peut chevrottante. Charlie l'aida a se relever en position assise. Ils restèrent ainsi, se regardant, sans savoir quoi se dire, quoi faire.

* * *

*Paroles roumaines : 1 je suis désolé Harry, je suis désolé, tellement désolé Harry, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que voir un dragon te ferais si mal. Pardonne-moi.


	22. Chapter 20

_Hey, désolé, vraiment désolé pour ce retard…_

 _Je ne vais pas m'épancher, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis et Cœur de Glace m'est sortit de l'esprit._

 ** _Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos review, je ne pourrais pas y répondre mais, et bien je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour toutes vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait plaisir, comme chaque fois que je poste._**

 ** _/ !\ J'ai également une bonne nouvelle, car malgré tout, avant que mes soucis… Enfin, voilà quoi ^^ ! J'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 27, et je l'avoue, ça sent la fin… :P !_**

 _Mais pour l'instant, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le reste. J'essaie également de finir les bonus._

 _Bien je vous laisse a votre lecture._

 _Bonne semaine._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

Finalement, Drago et Hermione les rejoignirent et Charlie proposa de l'attendre dans sa maison. Ils firent le chemin, Drago soutenant son presque frère. Et Charlie bougonnant légèrement, s'en voulant encore.

Hermione essaya bien de le faire changer d'avis, que ce n'était pas sa faute. Qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir qu'il réagirait ainsi… Mais rien n'y faisait.

Il avait eu peur. Quand il avait vu le visage d'Harry se décomposer, son poing se refermer sur son tee-shirt au niveau du cœur… Son propre cœur c'était serrer… C'était comme son petit frère après tous. Et le voir ainsi faisait mal. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ces bras, le réconforter, le câliner et prendre soins de lui. Il voulait qu'Harry pose sa tête contre son cœur et le sert fort également.

Charlie se secoua intérieurement, pourquoi diable avait-il des pensées comme celle-ci sur son presque frère. _Parce que justement, il n'est que ton « presque » frère. Pas ton frère !_ Susurra une voie dans subconscient.

Fronçant les sourcils il s'éloigna un instant. Charlie était quelqu'un d'entier, certes, il batifolait un peut à droite, à gauche, homme ou femme, peut lui importait au fond. Ce qui intéressait Charlie c'était ce qui avait à l'intérieur. Ce qu'une personne reflétait, ce qu'elle pensait. Même si pour des coups d'un soir il ne s'en foutait un peu, il cherchait toujours La personne qui ferait battre son cœur.

Mais il ne devait pas penser à Harry ainsi. Pour pleins de raisons différentes. Surtout parce qu'il avait été avec sa sœur et qu'il était le meilleur ami de son frère… Sa conscience lui soufflait que ce fussent des raisons futiles. Et Charlie ce renfrogna.

.

Harry repensait à tous ce qui avait impliquer cette journée, ces pensées étaient brouillons et éparse, mais la seule pensée qui revenait, souvent, bien trop souvent, était se souvenir de la voix grave et lisse du Dragonnier qui chuchotait une litanie de mots incompréhensible. Et ces yeux d'un bleu magnifique, plus foncé que ceux de ces frères, mais aussi plus lumineux, plus intenses, plus profond.

Harry avait bien vu que le rouquin le regardait de temps en temps, lui voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du Dragonnier. Même s'il ne comprenait pas tellement ce qui se passait dans son propre cerveau.

Dray avait passer la journée à l'embêter, en lui disant qu'il plaisait au rouquin, qu'il lui faisait les yeux doux et d'autres joyeusetés dans le genre. Harry était très timide depuis qu'il avait fait son coming-out face à son frère de cœur. Il avait du mal avec la sexualité et la romance. Il s'était promis de ne plus tomber amoureux, que ça faisait trop mal. Il ne voulait pas retomber dedans, pourtant, quand il croisait les yeux limpides du Dragonnier, son cœur ratait un battement et des papillons volaient dans son estomac. Alors il se sentait rougir et détournait les yeux. Et Drago l'embêtait avec ça, c'était en quelque sorte un cercle sans fin.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la maison du Dragonnier, Charlie leurs fit visité et ils s'installèrent un instant le temps que le rouquin prenne une douche et se prépare.

.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans un petit restaurant, plutôt traditionnel. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement, prirent un apéritif et commandèrent.

Charlie discutait en même temps qu'il observait, réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment. Plusieurs choses lui sautèrent aux yeux.

Il connaissait Harry et Hermione, mais ici, ils avaient l'air tellement différent. Il pensait sincèrement les connaitre mais ce posait la question. Hermione était vraiment différente de la jeune fille qu'il pensait connaitre, plus belle, plus féminine, plus lumineuse et surtout bien plus heureuse. Il n'osait pas poser de question, il avait peur de briser la joie et le bonheur présent dans leurs yeux.

Harry était plus épanoui, mais aussi un peu plus timide. Comme si à l'époque où il était le sauveur, ce n'était qu'une façade et qu'elle s'était révéler maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de rôles à jouer.

Charlie se secoua, il avait une question qui lui bruler les lèvres.

-Alors… commença-t-il, vous restez combien de temps ?

-Eh bien, nous ne savons pas vraiment. J'imagine le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses a visité, beaucoup d'endroits magnifique et de choses à faire, alors j'imagine que nous partirons quand nous serrons prêt.

-Mais vous dormez ou ?

-Heu… à l'hôtel ?

Charlie les regardaient les yeux écarquiller.

-ça va vous couter un bras !

-Oui et non. Le problème n'est pas tellement l'argent. Nous avons des économies.

-Et le compte en banque des Potter… Marmonna Harry.

La voix d'Harry jeta un froid.

-Harry… commença Hermione.

-Venez à la maison ! Déclara calmement le dragonnier.

Les trois plus jeunes se retournèrent vers lui. Drago fit un petit sourire en coin. Hermione avait haussé les sourcils. Mais Charlie était attentif au rougissement du brun. Il trouvait que ça le rendait tellement mignon, il se perdit dans les orbes émeraudes, impossible de détourner les yeux. Attendrit, les deux autres regardaient l'échange de regard avec le sourire.

.

Hermione pensa un instant que ce serait difficile de faire entendre raison à Harry. De lui faire casser son veux de ne plus aimer. Car elle avait bien vu les regards que le Dragonnier lançait à son ami. Elle voyait toutes les questions que le rouquin se posait.

Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions bien sûr. Mais toutes étaient inutiles, quand on commençait à aimer, ce que s'en même s'en apercevoir le Dragonnier faisait, on ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Ainsi était faite la vie, ainsi était fait l'amour.

Elle revint à l'instant présent en entendant Harry et Drago chuchoter furieusement.

-moi je suis d'accord. Ce serait tellement bien d'en savoir plus sur la nurserie. J'aimerais tellement en apprendre plus…

-Non… Murmura Harry à côté d'elle.

-Je te reconnais bien là Hermione. Répondit le rouquin en face.

Elle lui fit un sourire tout en fusillant Harry du regard. Elle voyait bien la peur dans ces yeux. Parce qu'elle savait que Charlie lui plaisait. Qu'il avait, depuis bien longtemps déjà, attirer son attention, et ce pour bien des raisons.

.

Drago regardait Harry, puis Charlie, oui. Définitivement oui, son esprit tordu fomentait un plan. Peut-être un plan sur la comète, mais tout de même un plan.

-Moi aussi je suis d'accord. J'aimerais bien me réveiller le matin avec une vue aussi formidable que celle que tu as Charlie.

-Merci. Répondit-il.

.

Harry regardait ces amis d'un mauvais œil. Comment ces fourbes pouvaient lui faire ça ? Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Surtout que Drago tournait un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien vers lui. Définitivement non. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux, surtout pas de Charlie. Il avait été avec Ginny. Longtemps. Il avait été ami avec Ron depuis plus longtemps encore.

Et même s'il savait qu'il était gay maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une partie de lui, celle qui lui manquait cruellement depuis un moment. Mais, même en sachant tout ça, son regard se tournait vers Charlie. Charlie et sa voix grave et profonde. Charlie et ces cheveux roux, plus auburn que le reste de la fratrie Weasley. Charlie et ces yeux plus foncer, les premiers qu'il avait vu, ceux auquel il s'était raccrocher après sa crise. Ceux dans lesquels il aimerait plonger pour ne plus en sortir… _Sa suffit !_ Souffla sa conscience.

Il se secoua mentalement et repris la conversation en route. Drago était en train d'énumérer le nombre de choses qu'il pourrait faire pour remercier le rouquin. Hermione elle, marmonner dans sa moustache tout ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre sur ce métier.

Et Charlie lui, il le regardait. Sans ciller. Sans même cligner des yeux. Dans ces yeux, plusieurs choses étaient présentes, un touche de douleur, du a son refus, de la tristesse, de la résignation ? Harry fronça les sourcils, indécis.

-Tu ne veux pas Harry.

Ça ne soufflait pas vraiment de réponse, ce n'était pas non plus une question.

-Pourquoi ?

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Quoi répondre ? Quoi dire ou ne pas dire ?

-Je…

Et maintenant il rougissait. Il détourna les yeux tout en bougonnant légèrement. Et ne parla pas.

-Ecoutez. Ça vous éviterez d'avoir à payer un hôtel et plusieurs chambres, de devoir vous payer à manger. Et sans faire des économies je pourrais vous dire ce qui vaut le coup d'être vu et ce qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

Un silence pesant. Voilà tout ce qu'il récolta. Alors Charlie haussa les épaules. Cachant très bien sous un masque d'indifférence, son cœur qui se serrait violemment. Il étouffa tous ces sentiments contradictoires qu'il ne comprenait même pas.

-D'accord… Alors… Je vais vous laisser. Je dois travailler demain. C'est régler. Je vous invite. Passez une bonne soirée. Peut-être… à bientôt.

Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque il se leva et disparut du restaurant.

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés, son cœur serrer l'empêchait presque de respirer tellement il avait mal. Parce que dans les yeux de Charlie il y avait vu tellement de douleur.

Hermione se tourna vers lui en le fusillant du regard.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Harry Potter.

Hermione se leva derrière Charlie et essaya de le rattraper.

Harry la suivit du regard estomaqué.

-Je suis d'accord avec Herm'. Pour une fois, tu es vraiment un idiot. Un véritable et profond idiot. Si tu ne veux pas de l'amour, moi j'en prendrais bien un peu.

Drago se leva, s'éloignant de la table mais attendant tout de même que le brun se lève à sa suite.

.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione courrait derrière un Charlie plutôt énerver. Qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait.

-Charlie ! Charlie ! Attend !

Charlie s'arrêta, attendant que la jeune femme arrive à ces côtés.

-Charlie… Souffla-t-elle en essayant de retrouver son souffle. Je suis désolé pour Harry.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Hermione. Il n'a rien fait. C'était peut-être une proposition bizarre finalement. Je n'aurais même pas dû le proposer. Nous avons trop de différence d'âge.

-Charlie.

Le dragonnier s'arrêta et observa la jeune femme, elle avait un sourire en coin qui ourlait ces lèvres.

-Charlie. Je sais ce qui se passe dans ton cerveau. Je sais pourquoi tu penses que tout ceci n'est pas possible. Pourquoi tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner. Suis ton cœur Charlie. Toi aussi tu mérites le bonheur. Je vais discuter avec Harry se soir. Il a refusé pour de mauvaises raison. Je suis sûr qu'il va regretter et changer d'avis. Surement demain nous serrons chez toi. Je t'enverrais un petit mot. Enfin… Si la proposition tient toujours bien sûr.

Charlie la regarda un instant. Avant d'acquiescer doucement. Oui, la proposition tenait toujours. Il souhaita bonne nuit à la jeune femme et transplana.

.

Drago attendait Hermione en silence. Le brun n'avait pas dit un mot. Et Dray ne ferait pas l'effort d'en dire plus.

Harry réfléchissait. Beaucoup. Il réfléchissait aux mots que Dray avait prononcés. _« Si tu ne veux pas de l'amour, moi j'en prendrais bien un peu »_ , une pique de jalousie le pris à la gorge. D'où venait se putain de sentiment encore ? Certes, Charlie était beau. Pas une beauté comme Dray. Non une beauté froide et dure. Avec ces cicatrices, ces cheveux longs, et sa boucle d'oreille en griffe de dragon.

Hermione revient et son sourire se fana, elle bougonna dans sa barbe et attrapa le bras de ces amis pour les faires transplaner près de leurs hôtel.

Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre se fit dans le silence, pas un silence joyeux ou confortable. Non il était lourd et pesant et Harry n'en menait pas large. Vraiment pas large. Il trainait la patte, loin derrière ces amis.

Il vit Hermione puis Drago s'engouffrer dans la chambre et resta sur le seuil un instant. Avant de souffler bruyamment et de rentré, le cœur serrer.


	23. Chapter 21

_Bon, ok, voilà un autre chapitre pour me faire pardonner. J'espère qu'il vous plaira également._

 _Encore merci._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 :**

Quand Harry pénétra la chambre, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Hermione, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux lançant des éclairs, les joues rougissantes de colère.

-Harry James Potter ! Tu es le plus bel imbécile que je n'ai jamais vu. D'accord, je comprends ce qui t'ai arrivé je comprends que tu es peur de t'engager de nouveau, de souffrir, d'avoir mal et d'être de nouveau déçu. Mais de là à dédaigner une invitation de Charlie… Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu fais souffrir Charlie avec ta connerie. Et tu te fais souffrir aussi en t'empêchant de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre sur toi. D'accepter d'aller chez Charlie. Pas pour toi. Mais pour nous. Pour Drago qui aimerait bien visiter plus la réserve, et aussi parce qu'il peut nous aider, je parle de Charlie, à trouver de nouvelles activités à faire. Mais aussi pour moi. Parce que je voudrais visiter la nurserie, apprendre plus de choses du métier de Dragonnier et découvrir tous ce que je pourrais apprendre sur les Dragons.

Elle se stoppa, le souffle court et Harry la regarda les yeux brillants.

-D'accord. Souffla-t-il. D'accord mais ne me force pas à apprendre à aimer. Laisse-moi dans mon déni. Peu importe ce que tu penses. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas aimer de nouveau. Pas parce que j'ai peur mais parce que je ne veux plus jamais souffrir. Débrouillez-vous pour le prévenir. Faites comme bon vous semble.

Harry se détourna, les larmes aux yeux, et ouvrit la porte.

-Mais… Où vas-tu ?

Seule la porte qui se referma se fit entendre.

-Laisse Mione, je vais aller lui parler.

Drago sortit derrière le brun, le rejoignit en courant et l'attrapa par le bras pour le retourner. Harry eu un sanglot étranglé avant de se cogner contre la poitrine du blond. Le blond entoura le corps du brun détachant ces cheveux pour passer ces doigts dans la longueur.

-Sssh… Harry, ça va aller. Je te promets que ça va aller.

-Je peux pas… murmura Harry. Dray… Je ne peux pas.

-Je sais. Je sais mon frère. Je sais que c'est dur et que ça fait mal. Je sais pourquoi tu croix que c'est mieux de t'empêcher d'aimer. Mais plus tu vas étouffer tes sentiments, et plus ça va être douloureux. Vien. Allons boire un verre.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Et ils se dirigèrent vers le bar de l'hôtel en silence, bras dessus bras dessous.

Drago commanda deux whiskys purs feux et s'installa à une table. Cote à cote.

-Explique moi pourquoi. Donne-moi tous les arguments que tu as. Raconte-moi toutes tes peurs.

Harry soupira et avala une gorger du liquide ambré. Il fermant les yeux sous la brulure du liquide dans sa gorge.

-L'amour c'est bien, c'est beau, ça procure du plaisir, et pleins de sentiments différents. Ça fait du bien au début. Et puis au bout d'un moment ça s'essouffle. Sa part d'un rien et ça s'amplifie, ça empire et finalement ça commence à faire mal. Et puis y a l'indifférence, la tromperie. Un gouffre se creuse et on oublie qu'on a aimé la personne. On voit ce qu'elle devient sans pouvoir rien y faire. Tous ceux qui raconte que le grand amour dure toute la vie, que c'est magnifique et que ça s'arrête jamais, ne sont seulement que de sombre connard menteur. La flemme de l'amour s'essouffle toujours quoi qu'on face. Et moi c'est ça dont j'ai peur. J'ai peur de me retrouver seul. Que personne ne m'aime plus. J'ai peur de l'indifférence. J'ai peur d'aimer et d'être déçus, tromper, qu'on se serve de moi, de mon nom. J'ai peur de l'indifférence mais je n'aime pas la célébrité. Je voudrais être aimé mais j'ai peur du résultat. Je suis Harry Potter, le célèbre gars à la cicatrice, celui qui a vaincu, le sauveur… Je n'aime pas ces putains de titres. Je n'ai rien fait. Je n'étais pas tout seul. Hermione a été le cerveau. Ron a été les bras. Nous étions trois à la recherche de ces merdes. Peu importe ce que j'en ai dit. Personne ne m'a écouté. Tous voulaient que je sois aurore. Le ministre m'a même proposé de prendre sa place à 18 ans… Les gens s'attendent tous à quelque chose du sauveur, mais personne ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis. Personne ne m'a demandé si j'étais assez fort pour vaincre Voldemort. Même Dumbledore ne m'a pas donné le choix. J'ai dû mourir pour pouvoir vaincre…

-Quoi… ? Bégaya Drago en le coupant, les yeux écarquillés.

-Oh… Ouai. T'étais pas sensé savoir ça. Désolé.

-Putain… Lâcha Drago.

-Quoi ? Souffla le brun.

-Tu… tu… On est amis Harry. Depuis peu, mais on est amis. Je t'aime comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu et tu le sais. Mais ce que tu viens de me dire me fait me détester plus encore que je ne me déteste déjà. Tous ce que j'ai pensé toutes ces années. Tous ce que je t'ai dit. Tous ce que j'ai faits. Tout ça… je déteste le gamin capricieux que j'étais. Je déteste la plus petite parcelle de ce que je suis.

-Ne fait pas ça Dray. Ne te déteste pas. C'est passé. Nous nous détestions cordialement, nous étions ennemies, et nous nous envoyons dans la tronche des choses qui n'étaient même pas vrai, la plupart du temps je suis persuadé qu'on ne le pensait même pas. Nous avons été arrogant tous les deux. Maintenant mon frère nous sommes amis et plus encore. Tu es le soutien qui manquait dans ma vie, mon ancre, mon support. Alors ne te déteste pas parce que moi je t'aime. Je ne veux pas que ça change.

-Moi non plus Harry… Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu as peur ainsi.

-ça ne s'explique pas Dray. J'ai peur c'est tout. J'ai peur d'aimer et que ce ne soit pas réciproque, j'ai peur d'aimer et d'être trahi. J'ai peur parce que je ne sais pas comment aimer. Je ne sais pas si on peut aimer trop ou pas assez… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ai l'amour. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment on fait l'amour avec un homme…

La dernière phrase était un murmure, presque un souffle que Drago eu du mal à entendre.

-Harry… on ne peut pas aimer trop ou pas assez. Et la confiance ça s'apprend, ça ne se donne pas comme ça. Il faut prendre son temps. Quant à faire l'amour et bien… il faut prendre son temps. Est-ce que tu as vraiment aimé Ginny ?

-Je… je sais pas…

-est-ce que tu avais le cœur qui battait fort ? Les mains moites ? Des papillons dans le ventre quand tu la regardais ? Ou est-ce que c'était le même amour que tu portes à Hermione ?

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir. Il se remémora la façon dont il regardait Ginny, au début il était un peu déboussolé que la jeune fille l'adule comme elle le faisait. Finalement, au fil des années il ne la regardait pas du tout parce que c'était la sœur de Ron. C'est elle qui l'avait embrassé. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensées pour elle. Il ne s'était jamais imaginer aller l'embrasser ni rien. Non lui avait tout autre chose dans la tête. Bien sûr, il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, si elle n'était pas venue, il n'aurait rien fait. Tout simplement parce qu'il la voyait comme sa petite sœur. Il l'avait aimé comme il aime Hermione, voire moins.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Wow… souffla-t-il.

Il regarda Drago dans les yeux, il lui fit un petit sourire.

-Tu as trouver ce que tu cherchais ?

-Je… je crois.

-Alors ?

-Non… Non je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, je l'aimais comme une… comme la petite sœur de Ron, comme une sœur par procuration… mais toujours moins qu'Hermione… Je… je ne comprends pas Dray. J'ai… j'ai perdu tant de temps.

-Je ne pense pas Harry. Lui répondit gentiment le blond.

-Alors… ça veut dire que je n'ai jamais aimer personne comme tu en parle… Mais. Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Un éclat de douleurs passa dans les orbes de Drago.

-Parce que j'ai déjà aimé. A sens unique.

-Je suis désolé, souffla le brun.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Harry ! gloussa le blond.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais. On a tous nos petits secret Harry. Mais s'empêcher d'aimer pour éviter de souffrir, c'est se faire souffrir tout en empêchant d'avoir le bonheur…

-Je comprends. Fit lentement le brun. Je comprends mais j'ai tout de même peur. Et maintenant que je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment aimer Ginny, que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai plus peur encore.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Je sais que c'est facile à dire pour moi. Je sais tous ce que tu penses Harry. Mais Charlie n'est pas un inconnu.

-Pourquoi parles-tu de Charlie forcément ?

-Es-tu donc si aveugle ? Te faut-il de nouvelles lunettes ?

-Pardon ?

-attend. Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne vois pas toutes ces personnes, homme ou femme te regarder ?

-personne ne me regarde ! Je suis petit et laid et insignifiant…

Harry ne put finir sa phrase, il fut coupé par le rire de Drago. Un rire franc, sincère et surtout un rire qui se transforma en une toux. Drago eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre ces esprits. Harry dû lui taper sur le dos pour évité qu'il ne s'étouffe.

-Sincèrement, je pensais que tu faisais exprès de ne pas voir. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu ne verrais pas… Harry, tu as toujours eu ce petit truc en plus. Non ! non pas ta célébrité Harry. Tes yeux. Tes yeux si rares, si beau. Ils ont toujours attiré les gens. Mais comme je te voix aujourd'hui ? Tu es simplement sublime, tu as un charisme fou, tu transpire le bonheur et ton sourire est communicatif. Regarde autours de toi Harry. Regarde et vois toutes ces personnes qui t'observe.

Harry leva les yeux et s'aperçut que pas mal de personnes encore présentes dans le bar les regardaient. Ces joues rougirent d'un coup et il baissa les yeux.

-Toutes ces personnes te regarde toi Drago.

-Non. Je t'assure que non. Je t'assure que dans la rue, beaucoup de personnes se retournent sur ton passage. Pas le mien, pas celui d'Hermione. C'est toi. Tu attires tout le monde. Parce que tu es magnifique Harry. Ai confiance en toi. Je t'assure que Charlie te regarde. Il te regarde et il te voit. Tout simplement parce qu'il sait qui tu es. Pas seulement le sauveur. Mais Harry. Juste Harry. Je suis sûr a cent pour cent que tu peux lui faire confiance. Je pense qu'il pourrait te rendre heureux Harry. Mais… Laisse lui une chance de te le prouver.

Harry regarda son ami avec résignation puis baissa les yeux en sentant son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

-D'accord… Souffla-t-il.

-Merci Harry. J'ai vraiment hâte de tout visité.

Mais Harry était plus perturbé par ce que le dragonnier lui faisait ressentir. Il se fichait bien du reste. Il avait la trouille et son cœur qui ne voulait pas ralentir la cadence, ces mains moites qu'il devait passer sur son jean pour les sécher. Drago continua son babillage à côté de lui mais il n'écoutait pas. Il était en mode automatique et suivit son ami quand il se leva pour aller se coucher. Il n'entendit pas ces deux amis discuter, trop pris par ces pensées. Il se coucha tout habiller.

Cette nuit-là il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Entre toutes les paroles de Drago, celles d'Hermione, son appréhension, sa peur, ces sentiments bizarres qui se propageaient dans son cerveau… Il avait trop de questions pas assez de réponses. Quand finalement il s'endormit, sa nuit fut agitée.

* * *

 _Hey, je voulais vous dire que ce chapitre est de loin mon préférer. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir a l'écrire. Il me tient beaucoup a cœur. Alors, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Bonne semaine._


	24. Chapter 22

_Bonsoir,_

 _Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolé ! Je sais que j'ai du retard en se moment, mais mon travail est prenant, et le peut de temps chez moi est pour mon ménage… Une petite baisse de moral y est également du… Mais, je suis heureuse de vous dire qu'il y a 26 chapitres d'écrits. Le 27 bien avancé, et je vais m'y coller. Alors je me dis qu'un chapitre toute les 3 semaines, c'est pas mal._

 _J'ai une nouvelle Bêta. Elle va corriger ces derniers chapitres qui ne l'on pas été. Tout comme celui-ci n'est pas corrigé non plus. (On m'a fait la réflexion qu'il y avait un problème avec mes « ce » et « se » également avec les « ces » et « ses » …) Je suis déjà au courant. C'est mon plus gros défaut… Et j'en suis Navré._ ** _Donc, je vous préviens, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé._** _Voilà c'est dit… ^^_

 _Je suis également désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews. Mais je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires, c'est un réelle plaisir de les lires._

 _Si vous souhaitez attendre la correction, je vous préviendrais quand cela sera fait, sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes._

 _Hoodraii._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 :**

-Hermy, chuchota Drago, Hermy, réveille-toi ! Je dois aller faire un truc, surveille Harry pour moi tu veux.

-Humpf… Marmonna la jeune femme en retour.

Drago ricana doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de sortir de la chambre. Il vérifia que le brun dormait bien et sortit de l'hôtel. Il disparut dans la cheminé et réapparut en plein petit déjeuner. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un geste il se retrouva avec une baguette sous la gorge, un visage peu avenant devant les yeux. Il déglutit difficilement.

L'homme qui le tenait par le col de son tee-shirt était grand, immense, énorme… Tout en muscle et des yeux, d'un doré surnaturel envoyaient des éclairs. Drago était sûr que si un regard pouvait tuer il serait déjà mort. Des cheveux longs et d'un blond foncé, qui encadrait, en de légère boucle un visage carré. Drago dégluti une deuxième fois, un frisson d'il ne savait quoi remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale…

-Je voudrais juste voir Charlie Weasley si c'est possible… Désolé de vous avoir déranger…

Il entendit un raclement de chaise, des pas qui approchait et une main se posa sans douceur sur l'épaule du blond.

-Andrew. Calme-toi maintenant. Déclara un homme encore plus grand. Cha ! Cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Vien chercher le gringalet.

-Hey ! S'offusqua le petit blond.

-Drago ? Mais par tous les fondateurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Tu nous as fait une proposition…

-Ohhh !

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du rouquin.

-Viens Drago, nous allons aller discuter dehors, loin de toutes ces oreilles indiscrètes. Rit le Weasley.

-Andrew, je ne le répéterais pas ! Lâche-le ! maintenant !

Drago regarda dans la direction de l'homme qui le tenait toujours par le col de son tee-shirt. Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant aussi proche. Son cœur battait bien trop vite à son gout. Un grondement se répercuta dans la poitrine d'Andrew en voyant la peur dans les yeux du blondinet.

Drago regarda Charlie se rapprocher et pousser doucement son supérieur pour parler à l'oreille du blond qui le tenait toujours. Il regardait Drago dans les yeux, avec une lueur qui fit se crisper son ventre. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois difficilement.

-Andrew… Tu le reverras parce que ce jeune homme va venir avec ces amis le temps que le ministère face ce qu'il faut pour remettre leurs papiers à jours. Alors lâche-le s'il te plait. Il ne va pas s'envoler.

Drago fronça les sourcils à ces paroles, elles n'étaient qu'un murmure mais il avait tout entendu… Il ne comprenait pas tellement les tenants et les aboutissements et pour le coup il commençait vraiment à stresser.

Comme par magie, le plus vieux donna du leste au tee-shirt et son poings se desserra doucement. C'est seulement quand ces pieds touchèrent le sol qu'il s'aperçut qu'il l'avait porté à bout de bras tous ce temps. Avaler sa salive fut encore une fois difficile pour le petit blond. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, la respiration rapide.

L'autre homme le regardait toujours mais semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à le lâcher complétement. Mais quand Drago se retrouva complètement sur ces pieds il vacilla dangereusement. Il fut rattrapé in extrémiste par Andrew.

Drago se retrouva serrer entre deux bras puissants et musclés ces mains posé sur un torse ciselé aux proportions parfaites. Il sentit ces joues chauffer et déglutit une nouvelle fois bruyamment.

Charlie, qui regardait la scène, un brin exaspérer se racla la gorge. Il sourit en voyant le petit blondinet sursauté et un sourire en coin ourla ces lèvres. Il se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge, attirant l'attention de son collègue qui lui jeta un regard noir. Il roula des yeux avant de de penché la tête.

Andrew consentit enfin à lâcher le Malefoy et laissa juste ces mains sur ces bras pour être sûr qu'il ne tomberait pas une nouvelle fois. Il tourna la tête vers Charlie quand celui-ci se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge. Il plissa les yeux face au regard de son ami, qui penchait la tête sur le côté d'un air de vouloir quelques chose.

Drago regardait l'échange silencieux, un brin suspicieux.

-Oh ça va ! Désolé. Grogna le blond avant de se retourner et partir.

-Allez Drago, viens.

Le blondinet suivit le plus âgé dehors et ils s'assirent tout deux sur un arbre coucher.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler avant de te faire agresser par Andrew ? Désolé pour lui, il est un peu irritable… Quoi que non c'est un peu plus que ça… Mais… Bref.

Et le rouquin se tue en se grattant la nuque.

-Heu…

Drago le regardait, vraiment pas rassurer par le Weasley qui détournait les yeux.

-Ouh la, un Malefoy qui ne sait plus quoi dire… Je ne sais pas si j'avais pensé vivre assez de temps pour voir ça ! Rit le rouquin.

Drago sembla sortir de son mutisme et lança un regard courroucé à son vis-à-vis qui ne le vis même pas.

-En fait, je suis venu pour te dire qu'on acceptait. Enfin en premier lieu. Je voulais discuter avec toi d'abord…

Charlie le regarda enfin dans les yeux surprit.

-Et de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-De Harry.

Charlie écarquilla les yeux, son cœur ratant un battement, ses joues chauffant légèrement, il détourna le regard, essayant par tous les moyens de retrouver un rythme cardiaque stable.

-Ecoute Charlie, Harry est fragile… J'ai essayé de lui faire voir les choses autrement… J'ai tenté de le faire changer d'avis… Mais… Et bien il est renfermé. Il veut bien venir et tout… Mais il a été dur à convaincre. Il vient tout juste de découvrir certaines choses de son passé et c'est difficile pour lui de tout accepter.

-De quoi parles-tu Drago ?

-Harry ne veut plus aimer… Il ne veut plus souffrir… Il ne veut plus être trompé ou utiliser pour son nom… Ou d'autres joyeusetés…

-Drago… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Demanda le plus âgé, un peu perdu.

-J'ai vu comme tu le regardais Charlie… personne ne là jamais vu comme tu le vois…

-Il est comme mon petit frère.

Réponse bien trop rapide qui tira un sourire au blond.

-Bien sûr… Alors tu vois juste son nom. Juste sa célébrité. Ou juste son physique.

-Il n'aime pas sa célébrité. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir ! Cracha le dragonnier.

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit.

-Je sais. Répliqua doucement le blond. Moi je le sais parce qu'il est comme mon frère et malgré nos débuts difficiles, je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le protéger. Parce qu'il est bien plus que Potter. Il est bien plus qu'une fichue image. Il est bien plus que tous ce que les gens savent de lui… Il…

-Bien sûr qu'il est plus que tout ça. Il est fabuleux et il mérite bien plus que ce qu'il a toujours eu. Répliqua vertement le rouquin.

La verve dans sa voix était vraiment quelque chose de bizarre pour le dragonnier. Il n'avait jamais réagis ainsi… Il rougit de gêne et marmonna un vague désolé.

Drago regardait le dragonnier en soupirant, l'envie de rire lui vint mais il réfréna son fou rire, laissant tout de même échapper un petit sourire.

-Charlie ?

-Hum ?

-Charlie, pas la peine de te cacher derrière des trucs comme « c'est le meilleur ami de mon petit frère » qui au passage n'est plus du tout le cas. Ou encore derrière un « c'est l'ex petit copain de ma petite sœur » … Même si c'est vrai, là n'est pas la question. J'ai réussi à faire ouvrir les yeux d'Harry pour son amour pour ta sœur. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Oh, il tenait à elle c'est une évidence. Mais il a lui-même accepté que même Hermione compte plus qu'elle. D'accord, peut être que ta famille aura du mal… Et encore que je ne serais même pas surpris qu'ils seraient plus heureux qu'autre chose. Mais regarde au fond de ton cœur et dis-moi que tu ne le regarde pas plus que s'il était seulement ton petit frère par procuration. Tu te mens à toi-même…

Drago soupira, ça allait être bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

-Ecoute. A la base, je voulais juste que tu fasses attention. Que tu ne le brusque pas… Mais de toute évidence j'ai donné de faux espoirs à Harry.

-QUOI ?!

Ce fut au tour de Drago de se gratter la nuque.

-Et bien. Il avait des doutes… Et je lui ai peut-être dit qu'il devait te laisser une chance… De se laisser une chance d'aimer, pour de vrai cette fois… Mais j'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de lui dire ça… Grimaça le blond.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi lui as-tu dis ça ?

-Oh. Alors vous êtes deux imbéciles, deux beaux imbéciles… Tu n'as pas vu toi non plus hein. C'est pas vrai, souffla le blond en se massant les tempes. Il se refuse d'aimer, tu sais pourquoi ? (Charlie haussa les épaules), parce que ta sœur la fait énormément souffrir, même si Harry l'aimait comme une petite sœur par procuration, elle l'a fait souffrir. Parce que les gens l'ont adulé puis rabaisser plus bas que terre. Parce que tous veulent qu'il soit quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas. Pour énormément de raison. Mais surtout pour ne pas souffrir. Pour ne pas tomber de plus haut encore. Et simplement parce qu'il a peur. Mais au fond de son cœur, je le vois te regarder, t'observer, il te connait, il a confiance en toi. Il sait ce que tu vaux. Et même si vous ne vous connaissez pas vraiment. Il te connait tout de même. Quand il te regarde et que vos yeux se croisent et qu'il détourne les yeux, il a toujours ce rosissement qui apparait. Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà, bon peut-être pas amoureux, mais il tiens à toi. Et s'il se refuse à t'aimer… C'est seulement avec son cerveau…

Drago qui était plongé dans sa tirade regardait dans le vide au loin, le nez lever vers le ciel.

-Tu crois… Chuchota une voix à ces cotés.

Drago le regarda avec un sourire victorieux, un sourcil élégamment relever.

-Oh, j'en suis persuadé.

Le visage du dragonnier pris une jolie teinte rouge sous le rire du blond. Charlie n'eut le temps de rien avant de se retrouver plaqué contre le sol. Drago se releva d'un bond en poussant un cri peut masculin. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux hommes se battre au sol, rouler et se donner des coups que pour rien au monde il n'aurait aimé recevoir.

Dans d'autres circonstances Drago aurait surement bavé face au spectacle des deux hommes viriles qui combattait pour savoir qui des deux aurait le dessus sur l'autre. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes un cri de rage venant du blond qui, ligoter au sol se tortillait comme un asticot pour se sortir des liens.

Charlie en profita pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Il aurait surement un bleu ou deux, cette salle brute tapait bien trop fort. Enfin, il y était peut-être allé un peu fort également, parce que du sang s'écoulait d'une plait à l'arcade sur le visage du blond qui se tortillait toujours un peu.

Drago les regardait l'un puis l'autre et nota mentalement de ne jamais énerver un dragonnier… Est-ce qu'ils utilisaient leurs forces physiques pour calmer les dragons récalcitrants ? Drago haussa mentalement des épaules. Il n'en savait fichtrement rien.

Quand cinq minutes passèrent et qu'il abandonna, grognant une dernière fois et fusillant Charlie des yeux celui-ci soupira.

-Tu es calmé ?

-Humpff…

-Tu vas écouter ?

Seulement un regard meurtrier lui répondit.

-Ok.

Charlie se massa les tempes.

-Nous parlions d'un ami à nous. (Drago se racla la gorge doucement) Enfin, ami… Bref. Nous parlions de lui et moi. Parce que… Enfin…

-Buté… Vous êtes tous les deux buté par Salazar.

-Drago tais-toi je te prie. Il n'a pas besoin non plus de le savoir !

-Bref. Entre Drago et moi il n'y a rien. Pas la peine de me faire une crise de jalousie.

Charlie se retourna quand il entendit un hoquet de surprise.

-Vous… Vous êtes ensembles ?

* * *

 _Oh lala, je vous entends déjà… Mais qu'ai-je fait a Merlin pour être aussi sadique ? Hein. J'avoue qu'a chaque chapitre que je lis, la fin est toujours plus ou moins ainsi… xD (je ne le fais pas exprès c'est promis)._

 _A dans deux ou trois semaines ! Bisouus_


	25. Chapter 23

_Hello les p'tits loups !_

 _Je sais que j'ai du retard (encore) ! mais, et bien je n'ai plus tant d'avance que ça !... Donc je laisse le suspens duré plus longtemps. Il faut que je m'y remette hein… Je sais. Pas facile, je n'ai plus tant de temps que cela… Surtout qu'a partir de la semaine prochaine je n'aurais plus qu'une journée de repos, le dimanche… Donc…_

 _Enfin, voilà. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, encore…_ ** _Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé…_** _Dur dur d'avoir une Bêta dispo… De pensée a tout aussi xD !_

 _Mais comme prévu voilà le chapitre et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Je vous laisse à votre lecture._

 _PS : Je suis un peut perdu dans les reviews… Je dois l'avouer. Je n'ai sans doute pas répondu a tout le monde et je m'en excuse… Alors je vous remercie là. Pour aimer et commenter ma fiction._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Hoodraii._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

- _Vous… Vous êtes ensembles ?_

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 :**

Charlie se retourna vers Drago, un instant surpris avant de faire une grimace et de rire à gorge déployé. Drago fit une moue vexé.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle Weasley ?

-Oh… Rien, vraiment. Déclara le dragonnier entre deux éclats de rire. En fait, je suis en train de me demander si tu as peur pour Harry ou si tu es simplement jaloux qu'il puisse y avoir quoi que ce soit avec Andrew…

-Qu-quoi ?

-Bon. Je vous laisse régler ceci ensemble. Je vais aller préparer la maison pour votre arrivé. Heu. Quand arrivez-vous d'ailleurs ?

-Heu, ce soir ou demain, surement.

Et Charlie se détourna, laissant un Andrew gigotant dans des liens invisibles et un Drago Malefoy complètement abasourdit. Le petit blondinet regardait toujours l'endroit où s'était tenu Charlie, regardant maintenant du vide. Son esprit marchait à cent à l'heure et toutes ces pensées se mélangeaient… Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir ni à comprendre grand choses de ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières minutes.

-Drago ? Chuchota doucement une voie sous lui.

Ledit Drago se tourna et regarda un instant le blond. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

-Pourrais-tu me détaché ?

Les bras ballants, Drago le regardait toujours.

-S'il te plait ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal si c'est ce dont tu as peur… Bougonna le plus vieux.

Drago haussa un sourcil, un brin sarcastique. Il était juste perdu dans ces pensées, il n'avait pas peur. Merci bien. Piquer au vif il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Un Malefoy n'a pas peur. Jamais. Peut-être que je devrais te laisser ici.

Les yeux ambrés de l'homme à terre envoyaient des éclairs et un grondement sourds traversa sa cage thoracique.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et d'un coup de baguette détacha l'autre homme qui se releva d'un bon. Grognant un merci. En soupirant le petit blond se mis en route pour demander au rouquin comment faire pour rejoindre ces deux amis.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de faire deux pas qu'une main le retenait par le poignet. Il se détourna en une fraction de seconde la bouche ouverte pour invectiver l'autre. Mais aucune phrase ne passa ces lèvres encore entrouvertes. Andrew était si proche qu'il venait de lui foncer dedans et avait encore une fois manquer de s'étaler de tout son long. Retenue par des mains sur ces hanches, le petit blond rougi légèrement.

Mais son froncement de sourcils fit se demander à Andrew si c'était de gêne ou de colère.

Drago s'écarta du blond et allez le remettre à sa place mais il fut coupé.

-Ne hurle pas. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait… Ok, ok je ne vais pas dire peur. Est-ce que Surprit te conviens mieux ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux, comment pouvait-il seulement avoir compris si vite qu'il ne fallait pas le vexer ? Il fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour se protéger.

-Alors… Charlie ne t'as même pas parler de moi, soupira l'homme.

Andrew se passa une main sur la nuque, un air gêner sur le visage.

-Ecoute, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas et tout… Mais, merde, comment formuler ça… Et bien, je suis un loup-garou. Je suis sûr que tu connais tous ce qui doit être sus à ce sujet… et… avec ta famille, je suis sûr que tu n'aimes pas ceux de mon espèce… Mais…

-Qui te dis que je n'aime pas les garous ?

-Mais… ta famille…

-Qui te dis que je suis comme ma famille ? Et qui te dis, autre que des menteurs qui ne connaissent ma famille que de loin, que ma famille n'aime pas les garous ? Ou les créatures magiques ? Gronda Drago en colère maintenant. Ça suffit. J'en ai assez entendu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux mais si c'est pour me faire descendre moi et ma famille, pas la peine de te donner cette peine. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Drago commença à se détourner ces poings serrer le long de son corps.

-Attends ! Drago je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Andrew passa une main lasse sur son visage.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment prendre la chose… Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir et j'attends ça depuis un moment… Que… Eh bien malgré toute la fierté que j'ai… J'ai la trouille.

-Mais crache le morceau par Salazar.

-Je… Andrew détourna les yeux, le rouge aux joues, tu… Tu es mon compagnon… Tu es magnifique et je voudrais apprendre à te connaitre. Parce que je t'attends depuis longtemps maintenant…

Drago regarda l'homme en face de lui, abasourdi. Son cerveau avait trop de pensées d'un coup, il n'arrivait pas à les remettre à l'endroit. Il observait juste l'homme face à lui. Ils étaient pourtant si différents. Et même si Andrew était un bel homme, Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Il était un parfait hypocrite. Il avait conseiller à Harry d'essayer de faire confiance… D'essayer d'aimer, chose dont le brun avait peur. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Il avait les même angoisse que son frère de cœur. Oh et elles étaient même pire. Lui avait déjà aimer. Il avait aimé à sens unique. Et voir la personne pour qui son cœur battait s'accoquiner a tous sauf lui faisait foutrement mal.

Il avait alors arrêté, enfouie tous ces sentiments au plus profond de son cœur. Il avait essayé d'oublier par tous les moyens. Mais il était un hypocrite. Il disait à Harry qu'il allait souffrir s'il ne laissait pas son cœur s'ouvrir mais il n'était même pas capable de suivre ces propres conseilles.

Un rire moitié étrangler moitié hystérique sortit de sa gorge.

Andrew fronça les sourcils de colère. Le petit blond se foutait de lui… Il avait beau ne pas le connaitre, l'avoir seulement rencontré le matin même… ça faisait bien plus mal qu'il ne s'y était attendue. Il se contentât de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigné. En colère contre lui-même et se petit blond bien trop beau pour son bien. Contre sa condition qui l'empêchait d'aimer qui il voulait. Contre cette malédiction qui allait l'empêcher de voir n'importe qui d'autre que son compagnon, maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin rencontré. Il passa ces mains sur son visage, elles finirent leur course dans ces cheveux et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il aurait préféré ne jamais croiser la route de son compagnon s'il l'avait su.

Il ne pleurait jamais. Mais cala faisait un paquet d'année qu'il attendait son compagnon. Il désespérait ne jamais pouvoir le rencontrer… Mais finalement avant de le voir se matin, sa vie était parfaite…

Il n'aurait jamais quelqu'un pour l'aimer… il n'aurait plus jamais la chance d'être aimer et d'aimer en retour. Soit.

.

Drago baissa les yeux au départ de son vis-à-vis. Une larme, une unique larme roula sur sa joue sans que personne ne puisse en être témoin. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis qu'il avait en quelque sorte couper ces sentiments.

Et voilà qu'il avait fait il ne sait quoi pour faire partir Andrew…

Oui, il savait que les loups-garous avaient des âmes-sœurs, des compagnons qu'ils aimaient plus que personnes d'autres n'aimeraient. Il savait que comme les velaas, les compagnon de garous devaient être honoré d'être choisit par la magie. Car un compagnon était la chose la plus précieuse sur terre, il était la personne la plus compatible avec le garou. Et un compagnon était non seulement aimé, choyé et protéger. Mais surtout, le garou ne pouvait trahir son compagnon, lui faire du mal ou même le tromper.

Et Drago savait que toute sa vie de gamin, il avait avoir un garou ou un velaa pour compagne ou compagnon. Depuis que sa mère lui avait raconter toutes ces histoires… Et lui… Il en fermant son cœur… Il ne savait même pas si c'était à cause de ça…

En fait il ne savait pas pourquoi Andrew était partit. Peut-être était-il dégouté d'avoir un fils de mangemort, un mangemort pour compagnon. Ou étais-ce parce qu'il était un Malefoy et qu'il avait mauvaise réputation. Ou encore parce qu'il n'avait plus de fortune…

Drago ferma les yeux un instant, le temps que son cœur s'apaise. Il ne comprenait pas tellement ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était comme dans une brume… La matinée était passé rapidement, comme s'il était en dehors de son corps.

D'abord la rencontre plutôt brutale avec Andrew, la discussion avec Charlie, et sur se fait il était plutôt heureux de lui. Il était heureux pour son ami. Il méritait amplement de trouver le bonheur, d'avoir le droit à l'amour. Et finalement, la crise de jalousie du lycanthrope… qui avait suivi avec la discussion décousu.

Drago Fronça les sourcils. Andrew n'avait-il pas dit qu'il était beau et qu'il aimerait le connaitre ? Alors pourquoi était-il parti ? C'était à ne rien y comprendre.

Le petit blond, les mains dans les poches fit demi-tour et chercha pendant un certain temps quelqu'un susceptible de lui expliquer comment partir d'ici. Il devait rejoindre ces amis pour planifier la suite.

.

Charlie était en train de ranger, baguette lever, il sifflotait doucement, et cherchait un certain livre pour pouvoir loger ces futurs invités. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il s'occupait de chez lui, il était en repos et en profitait. Demain ce ne serait plus possible.

Des coups frapper à la porte le fit relever la tête les sourcils froncer.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et ouvrit la porte sur un Andrew, tête basse.

-Alors ?

L'homme face à lui leva des orbes ou la douleur brillait et Charlie grimaça.

-Raconte.

Et Charlie se poussa et laissa entrer son collègue et ami chez lui. Il écouta le récit et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas mis les sombrales avant la calèche par hasard ? Tu aurais peut-être dû attendre un peu pour lui dire. Toi et ta franchise… Et puis… Je suis sûr qu'il y a eu un malentendu. Si ça se trouve ce n'est même pas de toi qu'il riait. Il a bien dit qu'il n'avait rien contre les créatures magique. Et, même s'il ne la pas dit, il l'a implicitement fait comprendre. Alors ne rechigne pas !

Andrew haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être mais… ça fait trop mal.

-Je suis sûr que tu te fais des idées, laisse-lui du temps. Tu imagines tu es un parfait inconnu pour lui. Il ne te connait pas du tout et toi tu lui dis qu'il est ton compagnon. Difficile à avaler, et même s'il est un sang pure et qu'il sait, surement, que c'est plus un privilège qu'autre chose. Eh bien, c'est toujours difficile à accepter. Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser le temps de te connaitre.

-Hum… je vais partir…

Charlie regarda son ami, comme si celui-ci n'avait pas écouté un traitre mots de ce qu'il avait dit…

-Partir ? demanda le roux.

-Ouai. Je vais donner ma lettre de démission et je vais aller… J'en sais trop rien en fait. Mais loin.

-Tu es au courant qu'ils ne vont être là que quoi ? une semaine au minimum et un mois grand max ? Tu n'es pas obligé de quitter ton travail pour une mauvaise compréhension. Andy ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! écoute-moi !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse alors ?

-Oh ! eh bien prends des vacances. Pas la peine de bousiller ton travail.

Andrew ne répondit pas. Il remercia à demi-mot son ami et sortit de la maison. Charlie le regarda partir en poussant un soupir. Ok. Alors il avait un ami têtu et surement un petit blond tout aussi têtu. Il avait du pain sur la planche.

Un plan, plutôt machiavélique, digne d'un Serpentard, naquis dans son cerveau et il finit de ranger avant sa ronde du soir, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Finalement, il avait hâte que les trois jeunes arrivent.


	26. Chapter 24

_Hello les doudous,_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai légèrement remanié la suite qui ne me plaisait pas ^^ ! Donc, je suis très fière de vous dire, que la fin approche, cette fic n'est pas encore tout à fait terminé mais, je suis heureuse de vous dire que j'ai 28 chapitre d'écrit et donc a l'écriture du chapitre 29 ^^ !_

 _J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! ainsi que ce chapitre._

 _Je tiens à vous dire que ce chapitre n'est pas non plus corrigé et j'en suis désolé ! Je voulais vous remercier également pour toutes vos reviews. Pour tous ceux qui lisent et aime ma fanfiction mais également tous ceux qui suivent ma fanfic._

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture._

 _A bientôt H._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 :**

Drago fini par trouver le point de transplanage après avoir tourné une vingtaine de minutes. Il atterrit prés de leur hôtel et rentra rejoindre ces deux amis.

-Dray ! S'exclama Harry, tu étais où ? Avec Mione on s'est inquiéter et on ta chercher partout.

Drago haussa un sourcil en regardant la jeune femme.

-J'ai prévenue Hermi avant de partir.

Ladite Hermione regarda le blond les yeux écarquillés avant que sa bouche ne forme un 'o' silencieux.

-Je… Ok. Je croyais que c'était un rêve… Mais, ça ne répond pas à la question. Tu étais où ?

-J'avais un truc à faire. C'était censé duré que quelques minutes mais… Bref. Quand partons-nous pour la réserve ?

-Heu… Fit Harry.

-Demain matin, trancha la brunette.

Harry lui jeta un regard de soulagement avant de babiller gaiement sur ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur journée.

Drago dû attendre toute l'après midi avant de se trouver seule à seule avec la jeune femme. Il avait besoin de lui parler et sans les oreilles indiscrète de leur ami. Finalement il lui dit qu'il devait lui parler quand Harry dormirait et elle acquiesça doucement, des questions pleins les yeux.

.

Hermione s'installa sur le lit a coté du blond en lançant dans le même temps une bulle de silence sur le jeune homme endormi a coté d'eux. Elle écouta attentivement Drago raconté sa rencontre avec Charlie, souriant doucement. Dans le fond elle était heureuse pour le brun. Charlie et lui, c'était comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Et ce, sans même que les deux concernés ne le sache.

Quand Drago commença à parler de ces deux rencontres avec le loup, elle fronça doucement les sourcils en se demandant ce qui clochait au fond du cœur du blondinet. Elle prit la parole doucement.

-Tu sais que c'est la plus belle chose qui existe ? Qu'être un compagnon de créature, quel qu'elle soit, c'est un honneur, une bénédiction de Maggia. Que personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer comme lui t'aimera. Il ne pourra jamais te faire souffrir, te tromper… Il ne pourra que t'aimer, s'occuper de toi…

-Je sais. J'ai attendus sa toute ma vie Herm', mais… Et bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à 'ça'… Peut-être ai-je trop espérer… j'ai attendu que quelqu'un me dise çà mais pourtant, d'un autre coté j'ai redouté le fait d'être un compagnon. De ne pas avoir le choix… Ma mère m'a toujours dit que c'était un honneur, que jamais il ne fallait rejeter son compagnon, que les deux personnes en souffriraient… et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Je… Il est parti. Je suis sûr que c'est parce que je suis un Malefoy, je suis sûr que c'est à cause de mon père et de tout ce que les journaux ont relater sur moi et ma famille… Je ne comprends plus rien… Je suis complétement paumée. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux dans tout ça avec ce qui se bouscule dans ma tête. Toutes les pensées à peu prés sensés sont toutes contradictoire et je n'arrive pas à faire le tri. Et demain… Demain, on retourne à la réserve et je vais forcément le croiser.

Hermione regardait son ami, elle était triste pour lui. Elle toucha délicatement son épaule et comme si un barrage cédait, il tomba dans ces bras, des sanglots bruyant le parcourant et elle serra le jeune homme dans une étreinte de fer. Hermione murmura des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille du blond. Il mit du temps à se calmer avant de finir par murmurer tous ces doutes et toutes ces peines.

-J'ai déjà souffert Hermi… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence, je sais ce que les gens en disent. Je sais que l'amour qu'il me portera dans quelques temps ne pourras jamais se détruire, que rien ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher… Mais malgré tout, j'ai déjà aimé au point d'en souffrir. Est-ce que tu as déjà aimer quelqu'un au point ou le regarder avec quelqu'un d'autre est douloureux physiquement ? Parce que j'ai vécu ça une unique fois. Et jamais. Jamais je ne veux revivre ça. Ça fait trop mal.

-Ecoute Dray. Juste calme toi et écoute moi un instant. Je sais que tu es perdu, qu'il te faut un peu de temps. Mais. Laisse-le t'approcher, laisse-le pensé tes plaies, laisse-le t'aider. Je sais que c'est facile à dire… mais tu as conseiller à Harry i peine deux jours de le laisser aimer au risque d'en souffrir. Et je vais aujourd'hui te donner le même conseil, sachant qu'au bout, tu ne souffriras pas. Ça nature ne laissera jamais personne te faire souffrir. D'accord, l'amour ce n'est pas toujours tout rose, c'est pas toujours beau. Et pourtant, ça fait tellement de bien de le ressentir. Ne cherche pas à lutter Dray. Ecoute ton cœur, laisse-le s'ouvrir de nouveau. Tu ne risques pas d'être utilisé, d'être rejeter ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Un loup-garou aime son compagnon à en mourir. Il fera toujours tous pour toi. Il est la personne la mieux placer sur cette terre pour t'aider à te reconstruire, à aimer de nouveau. En plus, borner comme tu es, tu as dû faire un truc qui l'a induit en erreur. Ou alors c'est simplement un qui pro quo. On verra, mais ne te met pas dans cette état alors que rien n'est jouer. Laisse-toi du temps, et laisse lui en.

Hermione le laissa réfléchir, le silence s'étendis entre les deux mais la jeune femme ne le lâcha pas, sous aucun prétexte. Elle se disait qu'elle les aimait tous les deux comme ces frères et jamais elles ne les laisseraient tomber. Elle n'aimait pas les voir ainsi, autant l'un que l'autre. Elle savait qu'Harry avait la trouille, lui qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour avec un grand A. Il avait déjà été détruit par la guerre. Tous ces gens qui lui demandaient toujours quelque chose, qui attendaient sans cesse après lui… Elle savait qu'il ne supportait pas ça.

Elle fut coupée de ces pensées par l'abandon total du blond et elle s'aperçut qu'il c'était endormis. Après une journée telle, elle comprenait. Elle se releva doucement et posa le blond près du petit brun qui dormait encore. Elle les regarda attendrit, sans même s'en apercevoir, l'un comme l'autre se rapprochèrent. Ils finirent serer l'un contre l'autre, le blond la tête dans le cou du brun et Harry la tête dans les cheveux du blond.

Le contraste entre les deux était saisissant, l'un blond comme les blés, la peau pale, l'autre au cheveux ébène et à la peau halé, sans être métisse, Harry prenait si facilement le soleil qu'il bronzait en un rien de temps. Ils étaient ainsi, comme le Ying et le yang. Pourtant si semblable intérieurement, ils étaient si différents physiquement… Elle trouvait ça fascinant.

Harry qui avait toujours été son meilleur ami, et Drago toujours leur pire ennemie… Et pourtant, tout était si différents en si peu de temps. Elle ne regrettait rien. Pas même son mariage avec Ron. Mais elle était heureuse, là à ce moment-là. De faire partie de cette famille particulière qu'ils formaient tous les trois.

Hermione fini par détourner les yeux après avoir posé un baiser sur les joues des deux jeunes hommes qui soupirèrent chacun leur tour. Un sourire ému pris place sur ces lèvres et elle se coucha, elle avait si hâte de visiter la réserve, elle avait demandé à Elijah si c'était possible par lettre et il lui avait fait une sorte de contrat pour palier a tout problème. Elle était si heureuse. Elle finit par s'endormir un sourire aux lèvres.

.

Harry se réveilla doucement en baillant, s'étirant comme un chat. Ces yeux papillonnèrent et observèrent sont environnement. Il était seul dans la chambre. Il se recoucha en travers du lit et fronça les sourcils en entendant un bruit de papier froisser il se tourna et sur les coudes observa le mot qui l'attendait.

De la belle écriture de Drago, quelques mots pour dire qu'ils étaient partis chercher le petit déjeuner. Qu'ils revenaient et qu'ensuite ils se préparaient au départ pour la réserve.

Harry qui était plutôt serrin sentit son cœur s'accélérer et son ventre se contracter. Il avait oublié, aujourd'hui ils partaient à la réserve… Il allait passer tout son temps avec des dragons, source de stresse pour lui. Mais surtout il allait voir Charlie tous les jours…

Les paroles de Drago l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne pouvait l'accepter… Il savait que le blond avait raison mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il essayait de toute ces forces de se cacher a lui-même que le dragonnier l'attirait inexorablement. Et il avait du mal à accepter ça…

Ces pensées tournaient et retournaient dans son cerveau et il décida d'y couper cours en allant prendre une douche.

.

Quand Drago et Hermione revinrent il était propre et habiller, ils s'installèrent et discutèrent tous les trois pour manger leur petit déjeuner.

Finalement, ils préparèrent leurs sacs en silence. Drago parce qu'il stressait beaucoup de revoir l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout finalement. Il avait beaucoup de mal à avaler le fait qu'il lui ait dit de but en blanc. Certes il aime les gens francs, mais pas tellement à ce point…

Harry stressait pour différentes raisons. Entre Charlie et les dragons, son esprit était tout confus, comme embrumer de pensées virevoltants…

Hermione était juste pressé. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Mais elle savait ce que ces deux frères avaient chacun dans l'esprit… Elle avait beaucoup de mal à garder un visage sérieux. Ce sourire de bonheur qui fleurissait sans qu'elle n'arrive à le contenir l'agaçait.

Elle soupira.

-Les garçons ?

-Ouai… Répondirent-ils a l'unissons.

Hermione pensa au jumeaux Weasley à les entendre ainsi.

-ça vous dit qu'on se balade un peut avant de partir. Charlie m'a dit qu'il vous faudrait surement un peu d'équipement si vous voulez visiter et tout. Je sais Harry que tu n'as pas tellement envie de voir des Dragons pour l'instant mais autant acheter le minimum, au cas où ?

Drago la regarda avec un petit sourire et Harry poussa un soupire.

-Okai !

L'un répondit avec de l'enthousiasme, l'autre avec juste de la reddition dans la voix.

Hermione roula des yeux.

Finalement, une fois leurs sacs prés, Hermione les emmena dans le magasin que Charlie lui avait recommandé.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la boutique, Hermione fronça le nez. Partout, des vestes, des pantalons, des chaussures et bottes et autres accessoires en peau. Elle se demandait en quoi les différents vêtements étaient fait.

-Dray ! murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Tu… Tu sais en quoi c'est fait ?

-Bien sûr Hermy. C'est fait en peau de dragon. Quoi de mieux que leurs peau pour se protéger d'eux ?

-Quoi ? Cria-t-elle. Comment un dragonnier peut-il tuer ces bêtes juste pour se faire des vêtements avec ?

Drago la regardait avec un sourire ironique, elle devenait hystérique dès qu'on touchait à des animaux…

-Ils sont mort naturellement. Toutes les peaux qui viennent de se magasin sont des peaux de dragon morts naturellement. Alors, Miss je vous prierez de faire attentions à vos paroles dans mon magasin.

Hermione eu la délicatesse de paraitre gêner et ces joues prirent une jolie teinte rouge sous le regard mi-exaspérer mi-moqueur du vendeur qui venait d'apparaitre.

Drago et Harry se regardèrent et se mirent à rire, se moquant ouvertement de la jeune femme. Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte de plus et elle leur frappa l'arrière du crâne pour qu'ils cessent.

-Mais je vous remercie de vouloir protéger de si merveilleuses créatures. Susurra le vendeur. Puis-je vous aidez Messieurs Dames ?

Hermione était resté bouche bée devant l'homme qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil aguicheur. Elle n'était pas du tout habituée à ce qui que ce soit lui fasse du gringue… Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée belle, ou mignonne. Elle était et resterait la miss-je-sais-tout… Malgré les années passées… Même ces collègues au ministère… Elle les avait déjà entendus le dire derrière son dos. Elle savait que les gens pouvaient être des salaud et elle en avait eu la preuve tout au long de sa courte vie.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur quand Drago se racla la gorge à côté d'elle. Elle secoua la tête, rougie de plus belle et sortit le papier écrit de la main de Charlie en secouant encore la tête.


	27. Chapter 25

_Hello mes doudous,_

 _J'étais un peu (bon ok, beaucoup) coincer dans mon écriture… J'avoue que mon travail m'empêche de le faire plus que je ne le voudrais… Je sais que vous comprenez… Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Mais, j'ai relu vos reviews, certaines m'ont bien fait rire. Si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse de savoir que ce que j'écris plait… Alors voilà, je sais que je ne suis pas en avance, même plutôt en retard… Mais je voulais vous remercier du fond du cœur pour vos messages, votre soutiens pour ma fiction._

 _Mais surtout merci de continuer de la lire alors qu'elle n'est pas corrigée… Je vous promets que la prochaine fois que je poste une longue fiction, je la fais corriger en entier, après l'avoir complètement fini ! Promis jurée craché. ^^ ! (Mais également désolé pour les bonus qui ne viennent pas en temps et en heures… )_

 _Je suis vraiment reconnaissante pour toutes ces reviews que vous me laissez. C'est un réelle plaisir de les lires._

 _Je voulais remercier ma Beta lectrice, mais surtout mon amie (Noour) pour m'aider, me donner des idées, me filer un coup de pied au cul quand j'en ai besoin ^^ ! Merci ma Noour. Et merci a vous tous de lires mes écrits et de les commenter ou non._

 _Donc, voilà pour vous je vous dédie ce chapitre. Qui me rapproche vraiment beaucoup (trop) de celui que je suis en train d'écrire…_

 _Bonne lecture mes p'ti loup._

 _Hoodraii._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 :**

Harry prit la main de son ami et avec un sourire espiègle s'enfonça dans le magasin, Drago lui envoya un sourire complice et ils découvrirent le magasin. Laissant une Hermione de nouveau Granger -depuis seulement quelques jours- les joues rouges face au vendeur.

Il était plutôt grand, dans les 1m80, une carrure musclé mais fine, des cheveux et une barbe coiffé à la perfection, un coté hipster plutôt craquant du gout des deux jeunes hommes, dont l'âge avoisinait la trentaine, plus ou moins. Ces yeux entre le vert et le bleu pétillait de malice face à la jeune femme brune.

Hermione déglutit en relevant les yeux de son papier, elle se retourna à demi pour voir ou était ces amis et retint un cris, outré qu'ils l'aient laissé seule ainsi… Elle n'était pas la plus douée pour parler aux gens… Son coté miss-je-sais-tout ressortait quand elle était stressée.

Ces joues se colorèrent une nouvelle fois quand un sourire canaille ourla les lèvres de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Hermione se racla la gorge en carrant les épaules et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à énumérer ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Mais seul un cris outré sortit, le vendeur venez de prendre la lettre et la lu.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. J'ai vu Chaton se matin. Il est déjà venu pour vous. Ensemble on a sélectionné diverses pièces. Et… Il n'avait pas tort à votre sujet. Suivez-moi Miss. J'ai tout mis dans l'arrière-boutique. Vous pourrez ainsi essayer et nous choisirons ce qui vous sierra le mieux !

Ne comprenant pas tout ce que disait l'homme, elle le suivit docilement jusqu'à une porte, sous le rire silencieux de ces deux amis qui pouffaient derrières leurs mains, cacher derrière un portant.

Quand l'homme fut dans la pièce il se retourna et lança un nouveau clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

Harry et Drago s'approchèrent en silence et osèrent jeter un œil dans la pièce. Hermione se triturait les doigts, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Ils se regardèrent et roulèrent des yeux.

Drago pensa qu'ils étaient une belle bande d'estropier des sentiments… Et ça le fit sourire. En y pensant, Hermione aussi avait fait confiance, avait aimer… Il n'en avait jamais parler ensembles.

-Je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Alexander, ou Alex. Je suis en Roumanie depuis 6 ans et je travaille en collaboration avec la réserve ou le chaton travail.

-Heu… Qui est… Le chaton ? Demanda une Hermione hésitante.

-Oh. Il ne vous l'a pas dit alors ! C'est Charlie. Un très jolie surnom. Mais entre nous, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, évitez de l'appeler ainsi, c'est un chaton teigneux et il sort les griffes.

Hermione gloussa légèrement, se disant que le surnom du dragonnier ne lui allait pas vraiment. C'était plutôt drôle.

Drago pouffa en regardant Harry, lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le petit brun se tourna avec un regard mauvais qui contrastait avec ces joues rouges.

-Enfin, Cha est venu, vous devez être Hermione Weasley. Il m'a prévenue que j'allais vous voir dans les jours prochains.

-Granger ! S'empressa de médire Hermione en rougissant de nouveau.

-Qu… Oh. Désolé pour votre mariage alors… Il ajouta plus bas pour lui-même, il avait oublié de me parler de ça le maudit cochon…

Après un instant il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme et pencha la tête, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

-Alors… Cela veut dire que vous êtes libres… Que faites-vous ce soir ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Bafouillant des excuses toutes plus confus les unes que les autres.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, les mains se tenant le ventre, recourbé il tomba assis contre le mur. Hermione se retourna et lui lança un regard noir avant de s'approcher et du lui donner un coup sur la tête avec son sac.

-Tu n'est qu'un idiot Potter. Je vais simplement rire la prochaine fois que Charlie te dévorera du regard. Débrouillez-vous.

Harry arrêta de rire d'un coup et regarda son ami sortir du magasin. Quelques seconde plus tard il lui courait après.

-Et voilà ils recommencent. Par la barbe de Merlin. Quel bande d'handicapés sentimentales on fait.

Drago envoya un regard noir au vendeur avant de faire un tour du magasin.

-Charlie a fait préparer quelques articles pour vous dans l'arrière-boutique. Déclara doucement le vendeur en se passant la main dans la nuque. Je suis désolé pour votre amie. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur… Ou autre…

Drago roula des yeux.

-Peut-être qu'avec un peu plus de tact ça aurait marcher. Peut-être… Déclara le plus jeune en haussant un sourcil.

Le blondinet se dirigea vers les vêtements posé dans l'arrière-boutique et fit un tris tranquillement, attendant que les deux énergumènes qui lui servait d'amis reviennent.

.

Harry courait après sa meilleure amie et fini par la rattraper. Il se jeta sur elle et psalmodiant une litanie de pardon.

La jeune femme soupira et se retourna dans l'étreinte. Elle cala son visage dans son cou et soupira de nouveau.

-Herm', je suis désolé je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi. C'est juste qu'il n'a aucun tact… D'accord ! ne rit pas, je sais déjà que je ne suis pas douée en drague mais lui… Eh bien… Je pleins les demoiselles qui lui font face. Mais il est mignon…

Hermione lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Hey ! S'offusqua le jeune homme.

Mais il souriait.

-Aller viens.

Les deux jeunes marchèrent tranquillement et entrèrent une nouvelle fois dans la boutique. Drago se retourna et leur fit un sourire contrit.

Alexander quant à lui envoya un regard d'excuse à la jeune femme, qui ne put empêcher ses joues de rosirent légèrement de gène en détournant les yeux.

Quand l'ambiance fut moins tendue, ils discutèrent tous les quatre de tout et de rien, surtout de la réserve. Hermione posant une multitude de question comme à son habitude.

Finalement, ils achetèrent ce qui leur fallait et partir pour prendre le portoloin pour la réserve.

.

Charlie était si impatient qu'il faisait les cent pas devant l'air d'arriver des portoloins. Le soleil tapait dru et il tapait si fort des pieds qu'il avait provoqué un nuage de poussière. Passant sa main une nouvelle fois dans ces cheveux il pesta contre les trois amis qui mettaient trop de temps, à son gout, pour revenir.

Un éternuement le fit sursauter, de même qu'il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui avant d'être obligé de faire de grands gestes des bras pour faire partir la poussière.

Tellement stresser qu'il ne pensa même pas à sortir sa baguette. Il sursauta quand la poussière s'évapora d'un coup, laissant apparaitre son ami et collègue Andrew. Le loup était anxieux lui aussi, il allait revoir le petit blondinet et il était à la fois excité et anxieux, un maelstrom de sentiments contradictoires passaient et repassaient dans les orbes de miels. Il avait passer la nuit a se demander si oui ou non il posait des vacances pour s'éloigner du blondinet. Blondinet qui avait hanter ces rêves… Il avait contre toute attente, décidé d'attendre de le revoir avant de décider si oui ou non il… fuyait ?

Ils restèrent tout deux l'un en face de l'autre à se regarder, les bras ballants.

-Tu… Tu crois que j'aurais… Commença Andrew.

-Une chance ? Chuchota Charlie.

Andrew acquiesça.

-Drago fait partit d'une grande famille d'Angleterre. Une famille de sang pur. Donc il connait tous ce qu'i savoir sur les compagnons… Il sait qu'on ne rejette pas un compagnon. Il doit savoir que c'est une bénédiction de la magie… Alors je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… Je pense qu'il te laissera une chance… Mais tu n'as pas intérêt de te louper… Fini par souffler le rouquin.

Les épaules du blond se relâchèrent d'un coup tandis qu'un soupir de soulagement passait la barrière de ces lèvres. Un bruit se fit entendre, et la tentions, qui venait de baisser sur les épaules deux jeunes hommes, repris plus encore.

Tout se passa si vite que le blond ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait, trois silhouettes se firent voir dans le ciel, l'une d'entre elle dégringola et une masse de cheveux sombre s'écrasa sur le sol comme une crêpe. Les deux autres atterrirent sur leurs pieds.

Harry Potter, qui n'aimaient décidément pas les transports magiques gémit de douleur en se retournant, ces cheveux lâches emmêlé comme jamais, partaient dans tous les sens. Le rouge au joues, il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur des cheveux de feux et des yeux bleus limpides. Ces joues prirent une teinte d'un beau rouge cramoisie. Gêner au possible de s'être encore donner en spectacle.

-Tu vas bien ? Chuchota la voie grave de Charlie.

Harry acquiesça en détournant les yeux, pendant que le rouquin l'aidait à se relever et époussetait les vêtements du brun légèrement poussiéreux.

Les mains de Charlie sur lu, même chastement, lui provoquaient d'innombrables frissons, son cœur battait la chamade, et sa respiration était erratique, il avait les yeux baisser et les mains moites, les joues rougies de gène. Ces pensées s'entrechoquaient il n'arrivait plus à les dissocier les unes des autres. Les différentes conversations avec ces amis revenaient par bribes…

Il remercia le dragonnier du bout des lèvres en passant les deux mains dans ces cheveux, essayant de les aplatirent comme il pouvait, ce fut finalement un ricanement qui le fit sortir de ces songes et il tourna la tête pour voir Drago, baguette en main jeter un sort vers lui.

-Je crois que tu n'aimes définitivement pas les transports sorcier Harry.

Le brun grommela dans sa barbe inexistante en levant les yeux au ciel, sous le sourire des quatre autres.

Andrew, les mains dans les poches n'avait pas quitter du regard son petit blond, pas si petit que ça du haut de c'est un mètre quatre-vingts. Et le cœur du loup rata un battement quand les orbes de glace se tournèrent vers lui.

Drago lui fit un minuscule sourire ces joues prirent une jolie teinte de rose.

-Bonjour, souffla le blond.

Il regardait Andrew dans les yeux, ces orbes d'orées brillaient de reconnaissances et d'espoir.

-Bonjour. Salua le loup.

-Hermione, Drago, Harry. Salua tranquillement le deuxième dragonnier.

Hermione salua les deux hommes, fronçant les sourcils quand elle s'aperçut que le dragonnier ne l'avait même pas regardé. Il avait ces yeux fixer dans ceux d'un autre blond, ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Drago avait deux petites plaques rouges sur joues et il baissait les yeux de temps a autre alors que l'autre, le dénommer Andrew, fixer son ami avec émerveillement…

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Oh… D'accord, alors ces deux amis avaient chacun d'eux, trouver la perle rare… Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérer de ces propres pensées mièvres. Enfin, quand elle regardait ces quatre grand dadais qui n'étaient pour la plupart pas fichu de savoir aimer… Elle se disait que la route serait longue et semé d'embuches. Et elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison.

Car, dans ce silence gênant, personne ne pipait mot. Elle souffla exaspérer et prit les choses en mains.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent tous vers la maison du roux pour s'installer sommairement avant d'entamer la visite des lieux et les explications liée à la réserve.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'en plus d'être autorisé à vivre et à voir quelques petites choses de l'endroit, ils pourraient s'ils le voulaient y travailler ou étudier les dragons et autres petites bêtes vivant ici.

Finalement, après l'installation qui ne dura pas, ils mangèrent un repas tous ensemble et les deux dragonnier prirent la route de leur garde a la nuit tombée.

Les deux hommes promirent de leur faire visiter le lendemain, ainsi que la rencontre avec leur supérieur.

La soirée se passa dans le calme, Drago était partit depuis quelques minutes dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry, la maison n'offrait pas beaucoup d'espace et seule deux chambres existaient, Charlie avait donc décider de leur laisser l'entièreté de sa demeure et il squattait chez son ami en attendant. Hermione occupait donc la chambre d'ami, tandis que les deux jeunes hommes squattaient le lit du dragonnier.

Harry était seul et en proie a une grande agitation. Des questions plein l'esprit, il avait du mal à trier ces pensées. Il décida d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur, il pourrait savourer l'air frais de la nuit et il contemplerait les étoiles. Oui, ça paraissait bien, alors il prit une veste et décida, les mains dans les poches de se promener.

* * *

 _Ça sent les ennuies pas vrai ? xD_


	28. Chapter 26

_Hey, je suis sincèrement désolé…_

 _J'était malade le week-end dernier donc, je n'ai pas pu avancer sur ma fic. Et je n'ai pas pu poster. J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ma fic… Surtout pour la terminé. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour la finir comme je le voulais au départ. J'ai 29 chapitre d'écrits. (Je viens de finir le chapitre 29)… Mais après ça ? C'est le néant. Beaucoup trop de choses a pensées et à écrire en même temps, mes idées de départ son bien loin. Et mon travail est prenant, fatiguant moralement et physiquement. J'aspire à une semaine de vacance pour tout vous dire mais je n'en ai pas encore le droit. J'espère bientôt !_

 _Mais, je vous promets que je vais la terminer. Même si elle ne sera pas tout à fait comme je le souhaitais, qu'elle sera peut-être moins que ce que vous espériez. Je vais finir Cœur de glace parce que ce charry me tient à cœur._

 _Je vous remercie pour votre soutiens, vos encouragement et vos reviews. Du fond du cœur. Et merci à ma noour, qui est toujours là pour m'écouter et me conseiller._

 _Je vous laisse lire la suite._

 _PS : Désolé pour les fautes, mes chapitres ne sont toujours pas corrigés..._

 _A bientôt !_

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 :**

Harry se promenait depuis une vingtaine de minutes, les yeux dans le vagues, ces pensées s'éparpillant dans son esprit sans qu'il n'arrive à les attraper à les étudiés.

Mais il ne faisait pas réellement attention ou menait ces pas, il se contentait de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Marchant calmement les mains toujours dans les poches. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il sentit des picotement de magie remonter dans sa colonne vertébrale mais n'y fit pas plus attention que ça.

Il marchait toujours, au travers d'une forêt maintenant danse, plus d'une heure qu'il était partit et il ignorait seulement d'où il était venu, comment et combien de temps il avait marché. Il était juste là, debout les bras ballants, la respiration rauque, les yeux largement ouvert, mais les arbres l'empêchaient de voir, si ce n'est qu'il voyait les étoiles scintillées au-delà de la sime des arbres environnant. Certes cette vue était tout simplement sublime, mais elle ne le ferait pas rentrer.

-Et tu n'es qu'un crétin Harry. Même pas fichu d'emmener ta baguette avec toi hein ? Se molesta-t-il.

Il baragouina pendant bien dix bonnes minutes sur le fait d'être un crétin sans cervelle puis se laissa tomber à terre dans un bruit sourd, s'allongeant de tout son long dans l'herbe haute. Il invoqua légèrement sa magie pour l'aider à se réchauffer et contempla longuement les étoiles.

Sirius lui faisait de l'œil et il se mit à lui parler doucement, de ces craintes de ces envies, de toutes les choses qui se bousculait dans son cerveau depuis quelques temps.

Il priait pour que ces parents et ces deux parrains sois fière de lui et ne sois pas trop déçu de ce qu'il devenait… Une unique larme roula sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir tremblant.

Il sombra dans le sommeil sans qu'il n'en ait même conscience, son esprit apaiser d'avoir parlé à ces proches, même disparut.

Il fu réveiller par un sifflement de contentement et papillonna rapidement des yeux.

-Humm, sifflait quelques chose près de lui. Cette merveilleuse chaleur.

Haussant un sourcils, essayant de refreiner un rire, Harry chercha un instant la petite bête qui profitait largement de sa chaleur. Tellement petite qu'il eut du mal à la voir dans la lueur de l'aube. Un petit mocassin était enroulé sur son ventre, Blanc, très claire tacheter de larges bandes marronnées, sa lange fourchue sortait de temps à autre de sa gueule.

-Bonjour petit serpent. Fit Harry dans un sourire.

-Owww… Siffla la petite bête en relevant la tête, clignant des yeux. Un jeune parleur.

L'animal serpenta doucement jusqu'au visage d'Harry qui s'était relevé sur ces coudes. Toucha son menton de sa langue, chatouillant doucement le brun.

-Il y a longtemps que j'ai vu d'humain ici. Il n'y a que ces salles bêtes sanguinaire qui ne regardent jamais où ils marchent. Dis-moi humain, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je suis Harry. Et toi ? Quel est ton nom ?

-hum… Réfléchit la bête, je n'en ai pas.

-Oh. Murmura Harry déçu. Pourquoi ?

-Personne ne m'a donné de nom. Alors je suis sans nom. Mes parents sont morts avant de pouvoir m'en donner. Je suis le seul rescaper du nid… Fit tristement le petit serpent.

-C'est triste, chuchota Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu dis que je te donne un nom ?

Le serpent, toujours enrouler sur son ventre, qui ne devais pas mesurer plus de 40 cm de long, ondula sa queue de contentement.

-D'accord.

-Hum…

Harry réfléchit, plissant les yeux de concentration pendant que le serpent babillait tout un tas de choses inutiles et sans queue ni tête.

-Sila ? Demanda Harry, coupant la diatribe de l'animal.

-D'accord, accepta Sila. D'accord mais, peux-tu m'emmener avec toi ? Partout ? Pour avoir ta chaleur et quelqu'un à qui parler ? Parce que je m'ennuie…

Sila cligna des paupières, comme pour supplier et Harry lâcha un rire qui se répercuta doucement dans le silence.

-D'accord. Je t'emmène avec moi.

Et le petit animal repartit à siffloter de plus belle, laissant un Harry souriant qui se recoucha, il observa le ciel se peindre d'un bleu plus claire et ces yeux se fermèrent un instant, tant la sérénité du lieu lui fit du bien. Ecouter un serpent siffler était plutôt reposant, même si les paroles en elles même n'avaient strictement aucun sens.

Ce repos fut de courte durée. Harry ouvrit de grand yeux quand il sentit un souffle chaud contre son visage.

Il mit quelques secondes à reconnecter son cerveau encore embrumer. Il entendit nettement un sifflement et il se souvint du petit serpent, Sila, qui babillait à propos de tout et n'importe quoi il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

-Sila ? Siffla-t-il doucement.

-Je suis là. Siffla le petit serpent. Je t'avais bien dit que ces espèces de sans gêne écrasaient tout sur leur passage ne regardant pas là ou elles mettent leurs grosses pattes.

Harry faillit éclater de rire quand soudain ces yeux rencontrèrent deux énormes orbes d'une couleur sans pareille.

-par la barbe de Merlin. Siffla-t-il sans vraiment s'en apercevoir.

Le silence se fit pesant, les deux émeraudes d'Harry plonger dans les orbes d'une couleur violette pale, comme deux améthystes. L'œil anormalement vif, comme si l'énorme tête qui lui faisait face se posait mille question.

-Pourquoi puis-je t'entendre jeune humain ? Demanda une voix grave et rauque dans un sifflement hésitant.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, haletant doucement.

-Voilà des heures que je t'observe toi et ce petit serpent, parler ensemble. Mais jamais aucun humain sur ces terres n'a parler comme toi.

Harry, la bouche toujours entre-ouverte regardait la bête qui s'était reculer. Il était plus petit que tous les dragons qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Il était blanc, ces écailles irradiaient, elles étaient comme de minuscules petits miroirs qui reflétaient le soleil et de ce fait, elles prenaient des couleurs différentes. Entre le violet, le bleu et le rose. Ces ailes n'étaient pas des membranes comme ces congénères mais des plumes et Harry se posa milles questions sur cette animal peux commun. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà lu quoi que ce soit à propos d'un tel être. Mais ce qui retint l'attention d'Harry fu qu'il était juste magnifique.

-Je suis ce que l'on appelle un fourchelangue. Je parle la langue des serpents. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que je pourrais parler à un Dragon…

.

Charlie était rentré avec son ami dans la maison de celui-ci a l'aube, ils avaient juste posé leurs affaires et c'étaient tous deux endormis comme des masses sur leurs lits respectifs.

Mais Charlie se réveilla en sursaut quand une main le secoua.

-Charlie ! Chuchota furieusement une voix près de lui.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir que Hermione et Drago le regardaient tous les deux. Il fit le tour de la pièce et chercha un certain brun qu'il ne trouva pas, reportant son attention sur les deux amis, il écarquilla les yeux quand il lut la peur dans les yeux des deux plus jeunes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Hermione souffla doucement, un souffle tremblant, ces yeux humides de larmes.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… Harry… Harry…

Se réveillant pour de bon, son cœur ratant plusieurs battement, battant à tout rompre à la fois créant une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine, il s'assit sur son lit et regarda les deux amis.

-Harry était seul dans le salon quand nous sommes tous les deux allés nous coucher et ce matin, quand je me suis réveiller le lit était vide et froid à côté de moi… Et enfin, je ne me suis pas inquiété, parce que Harry… Et bien c'est Harry, parfois il pense tellement qu'il s'endort sur le canapé ou même sur la table. Enfin, je suis descendu pour voir sauf… Mais la maison était vide, pas de trace de lui. Sa baguette était tomber à côté du fauteuil, et sa veste et ces chaussures n'étaient plus la… Alors… Alors j'ai pensé qu'il était parti marcher, mais et bien… Il n'est pas rentré de toute la nuit… Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'il se soit perdu ?

Drago avait tellement fourragé dans ces cheveux qu'il était emmêlé, ces yeux étaient cernés de noir et rouge comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Ce qu'il fit quand sa tirade arriva au bout.

Le cœur de Charlie se serra douloureusement. Mais, m'étant de côté se sentiment il se leva, le drap en main, pour s'enrouler dedans et chercha des affaires à mettre. Entre temps, son voisin de chambre Andrew fit son apparition et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il attrapa le blond et l'entoura dans une étreinte d'ours. Ledit blond attrapa le tee-shirt entre ces doigts et hoqueta dans la poitrine du plus vieux cachant son visage dans le coup du loup.

Andrew releva les yeux sur Charlie et acquiesça doucement, il attrapa le bras d'Hermione et les tira derrière lui pour lui laisser le temps de s'habiller.

Quand la porte fut refermée, il sauta dans des vêtements et après un coup de baguette il sortit en trombe de la chambre et se précipita pour mettre chaussures et vestes. Il sortit en courant et arriva au bureau de son chef.

La conversation fut courte. Le chef tourbillonna sur le plan de la réserve, baguette en main, il traça des entrelacs, murmurant plusieurs formules et plusieurs petits points de lumières bleues firent leurs apparitions a plusieurs endroit de la frontière. La ou les barrières magiques protégeaient toutes intrusions sur le domaine des Dragon.

-Hum… Je ne sais pas si un de ces points peut être Harry. Puisque tu m'as dit que tes amis s'intéressaient à notre métier, je les ais inclus dans les protections. J'allais les avertirent aujourd'hui, leur demander de faire un espèce de stage s'ils voulaient… Enfin, bref. Le point le plus proche de chez toi est celui-ci.

Elijah pointa un petit point du côté sud de la barrière. Il n'eut le temps de rien dire, Charlie était déjà sorti en trombe de son bureau. Le chef de la réserve sourit doucement en soupirant.

Charlie courait, il savait ou était exactement l'endroit ou Harry était rentré dans la réserve. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il était effrayé. Il espérait également qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver, avec des Dragons, il fallait s'attendre a tout. Surtout que la dernière fois qu'il en avait vu un, il avait fait une espèce de crise d'angoisse…

Le souffle court, le cœur battant, il se précipita au travers des barrières de protection et au pas de courses, il continua tout droit. Il ralentit le pas, cherchant des traces du jeune homme.

Il cherchait depuis plus d'une heure quand des sifflements attirèrent sont attention. Ralentissant encore son pas silencieux, il retint sa respiration pour écouter d'où venait les sons.

Les arbres de la forêt étaient très denses par ici, le soleil avait beaucoup de mal a percé au travers des feuilles, mais quelques rayons diffus serpentaient ici et là, Charlie les évita, s'enfonçant plus encore dans la forêt.

Il s'arrêta net, quand au détour d'un arbre, il arriva dans une clairière qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle était petite, baigner de lumière et ces yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois pour s'acclimater.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il parvint enfin a déterminé d'où venait les sons.

Harry était assis en tailleur, un petit serpent sur le haut de sa tête qui sifflait il ne savait quoi. Mais le plus étrange, était la créature assise en face de lui. Un Dragon. Un Dragon qui sifflait comme le petit serpent, et comme Harry aussi, bien que le son était beaucoup plus grave.

Harry souriait, comme jamais Charlie ne l'avait vu sourire depuis que la guerre était finie, ces yeux brillaient de mille feux, malgré la légère noirceur qui les entouraient, comme les éclats de deux émeraudes. Ces cheveux étaient détachés et en batailles, ces vêtements étaient salles et en mauvais état, mais et bien Charlie pensait qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Parce qu'a cette instant, le rire du petit brun raisonna à ces oreille comme la plus belle des mélodies. Et Charlie se dit que s'il n'était pas déjà amoureux avant, alors il l'était maintenant. Devant ce spectacle incongru, devant cette scène surréaliste, mais surtout magnifique. Harry était simplement magnifique.


	29. Chapter 27

_Hello les doudous, je sais que ça fait un moment… Je sais que je n'ai plus du tout d'avance… je suis vraiment dégouter parce que cette histoire c'est mon petit bébé, mais je n'ai pas le temps… et mon imagination est partout sauf sur la suite… J'en suis sincèrement désolé ! j'ai pris tant de plaisir à l'écrire, comme j'en ai à la relire. Je suis aussi un peut fière de moi. Parce que j'arrive à faire passer mes sentiments dans mes écrits. Mais bref. J'essaie de finir mais… C'est assez compliquer et les problèmes de la vie de tout les jours fons que… Enfin vous comprenez, j'espère._

 _Donc pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre ce petit chapitre, que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire. Il est centré surtout sur Drago et Andrew. Mais, eh bien, c'est plutôt mignon ^^ !_

 _Merci a tous pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lires. Pour ceux qui lisent et suivent ma fic. Je sais que vous attendez depuis bien trop longtemps… Et j'en suis navré vraiment. Je ne fais pas exprès. Mais j'ai dû déménager et c'est assez compliqué… Enfin bref mes problèmes ne vous concernent en rien. Alors je vais poster ce chapitre et vous laissez à votre lecture, je l'espère plaisante._

 _A bientôt !_

 _H._

 _PS : Je suis désolé pour les fautes. Vraiment. ( j'ai beaucoup trop de choses a corriger pour qu'une beta s'en sorte réellement xD)_

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 :**

Hermione était assise dans un salon, elle se tordait les doigts, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle savait qu'Harry était possible du meilleur mais du pire également. Fondamentalement, ça n'avait jamais été sa faute… Mais et bien Harry avait toujours été attiré par les ennuies… Ou alors était-ce les ennuies qui attiraient Harry ?

Hermione eu envie de rire à cette pensée, mais seul un son étrangler parvint à sortir de ces lèvres serrer. Elle posa son regard face à elle. Ou Drago était recroqueviller dans les bras du loup. Andrew.

Elle avait vu Charlie partir en courant, elle espérait que le dragonnier retrouverait son petit frère de cœur avant qu'un malheur ne lui arriver. Elle espérait également que les souvenirs de la guerre ne reviendraient pas alors qu'il était seul…

Drago était perdu entre douleur, crainte et peur. Il savait que son ami, son meilleur ami, le seul qu'il n'avait jamais eu… pouvait se perdre dans son esprit. Il pouvait arriver tant de chose alors qu'il avait passé la nuit dans la nature. Et ils n'étaient pas dans une ville ou un village quelconque… Ils étaient dans une putain de réserve de Dragon… Et Harry avait vécu tant de choses avec ou sans ces animaux, que son cerveau torturer pouvait interpréter tellement de choses différentes…

Bref, Drago Malefoy tremblait de peur. Il avait tellement la trouille qu'il ne faisait même pas attention à son entourage. Ni a ou il était… Ni les larmes qui brouillant sa vue. Ni les bras qui l'entourait. Ni la chaleur du corps contre le sien. Ni les paroles doucement murmurer contre son oreille.

Ne tenant plus, Hermione se leva du canapé. Andrew face à elle la regarda intriguer et elle secoua doucement la tête. Ces lèvres formant muettement les mots « prend soins de lui ». Elle attrapa son manteau et sortit de la maison incapable d'attendre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni ou aller mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi à ne rien faire.

Quand elle eut disparu de la maison. Andrew resserra ces bras sur sa charge. Il se sentait si bien ici, avec son petit blondinet dans ces bras. Enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure blonde, il inspira profondément pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de son âme-sœur. Cela ne faisait peut-être qu'une journée qu'il l'avait rencontré et pourtant, il sentait son cœur se réchauffer d'un amour doux et pure qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour aucune autre personne. Des papillons voletaient doucement dans son estomac, son cœur battait vite mais dans une litanie rythmique.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le blond ne papillonne de ces merveilleux yeux argent. Il écarquilla les yeux et ces joues rougirent doucement, prenant une belle teinte rosée.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher Andrew caressa du bout des doigts la joue rougissante. Admirant le visage de Drago. Drago. Il portait même le prénom que sa passion. Les Dragons.

Les yeux argent liquide, les pommettes haute, le nez droit, les lèvres fines mais rosées, les longs cheveux blonds, décoiffés d'avoir trop était toucher… Andrew retraça tendrement les lignes du visage bu blond, perdu dans ce monde ou n'existait qu'eux. Ces doigts finirent leurs courses d'eux même sur les lèvres rosées.

-Bon retour parmi les vivants… Chuchota la voix chaude d'Andrew. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton ami… Que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour parler… Mais… Je réitère ce que je t'ai dit hier… Tu es sublime, j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à te connaitre. Je comprendrais que tu ne le veuille pas… Je…

-Bien sûr que j'aimerais… Chuchota Drago en retour. Qui ne rêverait pas d'avoir une âme sœur… Un compagnon qui l'aimerait plus que la vie elle-même ? qui le chérirait sans contrepartie ? Alors, oui j'aimerais, j'ai espéré toute ma vie… De te rencontrer… Même si j'ai appréhendé que ma destinée soit une femme… Enfin… voilà…

Il finit par baisser les yeux et rougir plus encore.

-Merlin, tu es si adorable.

Les orbes couleur argent passèrent à l'orage.

-Tu es… Merlin si susceptible… Tu es sublime. Magnifique. Mais pas adorable d'accord. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas blesser ta fierté…

S'empressa de rectifier Andrew.

Les orbes se plissèrent un instant puis le visage se transforma en un masque satisfait. Et ça fit rire Andrew. D'un rire doux et chaud qui fit fondre le cœur de pierre de Drago.

Alors oui, ils se connaissaient seulement depuis le jour d'avant. Oui, ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre. Ils ne connaissaient pas leurs défauts, leurs qualités. Mais, à cet instant, tout ce que savait Drago c'est que le loup face à lui serait la prunelle de ces yeux, le centre de son monde.

Quand le loup eu fini de rire, il reprit un sérieux presque douloureux pour le blond qui détourna les yeux sans s'en apercevoir.

-Pourquoi… Si tu dis que tu veux me connaitre… Pourquoi as-tu… Rie de moi hier ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux, les tournants de nouveau vers le loup. Il essayait de se remémorer leur courte discussion, mais rien ne venait.

-Avant que je ne parte… Quand je t'ai avoué que tu étais mon compagnon. Tu as ris…

Les orbes couleurs argent clignèrent de compréhension. Ses joues auparavant rosées, se tintèrent d'une belle couleur grenas. Il cacha son visage dans le torse d'Andrew avant de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles.

Andrew s'écarta légèrement, pour attraper son visage en coupe et lui faire relever les yeux.

-Je n'ai absolument rien compris mon Dragon.

Drago cligna rapidement des paupières, son cœur loupa un battement et des milliers de papillons volèrent dans son estomac face à ce petit surnom affectueux. Après quelques instants, il se décida à parler, détournant de nouveau les yeux.

-Je ne riais pas de toi… Marmonna-t-il.

-Alors de quoi riais-tu ?

-De… moi ?

C'était entre l'affirmation et le questionnement. Même Drago ne savait plus exactement. Un sourcil blond foncé se releva d'incompréhension.

Sous le regard interrogateur, Drago déballa alors tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans même s'en rendre compte.

-J'ai fait le souhait il y a quelques temps, de ne plus jamais aimer… Je ne veux plus jamais souffrir comme j'ai souffert… Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ce que j'ai ressentis en voyant celui que j'aimais avec une autre. De voir les regards de dégout que je recevais… Je ne veux pas souffrir alors j'ai fermé mon cœur. Et puis, Harry est arrivé, il m'a appris à aimer de nouveau, d'une façon totalement différente, il a pensé mes plait sans même s'en rendre compte. Hermione a fait le reste. Seulement, Harry aussi a souffert et je lui ai dit de donner une chance à Charlie… Parce que je sais au fond de moi qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble tous les deux… Alors lorsqu'on a parlé, je lui ai proposer de suivre son cœur. Finalement, je lui ai donner un conseil que je ne peux même pas suivre… Parce que je ne sais plus comment faire, parce que j'ai barricadé mon cœur…

Les bras autours de lui c'était écarter puis resserrer, Andrew avait à un moment donné, grogner. Mais jamais il ne l'avait repoussé où lâcher.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans le silence, il n'était pas étouffant mais sans être paisible pour autant. Drago était perdu dans ces pensées quand une main douce, chaude et caleuse lui releva le visage. Il rencontra les orbes miel, profonde, comme un soutien sans faille. Et le cœur de Drago rata un battement, un sentiment s'insinuant doucement dans son cœur : l'espoir.

-Ecoute moi bien mon Dragon. Jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne te ferais du mal. Je ne pourrais jamais te tromper à cause, ou grâce au lien qui nous unies. Mais si je pouvais avoir le choix, alors crois moi que je ne regarderais jamais quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Car tu es la plus merveilleuse des créatures qui puisse exister. Mais pas seulement. Parce que chaque personne rêve d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi avec lui. Certes, nous ne connaissons pas beaucoup. Nous connaissons peut l'un de l'autre, mais je peux affirmer que même avec le choix, je n'irais jamais voire ailleurs. Je sais par notre lien que tu es celui qui me correspond le mieux et crois moi, ton nom, ta famille, peut-importe ce que les journaux ont pu dire ou médire. Tu es la personne dont j'ai toujours rêvé et mon loup t'aime déjà d'un amour pur et sincère, comme je sais que dans peu de temps, je t'aimerais également de ce si bel amour. Je comprends tes doutes, tes peurs. Je sais que l'amour n'est pas toujours rose, beau et doux. Mais je jure que je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour rendre notre amour le plus beau et le plus doux possible. Je veux te chérir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je veux te prouver chaque jour de ma loyauté. Je…

Andrew fu couper dans sa diatribe par deux lèvres fines et douces. C'était un baiser chaste mais qui fit frissonner les deux âme sœur. Le loup plongea alors ces mains dans la douce chevelure blonde, presque blanche, approfondissant le baiser par la même occasion.

Drago haleta et une langue mutine s'engouffra entre ces lèvres. D'un baiser doux, il passa à langoureux puis fougueux. Ils finirent par se séparer, haletant, les joues et les lèvres rosées. Les yeux rétrécis par l'afflux de sentiments. Leurs deux front posé l'un contre l'autres ils se perdirent un instant dès les yeux de leur vis-à-vis.

Au bout de quelques instant, Drago se repositionna contre le torse du loup, soupirant de contentement quand Andrew l'étreignit fortement. Il s'endormit finalement un petit sourire ourlant ces lèvres, vite suivit par le loup.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione les trouva quand elle rentra, suivit d'Elijah.

-Hey bien, on dirait que le pti loup à trouver sa moitié. Depuis le temps qu'il bassinait tout un chacun avec son compagnon. Qu'il se languît jour et nuit, parce que monsieur avait peur de ne pas le trouver… J'espère qu'ils seront heureux tout le deux. Andrew le mérite. Son statut n'a pas toujours été facile… Chuchota le chef de la réserve.

-Ils sont si mignon ! murmura Hermione en retour. Elle invoqua une couverture et la posa magiquement sur eux.

-Bien, laissons les dormir. Andrew en a surement besoin. Je ne sais pas si Chaton à trouver notre aventurier de la nuit…

Hermione sourie doucement du surnom. Elle ne savait pas quoi pensé de tous ces surnoms que tous se donnait dans la réserve, elle avait remarqué que chacun avait un surnom, ridicule la plupart du temps., mais mignon et plus ou moins vrai.

.

Andrew papillonna des yeux presque trois heures plus tard, son esprit embrumer enregistra un poids sur son torse, avec qu'une douleur dans le cou ne ce réveille. Il s'étira paresseusement, fermant les yeux de délice. La position n'était peut-être pas confortable, mais il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Il se recala correctement dans le fauteuil, essayant de bouger, malgré le poids sur son torse. Les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface et il ouvrit les yeux.

Il tomba sur le visage de Drago, encore endormi, mais si paisible que son cœur se gonfla de chaleur. Il repositionna le corps contre le sien, pour qu'ils soient confortablement installer avant de passer ces doigts dans la longueur blonde.

Il observait le visage du blondinet depuis plusieurs minutes quand les sourcils se froncèrent doucement, son visage, si beau se fermait petit à petit. Il passa doucement ces doigts sur les joues et dans les cheveux de Drago, essayant de l'apaiser. Cela fonctionna au départ, mais quelques minutes après un gémissement de douleur sortirent des lèvres entre ouvertes. Andrew se redressa étreignant le corps plus mince contre lui.

-Hey mon dragon réveil toi. Tout va bien. Je suis la…

Il chuchota, répétant dans une litanie apaisante des mots sans queue ni tête, jusqu'à ce que Drago ouvre les yeux. Et le cœur du plus âgé se serra en y lisant de la douleur et de la peur. Il se jura qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui donner de l'amour, de la tendresse et l'apaiser de ces fantômes. Qu'il veillerait sur son bien-être, son sommeil et qu'il serait toujours là pour son âme sœur.


	30. Chapter 28

_Hello,_

 _Oui… Je sais, je suis vraiment en retard, genre… énormément. Mais eh bien, c'est ma faute, mais j'ai eu également quelques problèmes personnel et mon envie d'écrire n'était plus présente… Donc bon… Je m'excuse, vraiment ! Je suis désolé pour ce retard._

 _Il ne reste qu'un chapitre d'avance… j'étais en train d'écrire le chapitre 30… Donc… Je vais me dépêcher de finir cette fic, mon petit bébé… Parce que je l'aime et qu'elle me tient à cœur._

 _Je n'ai pas eu le temps non plus de répondre à vos reviews, mais je vous remercie d'en laisser à chaque chapitre. Elles me font toujours plaisir. Et je suis désolé de vous dire que ce chapitre n'est pas non plus corrigé. (si vous voulez vous proposer pour la correction de toutes mes fics et OS… Libre à vous :P ) Bref, je vous laisse a votre lecture. Pleins de bisous._

 _H._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 :**

Harry avait parler pendant des heures avec ces deux nouveaux amis, il savait énormément de chose sur ce mini dragon qu'il avait devant les yeux. Et il savait à présent ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait rester ici, dans cette réserve, pour l'éternité. Parce qu'il trouvait que parler a des êtres vivants non humain était bien plus simple que de faire avec les sentiments humains qui se bataillaient dans son cerveau et dans son coeur.

Il était fatigué, savait qu'il ne ressemblait à rien, mais étrangement, il était apaisé. Tout son corp était engourdit de bien être, et il savait que la terre des Dragon y était pour beaucoup. Il sentait la magie pulser autour de lui.

Finalement, il avait aussi découvert que le petit dragon face à lui n'était encore qu'un Dragonneau. Il était vieux pour un humain, mais jeune pour son espèce, il n'avait pas fini de grandir et c'est pour cela que sa taille était encore si petite. Félix, de son nom, lui avait alors raconter l'histoire des dragons étoiles. Son espèce. A la limite de l'extinction, car ces plumes sont très prisés.

Félix lui avait dit que s'il était dans cette réserve particulièrement, c'est parce que les gens étaient meilleurs. Parce que les Dragonnier prenaient soins de ces congénères. Bien que, lui-même est évité sciemment toute sorte de vie humaine depuis des années qu'il se trouvait là. Il a avoué que personne ne savait qu'il existait, qu'il vivait ici.

Harry avait été très toucher de l'écouter raconter tout ceci. Il avait alors compris que Félix était meurtri, il avait vu des braconnier tuer ces parents quand il était encore jeune. Il avait vu sa population baisser avec le temps et avait commencer à se méfier. Ce pourquoi il était si solitaire. Harry espérait vraiment pouvoir rester ici… L'aider à reprendre confiance, et parler avec lui longuement, pour le sortir de sa solitude.

Harry fut couper quand son ventre gronda. Il avait faim, vraiment faim et ce n'était pas le maigre repas qu'il avait pris le soir d'avant qui lui aurait remplis la pense pour plusieurs jours.

- _Quel était ce bruit_ ? Siffla le serpent toujours perché sur le haut de sa tête, ce qui fit rire Harry au éclats.

- _C'était mon ventre_.

Félix le regardait avec amusement, en grondant un espèce de rire. Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes, essayant tant bien que mal d'expliquer à Sila qui ne comprenait décidément pas. Il riait encore des bêtises du serpent quand les yeux de Félix se tournèrent vers un endroit sur sa gauche. Il renifla longuement. Ces yeux s'étrécissant de peur. Avant de sentir autre chose.

- _Ton compagnon est là Harry_. Siffla le gentil Dragon.

- _Mon… Quoi_ ? Demanda Harry.

Felix ne détourna pas les yeux de la lisière des arbres, ces orbes toujours encré dans ceux du Dragonnier.

- _Ton compagnon. Celui qui t'ai destiné._

- _Je… Je n'ai pas de compagnon_. Souffla Harry.

Felix darda enfin ces orbes dans celle du brun.

- _C'est un homme plutôt grand, de long cheveux roux, des yeux bleu comme la mer…_

- _Charlie_ ? Souffla Harry estomaquer.

- _Je ne sais comment il se nomme, ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est ton compagnon, celui qui t'ai destiné. Il t'a attendu toute sa vie. Et son amour pour toi est ci pur, si beau, si grand. Et je sens dans ton cœur, les prémices de cette amour partager. Je sais ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai également écouté tes prières aux étoiles. Je comprends tes peurs, tes doutes, tes espoirs. Mais, cet amour, que vous partagerait, il est inévitable, mieux encore, il est tout simplement beau. Personne ne te trompera, il ne te remplacera pas. Car quand vous serrez unis, personne ne pourra plus jamais vous séparer._

Harry regardait Félix étrangement, et même après toutes les choses qu'il avait apprit sur Félix, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était la vérité ou si le dragon délirait…

Félix s'approcha, et les yeux dans les yeux il souffla doucement sur le visage d'Harry, enlevant pas la même les quelques mèches éparses qui barraient son visage.

- _Fait simplement confiance en ton cœur. Laisse le s'exprimé. Laisse le faire les choix qui conviennent pour trouver ton bonheur._

Et comme il était arrivé, Félix disparut sans faire le moindre bruit.

-J'espère que l'on se reverra, chuchota Harry dans le silence.

-Je suis sûr que oui. Murmura une voie a son oreille.

Harry se retourna si vite que Sila fut éjecter et récupérer par une main bourrue mais douce. Il ouvrit de grand yeux, sentant une main sous sa nuque, le retenant visiblement de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Charlie déposa doucement le serpent au sol avant de soulever Harry pour le mettre sur ces pieds.

-Bonjour, chuchota le rouquin. Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé en bon état. Nous étions inquiets.

-Je… heu, je suis désolé… Je… me suis… Perdu ? Demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix.

Et un doux sourire éclaira les traits tiré du rouquin. Charlie avait toujours une main poser sur sa nuque et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Les mains étaient chaudes au travers de ces vêtements et picotait sa peau. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les mots de Félix résonnèrent dans son esprit. Comme une boucle sans fin.

Son cœur battait la chamade, et Harry s'aperçut que ces mains touchaient quelque chose de chaud. Il baissa les yeux sur ces mains qui était poser sur le haut du torse du Dragonnier et en se concentrant, il sentit le cœur de Charlie battre fort et vite contre sa paume moite. Les battements effréné firent battre son cœur à tout rompre, sa bouche s'assécha et il déglutit difficilement. Une chaleur s'insinua doucement en lui, et il sentit ces joues se coloré.

.

Les yeux bleu dans lesquels il avait replonger le dévoraient. C'était littéralement ce que Charlie faisait, il dévorait Harry du regard, ils étaient si proches, sont cœur battait si vite qu'il pensait qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Mue d'une volonté propre, son visage s'avança doucement, laissant le temps au petit brun dans ces bras de reculer. Quand enfin, ces lèvres frôlèrent celles d'Harry, se fut une explosion de sentiment qui le firent haleter. Ces lèvres étaient si douces. Charlie rouvrit les yeux pour constater que Harry était bien plus prés de lui, et ce corps plus petit s'harmonisait à la perfection avec le sien, c'est comme si le petit brun avait été créer pour lui.

Charlie remonta sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry qui avait les yeux fermés, les lèvres entre ouverte sur un souffle saccader. Charlie observait se visage qu'il connaissait, qu'il pensait connaitre. Il était un appel a la luxure. Il était si beau, si pure. Charlie ferma les yeux et posa ces lèvres sur le front du petit brun, dans un geste tendre.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et releva les tête pour plonger ces yeux dans ceux de Charlie. Et la main dans son dos s'écarta pour remonter et se poser sur sa joue.

Les paroles de Félix tournant et retournant dans son esprits. Inconsciemment il se pencha pour poser sa tête dans la paume chaude et douce en refermant les yeux. Un soupir tremblant passa la barrière de ces lèvres.

-Tu es si beau Harry. Souffla Charlie.

Les joues du brun rosirent sous le compliment. Mais Charlie ne s'arrêta pas…

-Si pur. Si merveilleux. Si doux. Je pourrais te regarder pendant des heures sans pouvoir même m'arrêter.

Harry releva les yeux vers Charlie, son cœur ratant plusieurs battements. Dans les orbes d'un bleu lagon, il y avait une telle adoration, un tel amour… Que Harry haletât sous les sensations et sentiments qu'il recevait et éprouvait.

-Est-ce que…

Charlie se racla la gorge, le rouge au joue.

-Est-ce que si je t'embrasse tu vas m'en vouloir ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry observa Charlie, la peur revint dans ces entrailles, chassant les papillons qui y avaient élues domicile un peu plus tôt. Mais les paroles de Félix revinrent et se répercutèrent. « Personne ne te trompera, il ne te remplacera pas. Car quand vous serrez unis, personne ne pourra plus jamais vous séparer. » Et un autre sentiments prit Harry par surprise. L'espoir. L'espoir que les paroles énigmatique du Dragon soit la vérité.

Alors plutôt que de parler, ne sachant pas si sa voix était tout à fait sûre, il secoua doucement la tête pour dire que non. Il ne lui en voudrait pas.

Et son cœur manqua plusieurs battement quand le beau visage de Charlie s'approcha.

Il était séparé par quelques millimètres, les yeux dans les yeux et finalement, Charlie combla la distance, posant ces lèvres sur celle d'Harry. Ces doigts ce perdant dans les mèches ébènes, alors que leurs lèvres remuaient doucement, comme pour apprendre à se connaitre, à s'apprivoiser.

Les mains d'Harry s'agrippèrent au tee-shirt du Dragonnier. Charlie pensa que ce baiser était la perfection. Harry chancela sur ces jambes parce que personne ne l'avait jamais embrasser ainsi.

Le baiser était si doux, si sensuel, et le bras dans son dos était comme un cocon protecteur, il se sentait si bien, en sécurité. Jamais personne auparavant ne lui avait fait ressentir tout ça. Harry avait l'impression de voler, comme si la terre ferme n'exsistait plus sous ces pieds, comme s'il était sur un nuage. Dans son ventre, des milliers de petits papillons voletaient, son cœur battait a un rythme effréné, envoyant le sang pulser dans ces veines. C'était comme si son cerveau était dans un cocon, impossible pour lui de réfléchir.

La main de Charlie sur sa joue, son pouce caressant si tendrement son épiderme. La main dans son dos qui le maintenait à flot, l'empêchant de tomber, le protégeant contre vent et marré. Tout était décupler.

Charlie n'arrivait pas a penser non plus. Il avait tant de mal à s'arrêter, à refréner ces envies. Il s'écarta légèrement du ventre d'Harry car son membre était réveillé et pulsait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. Mais Charlie savait qu'Harry n'avait jamais expérimenter avec un homme, du moins il en doutait. Drago lui avait dit que s'il devait y avoir quelque chose, il devrait y aller doucement. Alors, a bout de souffle il s'écarta des lèvres si belles et si douce de son petit brun.

Harry face a lui haletait, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux hermétiquement fermer ces cheveux en désordres, comme s'il revenait d'une nuit de débauche… Charlie grogna de dépit en fermant les yeux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Charlie sentit Harry essayer de sortir de son étreinte, il resserra ces bras et ouvrit les yeux. Son cœur se serra a la lueur d'incompréhension qu'il put voir dans les orbes émeraudes.

-Hey, _Dragoste,_ que ce passe-t-il ?

Harry baissa les yeux, perturbé. Le cœur compresser d'incompréhension.

Charlie prit son menton entre ces doigts et lui releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

-J'ai juste besoin d'un instant _inima mia_ , juste un instant pour me reprendre. Parce que tu es trop beau, parce que tu me fais ressentir des choses que personnes ne m'ont fait ressentir. Et parce que mon corps réagit trop rudement au tient…

Les joues pales d'Harry rougirent en comprenant ce dont Charlie parlait. Il baissa les yeux pour voir et ces yeux s'écarquillèrent en contemplant la bosse qui tendait l'avant du jean du rouquin. Le rouge au joue, il releva les yeux toujours écarquiller sur ceux de Charlie.

Charlie attrapa le visage du petit brun en coupe, caressant les joues chaudes et rouges, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

-Dacă este pură _, Dragoste_.

Harry regarda Charlie les sourcils froncés.

-Nous prendrons le temps qu'il te faudra _Dragoste_ , tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Mais laisse nous une chance. _Lasă-mă să te iubesc, te rog._ S'il te plait.

Les yeux embués, Harry ne sut s'il pouvait seulement parler, une boule dans la gorge, alors, il se blottit plus près de Charlie, ces mains passant dans son dos attrapant le tee-shirt. Posant sa tête dans le cou du rouquin. Et Charlie soupira en le serrant plus étroitement contre lui. Prés a le garder avec lui pour l'éternité.

* * *

 ** _En italique, ce sont des paroles en roumain._**

 ** _Dragost : amour_**

 ** _Inima mia : mon cœur_**

 ** _Dacă este pură : si pure_**

 ** _Lasă-mă să te iubesc, te rog : laisse-moi t'aimer s'il te plait._**


	31. Bonus 3

Hey, un petit bonus pour me faire pardonner ! je vous envoie le prochain chapitre juste après ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace**

* * *

 **Bonus 3**

Un journal trainait au sol dans le chemin de travers, à la une, un gros titre tapageur.

« Ginevra Weasley à présent Ginevra Goyle, le mariage de l'année »

L'intérieur relatait le mariage, ainsi que la catastrophe qui avait failli être ce mariage, plus tout un ramassis d'ânerie écrites par Rita Skeeter. Les autres pages relataient la vie ostraciser du marié, le bébé qui avait failli naitre hors mariage et surtout la vie de Ginny Weasley, maintenant Goyle. Les gens parlaient encore de cela après presque un mois que le mariage avait été prononcé, la plupart était contre Ginny, après ce qu'elle avait fait à leurs sauveur, d'autres disait qu'elle avait bien le droit d'être heureuse. Mais personne ne savait comment la famille réagissait à tout ceci…

S'ensuivait encore, un article sur Harry Potter disparut depuis des mois, déblatérant a qui voulait l'entendre la vie intrépide, tanto l'encensant, tanto le dégradant comme s'il n'était rien.

Mais aujourd'hui, tous les journaux, sauf la gazette, qui pour une fois ne parlait pas du sauveur était sur un procès, qui s'était tenue il y a peu. Effectivement, en gros titre des journaux, « La gazette du Sorcier fait c'est excuses au survivant », plus loin on pouvait lire « Rita Skeeter, destituer de son poste de journaliste » ou encore « Le procès du siècle, Harry Potter contre le reste du monde ». Quoi que toutes les personnes présentes se demandèrent pourquoi leur sauveur n'était pas la lors du procès, toujours porter disparut. Le seul article qu'il y aurait à partir de maintenant sur le sauveur.

Une conférence de presse avait été faite, a son nom, et la ministre Bones avait alors dit que même si Harry Potter n'était pas là, il suivait l'avancer de tous les procès avec attention. Rassurant le monde sur ce qu'il en était vraiment. Ainsi, même dans les journaux, plus rien en rapport avec le sauveur du monde sorcier n'était présent. Sa vie n'était plus étalée. Personne ne pourrait plus raconter des mensonges sur son compte.

Effectivement, Amélia Bones avait mis le tout en place, le procès contre Rita avait eu lieu, ainsi que celui contre toutes les personnes ayant parlé des Potter contre leur accords, ou après leur mort. Et ils avaient gagné. Tous les livres ou tout autre ouvrage contant la vie ou la mort des Potter avait été confisqué, retirer du marché ou tout simplement détruit. Chaque personne qui en possédait un c'était vu destituer de son bien, dans un sens… Toute personne l'ayant caché aurait une très mauvaise surprise, puisque par un procédé que seul les langues de plombs connaissent, les livres avait tout simplement brulées. Ils étaient partis en cendre, ne restant rien d'eux. Ainsi, personne, pas même les journaux ne pourraient écrire sur le sauveur du monde.

Et Lors de leurs rencontre Harry et la ministre sourirent doucement, la vie d'Harry promettait d'être bien moins mouvementé, plus personne ne pourrait parler sur son compte sans son consentement. Il allait enfin être tranquille.

Enfin… C'était sans compter le nombre de demande d'interview qu'il avait reçu ensuite… Charlie avait du passé trois jours à essayer de le faire sortir de nouveau de son lit…


	32. Chapter 29

_Hello,_

 _J'espère que tout va bien en ces temps incertains. Je n'ai pas trop le moral personnellement mais, j'imagine que beaucoup de famille sont dans le même cas… Je voulais vous souhaiter courage a tous et a toutes. J'ai légèrement avancé sur CDG, même s'il me manque encore un ou deux chapitre j'imagine… Mais je me rapproche de la fin ! j'ai presque fini le chapitre 31, seulement c'est un Lemon et je n'ai pas tellement envie de l'écrire pour le moment… Je pense que ça se ressentirait trop dans mon écrit… Je ne veux pas bâcler mon bébé ! xD_

 _A vrai dire, je voulais attendre d'avoir vraiment fini pour tout poster d'un coup, mais et bien… Je me dis que ça fait toujours de quoi s'occuper un peu pas vrai ! Bref, comme toujours, se chapitre n'est pas corrigé, et j'en suis désolé. Vous trouverez surement des fautes et je m'en excuse par avance._

 _Bonne lecture a vous, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! elles me font vraiment plaisir, je n'ai pas eu le temps, ou pas le courage de répondre a toutes et je suis désolé mais promis je vous répondrai cette fois si ! Merci de me lire, de me suivre ou de suivre cette fic._

 _Restez chez vous, protégez vos familles et vos amis, prenez soins de vous. 3_

 _Hoodraii._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 :**

Après quelques minutes passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Charlie s'écarta légèrement d'Harry pour le regarder. Du bout des doigts il caressa sa joue.

-Et si on rentrait ? J'en connais deux qui sont mort d'inquiétude depuis qu'ils se sont levés se matin… Je pense qu'ils doivent s'inquiéter.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, sont cœur s'emballa.

-Merde. Ils vont être impossibles…

Charlie tira Harry par la main, et ensemble, sans que le petit brun n'enlève sa main, ils firent le chemin du retour en silence. Le petit serpent toujours autour du coup d'Harry, sifflait sans discontinuer, le faisant sourire doucement.

Quand ils approchèrent de la barrière Harry s'arrêta tout à coup. Se souvenant de ce que Felix avait dit, comme quoi personne n'était au courant de son existence…

-Charlie ? Chuchota Harry.

Le dragonnier se retourna pour regarder Harry, pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait.

-Je… Tu sais le dragon… Felix…

-Il se nomme Félix ?

-Hum, hum… Personne ne sait qu'il est là… Et heu… Il voudrait que ça reste ainsi…

-Tu… Tu as vraiment pu parler avec lui ?

Harry déglutit difficilement avant d'acquiescer.

-Eh bien… D'accord. Ce sera notre petit secret.

Une lueur de remerciement dans les yeux, il soupira doucement. Ces joues rougirent à ces pensées. Charlie sourit doucement avant de se pencher pour embraser le coin de ces lèvres.

Ils reprirent leurs route, toujours main dans la main et sortir des barrières de protection.

En les voyant arriver, Elijah poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Cha, Mr Potter. Je suis ravie qu'il ne vous soit rien arriver. Je sais que nous devions discuter de votre arriver, mais je pense que nous pourrions repousser a demain. Charlie et Andrew pourrons vous faire visiter la nurserie et les environs pour vous éviter de tomber nez à nez avec un Dragon.

Charlie Pouffa parce que c'était exactement ce qu'avait fait Harry mais il avait beaucoup de chance que, ce Dragon là en particulier soit différents de tout ceux qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Finalement, après quelques paroles échanger, ils rentrèrent vers la maison d'Andrew. Quand ils y parvinrent, Hermione se leva d'un bond et courut se jeter dans les bras de Harry qui du lâcher la main du roux pour la réceptionner.

-Tu n'est qu'un imbécile Harry. Un foutu imbécile. Ne refait plus jamais ça.

Elle ponctua ces mots de coup sur son torse. Harry grimaça à chaque impacte mais resserra seulement ces bras sur sa meilleure amie.

Quand finalement elle s'écarta, essuyant ces larmes, elle trouva Harry le dos contre le torse du plus vieux et un sourire sincère et ému parcouru ces lèvres. Sourire qui s'agrandit en pensant à leur ami, dans les bras d'un loup, dans un fauteuil et surtout endormis.

Finalement, ils pénétrèrent tout trois dans la maison, et le spectacle était vraiment mignon. Drago hurlerait en entendant ces pensées mais Harry s'en fichait. Il était plutôt heureux que Drago ai trouver quelqu'un d'assez fort pour le protéger. Comme le blond l'avait fait pour lui. Harry baissa les yeux sur la main toujours dans la sienne, son cœur se gonfla, une chaleur tortilla ces entrailles, mais il y avait toujours ce nœud, qui l'empêchait d'en profiter pleinement, cette peur qu'il savait irrationnel mais qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas faire partir… Il ne savait plus vraiment faire confiance… Il avait si peur d'être déçu. Mais les mots sibyllin du dragon lui revirent en mémoire et il se recula jusqu'à ce que la chaleur du torse de Charlie entre en contact avec son dos. Il tourna la tête pour regarder le rouquin.

Il prit le temps de le détailler plus, il était vraiment beau, d'une beauté particulière. Il avait un visage qu'on pouvait appeler dur, avec ces cicatrices et pourtant, il était magnifique dans son genre. Charlie tourna son regard vers lui pendant un instant il put y lire un sentiment qu'il ne déchiffrait pas, avec un zeste de tendresse. Et son cœur se réchauffa. Ils se sourirent tout deux avant de tourner leur attention vers les deux endormis.

Hermione s'approcha et chuchota doucement pour les réveiller. Drago grogna, gesticula, se blottit plus encore dans les bras d'Andrew, avant de pousser un soupir tremblant. Puis ces yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et les mots qu'avait prononcé Hermione firent leur chemin. Il chercha Harry des yeux et quand il l'eut trouvé il essaya de se lever mais des bras l'en empêchèrent.

Drago grogna, se débâtit avant de pousser un petit soupir. Le réveil était particulièrement difficile. Il regarda son loup, plissant les yeux, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son âme-sœur réagissait ainsi. Et il comprit. Se retenant de lever les yeux aux ciel, il parla d'une voix douce :

-Je veux juste savoir si mon frère va bien. L'engueuler un coup. Et je reviens. D'accord mon loup ?

Andrew, qui avait été réveillés en sursaut, poussa un soupir tremblant. Il avait pensé que Drago regrettait et avait eu peur qu'il lui échappe pour toujours… Son loup était déjà si possessif…

-D'accord. Murmura-t-il doucement et desserrant son étreinte.

Drago eu un petit sourire, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres du loup avant de se lever. Le blond ne vit donc pas le sourire niait que le loup arborait derrière lui. Et personne ne vis le rictus de Charlie, un brin moqueur.

Là, il se dirigea vers Harry le pris pas les épaules, lui fit faire trois tours sur lui-même, avant de le prendre dans ces bras.

-Ne. Refais. Plus. Jamais. Ça.

-Désolé… Chuchota Harry.

-Je sais que tu as besoin d'espace, que tu as besoin de marcher pour réfléchir mais nous sommes dans une putain de réserve de Dragon Harry. Pas au bord de la mer ou n'importe où tu peux te promener impunément. Il y a des Dragon, merde. Je suis surpris avec ta chance que tu ne sois pas tomber face à l'un d'eux. Je prie le ciel pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Donc je le répète. Ne refais plus jamais ça.

-Promis ! Je suis désolé mon frère.

Ils s'écartèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, ce regardant avec sérieux. Harry recula encore un peu, jusqu'à être arrêter par le torse de Charlie ou il poussa un soupir tremblant. Drago eu un sourire ému, avant de baisser les yeux. Expirant un souffle tremblant il releva les yeux et fit un sourire a son ami. Un frisson le parcourut quand une main chaude se posa dans sa nuque et il tourna les yeux pour voir Andrew qui s'approchait.

.

Charlie chuchota à Harry qu'il pourrait aller prendre une douche pour se réchauffer. Les joues se colorèrent doucement de rose en acquiesçant. Il déguerpit vite de la maison et Charlie laissa un petit rire s'échapper. Le beau rouquin avait une peur bleue que le petit brun lui en veuille ou ne lui laisse pas sa chance. Mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer ou le contrarier, alors il lui laisserait tout l'espace dont il aurait besoin.

Hermione suivit Harry pour aller à la maison que Charlie leur avait prêtée, laissant les trois autres en plan.

-Je vais préparer un petit déjeuner pour nous tous et j'irais le porter chez moi. Vous pouvez venir tous les deux. Comme ça nous serons ensemble et nous pourrons faire visiter à nos nouveau collègues.

Charlie adressa un clin d'œil à son ami avant de laisser les deux Ames-sœurs ensemble.

Pendant que Charlie préparait un repas, petit déjeuner, les deux autres étaient rester à un pas l'un de l'autre. Andrew avait enlevé sa main de la nuque de Drago et les avaient fourrés dans ces poches. Il se racla la gorge.

-Si tu…

-Si je rien du tout espèce d'entêter de loup. Viens là dépêche-toi.

Andrew releva les yeux du bout de ces chaussures en fronçant les sourcils, les plantant dans les orbes de glace. Devant lui, Drago avait les bras croiser sur son torse et dans ces yeux un mélange de sentiments contradictoire, mais avec une pointe de défis.

-Je ne changerais pas d'avis Andrew d'accord ? Je sais ce que j'ai dit hier, mais je sais aussi que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Une partie de moi aime plus que tout être en sécurité au creux de tes bras. Donc… S'il te plait viens. Fini par chuchoter Drago.

Andrew s'empressa de le rejoindre et de l'enlacer contre lui. Humant l'odeur sucré mais masculine de son petit Dragon. Il poussa un soupir tremblant, sa peur refluant légèrement. Il savait, lui, son loup aussi, qu'ils ne seraient pas tranquilles tant que le liens ne serait pas fini, qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse confiance à son âme sœur.

Comme s'il lisait dans ces pensées, Drago releva les yeux vers lui les sourcils froncés.

-Si le lient était complet, tu arrêterais d'avoir aussi peur ?

Andrew écarquilla les yeux. Il avait envie de dire que bien entendu, si le liens était complet il n'aurait plus de raison d'avoir peur. Mais tout au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Certes, ils étaient des âme-sœur, ils étaient faits pour s'entendre. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre dans tous les sens du terme. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, après seulement deux jours, à peine, il n'aurait proposé une chose pareil. Drago avait le choix.

-Je ne te dem…

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je te demande si tu serais rassuré ? Parce que moi je le serais. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses ou quoi que ce soit… Je… Je suis sûr de ce que je veux. Et cette fin de nuit dans tes bras… et bien… C'est tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé…

-Tu as le choix mon Dragon. Tu as le choix, c'est toi qui décides. Mon corps, mon cœur, mon destin… Mon être est entre tes mains. Mon choix est déjà fait. Toi entre toutes les personnes de cette terre, je te choisis toi. Pas seulement parce que tu es mon compagnon. Mais parce que l'amour qui grandit en moi chaque seconde qui passe est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais connu.

Les mains d'Andrew se posèrent de chaque côté du visage de Drago, les encadrant tendrement. Ces pousses caressèrent doucement les pommettes, il posa un baiser papillons sur les lèvres du blond. Chaste, tendre, doux. Celant ces mots.

Les yeux de Drago se fermèrent, son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine. Son cerveau lui disait qu'il avait trop souffert, qu'il ne pourrait plus aimer, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire confiance. Pourtant, son cœur et son corps lui disaient exactement le contraire. Quand un deuxième baiser bien plus appuyer le fit haleter. Drago choisit de suivre son cœur pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il s'accrocha d'une main au tee-shirt d'Andrew, de l'autre il agrippa un poignet, qui retenait toujours son visage, entrouvrant les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, il accueillit la langue du loup avec un petit gémissement.

Drago se pressa contre Andrew, s'accrochant à lui de toute ces forces, ces jambes flageolante avaient bien du mal à le garder debout, un gémissement sortit de ces lèvres quand les mains du loup bougèrent, l'une se perdant dans ces cheveux, l'autre s'égarant dans son dos. Se perdant tout contre ces reins, le collant contre le corps muscler, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes, haletant l'un contre l'autre. Les pupilles dilaté par le plaisir.

-Fait moi tiens mon loup. S'il te plait. Chuchota Drago.

-Oh… Dragost, je te promets que tu seras bientôt mien, pour l'éternité, mais laisse nous le temps de nous connaitre, de nous apprendre. Laisse-moi le temps de te montrer à quel point je peux t'aimer. Laisse-moi prendre soins de toi, te prouver que notre histoire tiendra la route. Je veux connaitre ton corps sur le bout des doigts, je veux le parcourir de mes lèvres, le connaitre par cœur. Je veux que tu connaisses le mien également. Avant de te faire mien pour le reste de nos jours. Mais pas maintenant, pas avec précipitation. Je veux pouvoir dormir à tes côtés, travailler à tes côtés, apprendre à te connaitre, te faire sourire et rire. Laisse nous juste du temps Dragost.

-D'accord.


	33. Chapter 30

_Hello,_

 _Me revoici, avec un nouveau chapitre. Comme j'ai pas mal avancé sur ma fic, je voulais vous le partager. Je suis un peut déçu… J'ai sauter pas mal de chose… J'aurais voulu plus… Mais voilà, j'ai bloqué un trop long moment dessus, et je pense qu'il est temps de lui dire adieux… Alors, peut-être que c'est un peut rapide… Surtout par rapport au reste de l'histoire… mais… Je n'y suis tout simplement pas parvenue… Alors je vais laisser ainsi. Je suis désolé si vous êtes un peut déçu. Et je m'en excuse…_

 _Bien sûr, ce n'est pas tout à fait la fin, mais dans ce chapitre ça se sent ^^ ! Il reste encore quelques chapitres, j'en suis au 33eme et je compte en faire encore quelques-uns. Notamment pour mon Charry de base, mais ensuite pour Hermione, parce que la pauvre aha. Il y aura une confrontation avec Narcissa Malefoy surement et une avec les Weasley … bon j'en dis pas plus… Et il y aura aussi une petite surprise. Et surement quelques bonus après l'épilogue. Donc non, vous n'êtes pas près de vous débarrasser de moi xD !_

 _Je voulais attendre d'avoir fini pour la poster complètement mais, vous savez que je ne suis pas patiente, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mdr… Donc voilà un autre chapitre et vous en aurez surement d'autres bientôt !_

 _Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, vous tous qui aimez et suivez ma fiction. Et c'est le cœur lourd que j'écris les derniers chapitres. C'est la fiction la plus longue que j'ai écrite… 36 chapitres écris pour le moment, presque 90 000 mots et vous êtes plus de 85 000 à l'avoir visité. 369 personnes qui suivent ma fic, 241 favoris et 308 reviews. Et j'en suis heureuse. Alors un immense merci !_

 _Merci aussi à ma Noour ! elle supporte le nombre incalculable d'écrit que je lui envoie chaque fois, passant de l'un a l'autre… Elle connait toutes mes histoires et ne ce lasse pas de les lires de me donner son avis et de les corriger parfois… Donc merci ma Noour ! Tu es un soutiens et une amie inestimable, même à l'autre bout de la France !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'espère que j'ai répondu a toutes les reviews, si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse. Prenez soins de vous._

 _Hoodraii._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 :**

Finalement, ils déjeunèrent, discutant de tout et de rien, avant de visiter longuement la réserve.

Quelques jours étaient passés, après les modalités demander par Elijah, les trois apprentis, qui ne l'étaient pas vraiment menait la vie des dragonnier, sans le danger et toutes les choses contraignantes. Mais Harry, Hermione et Drago étaient tout trois heureux d'être ici.

Harry passait le plus clair de son temps avec Drago, Andrew et Charlie. Le quatuor apprenait à se connaitre, à échanger. Les yeux des deux plus jeunes brillaient de bonheur et de contentement, de tout ce qu'ils voyaient, de tous ce qu'il apprenait et découvrait. Sur la réserve, sur les dragons et sur les deux dragonniers. Ils discutaient à bâton rompu le soir, de ce qu'ils avaient vues ou entendu, de ce qu'ils avaient fait… Tout se passait dans le meilleur des mondes.

Hermione quant à elle, passait tout son temps à la nurserie. Elle aidait beaucoup les dragonnier qui travaillaient là-bas. Entre prendre soins des petits, pensées leurs petites blessures, les nourries et les chouchouter. Et elle adorait ça, elle avait fait la rencontre d'une des seules femmes de la réserve, elles avaient sympathisé et passaient la plupart de leurs temps ensemble.

Charlie et Andrew, dormait dans la maison de ce dernier alors que les trois autres, dormait toujours chez Charlie. Et les deux couples se rejoignait de temps en temps, en tête à tête pour apprendre à se connaitre.

Les jours défilaient, et les trois apprentis ne voulaient pas vraiment partir, alors il leur proposa à tout trois une formation, pour avoir les diplômes nécessaires. Seul Drago et Hermione Acceptèrent avec joie, Harry réfléchissait mais, outre le fait d'être avec Charlie, qui avait pris énormément de place dans sa vie, comme dans son cœur, il pensait que faire un métier dangereux n'était pas pour lui. Lui il voulait sa petite vie tranquille.

C'est ainsi qu'il se trouva par hasard dans la bibliothèque au milieux d'enfant et de près adolescents, à écouter un homme âgée parler et enseigner beaucoup de choses aux petits.

Voilà comment Harry se retrouva à postuler pour passer un diplôme pour enseigner aux enfants, pourquoi pas ouvrir une école avant les grandes écoles… Des idées pleins la tête il se renseignait, aidant toujours ces deux amis à réviser certains cours pour passer toutes les diplômes nécessaires. Heureux… Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Harry était heureux.

.

Andrew chuchota doucement à l'oreille de Drago, qui était couler, littéralement dans son étreinte. Il releva son regard de glace vers son compagnon, un sourire lumineux accrocher aux lèvres.

Après avoir dit à la Cantonnade qu'ils allaient faire un tour, c'était dimanche et jour de repos pour nos aventurier. Ils s'éclipsèrent tous deux, un petit panier à la main. Andrew l'emmena alors dans un endroit que peut connaissait. Il les fit apparaitre à quelques pas d'une immense cascade. La vue était à couper le souffle. Un champ d'herbe dans une petite clairière entouré d'arbre. Un petit lac d'où s'écoulait un ruisseau, et plus loin, la cascade qui créer une bruine ou les rayons du soleil faisaient apparaitre un arc en ciel.

-C'est magnifique. Chuchota Drago.

-C'est toi qui es magnifique. Murmura une voie contre son oreille.

Drago se retourna, posant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Andrew.

-Tu es niait Mon loup. Rit le jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, Andrew le mena dans un baiser à couper le souffle, après avoir haussé les épaules. Ils se séparèrent quand l'air leur manqua. Haletant contre les lèvres de l'autres ils se regardaient avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Bientôt un mois qu'ils étaient tous arriver et le bonheur avait semblé les frapper.

Drago avait écrit une lettre à sa mère, lui racontant tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient échangé énormément de courrier, se parlant à cœur ouvert, alors que jamais avant ils n'avaient pu le faire. Oubliant toutes convenances. Narcissa avait alors exiger à ce que lui et ces trois amis rentre, son compagnon compris, celui d'Harry également. Alors leurs prochains voyage était pour l'Angleterre. Drago hésitait à en parler au loup. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée ou non… Surtout que les lois en Angleterre n'étaient pas les meilleurs. Il faudrait qu'il demande à sa mère si elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer plutôt qu'eux… A voir.

Il fut sorti de ces pensées par la voie grave d'Andrew.

-Un galion pour tes pensées mon beau ?

Drago lui sourit doucement. Peut-importait… Aujourd'hui était pour eux.

Andrew sortit une couverture qu'il agrandit magiquement avant de l'étaler au sol. Il était en train de préparer leurs repas quand il entendit un splash. Il releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que son blondinet n'était nulle part. Se relevant en vitesse il observa les alentours et tomba sur un chemin de vêtement allant d'une veste a des chaussures en passant par les chaussettes et le pantalon… Quand il trouva la dernière pièce de vêtement il cligna des yeux. Un boxer blanc. Ce qui voulait dire que son compagnon se promenait le cul a l'air…

Il tourna la tête vers le lac pour voir émergé une tête blonde de l'eau, ces cheveux blond dégoulinant d'eau. Un torse pale et imberbe, et une musculature fine qui lui donna l'eau a la bouche. Andrew Grogna contre les petits blonds trop beau pour leurs bien. Son membre était dur comme la pierre seulement a pensé que son petit compagnon était nu comme un verre sous l'eau cristalline.

Drago souriait. Il nagea doucement vers son compagnon. Drago savait qu'il ce qui allait ce passé. Il l'attendait depuis le premier jours. Il avait attendu, le bon vouloir de son loup. Mais celui-ci était bien trop prévenant. Il voulait attendre qu'ils se connaissent… Mais c'étaient des foutaises. Lui aimait déjà le loup de tout son cœur, il avait pris toute la place dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Et Drago voulait que le liens sois enfin complet. Il le voulait plus que tout. Plus même que travailler avec des dragons. Un métier auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé avant mais qui lui plaisait vraiment.

Alors Drago, en voyant le lac en avait largement profiter. Il savait qu'il faudrait qu'il pousse le loup à bout avant de pouvoir lui faire entendre raison. Chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient ou ce câlinait, Andrew le laisser frustré. Et Drago n'en pouvait plus.

C'est pourquoi avec un sourire enjôleur, il parla doucement.

-Viens avec moi. L'eau est super bonne, et ça fait un bien fou.

Andrew mis ces mains dans ces poches tellement elles tremblaient. Il n'arriverait jamais à l'avouer mais il avait peur. Son loup aimait son compagnon plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le dire et même si les mots n'avaient jamais franchi la barrière de ces lèvres il savait que Drago le savait lui aussi. Pourtant le petit blondinet n'avait jamais dit les mots non plus… Alors Andrew avait peur. Il avait peur que ce soit contre la volonté de Drago s'ils complétaient leur lien. Il avait peur par ailleurs du rejet. Et toutes ces peurs et ces angoissent revenaient une à une… C'est pourquoi il fourra ces mains dans ces poches profondément et qu'il baissa la tête en poussa un soupir tremblant.

Il resta la pendant un moment perdu dans ces pensées. Quand une main délicate se posa sur son torse, suivit de pieds entrant dans son champ de vision. Il cligna des yeux quand l'anatomie de son compagnon rentra dans son champ de vision, une couleur rose s'imprimant sur ces joues. Le sexe au repos de son âme sœur était bien proportionner tout comme les poils blonds qui l'entourait donnait envie au loup de fourrer ces mains dedans. Il déglutit en fermant les yeux.

Oh oui, il désirait Drago de tout son cœur, de toute son âme et son loup le voulait également. Sauvagement, tendrement, doucement, amoureusement et dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginable. Faisant rougir le blond plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Les mains sur son torse remontèrent doucement, se posant sur son visage et le relevant. Le corps se rapprochant de lui et il émanait du petit blond une chaleur bienvenue. Les poings se serrèrent dans ces poches, pour s'empêcher de toucher le corps contre lui.

Un baiser papillons fut poser ces lèvres.

-Mon amour ? Chuchota Drago.

Andrew poussa un soupir. Et Drago lui répondit par un soupir douloureux. Son cœur se serrant douloureusement, il papillonna des paupières pour chasser ces larmes traitresses. Il ferma les yeux et d'un coup de baguette se sécha et s'habilla. S'écartant d'Andrew, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Drago était déterminé mais il savait reconnaitre une défaite. Et s'en était une.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui ne te plait pas chez moi… Commença Drago la voie vacillante. Je ne comprends pas… Tu me dis que je suis ton compagnon… Que je suis ton âme-sœur. Mais… Mais tu ne fais aucun geste vers moi… Alors… J'abandonne Andrew. J'ai essayé… Vraiment… Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur et mon âme… Mais… Mais…

Drago ne finit pas sa phrase car les sanglots le rattrapèrent, il respira doucement essayant de garder son contrôle et il ferma les yeux. Il allait entamer le transplanage quand une main le retient d'une poigne douloureuse. Il haleta de douleur et de surprise. Et ouvrit le yeux pour tomber dans les orbes miel, le visage fermer. Le cœur de Drago se serra dans un étau douloureux.

-Finit ta phrase.

C'était un ordre dur et implacable. Sur une voie polaire. Le cœur de Drago se brisa… la douleur le faisant tomber à genoux et haleter. Les larmes roulant librement sur ces joues pales comme la mort.

-Mais tu refuses de finir notre lien… tu le rejette… tu me rejette…

La voie était dénuée de sentiments, plate… Et le cœur d'Andrew se crispa douloureusement. Lâchant le poignée de Drago qu'il tenait reculant d'un pas, comme si le petit blond venait de la frapper.

Le bras retomba contre le corps de Drago et pendant un long moment seul les sanglots du plus jeune se firent entendre. Pourtant, Andrew eu le temps de réfléchir. Et il prit conscience qu'il faisait souffrir son petit blond… En lui refusant ce qui pourtant lui paraissait normal…

Alors il prit Drago dans ces bras, dans une étreinte serrer, il le cajola et le câlina doucement. Lui chuchotant des mots d'amour pour la première fois. Quand ils furent calmés tous deux, ils prirent le temps de manger doucement, de se baigner et de rire ensemble. Evitant l'épisode plus tôt. C'est ainsi que quand le soleil baissa progressivement, ils étaient allongés, lover contre l'autre, tendrement enlacé. A s'embrasser paresseusement.

Et Drago supplia doucement.

Andrew caressa la joue de Drago du bout des doigts, retraçant les contours du visage angélique. Il demanda doucement, si c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Mais la douleur dans les yeux de glace lui répondit alors il s'écarta doucement pour se mettre à genoux, couchant Drago sur le dos au milieux de la couverture, lui enleva son boxer.

Le membre pale au milieux de la toison dorée sursauta doucement, s'allongeant. Andrew s'approcha et un coude de chaque côté du visage de Draco il l'embrassa doucement, ces mains partant à la découverte du corps plus petit. Les doigts retraçant les monts et les vallées, chaque courbe. La peau pale se couvrit de chair de poule sous les caresses et les baisers.

Andrew prépara doucement Draco, d'abord un doigt puis un deuxième et un troisième. Drago grimaça d'inconfort, vite oublier de la langue et des lèvres sur son sexe tendue. Ainsi, même quand Andrew pénétra pour la première fois Drago, seul un gémissement de bonheur se fit entendre.

Andrew prenait sur lui, pour être doux, mais rapidement, le loup pris le dessus, les allées et venues langoureux furent vite remplacer par un martellement sauvage, mais toujours pas douloureux. C'est, les yeux dans les yeux qu'ils jouirent au même moment, gémissant le prénom de l'autre, haletant face au plaisir partagé.

Andrew resta un long moment a cajolé son dorénavant compagnon pour la vie. Se jurant d'en prendre soins et de le protégé coute que coute. Tous deux savaient qu'avec leurs caractères, leur couple serait volcanique, pourtant l'amour qui les liaient déjà était la plus belle chose que chacun d'eux avait vécu.

Ils s'endormirent, enlacé avec pour seuls observateurs les étoiles et la lune au trois car pleine. Drago pensant doucement que son animagus pourrait servir à la prochaine pleine lune, Harry lui ayant raconté des anecdotes sur les maraudeurs.

C'est ainsi que l'aube les cueillit, endormis enlacé une couverture chaude posé sur eux, et le sourire aux lèvres.


	34. Chapter 31

_Hello les doudous._

 _Voilà la suite je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience. Je n'ai pas pu écrire comme je le voulais, des problèmes avec mon ordinateur et Word... XD bref. Je n'ai toujours pas pu réinstallé Word et ça me gonfle mais, je vous publie tout de même se chapitre avec la petite surprise xD ! Ouai... C'était vraiment censé être la fin, mais mon esprit tortueux a voulu autre chose xD alors tada !_

 _Je voulais vous remercier du fond du cœur pour tous vos messages d'encouragement, ici ou sur mes autres fics. Je vous ai promis de la finir, alors ouai... C'est plus long que prévu mais aha, j'en vois la fin. Il me reste encore deux ou trois trucs a faire, sûrement un jour je la relirais entièrement et je modifierait quelques trucs mais et bien je suis assez fière de moi._

 _Je tiens a précisé que ce chapitre a été corrigé et je tiens a remercier la grande patiente de Lamourloi ! Je ne sais pas si vous verrez la différence mais, il y a eu des changements. Entre mes répétitions et mes tournures de phrase biscornu xD... Mais vous verrez. Je tiens a la remercier du fond du cœur._

 _Je voudrais remercier également ma Noour, ma précieuse bêta lectrice mais surtout mon amie. Nos échanges sont bien moins important qu'une époque mais pourtant, elle est toujours là quand j'en ai besoin, même a l'autre bout de la France._

 _Je remercie mon chéri et sa patience, même s'il ne lira sûrement jamais cette ligne xD pourtant il me pousse à faire ce que j'aime et même s'il n'aime pas l'univers HP il me soutient (et c'est déjà énorme aha)._

 _Bref, encore merci a tous. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

Charlie cherchait Harry depuis plus d'une heure, enfin, il ne le cherchait pas vraiment, il lui laissait juste du temps pour lui. Il ne voulait pas le presser. Peu importe que cela fasse presque un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il laisse du temps à son petit brun.

Il savait très bien où se trouvait Harry… Dans le cœur de la forêt, avec Silas et Félix, à papoter de tout et de rien, comme toujours avec le dragon étoilé. Charlie avait déjà côtoyé le dragon, ayant accompagné Harry a quelques reprises. Et il était toujours ébloui par la beauté de l'animal. Harry avait raconté tout ce que le dragon lui avait rapporté mais jamais Charlie n'en avait entendu parler. Il se doutait, au fond, que Maggia avait simplement protégé les derniers descendants de cette merveilleuse race.

Félix était magnifique, il était encore jeune, alors que tout dragon vivait plusieurs siècles. Mais celui-ci était particulier. Le dragonnier n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette espèce et pour cause, il était le seul représentant encore vivant…

Une autre heure s'écoula avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la foret, suivant le sentier pendant plusieurs minutes avant de déboucher sur la petite clairière. Harry était comme à son habitude, à moitié avachi sur le dragon, sa tête reposant près de son ventre. Il sifflait tout un tas de mots. Pourtant quelque chose était différent. Une chose brillait contre son ventre, ovale de taille moyenne, elle miroitait dans les rayons du soleil à chaque inspiration d'Harry.

Charlie s'avança, gratouilla doucement les écaille sous le menton de Félix, lui souhaitant un bon jour. Et finalement il s'accroupit devant Harry qui, les yeux fermés, ne l'avait même pas vu arriver. Le petit dragon siffla un son guttural et le sorcier ouvrit les yeux en grand. Ses iris se firent plus clairs et pétillèrent de joie quand ils rencontrèrent les bleus de Charlie.

Ce dernier focalisa son attention sur la grosse balle ovale qui reposait sur le ventre de Harry et écarquilla les yeux.

-Par les couilles de Merlin, souffla le jeune homme.

Harry pouffa de l'expression, puis grimaça à l'image. Et laissa le dragonnier toucher doucement l'œuf du bout des doigts. Une petite décharge se fit sentir quand il caressa la surface lisse, malgré les nombreuses écailles qui recouvraient l'œuf.

-C'est la future compagne de Félix. Maggia la lui a envoyée il y a quelques jours. Seulement, il ne peut pas l'élever… Il est trop jeune… Et cela ressemblerait à un inceste… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors… Il me l'a confié… Est-ce que tu penses que je peux le mettre dans la nurserie et m'en occuper ? Tu crois qu'Elijah serait d'accord… Enfin… Et puis comment pourrait-on faire pour que personne ne s'aperçoive que Félix est là…

Il allait continuer ainsi, mais Charlie le coupa doucement.

-Hey doucement petit dragon, rit Charlie. Reprends ton souffle.

Souriant, il passa tendrement ses doigts sur la joue de Harry.

-Tu sais que c'est un grand honneur que te fait ton ami. (Harry acquiesça lentement, jetant un œil à son ami) Tu sais aussi ce que cela signifie ? (Harry secoua la tête) Cela signifie que cette petite te considèrera comme sa maman… Qu'il faudra que tu sois avec elle tout le temps au début. Il faudra la nourrir, en prendre soin. Lui parler, dormir avec elle… tout ça pendant une année au moins, voire plus. Tu devras tout lui apprendre… C'est une lourde tâche mon cœur. Mais c'est la plus merveilleuse et la plus rare. Peu de dragonniers peuvent se vanter d'avoir un enfant dragon…

Devant la mine déconfite de Harry, Charlie posa un baiser sur son front.

-Mais je sais que tu en es capable. Et puis, il lui faut aussi un papa, pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Sourire rendu mille fois plus brillant par un Harry heureux. Charlie s'installa contre le dragon à côté de son homme et passa un bras autour de lui.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que la nurserie soit vraiment le lieu idéal pour ce petit œuf… La chaleur des dragons est bien plus adaptée et réconfortante. Si nous avons la nurserie, c'est surtout lorsque les petits ne sont pas acceptés par les plus âgés, ou s'il y a un problème médical, on peut ainsi veiller sur la croissance du bébé les premières semaines. Mais on ne sépare pas une maman de ses petits. Jamais. Donc, la chaleur corporelle est plus appropriée que la chaleur mécanique de la nurserie. Cependant Dragost, tu devras repousser tes études si tu t'occupes de cette petite dragonne, cela va te prendre tout ton temps. Je suis sur que Felix se fera un plaisir de t'aider de loin avec sa compagne.

Harry caressa doucement l'œuf, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Charlie qui resserra ses bras. Le jeune homme posa un tendre baiser dans les cheveux ébènes avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts sur l'œuf qui pulsa doucement d'une chaleur réconfortante.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils se levèrent pour aller voir Elijah. Harry était un peu anxieux, pourtant tout se passa à merveille. Le chef de la réserve fut heureux de savoir que cette race de dragon qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers les légendes, soit toujours présente. Enchanté que la magie lui fasse ce cadeau, même si c'était par le biais de ces deux dragonniers.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione la plus heureuse.

La semaine passa à toute vitesse entre révision pour certains, travail pour d'autres, Harry et Charlie prenaient soin de l'œuf toute la journée, le choyant comme s'il était le leur. La chaleur continuelle faisait doucement frémir l'embryon. Le dragonnier savait que l'éclosion n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Aussi décida-t-il un jour de confier la précieuse coquille à une Hermione, ravie et complice. Il avait dans l'idée de faire plaisir à Harry avant que la petite dragonne ne leur prenne tout leur temps. C'est ainsi que Harry eut la surprise de se retrouver quelque part en Roumanie, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, en découvrant un parc d'attraction tout à fait moldu. L'immense sourire sur ses lèvres fut la confirmation que Charlie avait eu une bonne idée.

Ils passèrent la journée à tourner, voler et rire, crier, croquer la vie à pleines dents. Charlie était aux petits soins avec lui, l'emmenant déjeuner, prenant des photos et achetant des souvenirs, le couvrant d'attentions et de cadeaux.

A la fin de la journée, Harry avait la mâchoire douloureuse tellement il avait souri et ri. Ne risquait-il pas d'avoir une crampe et de rester coincé ainsi, un sourire éternel affiché sur les lèvres ? Le soir venu, de retour à la réserve, ils s'endormirent à l'instant où leurs têtes se posèrent sur les oreillers.

.

Harry s'éveilla doucement, gardant les yeux fermés, voulant profiter encore un instant de son sommeil. Il s'étira doucement mais ses mouvements furent bloqués. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand son oreiller bougea et grogna, des bras se resserrant sur son ventre et un nez s'enfouissant doucement dans sa nuque. Harry rougit en clignant des yeux, retenant sa respiration sans s'en apercevoir.

Les bras le rapprochèrent d'un corps chaud et Harry haleta en sentant les muscles contre son dos. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de ne plus bouger du tout, se détendant petit à petit dans ce cocon douillet.

Charlie n'avait jamais rien tenté de plus que quelques caresses chastes. De son côté, Harry appréhendait beaucoup de passer à l'acte. Il se savait déjà à cent pour cent Gay et l'assumait. Mais il ne connaissait rien de l'amour charnel entre deux hommes, mis à part le minimum. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas savoir… Non, il avait juste la trouille. Charlie avait réussi à apaiser ses craintes.

Pour le reste de ces craintes, l'amour, la confiance et tout ce qu'Harry redoute, parler avec Felix aidait vraiment beaucoup… Le dragon l'aidait beaucoup a prendre confiance en lui, lui portant un oreille attentive, un confident, un ami.

Donc il expira longuement et se retourna doucement dans les bras forts pour se retrouver face au torse nu du dragonnier. Les doigts tremblants, il s'approcha du visage du roux encore endormi et dans une caresse aérienne il en frôla les contours, traçant du bout du doigt les plats et les arêtes, chaque cicatrice qu'il trouvait. Il approcha son visage et s'arrêta, indécis, à quelques centimètres du rouquin.

Prenant son temps, il posa alors un léger baiser sur une cicatrice, puis un autre, son corps se rapprochant du bel endormi qui gémit dans son sommeil. Les bras se resserrèrent autour d'Harry qui déposa finalement ses lèvres sur celles de Charlie. Il cligna des yeux quand le roux répondit à son baiser, l'entrainant dans une douce étreinte.

Harry se retrouva rapidement épinglé sur le matelas, le corps puissant de Charlie au-dessus de lui. Son sexe à demi érigé, les joues roses, les lèvres rougies du baiser échangé, les cheveux allant dans tous les sens.

-Oh Dragost, chuchota Charlie d'une voix rauque, quelle merveilleuse façon de se réveiller.

Charlie ne laissa pas de temps à Harry de répondre, les coudes de part et d'autre, les mains encadrant le visage du brun, il l'embrassa passionnément. Harry s'arqua quand le corps de Charlie reposa entièrement sur le sien, faisant se rencontrer leurs virilités bien éveillées et il ne put que gémir dans le baiser.

Charlie recula en desserrant sa prise sur le corps d'Harry, qui retomba haletant sur les draps froissés. Et Charlie jura intérieurement à la vision de son compagnon a l'air totalement débauché. Se demandant s'il devait s'arrêter là ou bien s'il pouvait poursuivre ses caresses… La réponse fut évidente lorsque son sexe tressaillit dans son boxer. Une petite voix humide demanda :

-Charlie ?

Les yeux baissés, Harry s'était assis, les genoux contre son torse.

-Je suis désolé mon cœur, je ne peux pas continuer sinon je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me refreiner, de te laisser le temps. Mais sache que j'ai aimé ce doux réveil et je rêve d'avoir le même tous les jours.

Harry regarda Charlie pendant un moment, toujours assis au bout du lit, puis se mettant à genoux, il s'approcha doucement, incertain, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Quand il fut à quelques centimètres de l'autre homme, il chuchota :

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes, Cha.

Les yeux de Charlie clignèrent rapidement, sa respiration s'accélérant. Il jura en serrant les dents, essayant de se retenir de se jeter sur son petit compagnon. Avec des mouvements lents, il prit le visage angélique en coupe et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi, est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? C'est ce dont, moi, j'ai envie, Harry parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, _Dragoste_. Mais je veux que tu sois certain de tes sentiments _inima mea_.

Charlie vit Harry déglutir difficilement et rougir en baissant les yeux, le souffle court. Sous ses doigts, il sentait le pouls rapide, pourtant quand les orbes émeraudes se levèrent à nouveau vers lui, il put voir que la lueur de peur était partie.

-Oui je suis sûr, Cha, souffla doucement le petit brun.

Un frisson parcourut Charlie et il embrassa Harry, c'était tendre, langoureux, comme s'il savourait un fruit interdit. Il mit dans ce baiser tout son amour. Ils se séparèrent, haletants, leurs corps collés l'un a l'autre toujours à genoux. Et Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus grand.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Charlie…

L'aveu causa la chair de poule et un frisson au dragonnier qui inspira plus fort et resserra ses bras autour du corps fluet.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Charlie n'allonge Harry sur le dos. Il recommença à l'embrasser doucement mais le baiser se transforma rapidement. Il se fit bientôt langoureux, fougueux mais toujours tendre. Harry sentit les mains cajoleuses de Charlie partout sur lui et il fut nu avant même de pouvoir s'en apercevoir. Les doigts larges caressèrent un instant la poitrine fine, passant sur les tétons foncés et érigés, entraînant les gémissements d'Harry. Les doigts continuèrent leur course sur l'abdomen, se promenant sur les flancs, faisant apparaitre la chair de poule sur la peau halée. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Charlie regardant le corps alangui sous lui. Relevé entre les jambes écartées du brun, celui-ci avait les cheveux ébouriffés, la bouche entrouverte. Avec ses deux orbes émeraude brillant de luxure, son corps doré étendu sur les draps blancs le sexe long et fin érigé et perlant parmi les boucles noires, Charlie déglutit à cette vision, la bouche sèche. Ses doigts parcouraient les cuisses imberbes à la peau si douce sous ces doigts caleux, remontant pour effleurer les bourses et se perdre dans les boucles ébènes. Ne pouvant se retenir, Charlie approcha son visage et enfouit son nez dans la toison soyeuse, s'imprégnant de l'odeur douce et sucrée d'Harry, son propre sexe se tendant davantage en réaction.

Sa main finit par se poser sur la longueur offerte à ses yeux, récoltant les doux gémissement d'Harry. D'un coup de baguette Charlie lubrifia ses doigts, allant doucement titiller le petit cercle de muscles. Il inséra une phalange mais sentant qu'Harry se crispait, il lécha le gland brun au même moment, faisant passer le léger inconfort.

Harry n'arrivait plus à penser, ses sens étaient exacerbés, la langue et les mains de Charlie étaient partout sur son corps, éveillant au plaisir certains endroits insoupçonnés.

Les doigts de Charlie allaient et venait en lui, étirant ce petit trou, provocant à la fois frisson et légère douleur. Harry haletait, submergé par toutes ses sensations. Soudainement, tout s'arrêta et il gémit de la perte. Aussitôt des lèvres furent sur les siennes et l'embrassèrent. Harry sentit une chose plus grosse, bien plus grosse que seulement quelques doigts buter contre son entrée et il se crispa, malgré le baiser.

- _Dragoste_ , fit une voie prés de son oreille, mon ange. Je sais que la première fois fait toujours un peu mal… Il faut que tu te détendes.

Charlie releva la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux, caressant sa joue d'une main.

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance mon cœur ?

Harry acquiesça du bout des lèvres, le souffle toujours haletant, l'appréhension malgré tout présente dans son regard.

Pourtant Charlie poussa doucement contre le muscle, une main posée derrière sa nuque, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son amant, guettant le moindre inconfort, la moindre douleur. Son autre main partit beaucoup plus bas, sur ce sexe tendu, taquinant le gland de son pouce, massant les bourses ou allant et venant sur la hampe dressée. Faisant tout pour le détourner de sa douleur il se retrouva enfoui au plus profond d'Harry, devant se retenir de jouir à cette sensation, sans même avoir bougé. Harry était si serré, si chaud… Il grogna doucement, fermant les yeux, se concentrant un instant. Des doigts sur sa joue lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Des larmes dans les yeux, Harry le regardait, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh Bordel Harry… Je t'aime si fort… Chuchota Charlie, surprenant le petit brun.

Les deux mains du rouquin volèrent littéralement vers le visage du plus jeune, toujours enfoui en lui, le tenant en coupe et le souleva pour l'embrasser avec tant de tendresse que les larmes dévalèrent les joues d'Harry. Le corps du brun s'arqua quand le mouvement déclencha une décharge de plaisir en lui. Le sexe de Charlie venait de frotter délicieusement sur cette petite boule de plaisir. Et le roux en profita pour onduler doucement du bassin, leur provocant à tous deux des frictions délicieuses.

Rapidement, dans la chambre retentirent des gémissements de plaisir, les coups de reins se firent langoureux puis plus puissants, le plaisir montant rapidement, trop rapidement. Harry sans même être touché, cria soudainement et son plaisir explosa en un long jet sur son ventre. Son anus se contracta autour de la hampe de son amant, lequel ne put tenir plus longtemps et dans un grondement, jouit à son tour dans le corps plus petit. Les bras du dragonnier emprisonnèrent Harry, tous deux essoufflés et se remettant doucement de leur orgasme ravageur.

Les doigts du brun enfouis dans ses cheveux, Charlie bascula doucement, attirant le corps mince au-dessus de lui, lui évitant d'être écrasé. Harry étira ses jambes contre celles de Charlie, cachant son visage rougissant dans le cou face à lui. Il chuchota :

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Les bras se raffermirent autour de son corps et ils se rendormirent ainsi.

* * *

 _Paroles roumaines_

 _inima mea : mon cœur_

 _Dragoste : Amour_


	35. Chapter 32

_Hello, je sais que je devais finir cette fic au plus vite, que je n'ai aucune idée du moment ou j'ai publier la dernière fois et que j'ai surement du retard… Et j'en suis désolé, mais mon esprit a pondu une nouvelle histoire, encore une et je me focalise pour la terminé avant qu'elle ne finisse au fond de tous les fichiers commencer mais non fini… Comme la plupart de mes fictions et OS… Bref…_

 _Je suis désolé._

 _Je voudrais remercier ma Noour, pour son aide et son soutient, plus encore que ma bêta lectrice et correctrice, c'est devenu une amie chère a mon cœur._

 _Je voudrais également remercier Lamourloi pour sa correction tout simplement parfaite. J'ai amplement conscience de mes trop nombreuses fautes._

 _Je sais aussi que je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews… et j'en suis navré ! j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi du genre a ne plus pouvoir m'en sortir pendant un moment. Heureusement tous mes écrits sont enregistrés sur plusieurs clé USB xD ! mais bref, je voulais vous remercier tous ! Vous êtes des amours et lire vos reviews me fait toujours un bien fou._

 _Je vous remercie de votre soutien, et je vous jure que c'est presque la fin. Merci a vous tous lecteurs fantômes ou non !_

 _Bonne lecture H._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

Hermione soupira doucement. Elle avait vu au fil du temps ses deux amis se rapprocher de leurs compagnons respectifs, elle était heureuse pour eux, sincèrement… Mais elle était également un peu envieuse de l'amour qui les liait… Elle avait un jour pensé ressentir ça pour Ron mais elle s'était trompée. Non seulement elle ne l'avait pas aimé comme il aurait fallu quand ils s'étaient mariés, mais elle avait encore moins imaginé que l'amour fraternel qui les unissait pourrait se briser… Maintenant, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais.

Elle frissonna dans la nuit. Harry et Charlie était partis tous les deux comme souvent pour profiter d'un petit week-end ensemble. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'ils étaient ici et son nouveau travail lui plaisait vraiment. S'occuper des bébés dragons malades, soigner leurs blessures, prendre soin d'eux, elle aimait ça. Elle pensa ensuite à Drago et Andrew, installés dans la maison de ce dernier et prenant soin de l'œuf d'Harry en son absence. Elle aimait voir l'amour et la douceur qui se dégageaient d'eux, mais elle avait eu besoin de s'isoler.

Elle se remémorait ce qu'il s'était passé quinze jours après leur arrivée à la réserve.

. Flash-Back.

C'était une soirée fraiche et elle en avait profité pour se balader un peu appréciant de temps en temps un peu de solitude pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle devenait, à ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie.

Hermione sursauta quand elle sentit une veste se poser sur ses épaules. Elle frissonna de nouveau et serra les pans du vêtement autour d'elle. Les journées pouvaient être chaudes mais les nuits étaient glaciales. Elle releva les yeux et découvrit le vendeur du magasin où ils étaient allés avant de venir s'installer ici. Hermione se renfrogna et fronça les sourcils. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupée avant de dire un mot.

-Je voulais m'excuser de la façon dont je vous ai traitée la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus Hermione. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous humilier devant vos amis. Mais vos joues roses et votre moue étaient tellement adorables que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous taquiner. Je suis désolé de vous avoir vexée et d'avoir été un abruti fini, veuillez m'excuser…

Hermione souffla de contrariété. Le sourire contrit du vendeur ainsi que ses excuses, son air gêné… Tout en lui donnait envie de passer l'éponge. Mais c'était trop facile… et la femme en elle se rebella.

-Non, déclara-t-elle tranquillement.

-Pardon ? demanda doucement l'homme, son sourire se fanant.

-J'ai dit non. Ce serait bien trop simple. Vous venez avec votre gueule d'ange, votre sourire chagriné. Vous vous excusez comme un gentleman que vous n'êtes pas et vous pensez que je vais gentiment vous pardonner ? Vous rêvez, finit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Hermione enleva la veste et la lui colla sur le torse avant de faire demi-tour. Elle était déterminée et se sentait forte pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il voulait s'excuser ? Il allait ramper. Son sourire s'agrandit, Harry l'aurait qualifié de sadique. Elle s'en fichait. Elle reprit son chemin en tournant le dos à l'homme dont elle ne se rappelait même plus le prénom. Elle fronça les sourcils, ses pensées bouillonnantes. Comment pouvait-il savoir son prénom au fait ? A moins qu'il ne s'en souvienne ?

Elle haussa les épaules en continuant son chemin.

-Hermione ? entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle souffla et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. La tension monta en elle mais elle attendit qu'il la rejoigne.

-S'il vous plait Hermione. Je voudrais juste vous inviter à diner un de ces soirs ? Dites oui, s'il vous plait, ça ne vous engage à rien. Même si je ne suis pas pardonné. Je voudrais que nous puissions faire vraiment connaissance…

Hermione pointa un doigt sévère sur sa poitrine.

-Vous ne manquez pas de toupet ! Après ce que vous avez fait, vous pensiez réellement que j'accepterais de dîner avec vous ? Vous venez ici et vous pensez que quelques mots d'excuse suffisent ? Croyez-moi, vous devrez faire bien plus pour être pardonné.

-Attendez… S'il vous plait. Tenez, c'est pour vous. Quand je l'ai reçue, j'ai pensé à vous.

Il lui tendit la veste en cuir. Et il s'empressa de dire :

-Je ne vous l'amène pas pour vous acheter… Je veux dire je ne vous fais pas un cadeau pour que vous m'appréciez. C'est simplement un gage de ma sincérité alors que je vous demande pardon… Bonne soirée Hermione.

Il poussa un soupir en se retournant, les épaules basses.

. Fin du Flash-Back.

Hermione l'avait regardé partir, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait avec lui. Elle avait demandé à Charlie un peu plus tard le prénom de l'homme. Alexander ou Alex.

Hermione soupira et posa la fameuse veste qu'il lui avait offert. Depuis, il venait toutes les semaines et elle l'avait vu de loin plusieurs fois. Il se déplaçait dès qu'un dragon mourait également. Même si elle n'aimait pas le fait d'utiliser la peau comme protection, elle appréciait beaucoup la veste en cuir. Cintrée, celle-ci était rouge et noire, réellement magnifique et son prix devait être élevé. Hermione soupira, elle ne savait pas quoi penser, chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, il s'excusait, encore et encore, l'invitant à boire un verre ou à diner. Et malgré ses refus, il insistait… Chaque fois.

Hermione se retourna quand des pas se firent entendre et aperçut une fois de plus Alexander. Elle le regarda s'approcher tout en soufflant intérieurement.

Toutefois, Hermione appréciait qu'il persévère, qu'il la courtise comme il le faisait. Et même si son esprit de femme rebelle détestait ça, son cœur lui avait déjà pardonné. Mais elle voulait voir combien de temps encore il continuerait ses avances. Elle jouait avec le feu, elle le savait. Un jour, il arrêterait simplement.

\- Bonjour Hermione, salua le beau vendeur. Je vous présente à nouveau mes excuses, je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je vous ai dit. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Mais sachez que je comprends votre rancune. Alors je suis venu vous dire que je ne vous importunerai plus. On m'avait prévenu que vous étiez une femme forte, indépendante et sûre d'elle. J'aurais bien aimé avoir une petite chance de me faire pardonner… Mais je comprends. Je vous souhaite une belle soirée Hermione. Nous nous croiserons sûrement à l'occasion.

Alexander lui tendit une rose blanche et quand elle l'eut prise entre ses doigts, il se détourna, les mains dans les poches et s'éloigna doucement.

Hermione regarda la rose un instant, se mordillant les lèvres, tout en le laissant partir. Quand elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage, elle sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur en le laissant disparaître ce soir et son cœur se serra.

Elle s'était rendue compte que les attentions du vendeur lui plaisaient et contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait montré jusque-là, elle appréciait l'homme. C'était un gentleman, un vrai. Un homme courtois, faisant toujours passer les souhaits d'une femme avant les siens, attentionné, qui lui ouvre les portes, l'aide à s'assoir…

Elle cligna des yeux dans la nuit, plongeant son nez dans la rose. A ce moment-là, elle prit une décision tout en espérant qu'il ne soit pas encore trop tard.

.

Hermione s'était levée tôt le lendemain et était allée voir Elijah, pour l'avertir qu'elle prenait une journée de repos. Elle s'était préparée et avait transplané. Elle arriva face à la petite boutique, se mordant la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas tellement réfléchi, pressée de partir rapidement, pour arriver tôt… Trop tôt. Le magasin n'était pas encore ouvert. En tournant sur elle-même, elle repéra un petit café et s'y installa. Resserrant sa veste fétiche autour d'elle, elle plongea dans ses pensées en attendant que la boutique ouvre. Quant au bout de deux heures il n'y avait toujours rien, elle s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

La boutique était vide, les lumières éteintes. Un papier sur la porte où était inscrit « fermeture exceptionnelle pour inventaire » attira son attention. Elle essaya de pousser la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Décontenancée, Hermione entra avant de refermer le loquet derrière elle, au cas où.

-Alexander ? appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse, le silence complet. Soudain, une plainte derrière le comptoir se fit entendre et Hermione se précipita. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle trouva Alexander, dans ces vêtements de la veille, une bouteille à la main et plusieurs autres éparpillées autour de lui.

\- Oh bordel ! jura l'homme en lâchant la bouteille et posant ses mains autour de son crâne.

-Eh oui ! bougre d'imbécile ! répondit Hermione.

Les yeux embués s'ouvrirent en grand, avant de se refermer et qu'il ne gémisse de douleur.

-Je vais être malade ! baragouina-t-il en se penchant.

Hermione fit apparaitre une bassine alors qu'il commençait à vomir tripes et boyaux. Pendant ce temps-là, la jeune femme récupéra une potion du fond de son sac, la déboucha et attendit patiemment. La crise passée, elle s'agenouilla près du vendeur.

\- Pourquoi vous être-vous mis dans cet état ? demanda Hermione.

\- Y a une femme. Une femme si belle et pourtant… J'ai tout essayé… Mais je me suis comporté comme un imbécile avec elle… alors je la comprends. J'aurais jamais cru tomber amoureux d'elle au premier regard… Mais je suis un crétin pas foutu de me faire pardonner…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux se demandant un instant si c'était d'elle qu'il parlait. Mais ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en dire plus, elle lui versa la potion dans la bouche et l'obligea à avaler.

Après quelques minutes, la potion ayant agi, Alexander parvint à reprendre ses esprits. Il soupira de soulagement en fermant les yeux, les ouvrant à nouveau, franchement écarquillés. Il regarda Hermione et ne put que gémir devant sa stupidité.

Alex savait qu'il ne méritait pas l'attention d'une femme aussi belle et intelligente, et s'était rendu compte qu'Hermione était tout ça à la fois. Il n'était qu'un coureur de jupon, comme disait ses amis. Il vivait au jour le jour. Mais ces quelques mois à côtoyer la jeune femme l'avait fait réfléchir. Il avait bientôt trente ans mais n'avait pas construit sa vie. Bien sûr, il profitait, sortait souvent dans les bars, s'envoyait parfois en l'air avec la première venue, tout dans le physique et rien dans le cerveau… mais il était heureux de sa vie. Du moins, le croyait-il jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne rentre dans sa vie et qu'il n'en tombe amoureux. Il s'était aperçu alors que son existence était monotone… Qu'il n'avait rien…

Alex soupira une nouvelle fois. Maintenant qu'il avait encore débité des âneries, il était impossible que la jeune femme n'accepte ne serait-ce que de dîner avec lui. Hier, il avait finalement renoncé, voyant que malgré toutes ses excuses, aucune ne parvenait à l'atteindre. Il avait alors baissé les bras.

Il papillonna des paupières, une question apparaissant dans son esprit : pourquoi la jeune femme était-elle ici aujourd'hui ?

Il osa tourner la tête vers elle et put voir le trouble dans son regard.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous mis dans cet état ? demanda-t-elle abruptement, le sortant de ces pensées.

Son cerveau encore embrumé par l'alcool ingurgité, Alexander cherchait une réponse correcte évitant de le ridiculiser…réponse qu'il ne trouva pas.

Il ouvrit la bouche, une fois, deux fois mais rien d'intelligible ne sortit. Préférant rester silencieux, il détourna les yeux en poussant un petit soupir, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux avant que la jeune femme ne se lève.

\- Je suis d'accord.

-Hein ? demanda-t-il intelligemment.

-Pour prendre un café avec vous. Demain. Après la fermeture de votre magasin. Mais vous n'êtes pas excusé pour autant.

Et elle se détourna pour partir. Alexander suivit la jeune femme du regard, se penchant pour la regarder ouvrir puis sortir du magasin, la bouche entrouverte, les paroles d'Hermione passant et repassant dans son esprit. Un sourire niais naquit lentement sur ses lèvres bien après que la jeune femme ait disparu de son champ de vision.

Alexander se laissa tomber sur le dos tout en essayant de remettre ses idées en ordre.


	36. Chapter 33

_Hello les doudous._

 _Voici le dernier chapitre. Le tout dernier chapitre, enfin terminé et corriger par ma bêta Lamourloi. Que je remercie énormément, pour ces critiques et son aide. Merci également à ma Noour pour son immense soutient._

 _Ça a été très dur pour moi de la finir, pour beaucoup de raison… Le manque d'inspiration notamment. Je suis déçu de cette fin. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas faire attendre le lecteur indéfiniment. Je vous promets que la prochaine fiction que je publierais, elle sera finie avant publication. Et j'en ai un paquet à finir xD !_

 _Bref, je ne vais pas blablater pendant une heure. Bonne lecture à tous, l'épilogue suit !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _H._

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

Charlie revenait du bureau de son supérieur avec qui il avait réglé les derniers détails. Il avait décidé de prendre une année de congé sabbatique pour pouvoir aider son compagnon avec l'œuf de Dragon. Il rentra chez lui, profitant que Harry et lui se soit enfin installés dans sa maison. Hermione ayant décidé de laisser de la place aux deux couples de tourtereaux comme elle aimait les appeler. Elle avait juste envahi la maison d'une de ces collègues.

Charlie rentra et fronça les sourcils face au calme. Ou était donc Harry ? Il s'approcha en silence du canapé mais il ne le trouva pas, il fit chaque pièce, avant de se tourner vers la chambre. Quand il rentra, un sourire ourla ces lèvres. Harry était coucher sur le côté, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, l'œuf calé contre son torse. Charlie sourit, il était sûr qu'il voudrait un jour d'un enfant avec Harry. Parce que le petit brun avait beaucoup d'amour à donner et qu'il ferait un merveilleux papa poule.

Charlie se déshabilla lentement et le plus silencieusement possible il se coucha face à son petit brun. Il dégagea quelques mèches ébènes de son visage et caressa sa joue. Collant son propre torse contre l'œuf pour l'entourer de sa chaleur. Charlie posa un baiser sur le front de son amant, de son homme.

Charlie n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir aimer une personne autant qu'il aimait Harry. Et il savait que ce serait toute une histoire de le dire à sa famille. Il appréhendait beaucoup le jour où celle-ci arriverait et particulièrement la réaction des benjamins et de sa mère. Pour son père et les jumeaux ils n'y aurait aucun problème, tout comme Bill, ils avaient toujours accepté ses choix sans jamais les remettre en question. Mais le reste de la famille le prendrait surement mal. Même s'il savait que ce jour arriverait, pour l'instant ils avaient le temps…

Un gémissement le fit sortir de ses pensées. Harry se tortilla doucement avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux écarquillés et de les baisser sur l'œuf qu'il tenait contre lui. Il desserra sa prise, en voyant la fissure et commença à paniquer avant que Charlie ne l'appel d'un ton sec pour le sortir de son état.

-Hey ! Doucement mon cœur d'accord. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est normal. L'œuf va simplement éclore. D'accord. Calme-toi. Là.

Charlie chuchotait ces mots à son oreille, l'enlaçant tendrement. L'œuf posé toujours entre eux, il embrassa tendrement Harry. Souriant quand il soupira de contentement. Son homme était si doux et si tendre qu'à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, Charlie voulait prendre soin de lui, le protéger et l'aimer.

Quand la coquille craqua doucement Charlie reporta son attention sur l'œuf.

-Hello petit doudou. C'est l'heure de sortir, chuchota-t-il tendrement.

Harry le regardait, des yeux pleins d'amour, chuchoter des mots sans queue ni tête.

L'après-midi passa sans que l'œuf n'éclose vraiment, quand ce fut l'heure de dîner, Charlie sortit du lit et prépara à manger pour eux deux. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, faisant des plans pour leur futur, évitant le sujet « Famille Weasley ». Ils savaient tout deux qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudrait en parler… Pourtant, ils avaient plus important à penser. Comme le bébé Dragon qui allait éclore d'un jour à l'autre.

Quand les paroles se tarirent, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, se câlinant doucement, profitant d'un moment tendre. Et ainsi ils firent l'amour doucement, tendrement. La nuit cueillit leurs deux corps couverts d'une légère couche de sueur, entrelacés étroitement, l'œuf tout près de leurs cœurs.

Finalement, la fissure continua de grandir pendant quelques jours, lorsqu'un matin, un craquement sonore les réveilla en sursaut.

Leurs deux regards convergèrent vers l'œuf blanc nacré, d'où sortait un petit museau rosé. La fissure s'était agrandie, quelques éclats de l'œuf étaient éparpillés autour. Un petit couinement se fit entendre et Harry sursauta. Il approcha ses doigts de l'œuf, en glissant un sur la fissure. Une petite langue mouillée le fit de nouveau sursauter. Un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres. Doucement, il aida la coquille de l'œuf à se séparer en deux.

Charlie s'installa derrière lui, passant ses bras contre son ventre. Il regarda avec beaucoup de révérence le petit dragon sortir. Il prit discrètement sa baguette et posa un bouclier autour du petit dragon juste avant que celui-ci ne crache une langue de feu.

-Hey petit doudou, du calme d'accord ! chuchota doucement Harry.

Il approcha ses doigts du bébé et celui-ci se coula dans son étreinte.

-Maman, siffla le dragon en retour, difficilement.

Harry cligna vivement des yeux, surpris. Il pensait que le dragon l'aimerait, mais jamais qu'il ne le prendrait littéralement pour sa mère. Harry sentait déjà les mots de têtes dus aux complications qu'engendreraient ce petit bébé, malgré tout il était heureux. Infiniment heureux de savoir que la magie l'avait choisi lui pour prendre soin d'une espèce presque disparue...

Charlie passa une main caressante dans ses cheveux un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il t'a appelé maman. Il riait à moitié. Comment comptes-tu l'appeler ?

\- Stella, chuchota Harry en retour, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres.

\- Un très joli nom. Pour un magnifique dragon. Et le fourchelangue vas nous simplifier la tâche.

Le petit dragon s'était endormi sur les genoux de « sa maman », ronronnant comme un bienheureux.

.

Quelques jours étaient passés, Drago ruminait un tas de choses. Hermione et Harry n'étaient pas loin, Andrew et Charlie étaient également présents, et Stella poussait de petits sifflements dans les bras d'un Harry complètement gaga. Comme eux tous à vrai dire. La petite dragonne, pas plus haute qu'un chat, grandissait plutôt bien pour le moment, elle apprenait chaque jour et Drago savait qu'entourée comme elle l'était, elle découvrirait beaucoup de choses. Cependant, un nouveau venu avait rejoint leur petit groupe étrange : Alexander, le vendeur de vêtement. Après un temps étonnement long, Hermione avait décidé de lui laisser une chance et au vu de ses yeux brillants lorsqu'elle le regardait, c'était une bonne chose.

Drago avait remarqué son changement d'attitude en quelques mois, mais surtout, Harry et Hermione. Ils étaient tous trois bien différents de leur arrivée à la réserve, bien différent de Poudlard. Le plus important à ses yeux, il était vraiment heureux aujourd'hui, près de son loup.

Les flammes vertes dans la cheminée firent tourner toutes les têtes. La femme blonde qui en sortit avec grâce souriait tendrement, face au joyeux capharnaüm qu'elle découvrit. Elle salua élégamment tout le monde, y compris ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et prit les deux amis qui avait fait tant de bien à son fils dans une franche accolade.

La femme s'arrêta finalement devant Andrew, le compagnon de son fils et reconnut l'amour qui brillait dans les orbes miel du loup. Son cœur de mère fut rassuré, tellement heureuse pour son fils qui méritait cet amour amplement.

Narcissa passa quelques jours en leur compagnie, demandant tout de même à son fils de faire attention à lui compte tenu des dangers liés à son futur métier. Mais elle ne pouvait que constater que son fils était enfin épanoui, heureux, entouré d'amis sincères sur lesquels il pouvait compter. Quand elle repartit pour l'Angleterre, son cœur était léger sachant pourtant qu'elle n'aurait pas de vrais petits enfants, mais les adoptions de sang étaient tout à fait possibles. Alors peu importe le futur, du moment que le bonheur continuait.

.

Charlie pénétra sa maison d'enfance, Harry était juste derrière lui, Stella bien installée dans ces bras. Ils n'avaient trouvé personne pour prendre soins d'elle. A dire vrai, elle était très attachée au couple et elle avait du mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre. Ils l'avaient donc emmené.

C'était un dimanche, tous ses frères et sœur serraient là, ses parents également. Il le savait et il appréhendait beaucoup. Seuls Bill et Fleur étaient informés de sa visite mais également qu'il avait trouvé en Harry la personne qui lui correspondait le mieux et qu'il était heureux de vivre avec lui.

Quelques mois étaient passés, Charlie et Harry prenaient soin de la petite Dragonne, parfois aidés de Felix pour les choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui apprendre. Mais ils étaient comme une petite famille. Leurs propres enfants attendraient encore un peu.

Le bruit ambiant fit remonter des souvenirs à la mémoire du jeune homme, certains joyeux, d'autres moins. Pourtant il s'avança doucement dans la cuisine, attendant que quelqu'un le voit.

Ce fut George.

-Charliiiiie !

Un petit sourire angoissé pris place sur ses lèvres, il était anxieux et savait que derrière lui, Harry n'en menait pas large non plus.

Molly Weasley se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise au sol et le prit dans une étreinte à lui rompre les os. Elle commença à babiller, de choses qui fâchent, forcement. Arthur se leva, poussant fermement mais doucement sa femme sur le côté et prenant son fils cadet dans ces bras, ravi de le voir, même s'il craignait une discussion difficile.

Chacun des Weasley présents embrassa son frère, tous rayonnants de joie. Pourtant, quand Charlie resta debout, ils furent surpris et légèrement inquiets.

Ils virent enfin Harry derrière chuchotant des mots doux a Stella.

-Harry !

Charlie reprit Stella des bras d'Harry avant que quiconque ne l'écrase pas inadvertance.

Tous ce levèrent pour le saluer, demandant pourquoi il était la avec Charlie…

Le dragonnier se racla la gorge pour couper court a toutes ces questions, bougeant doucement la bague à son doigt, une bague que Harry lui avait offerte, l'anneau sculpté d'un joli dragon se mordant la queue avec de magnifique yeux émeraude. Inconsciemment, voir cette bague, symbole de l'amour qu'ils partageaient, lui donnait le courage de parler. Pourtant il ne put s'empécher de se tourner vers son amour pour prendre le courage qu'il lui faudrait, qu'il leur faudrait pour répondre a toutes les questions.

\- Si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous faire part d'une chose importante. Depuis plusieurs mois, je… je vois quelqu'un. Non, en fait, c'est plus que ça : j'aime sincèrement un homme et sachez que c'est réciproque. Cet homme… vous le connaissez. En fait, il s'agit d'Harry. Et…

\- Quoi ?

Plusieurs personnes avaient glapi ce mot.

\- Cool.

Ça, ça venait de Georges.

Charlie tourna son regard vers la table, observant les visages stupéfaits de sa famille.

\- Nous allons nous marier.

Charlie attrapa la main d'Harry derrière lui, le tirant doucement a ces cotés.

Le dragonnier laissa un instant le silence peser sur la cuisine du Terrier. Il se doutait que son annonce serait un choc qu'il y aurait vraisemblablement des cris, des protestations, des pleurs. C'était prévu au programme.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre ou même d'accepter. En fait, je tiens juste à vous le dire de vive voix. Harry et moi nous nous aimons, nous avons un bébé Dragon, nous avons en Drago, Andrew, Hermione et Alex des amis sur qui compter. Nous aurons bientôt un beau mariage et nous aurons sûrement des enfants plus tard, nous avons des projets. Nous sommes heureux ainsi ensemble et je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je ne vous demande rien, si ce n'est de venir à notre mariage, parce que vous êtes ma famille. Mais parce que vous êtes aussi la famille de Harry.

Charlie cligna un instant des yeux, soulagé d'avoir vider son sac. Il posa son regard sur Harry, qui souriait doucement, son bras tenant une petite Stella endormit, l'autre main, rejoignant la sienne. Charlie la lâcha pour passer son bras dans son dos et le serrer contre lui.

Une main tendre se posa sur son épaule. La main de son père.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes heureux ensemble ? Est-ce que vous vous aimez vraiment ?

\- Oui papa, répondit Charlie avec assurance. En même temps qu'Harry acquieçait lui aussi.

\- Alors je suis heureux pour vous deux, salue Hermione et Drago pour moi. Si… Si tu es d'accord pour que je vienne avant le mariage pour vous aider à préparer ou quoi que ce soit, ce serait une joie pour moi.

\- Compte sur nous ! cria George de la table

\- Et sur nous évidemment ! renchérit Bill.

\- Mais… commença Molly

-Molly. Ne vois-tu pas l'amour qu'il y a entre eux ? Ne veux-tu pas le meilleur pour ton enfant, et pour Harry ? Celui qu'on considère tous comme un membre de la famille ? S'ils sont heureux ensemble qui sommes-nous pour les en empêcher ?

Les personnes autours de la table posèrent une multitude de questions et Harry et Charlie y répondirent. Finalement quand ils partirent, la famille Weasley avait donner leur accord pour venir et aider au mariage.

Ils atterrirent par la cheminée dans leur petit cottage et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Heureux d'avoir passé un cap et de voir le futur plus clair.

FIN.


	37. Epilogue

_Hey, voilà le tout dernier chapitre, l'épilogue de Cœur de glace._

 _Je ne vais pas blablater pendant longtemps, j'ai tout dit au chapitre d'avant. Voici donc la fin de ma fic, je suis soulagé a vrai dire de l'avoir enfin fini, même si elle ne ressemble pas tout a fait a ce que j'avais en tête… Mais ceci est une autre histoire pas vraie._

 _Mais bref, Merci a Lamourloi pour ces corrections parfaites et merci a ma Noour pour son aide._

 _Bonne lecture. Et a bientôt peut être pour une nouvelle aventure._

 _H._

* * *

 **Cœur de glace**

* * *

 **Epilogue :**

 _Dix ans plus tard…_

Charlie regardait le buffet qu'ils avaient préparé pour leurs dix ans de mariage. La table était si longue qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'en sortir, merci à la magie pour cela. Les invités du jour seraient pour le moins hétéroclites. Jamais personne n'aurait pu prédire une telle chose. Loup garou, femme et fils de mangemorts, frères, sœurs, amis et Dragons…

En effet, Felix viendrait pour ce jour particulier, il n'avait pas beaucoup grandi en 10 ans, contrairement à la petite Stella. Elle n'avait pas grandis tant que ça. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à quitter le nid. Ça faisait toujours rire Charlie. Elle était un dragon de dix ans, supposé être mature mais elle n'arrivait pas à quitter leur lit ni les câlins de Harry. Et ce, malgré leurs propres enfants.(Note de la Bêta correctrice : est-ce que tu suggères qu'un dragon de plusieurs kilos (voire tonnes) se trouve encore dans leur lit conjugal comme lorsqu'il était de taille d'un œuf ? En admettant qu'au bout de dix ans, elle ait la taille d'un petit cheval, ça fait quand même très très gros, pour un lit :D Réponse de l'auteur : Aha, non, dans mon esprit elle n'est pas si grande. Peut-être de la taille d'un gros félin ? xD)

La magie permettait des choses étranges. La magie draconique en réalisait d'impossibles. Harry était tombé gravement malade i ans faisant craindre pour sa vie… Pourtant, Stella et Felix avait juste sourit, de leur sourire de dragon, disant que la vie grandissait seulement dans le ventre du plus jeune. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient eu un fils et deux filles… des jumelles. Orion, Nina et Luna. Et Charlie n'avait jamais été si heureux. Orion avait 5 ans et les jumelles 3 ans. Ils pensaient tout deux que ça s'arrêterait mais la magie leur avait encore joué un tour et voilà qu'Harry avait un ventre de nouveau arrondi.

Peu de personnes mis à part Hermione, Alex, Andrew et Drago n'étaient au courant que la magie leur avait tant donné… Non, ils avaient simplement annoncé qu'il s'agissait d'adoptions par le sang. Personne ne devait savoir… en cas de jalousie pour d'autre couple d'homosexuel.

Draco avait eu un fils, de la même manière, une façon pour la magie de se faire pardonner en quelque sorte… Ils n'en savaient rien. Mais ils étaient heureux ainsi. Le ventre de Harry était caché par la magie, comme celui de Drago. Qui attendait une petite fille.

Hermione et Andrew avait eu un fils qu'ils avaient appelé Hugo, du même âge que les jumelles.

Charlie observa ses enfants, assis en tailleur autour de leur sœur dragon… Cette expression le faisait toujours rire mais c'était vrai en quelque sorte, Stella se comportait comme une grande sœur surprotectrice. De plus, les trois enfants avaient hérité du fourchelangue et pouvaient parler avec les deux dragons… Harry se tenait contre le flanc de Felix, sa place favorite, caressant du bout des doigts son ventre arrondi et l'autre main passant sur les écailles irisées. Un sourire heureux et épanouit sur les lèvres.

Les premiers à arriver furent Andrew et Drago avec leur fils Scorpius, suivis de près par Hermione et Alexander. Les prochains furent Bill et Fleur accompagnés de Victoire et d'un Teddy haut en couleur avec ses cheveux indigo. Andromeda suivait doucement aidée de sa sœur Narcissa. Les deux femmes souriaient tendrement, heureuses de s'être retrouvées ! Molly et Arthur arrivèrent peu de temps après.

L'apparition de Georges déclencha un raz de marée humaine, tous les enfants courant vers lui et chahutant pour le faire tomber au sol. Ginny et son mari ainsi que leurs enfants arrivèrent, la jeune femme arborant sa moue habituelle sur le visage, un pli amer gravé depuis qu'elle était mariée à cet homme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à aimer. Heureusement, ses enfants étaient pour elle un trésor qui lui apportait chaque jour de l'amour et de la joie. C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle ne regrettait pas.

Ron fit son arrivée avec une nouvelle conquête au bras, visiblement il n'arrivait pas à se fixer, enchainant les femmes sans ressentir pour elle la moindre chose.

Percy arriva finalement entourés de deux enfants et de sa femme Audrey. Ils étaient enfin au complet.

Quelques amis dragonniers les avaient rejoints entre temps, ainsi que les parents d'Andrew, son frère et sa sœur. Elijah avait suivi le mouvement, toujours heureux d'avoir rencontré ce groupe d'ados dix ans plus tôt qui lui avait amené un dragon protégé et rare à étudier sous la surveillance étroite de Harry. Et sûrement que des petits dragons verraient le jour dans les années à venir. Il était content de compter Hermione et Drago dans son équipe de dragonniers, depuis qu'Harry faisait un très bon professeur pour les enfants de ses employées.

L'assemblée était un joyeux capharnaüm. Chacun parlant avec son voisin, s'installant à la table et bougeant en fonction des conversations. Provocant un joyeux fouillis et des éclats de rires. Charlie avait été heureux il y a dix ans en se mariant avec amis et famille réunis mais aujourd'hui, dix ans après il l'était bien plus encore.

Des bras encerclant son torse, une tête sur son épaule, un ventre rond contre son dos lui procurèrent un frisson de bonheur. Il se tourna pour prendre son mari dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots d'amour. C'est ainsi qu'il voyait le bonheur. La route avait été longue, mais le but atteint valait tous les sacrifices du monde.

* * *

FIN


End file.
